Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V: The Last Supreme King Dragon
by Frost190
Summary: Sequel to Bonds of Pendulum and Presage of Malevolence. Yuya and his friends discover a clue of a certain existence that they realize necessary for their final battle against Dragon of Calamity. Thus, they begin their search and determine to find it before tragedy strike one of their own.
1. Beginning of the End

**Hello everyone! I would love to say that I'm back, but unfortunately, I still don't have enough money to buy a new laptop yet. I'm borrowing my brother's laptop while he's not using it for his work. Since I can only borrow it once in a while, I can't promise a regular update like I before. But I'll still do my best to update as soon as I can.**

**For now, please enjoy the first chapter of the final part of the trilogy. Unlike the previous two, this fanfic will only have around 40 chapters. I've planned up everything and wrapping it up in 40s chapters should be enough. If it turns out more, I'll let you know. But for the time being, it'll stick until around 40 chapters for this fanfic.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this first chapter!**

* * *

**ROOFTOP – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Yuya was lying on the floor. His chest heaved up and down with his eyes closed comfortably. The shadow of the hanging plants above him blocked the blinding sunlight. The breeze that passed the roof garden made the atmosphere refreshing, which made it even more comfortable for the Pendulum user to sleep.

Unfortunately, that nice nap was ended when the door slammed open.

"Yuya! You're here?" Yuji came out from the door, looking for his tomato-haired master.

This interrupted Yuya's nap, awakening him. Yuya rubbed his eyes, wiping the tears and scratched his itch head as he turned to face his ace monster-turned-human-temporarily.

"Oh, Yuji. Is something the matter?" Yuya asked sleepily.

"We're about to start the meeting in a few minutes. Dad want you to come to the meeting room now." Yuji reminded.

"Right. The meeting. I forgot. Sorry, it was comfortable taking a nap here." Yuya said with a yawn. He stretched his arms up before returning to his feet. That was one nice nap. From now on, the rooftop would be a good spot for him if he wants to nap again.

"You seem okay now..." Yuji commented while walking down the stairs with Yuya behind him.

"Well, seeing my own death is scary, but after speaking to you and Yuno-san, I'm able to remind myself that I'm not alone. Together we can prevent that vision from coming true. I keep remembering all of you by my side, it doesn't feel so scary anymore. I feel more relaxed." Yuya smiled serenely at his ace monster. It wasn't a lie. He didn't pretend to be strong so that he won't worry his friends. He genuinely believed that he'll be okay eventually because they're with him.

"You can always count on us!" Yuji pulled Yuya to him with his left arm while smiling in relief. Yuya laughed softly in return, playfully nudging his ace monster.

"By the way, what're you doing with that iPad? Isn't that Lilac-san's?" Yuji asked, looking at the iPad Yuya was holding.

"I'm just looking through some social media that may give us a clue about Apophis. Not much help though. But there's one rumor that's going around that interest me." Yuya handed the iPad to Yuji, showing a chat that talked about a particular topic.

"A mysterious Crimson Duelist?" Yuji read out loud the topic of the chat.

"There has been a rumor going around about a Duelist who suddenly appeared out of nowhere and challenging anyone be it from our side or Apophis' side. He is called Crimson Duelist because eye-witnesses saw his figure under a deep red-colored cloak." Yuya explained as he looked at the blurry photograph of the Crimson Duelist that an eye-witness captured.

"You think this Duelist could be from Apophis' side trying to confuse us?" Yuji wondered, being wary of a new enemy increasing.

"...or a possible ally for us." Yuya suggested.

**MEETING ROOM – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

The core members of The Brotherhood have gathered together, including Yuya and his counterparts and the Four Heavenly Dragons. Lilac and Lechter have requested them to gather for a meeting. After the discovery of the hieroglyphs deep underground below Apophis' temple, Lechter and his team did a thorough checking on the hieroglyphs. It took a while, but since Lechter and Lilac have called them for a meeting, they most likely have translated the hieroglyphs. Lilac anf Lechter were standing in front of the projector screen that showed the hieroglyphs.

"Have you dechipered this hieroglyphs?" Yuno got straight to the point.

"Thanks to Lechter-san we managed to decipher half of it. The rest is still working in progress. For most part, the content of this hieroglyphs is how Apophis emerged into the world, a common knowledge for us. But the third part of the half is a bad news for us." Lilac explained, zooming the said third part of the hieroglphys that they have translated.

"This part mentions of a way for Apophis to regain his full power." Lechter revealed, causing a gasp of unease to fill the whole room in chorus. This was certainly a bad news. The current Apophis was already troublesome, but the full powered Apophis would be on a different whole trouble.

"Does it mention the method?" Neah asked.

"Unfortunately, the details of how to do it is on the part where we haven't dechipered. We're still working on it. But we do know the requirements for whatever method he's going to use to recover his power." Lechter nodded at Lilac as he said this. The mechanic opened another window that showed the translation of the zoomed hieroglyphs. It would be easier for everyone to see than her reading it out loud.

_His Excellency has been sealed. He lost his power and physical body necessary to walk in our world. For the sake of our lord's revival, we must provide him with a vessel strong enough to contain his soul. However, even with the new body, His Excellency's power is still sealed. We must break the seal for him to fully recover and enshroud this world once more with darkness. The sacred ritual is the only way. The Sacred Eclipse ritual where our lord will regain his power and put an end to the last Supreme King Dragon._

"This is the part that we have deciphered. We'll try our best to decipher the rest as soon as we can." Lechter said. As expected, this brought discomfort for everyone.

"If they're conducting a ritual, they'll do it at one of their temples. The questions are where and when they'll do the ritual." Reid wondered, rubbing his chin.

"I doubt they'll return to the previous temple. Apophis has fulfilled the first requirement to regain his full power. He has taken over Prince Kurt's body. With that objective fulfilled, they don't have any reason to return to that temple, especially not after meeting Lady Celica there." Kino reasoned.

"Then all that left is to conduct this sacred ritual. They kidnapped Celica before because she's necessary. Maybe they're planning to use her in this sacred ritual." Neah deduced. And if they're planning to use Celica, then it won't end well for her. Those who knew Apophis long enough would know his history that when the Dragon of Calamity is using someone, the said person would always end up dying. Most of the rituals involving Apophis requires a living sacrifice. For that reason they were sure Apophis intends to make Celica a sacrifice to regain his power.

"But why it has to be Celica-san? Is it part of his revenge against her?" Yugo voiced the question.

"But if we're talking about revenge then shouldn't Yuno-san be part of his target as well? Or Yukiya who is the reincarnation of his archenemy?" Yuto pointed out.

"I don't think he'll just kidnap Celica-san out of whim. There must be an important reason why Apophis needs Celica-san." Yuya said.

While everyone else was busy thinking about the referred sacred ritual, Yukiya's attention was focused on the hieroglyphs. Below the hieroglyphs was a mural showing a figure of a dragon with wings spread out and encircling the dark smoke covering the Earth. Yukiya felt it was familiar but couldn't get an exact grip of what it was. He was sure he had never seen it before but the fact it felt familiar to him means either Zarc or Ma'at recognized it. He doubted it was Zarc since he was born in ARC-V before it was split, so that only leaves Ma'at. It has something to do with Ma'at.

"The last Supereme King Dragon. Is this referring to Ma'at?" Yukiya finally voiced out his question, turning everyone's attention to him who was still looking at the screen.

"It should be. I mean, Ma'at is the only one capable of standing on equal grounds against Apophis." Lilac said, quite confused at Yukiya's question that she thought the answer was already obvious. Yukiya, however, begged to differ.

"But doesn't it sounds strange? Yuya and the others also possesses the cards with the title of Supreme King Dragon. This hieroglyph is written as if there's only one Supreme King Dragon left in existence." Yukiya pointed out again.

Yuya and the others began to ponder. What Yukiya said makes sense. There are more than one Supreme King Dragon monsters on their side. But yet the hieroglyphs seems to indicate otherwise. Was it written that way because the ones made it didn't know the existence of the other Supreme King Dragons? Or there was something else they are missing...

Their discussion was interrupted when a man barged into the meeting room with pant-up breath and body full of sweats. He tried to say something but he coughed harshly as his body couldn't put up to keep standing without taking a breathe. Yuno even offered him a glass of water and demanded him to finish it before speaking, which the man was grateful of. It didn't take long for the man to finally speak up.

"Pardon my interruption, Sir! We have an emergency situation! It's the remnants of the Reformist faction! They're wreaking havoc again!" The man informed them.

Ever since Heidel's arrest, the remaining members of the Reformist faction who had escaped capture and persistent on carrying out their leader's goal began their rebellion, attacking territories belonging to The Brotherhood and Imperial Army. With civilians falling victims from their attacks, the Imperial Family had labeled them as terrorists. A special force has been formed to suppress them, though at times the Imperial Guardians and The Brotherhood also participate in missions to fight them if necessary, especially when their territories are involved.

"Understood. I'll have a team to–"

"You don't need to. Celica just informed me that she already sent a team led by Yuzu to handle this." Yuno said while holding his Duel Disk, the screen showed Celica's message for him that she has sent just as the man explained the situation.

The Oracle then turned to Yuya.

"I think they'll be okay, but if you want to go to Yuzu's side then I'll allow it." Yuno told the Pendulum user. However, Yuya shook his head.

"Yuzu would be fine. I know she can handle this." Yuya answered with confident smile. If it was the old him, he would have rushed out by now. But Yuya has long learned that Yuzu has grown strong enough that she can protect herself even without him by her side. Besides, against a Duelist at the calibre of the remnant of Reformist faction, Yuya knew that Yuzu would win without trouble.

"If you say so." Yuno smiled at Yuya approvingly before turning to everyone again, continuing their earlier discussion.

**PLAZA – AMOSIS CITY – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

The entire plaza burned in a sea of red, yellow and orange and the cries of the people echoed into the peaceful morning. While running with her men following behind her, Yuzu watched as the flames ripped their way through the buildings surrounding her, tendrils of smoke reaching desperately into the sky, as if trying to escape the blazing inferno below.

The pink-haired girl didn't waste any time to act the moment her eyes lay on the very group of people responsible for this fire. The enemies consisted of eight people in total. At least the ones in front of her. They were cornering the Imperial soldiers who were on patrol duty. She didn't even think for a second to activate her Duel Disk and summoned any monster she first drew to block the rain of bullets coming towards the cornered men. Her act shifted their attention to her.

"Is everyone okay?!" Yuzu asked, placing herself and her team in front of her comrades to protect them from their enemies.

"Yuzu-sama!" One of the soldiers called out in surprise mixed with relief.

"Take the wounded away from here! The rest will handle this with me!" Yuzu ordered. Five of her men evacuated the wounded soldiers and civilians while the remaining ones stayed to fight together with her.

"Heh. The Imperial Armies must have lost their fangs to put a little girl like this in charge." The man who seemed to be the leader of the terrorist said condescendingly.

"In Duel what matters are the skill of the Duelist, not their age or gender. If you can't even understand that then you're already a lost cause." Yuzu replied calmly before activating her Duel Disk, facing the leader fearlessly. Her men were already began dueling.

"That's a smart retort. Too bad it's just a bark with no bite." The leader said as he activated his Duel Disk as well, beginning the Duel.

{FIELD SPELL: CROSS OVER}

From Yuzu's Duel Disk, platforms were generated and materialized around the plaza with Action Cards scattered as well.

**[ACTION DUEL!]**

Yuzu noticed an Action Card lying on the ground not far from her. Her enemy either didn't notice it or has no interest in taking an Action Card despite knowing its benefit. Either way, she won't let this chance slide and took the Action Card before beginning her Turn.

"I'm taking the first Turn! With Scale 2 Astrid the Melodious Diva and Scale 8 Ella the Melodious Maestra, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 3 to 7 Monsters! Pendulum Summon! Appear!" Yuzu summoned two Monsters to her Field that consisted of Soprano the Melodious Songstress (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4) and Canon the Melodious Diva (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 2200 / LV: 4).

"Appear, the circuit of our harmony!" Yuzu opened the Link Circuit.

"Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning condition is one Melodious Monster! I set Canon the Melodious Diva and Soprano the Melodious Songstress in the Link Marker! Circuit Combine!" Yuzu set Canon on the Right arrow while Soprano on the Left arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! Prodigy Stradivarius the Floral Melodious Maestra (ATK: 2000 / LINK: 2 / LM: Right, Left)!" Yuzu summoned her Link Monster in Attack Position in the Link Monster Zone.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Flower Link! I can change a Link Marker of a Link Monster's position to one of the bottom markers!" Yuzu changed Prodigy Stradivarius' Right Arrow to Bottom Arrow.

"I activate Prodigy Stradivarius' effect! On the Turn this card is Link Summoned, I can special summon a Melodious Monster to the zone pointed by its Link Arrow from my hand but it cannot attack this Turn!" Yuzu summoned Milly the Melodious Diva (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4) in the zone pointed by the Bottom Arrow.

"I end my Turn." Yuzu concluded.

"My turn! I activate Continuous Spell: Call of the Mummy! As I control no monsters, I can special summon an Undead monster from my hand." He Special Summoned Plague Wolf (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000) in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"Next I normal summon another copy of Plague Wolf!" He summoned the second Plague Wolf in Attack Position next to its fellow Plague Wolf.

"I activate the effects of both copies of Plague Wolf! I can double their ATK until the End Phase!" He doubled both Plague Wolf's attack from 1000 to 2000 before setting a card.

"During the End Phase, as the first effect of both copies of Plague Wolf were activated, their second effect activates. Both of them are destroyed." He destroyed his own monsters that he just summoned them. This surprised Yuzu and she readied herself for whatever he was going to do next.

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell: Surrounded by Fallen Wolves! I can Special Summon two or three Undead monsters from my Graveyard of the same name with 1000 or less ATK that were destroyed by a card effect this turn in Defense Position with their effects negated, then I draw cards equal to the number of monsters Special Summoned by this effect!" He Special Summoned two copies of Plague Wolf and drew two cards.

"I end my Turn. Now, please do your best, little girl." He told the Melodious user.

"_He destroyed his own monsters only to revive them with their effects negated... He must be preparing them to either summon a high-level monster or inflicting a big damage to me in one attack. I'll have to be careful...!"_ Yuzu eyed the two wolves warily. While her enemy is arrogant, she knew that he's no fool. Otherwise, how else he could conducted an open attack at the plaza despite its thight security?

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I can perform Fusion Summon using monsters in my hand or the other side of the Field as Fusion Materials!" Yuzu fused Tamtam and Aria in her hand.

"Fusion Summon! Appear! Bloom Diva the Floral Melodious Saint (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 6)!" Yuzu summoned her ace monster in Attack Position in Main Zone.

"I activate Milly's effect! When this card is used as a material for Special Summon, I special summon it back to the Field in Attack Position!" Yuzu revived Milly to her Field.

"Battle! I attack your two Plague Wolves with Prodigy Stradivarius and Milly!" Yuzu declared Battle Phase. She first attack with Prodigy Stradivarius. The Link Monster played her violin, creating deep blue-colored tornado that swept away and destroyed the first Plague Wolf.

**REFORMIST LEADER LP: 4000 = 3000**

Milly then conducted the second attack. She began to sing, creating soundwaves that made both Plague Wolf and its user having a headache from hearing the high-pitch volume until Plague Wolf's exploded from inside out.

**REFORMIST LEADER LP: 3000 = 2600**

"And finally, I attack directly with Bloom Diva!" Yuzu declared her third attack with her ace monster. While this won't be enough to deplete all of his LP, it'll still give him huge damage.

"As my opponent's monster declared a direct attack, I activate my face-down Trap Card: Howl of the Fallen Wolf! I can Special Summon two Undead monsters from my Graveyard of the same name with 1000 or less ATK in Defense Position, then adding a Field Spell Card from my Deck to my hand!" He Special Summoned two copies of Plague Wolf and added Edge of Darkness to his hand.

Yuzu jumped to a platform floating next to her and picked the Turn's Action Card.

"Action Magic: Angel's Orb! I can increase the ATK of a monster I control by 400 until the end of this Turn!" Yuzu increased Bloom Diva's ATK to 1400, allowing the Fusion Monster to blow away one copy of Plague Wolf. Although, since it was in Defense Position, he didn't receive any damage.

"I also activate Action Magic: Petal Sparks! When my monster destroyed an opponent's monster, I can destroy other monster that my opponent controls!" Yuzu pointed at the other Plague Wolf, prompting petals of white flowers to came out from the card and shot out at the Undead Monster like boomerangs, destroying it.

"I end my Turn." Yuzu concluded. She eyed her opponent. Despite having lost his monsters again, he didn't seem disturbed. In fact, his face was saying as if he was expecting her to destroy them.

"I certainly underestimated you, Little Girl. I'll admit that I didn't expect you to be able to summon such powerful monsters. I guess I should give you a praise. You're worthy to succeed the Imperial Adviser." The Reformist leader said while giving a soft applause.

"Are you done with your sarcasm? Why not just show me what you're capable of now while you have the chance?" Yuzu answered sharply. She knew that this went too smoothly for her that it was suspicious. He'll start his counterattack now in this Turn.

"Impatient, aren't you? Very well. Just as you wish. My Turn! I activate Field Spell: Edge of Darkness! By banishing two Undead monsters from my Graveyard with the same name, I can add an Undead monster from my Deck or Graveyard to my hand!" He banished two copies of Plague Wolf to add an unknown card from his Deck to his hand. He smiled upon seeing the card.

"As I control no monsters, I activate the effect of Call of the Mummy! I Special Summon Despair from the Dark (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 8)!" He special summoned the Level 8 monster from his hand in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"_I knew it! He used purposely allowed those two Plague Wolves to be destroyed so he can summon more powerful monster!"_ Yuzu's gaze sharpened. It may have higher ATK than any of her monster, but the damage she would take won't be big and if it tries to attack Bloom Diva then Bloom Diva's effect will activate to destroy it instead.

"I Normal Summon Skull Conductor (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 0 / LV: 4)!" He summoned skeleton-like monster dressed in conductor's black suit in Attack Position next to Despair from the Dark in the Main Zone.

"Battle! I attack Milly with Skull Conductor!" He declared his first attack at long last. The Undead Monster called forth vengeful ghosts that flew with angry hisses towards the Melodious monster.

"As an Undead monster declared an attack, the effect of Edge of Darkness increases the ATK of that monster by 100 for each Undead monster I control!" As he was controlling two monsters, Skull Conductor's ATK increased to 2200. The angry spirits strikes down Milly, the Melodious monster disappeared with a shriek.

**YUZU LP: 4000 = 3400**

"Next I attack Prodigy Stradivarius with Despair from the Dark!" He next pointed at the Link Monster. The effect of Edge of Darkness increased the ATK of Despair from the Dark to 3000.

Despair from the Dark used its hand to claw down the Melodious Link Monster. Yuzu noticed an Action Card and tried to reach for it. Keyword 'tried' because before she could reach it, one of Skull Conductor's ghosts blocked her way and took the card instead.

"I activate Action Magic: Aura Down! I can lower the ATK of a monster my opponent control by 1000!" He lowered Prodigy Stradivarius' ATK to 1000. Right afterwards, Despair from the Dark shredded the Link Monster mercilessly and the impact threw back Yuzu.

**YUZU LP: 3400 = 1400**

"As Skull Conductor was face-up on the field at the end of the Battle Phase, it is destroyed by its own effect." He revealed as Skull Conductor disappeared from the Field. Despair from the Dark's ATK reverted to normal.

"Little Girl, I'm not completely heartless. I'll give you a chance to surrender and you can walk away, tell the Imperial Family to return Supreme Commander to us and we'll stop our attacks." He sneered.

Yuzu twitched at this. Just because the man destroyed two of her monsters and dealt a considerable damage, he got ahead of himself. She'll make sure that arrogance would be his downfall.

"Sorry to say, but you won't have it your way. You can't see the bigger threat even though it was right in front of your eyes, ignoring the suffering you've inflicted on innocent people using for the sake of greater good as your excuse, your stupidity knows no bounds." Yuzu replied with tinge of anger in her tone.

"That's some tongue you got, Little Girl. I'm warning you that would be the last time you can say that to me. My next Turn will end you for goof."

"You're wrong if you think I will allow you to continue to your next Turn! My Turn! I summon Tuner Monster Darlene the Melodious Choir (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 400 / LV: 3) from my hand!" Yuzu summoned a petit female monster wearing yellow-colored daisy-themed dress while holding a book in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I Tune Level 6 Bloom Diva with Level 3 Darlene! Synchro Summon! Level 9! Meisterin Constanze the Melodious Maestra (ATK: 3200 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 9)!" Yuzu summoned her Synchro Monster in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"Okay, it does have higher ATK than Despair from the Dark. But with the amount of my LP, I can still hold on until the next Turn." He said confidently, but he blinked when Yuzu smiled back at him.

"I activate Meisterin Constanze's Effect! Once per Turn it can Special Summon a Melodious Monster from Graveyard, but that Monster cannot attack the Turn it was summoned, and Constanze gains ATK equal to half of its ATK until the End Phase!" Yuzu revived Prodigy Stradivarius in Attack Position and added half of its ATK to Constanze, increasing its ATK to 4200.

"Next I activate Darlene's effect, by banishing it from Graveyard, I can increase the ATK of a Melodious Monster I control by 300!" Yuzu increased Constanze's ATK further to 4500.

"And finally, I activate Action Magic: White Reflection! I can copy the effect of an Action Card in Graveyard!" Yuzu copied Aura Down's effect, lowering Despair from the Dark's ATK to 1800.

Now the Reformist leader's face paled. His LP was right at 2600. With Constanze's ATK at 4200 and Despair from the Dark at 1800, he'll receive 2700 damage in total, just perfect to deplete his remaining LP. He looked around for Action Card, but then remembered that the rule would only allow both player to get an Action Card once per Turn. Since Yuzu already took it this Turn, there's no Action Card left for him.

He's screwed.

"Battle! I attack Despair from the Dark with Meisterin Constanze!" Yuzu declared her final Battle Phase.

Constanze swung its baton, creating colorful musical notes that hit through not only Despair from the Dark, but also its user.

**REFORMIST LEADER LP: 2600 = 0**

The man went out cold from the impact of the attack. Yuzu used this opportunity to handcuffed his wrists and ankles. She turned behind her and to her relief, the others have also defeated their respective enemies and were doing the same. Yuzu sighed in exasperation. Two weeks have passed since Yuno and Celica's wedding. For a moment she thought she and her friends could have more time for peace of their minds despite still being on guard against any sign of Apophis' movement, only for the remnants of the Reformist faction to rebelling. She wondered how small-minded these rebels are. Instead of using their heads to work together against Apophis' looming threat, they chose to inflict terrors on their own kind, terrorizing citizens who did nothing wrong when they already have Apophis to worry about. This kind of conflict only serves to supplying Apophis with more negative energies.

Will era of peace ever comes for them even after Apophis is defeated?

Yuzu quickly shook her head from such pessimistic thought. Ray and Zarc have warned them before about humanity's nature, which is why they must do everything they can to make the world as better as possible. The moment they have second thoughts and fall into despair would cause the same tragedy that befell the Original Dimension to happen once more. They mustn't let other people to share the same fate as Zarc.

"Let's take them back to the HQ. We'll detain them there for the time being." Yuzu told her men. They called for two cars to take the rebels away. She has four men escort the rebels back to the HQ while she herself and the rest will stay to check for any possible rebel that was still on the loose.

"Maybe there are still civilians who haven't been evacuated..."

"Congratulations. What a complete victory."

An applause echoed throughout the now quiet plaza. Yuzu whirled around in alarm at the familiar voice. She raised her Duel Disk readily as she faced the person she least expected to be here and one of their most hunted enemies.

"Theo!"

Yuzu addressed the man with hostility. She may have defeated him before back at Ramssess Fortress, but she still couldn't forgive him for what he did to Johan. Her mentor still hasn't fully recovered from his previous duel against the Hydradrive user.

"I'm pleased that you still remember me. Worry not, I'm here simply to observe the situation and then report back to His Excellency Apophis." Theo assured her, which wasn't assuring at all for the pink-haired girl. On the contrary, it made her even more alarmed.

"So you really are one of Apophis' offsprings!" Yuzu accused, to which Theo responded by raising his hands up like people would do when gun is pointed at them without his smile leaving his face.

"No I am not. I am 100% human being." He said calmly.

"Then why a human being would be more than willing to lend a hand to Apophis for his mad goal? We'll be no different than a cattle if he enslave humanity!" Yuzu questioned.

"Because they know well how to satisfy me."

"Satisfy you?"

"Killing people is my talent. Even in the military, I'm still restricted with rules and bound by oath that I hardly able to use my talent the way I want it. But Apophis, he has given me complete freedom to use my talent as I desire. I can kill anyone I want, however I want, how many I want. Is there any human side who would allow such freedom? Even the most cruelest human beings still apply some sort of limitation otherwise they won't be able to live long in human society." Theo explained.

Yuzu stared at the man with disbelieve. This man is a much fearsome person than she thought. WHen she first met him, she thought he was a type of person who follow order without care and what mattered to him was carrying out the order given to him. But she was wrong now that she faced him and spoke to him more. This man is driven by such mindsets as survival of the fittest and to the victor go the spoils, takes great pleasure in stomping on lives like it was a normal thing to do, simply because he can.

"How exactly did you pass the psych evalution when you enrolled into military? What kind of trick did you use?" Yuzu asked further. She just needed to ask that. The military psychological test depends on the preferred branch that one takes. But according to what she heard from Celica, some of them includes being asked a variety of provocative questions and your response is observed—including a close study of your facial expressions and body language. You may also be hooked up to a lie detector while this is going on.

"Nothing. I simply act like normal human does in normal society. I just need to say what they want to hear and show what they want to see that would certainly qualify me to become a soldier. Once you're aware of your own nature, fooling others is not a difficult task." Theo answered like the feat was as easy as turning the palm of one's hand. It was easy for Theo to say, but Yuzu inwardly disagreed. She was so shocked that she didn't even notice how Theo reveled in her fear.

"You may have participated in a war before, but from your expression, I can tell that this is the first time you have met a human such as I. Then let me tell you this, no matter how much times passed, there'll always be human beings like me. Even if by a miracle you're able to defeat Apophis, ugly cruel humans will always exist and that will create new chaos. Everlasting peace is merely a hollow dream. Humans are by nature, self-serving creatures. You'll need to get used to that if you want to survive." Theo said, snapping Yuzu back to the topic.

"You really don't mind if humanity become Apophis' slave?" Yuzu questioned again.

"To me, humans are the most beautiful when they're at the bottom of despair. They'll struggle to reach up, so desperately clinging to their lives that they'll practically do anything necessary to them. Duelist with strong resolve, strong belief, their fall usually goes so horrible that they turned into nothing but vessel of despair who seeks death as redemption for their failure or abandoning everything they believe for the sake of survival. I wish to fight you again in the near future for I wish to see you fall from grace." Theo tipped his hat to Yuzu and then excused himself.

"Wait! Do you think I'll let you get away?!" Yuzu prepared to duel, activating her Duel Disk. Now that she knew how dangerous this man, she can't let him roam free anymore. This is her chance to stop him.

"Will you?" Theo walked to a nearby debris. From between the debris, he pulled out what Yuzu saw was a small arm of a child. She saw the fingers of that hand twitching, meaning the child is still alive. Theo smirked at her triumphantly. "When there's an injured small boy pleading for your help here?"

Yuzu gritted her teeth. She could never endanger the boy's life for the sake of taking down Theo. And if that boy is injured then he needs medical attention quickly. Reluctantly, she lowered her Duel Disk, giving Theo an angry look. Theo smiled at her again before turning his back, leaving the plaza.

"I'm looking forward to our rematch, Little Miss."

**LINK VRAINS – CANTIDEL SERVER DOMAIN – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Ray was observing the network on her D-Board. She has heard a rumor of a mysterious Duelist challenging and defeating Duelists either working for both Imperial Army, remnants of Reformist Faction, and even Apophis' left-over viruses. This brought concern for her and the others. Whoever this Duelist is, his skill is first-class. They have to make sure is this Duelist will pose a threat for them or not in the future. That's why she was here looking for the said Duelist.

She volunteered to look for this mysterious Duelist because anything involving computers is her expertise. What she didn't thought, however, was the fact that their mystery Duelist himself was a one hell of a hacker, able toe rase his traces within network without a trace for her to find. As the result, she couldn't find his identity. That's why she was here now. She was trying to find him by visiting places where he has been seen several times.

"I wonder how I can get his attention..." Ray brainstormed several ideas to find the Duelist. From the information she was able to gather, the Duelist covered himself in a red-colored cloak, so no one could see his avatar clearly. His Deck consisted of FLAME Monsters and focused on Link Summoning. Not much information, still it was her only lead.

A loud thunder startled her thought. She looked up. The sky was covered in black clouds. Crimson-colored lightning spark within them. When it seemed the lightning was going to struck, a bright crimson flame shot out instead, revealing a Duelist cladded in crimson-colored cloak, riding his D-Board and floated right next to Ray.

"Hello. Looking for me?" The Crimson Duelist greeted.

"Are you the rumored Crimson Duelist who took down Duelists from both Imperial Armies, Reformist Faction, and Apophis?" Ray asked straight to the point. She didn't expect for him to truly appear like this, but as long as the target now was right in front of her then it's perfect.

"So you've heard of me. I'm sure popular these days. I'm pleased that even a pretty girl like you are looking for me, reincarnation of Ray Akaba, Sara Akie." The Crimson Duelist said, causing Ray to flinch at the mention of her real name.

"Who are you? Are you an enemy or ally?" Ray narrowed her gaze at him. The Crimson Duelist knew her real identity and even the fact that she was Ray's reincarnation. That's not an information you can just find anywhere. Only a very few people knew of this. He's not an ordinary person.

"If you can beat me in a Duel, then I'll tell you." The Crimson Duelist challenged, raising his Duel Disk.

**[SPEED DUEL!]**

"I'm taking the first Turn! With Scale 1 Valorous Spiritual Beast Tamer – Sephiram-Pirika (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 3 / PS: 1) and Scale 7 Ohr Shaddoll Sephiraroots (ATK: 450 / DEF: 1950 / LV: 4 / PS: 7), I set the Pendulum Scale!" Ray set her Pendulum Scale, allowing her to simultaneously summon Level 2 to 6 monsters.

"Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" Ray Pendulum summoned Secret Dracomet – Sephira-Qiuguo (ATK: 0 / DEF: 2600 / LV: 6 / PS: 7) and Ya Shaddoll – Sephiranaga (ATK: 900 / DEF: 100 / LV: 2 / PS: 1) to the Main Zone, both in Attack Position.

"I activate Sephiranaga's Monster effect! When this card is normal summoned or Pendulum summoned, I can target 1 card of either player's Pendulum Zone and return it to the hand." Ray chose Sephiram-Pirika, returning it to her hand.

"I summon Sephiram-Pirika from my hand!" Ray normal summoned Sephiram-Pirika that she just added from her hand, summoning it next to Sephiranaga in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"Appear! The circuit that protects the natural order!" Ray summoned the Link Circuit, setting Sephiram-Pirika on the Bottom-Right Link Marker, Sephiranaga on the Bottom Link Marker, and Sephira Qiuguo on the Upper-Left Link Marker, combining the circuit.

"Appear! Link 3! Sephira Azrael (ATK: 2200 / LINK: 3 / LM: Bottom, Bottom-Right, Upper-Left)!" Ray summoned a humanoid monster covered in purplish-colored armor with three armored wings behind it. It was holding a matching purplish spear with blue-colored blade.

"I activate Sephira Azrael's effect! Once per Turn, I can add one of its Link Materials to my hand." Ray returned Sephiram-Pirika back to her hand from her Extra Deck.

"I set a card and end my Turn!" Ray concluded.

"Summoning a Link 3 Monster right off the bat. I'm happy that you're not underestimating me." The Crimson Duelist whistled.

"I never underestimate my opponent no matter who it is." Ray replied.

"Then I'll be serious too. My Turn! First, I set a card!" Crimson Duelist set a card before picking a card from his hand.

"I activate the effect of Salamangreat Meer (ATK: 800 / DEF: 600) in my hand! By sending a Salamangreat monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it!" He sent Salamangreat Foxy (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1700) to summon Meer in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"As there is a face-up Spell or Trap Card on the field, I activate the effect of Foxy in my Graveyard! By sending a Salamangreat monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon it and destroy a Spell or Trap Card on the field!" He discarded Salamangreat Falco and targeted Sephiraroots in the Pendulum Zone, destroying it.

"I activate the effect of Falco (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1600) in my Graveyard! By returning a Salamangreat monster to my hand, I can Special Summon it!" He returned Meer, summoning Falco to the Field.

"As Meer was added to my hand other than normal Draw, I activate its effect to Special Summoning it (ATK: 800 / DEF: 600)!" Crimson Duelist summoned Meer again in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I set Falco, Foxy, and Meer on the Link Markers! Circuit Combined! Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Salamangreat Heatleo (ATK 2300 / LINK: 3 / LM: Bottom-Left, Top, Bottom-Right)!" Crimson Duelist summoned his ace monster to the Link Monster Zone in Attack Position.

"You're not joking when you said you're going to be serious." Ray commented, impressed by the monster that she assumed was her opponent's ace.

"As Heatleo was Link Summoned, I activate its effect to shuffle a card in my opponent's Zone into their Deck! Resounding Roar!" Crimson Duelist pointed at Ray's remaining card on the Spell/Trap Zone. Heatleo let out a thunderous roar, wiping out the card from the Field and shuffled Ray's Reverse Card back to her Deck, leaving her with only Azrael on the Field.

"Battle! I attack Sephira Azrael with Heatleo! Heat Soul!" Crimson Duelist conducted his Battle Phase.

"I activate Azrael's effect! By sending a Sephira Monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can negate its destruction and draw 1 card!" Ray discarded Sephiram-Pirika, creating a tornado barrier around Azrael that protected it from Heatleo's attack.

**RAY LP: 4000 = 3900**

"Heh. Nice safe. But I won't miss next! I end my Turn." Crimson Duelist concluded.

"_In an instant he removed all the cards in my Spell/Trap Zone and almost destroy my only monster on the Field. He's as good as people talked in the rumor." _Ray was both impressed and wary of her opponent. If this man turned out to be an enemy, then he'll be a dangerous adversary. But...if...if she can make him an ally, then...

"_But first I must find out his real identity!" _

"My Turn! I activate my Skill: Genesis Cradle! I can add two Sephira cards from my Deck to my hand, and then inflict damage to my opponent by 300 for each Sephira cards in my hand!" Ray declared. She added two Sephira Pendulum cards. Counted with the Sephira card in her hand, she has three Sephira cards, inflictinf 900 damage to her opponent.

**CRIMSON DUELIST LP: 4000 = 3100**

"With Scale 1 Sephira Swordsmith Yumiya (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 6 / PS: 1) and Scale 8 Sephira Illusionist Marlene (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 4 / PS: 8), I set the Pendulum Scale!" Ray set the new Pendulum Scale, allowing her to summon Level 2 to 7 monsters.

"Be revived from the Extra Deck!" Ray revived Sephiranaga and Sephira Qiuguo from her Extra Deck and also Sephira Clemente (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4) from her hand.

"Once more! Appear, the circuit that protects the natural order!" Ray set Sephiranaga, Sephira Qiuguo, and Sephira Clemente to the Link Markers, combining the circuit.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Sephira Metatron (ATK: 2500 / LINK: 3 / LM: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right)!" Ray summoned her ace Monster in Attack Position at the Main Zone pointed by Azrael's Bottom Link Marker.

"Battle! I attack Salamangreat Heatleo with Sephira Metatron!" Ray began her counterattack.

"I activate Trap Card: Energy of Fire! I shuffle a Salamangreat Monster in my Graveyard to my Deck ti gain LP equal to its ATK and prevent my Monster from being destroyed!" Crimson Duelist shuffled Falco back to the Deck, increasing his LP by 1200.

**CRIMSON DUELIST LP: 3100 = 4200**

Heatleo blocked Metatron's sword with its hand, forcing the Angel Monster to pull back. Ray has anticipated that move, that's why she added Yumiya and Marlene to her hand.

**CRIMSON DUELIST LP: 4200 = 4000**

"I activate Marlene's Pendulum effect! When a Sephira monster inflict damage to opponent, I can inflict damage equal to its ATK!"

"I also activate Yumiya's Pendulum effect! I can double the effect damage inflicted by Sephira cards!"

**CRIMSON DUELIST LP: 4000 = 1400**

"Next, I activate Clemente's effect! By banishing it from Graveyard, I can target my opponent's monster. That monster cannot attack until the end of my next Turn." Ray banished Clemente, pointing Heatleo as her target. Clemente's spirit changed into a golden rope, tying Heatleo's body, stopping its movement.

"I end my Turn." Ray concluded her Turn. She has sealed Heatleo's move and the Crimson Duelist doesn't have any other card on the Field. His only chance is by drawing a good card in his Turn and depends on the remaining cards in his hand. Now, what will he do in this situation?

The Crimson Duelist smiled cheekily at Ray, making her blinking in confusion behind her goggles.

"Good thing I have saved this card for this moment." The Crimson Duelist picked one of the cards in his hand, revealing it to be a Spell Card called Salamangreat Sanctuary.

"I activate Magic Card: Salamangreat Sanctuary! When I Link Summons Salamangreat Link Monster, the effect of Salamangreat Sanctuary allow me to use a monster with the same name as Link Material instead!"

"What?!"

"Reincarnation Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Salamangreat Heatleo!" Crimson Duelist summoned a new copy of Heatleo to the Link Monster Zone. Since Clemente's effect only affect the previous Heatleo, the reincarnated Heatleo can attack this Turn. Furthermore, as Heatleo was Link Summoned, its effect activates, shuffling Ray's cards in her Pendulum Zones back into her Deck.

"But I still have LP advantage! With Heatleo's ATK, you can only target Azrael that only has 100 point ATK difference! And even if Azrael is destroyed, I still have Metatron!" Ray pointed out.

"I know. I have prepared for that too. Maybe I can't finish you off this Turn, but I'm getting rid of your two monsters." The Crimson Duelist stated. Ray wished he was only bluffing, but after pulling out that Reincarnation Link Summon, her gut feeling said otherwise.

"As Heatleo was Link Summoned using a card with the same name as Material this turn, I activate its effect to change an opponent's monster's ATK to that of a monster in my Graveyard!" He made the ATK of Metatron the same as Meer in his Graveyard, weakening Metatron's ATK to 800.

"Also, I activate Magic Card: Burning Spirit Up! My FLAME Monster can attack twice this Turn!" Crimson Duelist added.

The Crimson Duelist declared his Battle Phase. Heatleo whirled its body while covering its body with its burning flame. Heatleo strike forward, enveloping both Metatron and Azrael in burning twister. Ray held onto her D-Board tightly to stop herself from being blown away and falling.

RAY LP: 3900 = 2200

"You're better than I thought." Ray said with a weak smile despite the tide has been turned against her.

"From your look, you refuse to Surrender." Crimson Duelist noticed the spirit hasn't left her eyes.

"Obviously." Ray replied, steadying herself more above her D-Board. Even if the situation seemed hopeless, she will continue and expose his identity. The fate of the world is partially at stake depending on his standing.

"Good. I'm even more fired up now– Huh?" The Crimson Duelist suddenly stilled. His brows furrowed into frown and he let out an annoyed sound. "You gotta be kiddin' me. Why now?"

"What?" Ray blinked.

"Sorry, but I have an urgent situation offline. I'm withdrawing for now." The Crimson Duelist said, ending the Duel. Then without any other word, he logged out before Ray could even voiced her protest at the abrupt end.

"What's with him..." Ray said in frustration. She couldn't figure out who the Crimson Duelist was, but at least she knew how strong he is, what kind of Deck he use, and the fact he knew a lot about her.

"I must report to Celica-san."

Ray logged out.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**Uneasy Alliance – **Gongenzaka and Sawatari are strolling around the city when another group of the Reformist faction's remnants attacked, resulting in a hostage situation. It's up to Gongenzaka and Sawatari to think up for a rescue and escape plan.

* * *

**How is it for the first chapter? I'm really fond of Salamangreat Deck, so I just have to add it into story! But as for the user is Takeru/Soulburner or OC, I'm afraid that'll have to wait until the time for the revelation~ Until then, feel freeto speculate all you like!**

**Please don't forget to review this chapter!**


	2. Uneasy Alliance

**MAIN DISTRICT – CASADONIA CITY – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Casadonia, a city that lies at the southern part of Cantidel Empire. It has around 100,000 inhabitants, making it one of the largest cities of Cantidel Empire. It is run with majestic aqueducts that provides the inhabitants with running water at many parts of the city. It is one of the most famous tourist attractions.

At the moment in that city, Sawatari and Gongenzaka were there. Sawatari, in particular, was sitting at one of the tables while having a meal at one of the most popular restaurants.

"Fufu, A well-prepared delectable meal with great presentation and an interesting flavor I've never experienced before. A divine combination of different meat and vegetable elements came together to create this innovative dish. This meal was a gastronomical experience that left me full but still wanting more. The chef outdid himself for my sake." Sawatari said out loud from the joy.

A mouthful spoon of rice coupled with vegetables and meat sent the soul of the Abyss Actor user flying in bliss like he just ate ambrosia, the fruit of god. He couldn't stop grinning from the taste and the delightful sound he was making caught the attention of the other customers who were looking at him like he has grown another head.

"Enough! It's embarrassing!"

Gongenzaka disrupted Sawatari's reverie. He politely bowed to the other customers and workers for making a scene before dragging out Sawatari from the restaurant (not before paying for the foods of course). He swooped Sawatari into his shoulder and walked several metres away before dragging him by his collar.

"Hey, don't interrupt my monologue!" Sawatari protested while struggling in vain.

"We're not here to play around! Don't forget that we're tasked to keep things safe here since there are reports of the Reformist Faction sightings in this city!" Gongenzaka reminded the complaining Abyss Actor user.

"It's rare for us to go to a city like this! It won't hurt to enjoy it a bit while we can! We can't fight with empty stomach!" Sawatari reasoned. But Gongenzaka knew better that Sawatari just want to take a tour on the city more.

"Also, what's with that outfit?" Gongenzaka let Sawatari go and then pointed the outfit he was wearing.

Sawatari was wearing a collared, white frock coat adorned with gold lining and embroidering and black patterning, worn over a formal suit made up of white pleated trousers, which have a ram head buckle, and a formal yellow buttoned vest over a torn black undershirt. He also wore white gloves and gray and white loafers, also adorned with ram's head decorations, as well as an undone gray tie and a silver chain necklace as accessories.

"Hmph. Foolish question. It's given that someone great such as I to wear this high-class clothes. I have the servants at the Imperial Palace to make it for me. I do look like a prince, don't I?" Sawatari flung his hair and said it in matter-of-factly way like it was the most obvious thing int he world. Gongenzaka never stopped wondering just how Sawatari was raised that he became...like this.

"It stands out too much. If we're patrolling, then wear clothes that attract less attention." Gongenzaka decided to stop asking and tried to make Sawatari focus on their mission, but unfortunately his words fell on deaf ears.

"I actually wanted a cape to show my charm more, but the Imperial Adviser won't allow it. It's so sad that despite being number two in this country and a royalty, she couldn't see that the purpose of this grand outfit is to be worn by me." Sawatari dismayed over his back that has no cape.

"As if such a grand outfit exist for a monkey like you. If you want to go flaunt your body and stupidity and get laughed at, go to the stage at the park where everyone can see you."

Sawatari and Gongenzaka blinked at the unfamiliar voice. They looked for the source of the voice. Their eyes landed on a young man who lowered the newspaper he was holding that got their attention. He has long hair tied in ponytail, long bangs, and olive green eyes. He was wearing plain white shirt with dark blue vest and simple jeans.

"Who are you callin' stupid monkey?! Who are you anyway?!" Sawatari pointed his finger accusingly at the young man whose eyes were still reading the newspaper.

"My name is not really important. Just your common passerby who wish his eyes are eaten from seeing a grandious idiot walking around the street. But Shiki is my name." The young man, Shiki, introduced himself. His eyes were still glued on the newspaper.

"You named yourself anyway! Don't you know who I am?!" Sawatari almost shouted at the top of his lungs, body trembling from the annoyance after receiving insult after insult by this stranger whom he never even met.

"Don't know and don't care."

Before Sawatari could lung at Shiki, Gongenzaka effortlessly held him back, locking his neck but not thight enough to cause difficulty in breathing. Even so, this doesn't stop Sawatari from struggling his way out so he can give the stranger a piece of his mind.

"Knock it off, Sawatari. He's a Cantidel citizen, so it's understandable that he doesn't know about Lancers." Gongenzaka told him. While the existence of Lancers already became a common knowledge in Cantidel thanks to Yuya and the counterparts, the identities of the members of Lancers are still not quite memorized in the minds of the public. There are some who recognized them, there are some who doesn't.

"I know about Lancers, but I only bother to remember the ones worth remembering. Like you, Noboru Gongenzaka." Shiki finally put away the newspaper and faced Gongenzaka, smiling politely at the big guy. "A Steadfast Duelist who uses Superheavy Samurai Deck relying solely on Monster cards. I've never seen anyone like you. Although, your Deck is rather dull."

Gongenzaka felt a slight tinge of anger from the remark. They barely even met but yet this person said dared to say his Deck is dull. Who does this person think he is? The Deck born from dueling taught in Gongenzaka dojo runned by his family is his pride. For a stranger to insult it like that, he won't let it slide. But Gongenzaka tried to remain composed. No matter how angry he is, he mustn't cause a ruckus. They have a mission at the moment.

"Dull? What do you mean by that?" Gongenzaka instead asked. He was also curious why would the stranger thought of his Deck that way when they just met.

"Your Deck is almost useless if you're dueling in Tag Duel." Shiki answered.

That answer unexpectedly hit Gongenzaka. He couldn't refute that. In a Tag Duel, unless his dueling partner not using any Spell or Trap Cards, then his Deck is safe. His Steadfast Deck requires him only has Monster Cards in his Deck and there must be no Spell or Trap Cards in his Graveyard otherwise he can't use his monsters' effects. When he and Sawatari dueled Tyler Sister last year, he couldn't help much because the sisters countered them by destroying Sawatari's Spell or Trap cards, sending them to the Graveyard that rendered most of his effects unusable. He couldn't help much and it resulted with their loss. If Yuya and Shun didn't come, they would have been carded already together with Sayaka and Allen and Serena might be taken.

"Just forget about him, Gongenzaka. Let's go to the mall over there." Sawatari freed himself from Gongenzaka's slackened grip. He ushered Gongenzaka into the mall while giving Shiki a glare. He really wanted to give the guy a piece of his mind, but seeing Gongenzaka was getting bothered by what he said, he decided to suck it up for this once.

Shiki watched the two of them until they entered the mall. He didn't expect to see Lancers here. He was unusually given a one day off, so he decided to visit this city for his break. Aside from eating at almost all the restaurants here, all he did was quietly observing people. Maybe it's weird, but he found it amusing to watch the people in various situations like a couple who have a fight over trivial things, a child being bullied by other children, girls gosipping, children playing games, etc.

He was lying when he said he didn't know Sawatari. He knew him too since he has done a research on all members of Lancers. And from that, he just knew how Sawatari will react if he answered that way. It was very amusing. Although, he didn't expect Sawatari to actually be aware enough to notice Gongenzaka's discomfort and end their conversation like that. The Abyss Actor user was not as spoiled and stupid as he initially thought. He praised him for that. And then Gongenzaka. He's as strong as he appear and sportsman-like, but once knowing where it would hurt him the most, he won't be as strong.

Shiki wondered if he should follow them for his amusement, but then a scream came from inside the mall. A swarm of people coming out from the building in panic. They were running for their lives. Shiki approached the swarm of people and asked one of the men who were running away.

"What's going on here?" Shiki asked.

"It's the terrorists of the Reformirst Faction! They suddenly appeared and took some people inside as hostages and have barricaded themselves! You better evacuate too!" The man said before running again.

Shiki hummed. He looked at the mall. Since the Reformist Faction is here, Gongenzaka and Sawatari won't stay quiet. As Lancers, they have to stop them. That's why they were sent to this city. Considering this is a surprise attack, the two got stuck inside the mall together with the hostages. With Sawatari's outfit, the terrorists won't have any difficulty to identify them as Lancers. They're in trouble. Shiki smiled at the situation. He just wondered what he should do and the answer has presented itself.

"I think I'll play a bit more here."

**3RD FLOOR – MALL – MAIN DISTRICT – CASADONIA CITY – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

There were around 10 people as hostages. They were huddled together in one group with the terrorists' Duel Monsters threatening to kill them if they move from their position. Sawatari and Gongenzaka were also amongst the hostages. They cursed their current situation. As opposed to the previous modus operandi, the terrorists this time disguised themselves as civilians and workers. The ones disguised as workers knocked out the guards while the ones disguised as civilians captured the hostages.

Fortunately, Gongenzaka and Sawatari didn't wear their Duel Disks in open. They have them hidden beneath their respective jackets. Now they just need to find the right time, an opening where they can activate their Duel Disk without the terrorists noticing and launch a surprise attack of their own that would break their formation, allowing the hostages to escape. All they need is just waiting for the right time...

"According to our information, there are members of Lancers patroling at this mall!"

One of the terrorists reported to the guy who seems to be the leader. Gongenzaka and Sawatari internally groaned. So they managed to get an intel that they were sent to the city. Gongenzaka stared at Sawatari from the corner of his eyes. He desperately hoped that this won't turn out as he imagined it will be...

"That's him! There's no mistake from his clothes that I saw! And the big guy next to him too!"

Gongenzaka internally grimaced. He knew it.

"We've been found out pretty quick!" Sawatari whispered in panic.

"It's because of what you're wearing!" Gongenzaka whispered back. Seeing the men making their moves, Gongenzaka quickly stood up before the hostages got scared even more.

"As you've suspected, we're members of Lancers. We'll go with you without fighting, so release the hostages! Threatening innocent people is not a manly thing to do!" Gongenzaka demanded. Since they have been found out, Sawatari saw no reason to pretending clueless and stood up as well.

The man who received the report turned to them with his hands behind him. He was wearing the same uniform that all of Heidel's men wears. Even though their faction has been dismissed after Heidel's failed rebellion, they still have their pride and loyalty to their now arrested leader.

"I take it you're the leader behind this attack?" Gongenzaka questioned the man.

"Even though you are kids, being members of an elite group make you have some guts? Then let me get straight to my demands. You Lancers are allied with the Brotherhood. And from your clothes, it's obvious that you're also closely related to the Imperial Family. Contact them and tell them to release Supreme Commander. Otherwise, you both will die here." He said as he raised his Duel Disk, threatening them.

"Then release the hostages first. They have nothing to do with this!" Gongenzaka demanded back.

"Do you think you're in any position to bargain?"

"You guys must be big idiots if you think that taking us as hostages will make any difference." Sawatari retorted. The provokation caused further discomfort for the hostages who looked at Sawatari as if he was crazy. Sawatari didn't care because that's the truth. Besides, they have no intention to let them live anyway. They'll still need the hostages so they're safe, but not the Lancers.

"Looks like neither of you place value on your own lives. You don't understand what it means to be a hostage do you? Fools." The leader activated his Duel Disk and ready to summon his monster.

Sawatari and Gongenzaka steeled themselves when all of a sudden waters splattered on them from above. The hostages momentarily yelled in distress, taken by surprise. The terrorists were the also as much as surprised.

"W-what?! The sprinklers?!" The leader was almost dumbstruck. He immediately told his men to turn it off.

Before anyone realized it, several few of the terrorists who got distracted were lying unconscious on the floor. Gongenzaka and Sawatari didn't know how to react when hands gripped firm their wrists and dragged them out. The terrorists who noticed their escape quickly ordered for their recapture, though some were too surprised and confused by what happened that they slipped from the wet floor by accident when they ran in hurry.

**2ND FLOOR – TOY STORE – MALL – CASADONIA CITY – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Gongenzaka and Sawatari didn't think or question who their saviour is and kept running until they stop. They got pushed into storage a room at a toy store. If Gongenzaka remembered it right, it was located right below the floor they just escaped from earlier. Their saviour locked the door and quietly turned on the light. The dim light revealed the face of the one who saved them. It was the rude stranger they met not long ago.

"You're...the jerk from before!" Sawatari exclaimed, quickly causing Shiki and Gongenzaka to shush him.

"How rude. I have a name. It's Shiki. Is that the right attitude to someone who just saved your life?" Shiki replied quietly.

"Thank you. But how did you do that?" Gongenzaka gave his gratitude, but was also suspicious as to how Shiki turned on the sprinklers.

"I used the air vent to go to the control room unnoticed and turned on the sprinklers. The hostages are at the floor above us. Not counting the men I've taken down, there are 6 men left while there are around 20 guests being held inside." Shiki explained plainly. It was a lie. He knocked out a few of the disguised terrorists and took one of their guns. Making sure the sound was silenced, from the air vent, he shot the sprinklers, raining down the whole floor.

"It looks like you know this place all too well." Gongenzaka commented suspiciously.

"The owner of this mall is a good friend of my parents. I can get the knowledge that only the staff knows simply by asking them. That's what you call connection." Shiki answered effortlessly. He doubted this would be enough to fool Gongenzaka, but the Steadfast Duelist would prioritized hostage rescue over finding out his identity. As he expected, Gongenzaka relented with that answer.

"Saving the hostages takes priority. We can't risk dragging them into crossfire. We need to find a way to evacuate them to safety." Gongenzaka said.

"Simple. If we want to save them then all we need to do is beat up those guys." Sawatari said in a way like that was the most obvious and briliant idea.

"I told you that we can't drag them into crossfire! We must find a way to separate the terrorists and the hostages. Once the hostages' safety is assured, then we'll take them down." Gongenzaka reasoned, putting emphasis on the hostages' safety to Sawatari. He was quite exasperated by how Sawatari simplifying things.

The trio gasped quietly when they heard footsteps. It must be the terrorists being sent to find them. They couldn't get out so carelessly. But it's only a matter of time until they reached this door.

"I'll be a decoy to distract some of them. In the meantime, both of you defeat the remaining terrorists and keep the hostages safe." Shiki volunteered.

"Wait, alone? You'll be outnumbered! That's too dangerous! And you're also a victim who got dragged into this mess! I, the man Gongenzaka, won't allow it! If someone has to be a decoy, I'll do it!" Gongenzaka objected, offering himself to be a decoy instead.

"I estimate there'll be around 3 or 4 people who'll follow me. Those numbers are not much of a big deal to me. Besides, do you really want to leave the most important task to a victim like me together with him. Can you really imagine the two of us working well together?" Shiki pointed at himself and then at Sawatari.

Gongenzaka and Sawatari couldn't disagree. After their first encounter, they doubt things would go well with just the two of them.

"Since you're saying that much, you must be very confident in your skill or you have a plan to outsmart them. Gongenzaka, let's just leave the task to him. Thinking about it, once we defeated the remaining terrorists, we can evacuate the hostages. Once we're done with that, we don't have anything to worry about anymore to take care of the other terrorrists if Shiki got captured or anything." Sawatari agreed with Shiki's suggestion.

"All right, but be careful." Gongenzaka sighed in defeat.

"No need to worry about me." Shiki smiled. Things would start even more fun from now on.

**3RD FLOOR – MALL – MAIN DISTRICT CASADONIA CITY – CANTIDEL EMPIRE**

3 of the remaining 6 terrorists went after the escaped Lancers. The leader, his vice-leader, and one subordinate stayed to keep the hostages in order. With their monsters and weapons, it's not difficult even if the hostages were more in number than them. They managed to turned off the sprinklers, but his men haven't come back yet. It's been a few minutes already. The Lancers shouldn't be able to run that far. Even if they could, they won't leave the mall since they must rescue the hostages unless they became too afraid and decided to run for themselves and call for a back-up.

If that's the case, then his men should have returned by now. What actually took them so long? They were just kids.

A loud noise coming from the door startled him quite a bit. He directed the subordinate to keep his eyes on the hostages while he and the vice-leader prepared for battle. The door was slammed open, revealing the two kids from Lancers.

"Be honored, you lowly terrorists! For I, the ultra-hyper-super-strong Shingo Sawatari, has personally come to end your heinous crime!" Sawatari declared, standing at the top of the broken door (broken by Gongenzaka).

"Release the hostages and surrender quietly. That'll be the best option for the both of us." Gongenzaka warned them.

"Just because you took down most of my men we're going to back off? No. We'll kill you both and proceed with our plan. Don't expect us to show mercy even if you're just brats!" The leader activated his Duel Disk.

"There are four of us. We'll settle this in a Tag Duel." The vice-leader suggested, also activating his Duel Disk.

"Heh! As you wish! Let's show them who's the boss, Gongenzaka!" Sawatari was pumped up. Noticing Gongenzaka seemed somewhat reluctant, Sawatari leaned closer and smiled confidently. "Relax. I won't let this end the same as when we fought the Tyler Sisters."

"Sawatari..." Gongenzaka was visibly surprised by Sawatari's understanding. After that talk with Shiki, he was in doubt in doing a Tag Duel now, but Sawatari's encouragement and seeing the hostages, Gongenzaka quickly dismissed such doubt. They'll find a way to coordinate.

{FIELD SPELL: SPACE DOME}

The whole floor was enclosed in space with several floating rocks with Action Cards. A dome was form around the Duelists, including the terrorist who was ordered to keep eye on the hostages, separating them from the hostages. This way, the hostages won't get caught in the crossfire, though they still can't leave until the Duel is over. At least they'll be safe for now.

**[ACTION DUEL!]**

"I'm taking the first Turn! I summon Oily Cicada (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3)!" The leader summoned Oily Cicada in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"As I control a face-up Attack Position Insect-Type monster, I Special Summon Dream Cicada (ATK: 300 / DEF: 1300 / LV: 3)!" He summoned Dream Cicada in Attack Position in the Main Zone via its own effect.

"I activate Dream Cicada's second effect! I can switch Oily Cicada to Defense Position! And due to the effect of Oily Cicada, it is allowed be treated as two Overlay Units for an Xyz Summon since its battle position was changed this turn!" He switched Oily Cicada, resulting with the shadow of Oily Cicada to appear next to the original.

"I overlay Oily Cicada and Dream Cicada! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 3! Locust Cicada King - Locust King ATK: 1200 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 2 / ORU: 2)!" He used the Oily Cicada treated as two monsters and Dream Cicada, summoning his ace monster Locust King in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I end my Turn." The leader concluded.

"My Turn! With Scale 3 Abyss Actor – Extra (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1 / PS: 3) and Scale 8 Abyss Actor – Comic Relief (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 3 / PS: 8), I set the Pendulum Scale!" Sawatari set his Pendulum Scale, allowing him to summon Level 4 to 7 monsters.

"Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" Sawatari summoned Abyss Actor Pretty Heroine (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4 / PS: 2) and Abyss Actor – Big Star (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 7 / PS: 3) both in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Big Star's effect! Once per Turn, I can set 1 Abyss Script Spell directly from my Deck, but it is sent to the Graveyard during the End Phase!" Sawatari intended to add Abyss Script – Ice Dragon's Lair, but before he could add it to his hand, the leader terrorist pointed at his monster.

"I activate Locust King's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, when my opponent activates an effect, I can negate that effect and increase the DEF of Cicada by 500!" He negated Big Star's effect and increased Locust King's DEF to 3000. This reduced the Overlay Unit to two units left.

"I end my Turn." Sawatari concluded. He intially intended to increase Big Star's effect and destroy Locust King and then banish the Spell Card via its own effect so there won't be any Spell card in the Graveyard, but his opponent's monster effect was unexpected.

"My Turn! I summon Sphere Bomb – Spherical Time Bomb (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4)!" The vice-leader summoned Sphere Bomb in Defense Position in the Main Zone.

"When I have Sphere Bomb Monster on my Field, I can Special Summon Sphere Bomb – Spherical Mine (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 5) from my hand!" He summoned a monster similar to Sphere Bomb but it was dark green-colored.

"Battle! I attack Pretty Heroine with Spherical Mine!" The vice-leader declared. The mine-shaped monster attached itself to Pretty Heroine.

Sawatari noticed an Action Card nearby and was ready to make his move, but he stopped when his mind instantly reminded himself of Gongenzaka. If he used Action Card, then Gongenzaka won't be able to use his monsters' effect because it has a Spell Card in the Graveyard. This moment of hesitation gave enough time for Spherical Mine to blow away Pretty Heroine to bits.

**SAWATARI & GONGENZAKA LP: 4000 = 3500**

"I set two cards and end my Turn." He concluded.

"Gongenzaka, kick their asses with your monsters!" Sawatari encouraged his Tag partner. Had he took the Action Card, Gongenzaka won't be able to use his Deck to the fullest this Turn. Gongenzaka has better chance to counterattack.

"Leave it to me! My Turn! I summon Superheavy Samurai Jisha-Q (ATK: 900 / DEF: 1900 / LV: 4)!" Gongenzaka summoned Jisha-Q from his hand in Defense Position in the Main Zone.

"As Jisha-Q was normal summoned, I can Special Summon Level 4 or lower Superheavy Samurai Monster from my hand!" Gongenzaka was about to summon a second copy Jisha-Q from his hand, but the terrorist leader made his move first.

"Once more, I activate Locust King's effect to negate your monster's effect!" He negated Gongenzaka's Jisha-Q's effect, preventing Gongenzaka from summoning another copy of Jisha-Q and increasing Locust King's DEF to 3500.

"I activate Superheavy Samurai Ruki-A's effect from my hand! I can special summon this card when there's a Level 4 or lower Superheavy Samurai monster on my Field!" Gongenzaka summoned Ruki-A (ATK: 1100 / DEF: 200 / LV: 3) in Defense Position in the Main Zone. Since it's from his hand, Locust King couldn't use its effect.

"I tune Jisha-Q with Ruki-A! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 7! Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 2800 / LV: 7)!" Gongenzaka summoned Stealth Ninja in Defense Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Superheavy Samurai Stealth Ninja's effect! Once per Turn, if there's no Spell or Trap in my Graveyard, I can halve its original DEF to attack my opponent directly!" Gongenzaka halved Stealth Ninja's DEF to 1400, but his opponent, as expected, activated the last of his monster's Overlay Unit.

"It's useless! I activate Locust King's effect to negate your monster's effect!" He negated it again, reverting Stealth Ninja's DEF back to 2800 that prevented it from Direct Attack and at the same time increasing Locust King's DEF to 4000.

"But with this Locust King has no Overlay Unit left to use." Gongenzaka pointed out. All the orbs surrounding the Xyz Monster has gone, meaning Locust King can't use its effect again.

"I activate Ruki-A's effect! By banishing this card from Graveyard, I can target a Superheavy Samurai Monster on my Field, that monster can activate its Once per Turn effect again!" Gongenzaka obviously chose Stealth Ninja.

"Battle! I attack directly with Stealth Ninja!" Gongenzaka halved Stealth Ninja's DEF to 1400, allowing it to attack their two opponents directly.

**REFORMIST TERRORISTS LP: 4000 = 2600**

"Next, I attack Spherical Time Bomb with Big Star!" Gongenzaka used Sawatari's monster. Big Star was delivering its powerful kick to its target.

"I activate Spherical Time Bomb's effect! When this Defense Position monster is attacked, before the damage calculation, I can equip it to the attacking monster, and that monster will be destroyed in your next Standby Phase!" The vice-leader declared. The Time Bomb attached itself to Big Star and won't let go no matter how hard Big Star tried until it gave up.

"I end my Turn. Sorry Sawatari. Even though you gave me a chance to turn things around." Gongenzaka apologized.

"Relax! We'll do something on my next Turn!" Sawatari replied confidently.

"You sure are confident if you think we'll let you slide with this! My Turn! I switch Locust King to Attack Position!" The leader switched his ace monster to offensive, causing Sawatari and Gongenzaka to be on their guard.

"I activate Magic Card: Cicada Illusion! Cicada Monster gains ATK equal to its DEF!" He increased Locust King's ATK to 5200, far above Sawatari and Gongenzaka's monsters.

"I activate Spherical Mine's effect! When a Sphere Bomb monster is equipped to a monster, I can release it and that monster's ATK and DEF are reduced to 0 until the end of this Turn, and it cannot be destroyed by Battle!" The vice-leader added, reducing Big Star's ATK and DEF to complete 0.

"No way!" Sawatari exclaimed in dismay. If Locust King attack Big Star, then he and Gongenzaka are done for.

"You did well for a brat. How about we make a proposition for you?" The leader suggested.

"Proposition?" Gongenzaka questioned.

"Join us. If you do that, we'll spare the two of you and release the hostages. You two are skilled Duelists. It would be a waste if those skills are not used for greater good." The man offered. While he found the two kids annoying, they would be a good asset for them.

"Don't be ridiculous! What you guys are doing are anything but good! You view Duel Monsters' lives as tools, harming innocent people or any other people who don't agree with you! That's no different than dictatorship! As long as I'm still standing, I, the man Gongenzaka, will never let you guys have your way!" Gongenzaka fervently refused, standing his ground bravely despite being in a pinch.

"You heard the man. Go with your tails between your legs and tell your other doggy friends that all of you can eat dirt alone! It is not fit for the likes of Lord Shingo Sawatari!" Sawatari also refused, causing the man to made a disappointed look.

"Fine! I attack Big Star with Locust King!" The leader declared Battle Phase.

"I activate Abyss Actor – Hoola Girl's effect from my hand! When an Abyss Actor monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can send this card to the Graveyard to halve the damage!" Sawatari sent his monster to the Graveyard, saving himself and his partner from defeat.

**SAWATARI & GONGENZAKA LP: 3500 = 900**

"I activate my second Trap Card: Paralyzing Hands! When a Battle damage is inflicted to my opponent, each player must send one Magic Card or Trap Card from their hands to the Graveyard, and for every card discarded, my opponent will receive 300 damage!" The vice-leader opened his Reverse Card, forming a black purplish sphere that contained the power of the Spell and Traps that were discarded.

Sawatari and Gongenzaka went pale. Their LP was already at only 250. And from the looks of it Sawatari and their opponents each have Magic or Trap in their hands. Gongenzaka noticed an Action Card not so far away. If he took it, he'll have difficulty in using his monsters effects, but if they do nothing, they'll be dead for sure. Gongenzaka will have to trust Sawatari to find a way out, first they must get out fromt his situation or else the two of them and the hostages won't make it out of here alive.

Gongenzaka was ready to make jump toward the Action Card, but someone else has already beaten him to it.

"Action Magic: Meteor Clash! I pay half of my LP to negate the damage!" Shiki activated the Action Card, summoning a meteorite that blocked the destrutive sphere that would have finished off Gongenzaka and Sawatari, saving them. His LP was reduced to 2000 as the cost to activate the card.

**SHIKI LP: 4000 = 2000**

{DUEL INTRUSION: BATTLE ROYAL MODE}

"I arrived right on time. You guys okay?" Shiki asked nonchalantly, smiling casually like he was having a mall crawl.

"Shiki!" Sawatari exclaimed in shock.

"If you're here, then that means you beat those guys you lured out?!" Gongenzaka asked in disbelieve at the young man's presence.

"Obviously." Shiki shrugged.

"He must be the one who turned on the sprinklers." The vice-leader terrorist remarked, addressing the Duelist who intruded them with spite.

"Guilty as charged~" Shiki admitted cheerfully.

"You must be a strong Duelist to reach this place, Shiki! Then I'll allow you to lend us a hand! Show them your skill! Use your strongest movement!" Sawatari told him, motioning Shiki to join him and Gongenzaka.

"Come on! What are you waiting for? Hurry up!" Sawatari demanded again.

At Sawatari's calling, Shiki's face slowly turned like he was bored. His battle stance slackened, he lowered his Duel Disk.

"Hey! Shiki! Shiki?!" Sawatari kept calling for him, wondering why all of a sudden Shiki looked not so motivated.

"Somehow I feel less motivated hearing you order me to do it..." Shiki said with a sigh, surprising everyone.

"What the heck?!" Sawatari questioned, looking incredulously at Shiki.

"I mean, even without you telling me I was gonna do it. But now that you're ordering me like that it feels..." Shiki's face turned even more bored than before and he slowly took a step back.

"Can't you see that many lives are on the line here?! Be reasonable so stop acting ridiculous!" Gongenzaka angrily demanded Shiki to join the fight. He got himself into the conflict, so it's cowardly if he suddenly decided to back out.

"I was the one who came here to save you. Why am I the one being ordered like this? Is that the way you talk to someone who came to help? Hmm?" Shiki tilted his head in not so innocent way, infuriating Gongenzaka and Sawatari further.

"Scumbag!" Sawatari cursed, hissing furiously at the guy.

"That's it. I'm outta here." Shiki casually walked towards the door, surprising everyone. The guy truly meant it!

"Wait just a fucking minute you bag of flesh! Can't you see that they're really in need of help?! Have a heart and join this rescue mission!" Sawatari demanded, pointing at the hostages who were all looking pleadingly at Shiki for his help since Sawatari and Gongenzaka are clearly in a pinch.

"It can't be helped then..." Shiki turned to them again. For a second, they all thought they will be saved, but Shiki's next words caused their hope to fell flat. "If you two bow to me then I'll reconsider."

"_T-this fucking piece of shit!"_ Sawatari gritted so hard that he was positive he'll destroy his own teeth if he continue to grit them any harder from his boiling fury. He refused to bow down to a jerk like this guy. As if someone as great as him has to bow down to this guy.

"Stop joking around! This is not the time! And you call yourself a man?!" Gongenzaka was at the peak of his patience. How dare this man playing around in a dangerous situation like this where people's lives are on the line? Does he think this is a game?

"Hmm~ what was that? You see~ isn't there a certain attitude you need for asking people? Or something? What could that be, hmm? There must be something?" Shiki casually walked right behind Gongenzaka and Sawatari, taking joy in their predicament. Seeing humans in this situation was the best after all.

"_Trash! He is a trash! The worst trash ever!"_ The hostages thought in unison at Shiki's behaviour. They were both afraid and angry at the said man. But Shiki is their only hope right now.

"Isn't your head a big high there? Or your pride as a man is much more important than the lives of these people you want to save, hmm?" Shiki taunted, reminding the hostages' situation again. And he knew that Gongenzaka and Sawatari couldn't do anything about that if they keep their grounds.

"DAMMIT!" Sawatari and Gongenzaka finally relented, bowing down to the jerk. Sawatari, in particular, was clearly crying bloody tears inside and seems close to cough out blood from his damaged pride.

"_Endure it! Endure it, Shingo Sawatari! Just this once!"_ Sawatari pushed himself to swallow his pride that was on the verge of coming out through his mouth.

"Your head is not on the floor yet, monkey." Shiki said. This was not enough for him? Was he kidding?

"Argh, just forget him Sawatari! Don't amuse him any longer!" Gongenzaka has enough. He stood up and decided to fight alone if he has to. They were only wasting more times like this.

"Guess I'm leaving then. Good luck finding a way to escort them to safety." Shiki walked away again.

"Wait! Here you go! I'm doing it! So help us already!" Sawatari hit his head to the floor.

"Why do you want to save these people who you don't even know anyway? These weak, feeble people who can only cower in fear." Shiki narrowed his eyes at the hostages.

"W-what?" Gongenzaka and Sawatari were shocked by the sudden question. Not to mention, Shiki now looked serious.

"If you're being nice to or cheer up someone half-heartedly, then it's kinder to leave them alone right from the very beginning. For one thing, if someone does bad things to someone, then they should do something instead of staying quiet. The one not doing anything is also at fault." Shiki turned fully to look at the hostages.

The hostages didn't need to ask the implication behind Shiki's words. He was referring how they could only wait for someone to rescue them instead of thinking of doing something even though now the number of enemies have disminished. They looked away from his gaze because of that. Gongenzaka noticed this and glared at Shiki. It was normal for the civilians to be afraid. They were just normal people who lived in peace, not a fighter. By logic, no one would blame them from acting like this. And yet this guy was saying as if demanding for them to fight for themselves and not relying on others.

"That's an idealistic and fair argument. But there are many who are crushed by that very reasoning." Gongenzaka retorted with barely concealed anger. He then remembered Yuya when they were children. He remembered how Yuya was constantly being bullied when his father disappeared. From those whispers of mockeries, Yuya deal with it by hiding his face with his goggles and laughed to himself, like going into his own world where no one can reach him. Everyone was making fun of him and he acted stupid so they won't mock him more for it even though he was hurting inside. From then on, Gongenzaka swore that he'll protect Yuya from the bullies, or anyone who's suffering like he was.

"Then...maybe it's better to let Apophis reign over people?" Shiki wondered out loud, shocking them.

"What?! Why it comes to that?!" Gongenzaka questioned by the answer Shiki reached.

"Gotta clean them up first." Shiki put aside the topic, finally facing the almost forgotten terrorists. The leader set a card and then ended his Turn, allowing Shiki to begin his Turn.

"My Turn! I activate Field Spell: Orichalcos Domain!" Shiki activated his Field Spell, forming a light green magic circle beneath and above the space dome.

"From my hand, I summon Orichalcos Slyphneir (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) from my hand!" Shiki summoned a small bird-shaped crystal from his hand in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"When an Orichalcos Monster is Normal summoned from hand, duet o Orichalcos Domain's effect, I can Special Summon a Level 5 or lower Orichalcos monster from my Deck!" Shiki summoned Orichalcos Nymphiniar (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 2) from his Deck in Attack Position in the Main Zone. It was a similar crystal-looking monster but has a shape of a fish.

"When Nymphiniar is Special Summoned, I can activate its effect. I can Special Summon an Orichalcos monster from my hand." Shiki summoned Orichalcos Terrarquatz (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 3) from his hand in Attack Position in the Main Zone. This time, it was a turtle-shaped crystal monster.

"I activate Terrarquartz' effect. Once per Turn, I can add an Orichalcos monster from my Deck to my hand." Shiki added Orichalcos Iffritzia (ATK: 0 / DEF: / LV: 4) to his hand.

"When there are two or more Orichalcos monster on my Field, I can Special Summon Orichalcos Iffritzia from my hand!" Shiki summoned Iffritzia that he just added to his hand to the Main Zone in Attack Position. It was a salamander-shaped crystal monster.

The terrorists snickered at the four group of monsters with 0 ATK points.

"You brought a whole lot, but what are a bunch of weaklings can do against our Locust King with 5200 ATK?" The leader taunted mockingly.

"It can do this." Shiki revealed a Ritual Spell Card in his hand. "I activate Ritual Spell: Orichalcos World! I can use Orichalcos monsters with different Levels to summon a Ritual Monster from my Deck whose Level exactly equal to total Levels of the Orichalcos monsters on my Field!"

The four Orichalcos monsters became glowing spirits who each stood at the top of an altar that appeared from beneath the magic circle. Each of the four monsters' eyes glowed and unleashed a beam of light at the center of the magic circle. The beam of light began to form into a cyrstal statue of man in white armor with silver spear.

"Ritual Summon! Appear! Level 10! Orichalcos Arlmyritziel (ATK: ? / DEF: ? / LV: 10)!" Shiki summoned Arlmyritziel in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"Arlmyritziel's ATK and DEF are equal to 1500 for each Orichalcos monsters in my Graveyard." Shiki revealed, making Arlmyritziel's ATK and DEF at 6000.

"He instantly summoned a monster with an ATK of 6000?!" Sawatari exclaimed in shock.

"Battle! I attack Locust King with Orichalcos Arlmyritziel!" Shiki declared Battle Phase. Arlmyritziel raised its spear, summoning crystal spears from the magic circle above. As the Ritual Monster swung down its spear, the crystal also rained down towards the Xyz Monster.

"I activate Trap Card: Cicada Force! If my opponent attacks while I control Cicada Monster, I can destroy all face-up Attack Position monsters that my opponent controls!" The leader opened his Reverse Card, but Shiki has expected that. That's why he summoned Arlmyritziel.

"Arlmyritziel cannot be destroyed by Spell or Trap card effects!" Shiki revealed, shocking the two terrorists. The crystal continued, stabbing Locust King to the death.

**REFORMIST TERRORISTS LP: 2600 = 1800**

"And when Arlmyritziel destroyed a monster, it inflicts additional damage equal to half of the destroyed monster's ATK!" Shiki added. Arlmyritzia dashed forward and slashed the two terrorists, delivering the finishing blow.

**REFORMIST TERRORISTS LP: 1800 = 0**

The Action Field dispersed. His leader and vice-leader's defeat took the last remaining terrorist by surprise and he shivered in fear at the glare given by the three Duelists. Without being told, he raised his hands up in defeat, surrendering to them. This allowed the hostages to go free, but not before helping the three to tie up the unconscious terrorists. Once everything was done and Gongenzaka received a call that help has arrived, the hostages were allowed to exit the building and being checked in case there were some injuries.

This left the three Duelists left still inside the building as they descending to the first floor.

"I told you, right? Your Deck is useless in Tag Duel." Shiki told Gongenzaka, causing them to stop walking.

"You see now? You Lancers are not working alone. You're fighting together. It's not strange if by a chance you and your friends going into Tag Duel against your enemies. In Tag Duel, you'll be sharing Field, LP, and Graveyard. Unless your partner is using the same Steadfast style as you, it's unavoidable that Magic or Trap will be sent to the Graveyard, rendering your monsters' effects useless." Shiki pointed out the weaknesses of Gongenzaka's Deck and how it'll be not only a problem for himself but also for his allies.

"Or don't tell me that you're expecting your partner to fully coordinate with you? When it'll only prevent them from using the full power of their Deck? In my view, you'll only become a liability." Shiki said without hesitation and Gongenzaka didn't refute.

It was the fact.

Gongenzaka admitted at that time, when Sawatari said he won't let the same thing back when they dueled Tyler Sister to happen again, he had expected him to coordinate his strategy that will suit with his Deck. And because of that consideration Sawatari was hesitating to take Action Card. He even hesitated to take one when they were faced with the finishing blow. He wasn't sure he could get the Action Card in time if Shiki didn't come to help them. He almost let themselves to be killed.

"Alright, that's enough. Tag Duel may put Gongenzaka at disadvantage, but that doesn't make him a burden! We'll just need to think up a strategy that will work for the both of us next time!" Sawatari defended the Steadfast Duelist. They may be not the best of friends or maybe not even a close friend, but he won't just quietly stand there and let Gongenzaka being overly reprimanded like that.

"Any strategy would be pointless unless he's able to overcome this weakness. Because as far as I know, you don't have any card that can help you should an attack like earlier happens again." Shiki retorted, still staying to his opinion.

"Oh, and about what I said earlier. No human is born equal in this world. Humans are selfish, greedy, and self-serving creatures. Because they have will of their own. They're willing to do everything for their own gain, and that's why the basic law of nature, survival for the fittest, is at the top. Really, humans will continue to be at conflict with each other because of free will." Shiki restarted the topic of when he mentioned that Apophis should reign over human that he didn't get to explain earlier.

"However, if humanity is enslaved by Apophis, then there won't be inequality between them because Apophis will treat them all the same. Under Apophis' rule, humans have are equal. They won't have the will to fight each other, they will be driven to help one another for the sake of survival. People are equal in having their rights or opportunities. It's in a way, an egalitarian society. There's no point in having free will when you can be peacefuly equal like that in a way." Shiki explained.

"Of course there's a point in having free will." Sawatari said firmly, glaring at Shiki disapprovingly.

"There's no future for humanity under Apophis' rule. Being trapped in the past or stuck in the present then nothing will change. Life without change is boring. I won't be alive that way. We will continue to look for our happiness! If we're dead while looking for it then so be it! It's better than living under Apophis' thumbs!" Sawatari tightly grasped Shiki by his collar, bringing their face closer so Shiki can see how serious he is.

"Human individuality is the most beautiful aspect of humanity. It defines us and gives us life. Yes, individuality brings in strife, but strife allows individuals to judge their actions and help them realize how it can affect their actions and strive to better themselves for the future. That is why society is like this today because individuality helped society evolve. The past may shape people, but it doesn't define them because individuality helps them grow!" Sawatari let go of Shiki, pushing him a bit when he did so before pointing at him.

"Aren't you like that? Not bound by anything or anyone, you're free to do whatever you like without having to worry about anything. You can be yourself. Don't you enjoy your life more like that?" Sawatari questioned. He actually couldn't believe he would meet someone who suggested to let Apophis rule over them.

Shiki didn't say anything for a while, taken aback by the rare moment of Sawatari being so serious. Even Gongenzaka was as much as surprised. Sawatari said everything the Steadfast Duelist wished to say about the topic. After what felt like forever, Shiki stifled a soft laugh.

"True, it's because of that free will you humans never bore me." Shiki said softly, which Sawatari and Gongenzaka couldn't hear.

"Sawatari! Gongenzaka! Are you two okay?!"

The two said people turned around and saw Serena running towards them while calling them. Celica must have sent her to check on them. Seeing Sawatari and Gongenzaka waving at her, Serena was relieved because that means they were well, but she stopped on her tracks when she saw the young man behind the two of them. Their enemies.

"You're Shiki!" Serena took fighting stance, raising her Duel Disk.

"Serena, you know this guy?" Gongenzaka asked.

"He's Apophis' offspring!" Serena revealed, glaring at Shiki. The guy was there back at the party when Yuri and Celica were kidnapped. No way she forgot him.

"What?!" Sawatari and Gongenzaka quickly took a step back from Shiki, raising their Duel Disks as well against him.

"I'm having a day off. Thanks to you two my time here is not boring." Shiki said easily, not showing any indication that he'll fight them. He's not in the mood. He already had his fun. Seeing it's his time to make his exit, Shiki opened the warp hole, waving at the Lancers.

"See you next time." Shiki bid them goodbye and disappeared into the portal.

Whilst Serena and Sawatari were fussing over Shiki's presence, Gongenzaka's mind kept remembering Shiki's words. Even though he hated to admit it, he couldn't stay this way. He doesn't want to be a burden for his friends if there's another Tag Duel. He must find a way to overcome this weakness while keeping his Steadfast Dueling. But is it possible? Can he overcome the weakness without abandoning his Steadfast Dueling?

"_What should I do...?"_

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**The Soul Within D-Wheel – **Yugo visits Lilac's garage and is fascinated by her creations and her skill as mechanic. Seeing Yugo's passion, Lilac takes Yugo as her apprentice to teach him in upgrading his D-Wheel. Meanwhile, Sara discuss with Yukiya about what she saw within the Rift.

* * *

**Finally finished after taking so long. Because I don't have a lot of time, there may some mistakes and the sort and I'm sorry for that. I think I've focused on Yuya and the counterparts' growth and all in the previous fic, so I decided at the beginning of this fanfic, I'll focus on the other supporting characters before focusing on Yuya and the other main characters again.**

**Please don't forget to review this chapter!**


	3. The Soul Within D-Wheel

**GARAGE – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V **

Yugo was carrying a tray of foods out in the open, walking towards the garage where Lilac is supposed to be. For the whole time he stayed at the The Brotherhood HQ, he never stepped a foot into the garage. He had heard that the garage actually also serves as Lilac's mechanic workshop. All the D-Wheels, Duel Disks, anything machinery that the Brotherhood uses are all coming from there.

Yugo had always been curious about the garage, but he never had a chance to visit it until now. Yuno asked him to bring lunch for Lilac because once she's immersed in her work, she'll forget to eat or even drink, so it's common for someone to bring breakfast, lunch, or dinner to Lilac. And Yugo got himself lucky for visiting the HQ because of an errand and hearing about the garage, he offered to bring the lunch for Lilac.

"Excuse me. Lilac-san, I'm bringing your lunch." Yugo greeted, carefully opening the door. However, he almost drops the tray the moment he took a good look on the garage. Lilac is fixing a D-Wheel while being surrounded by scattered papers of the designs and notes she made along with various types of machines, mostly consisted of D-Wheels and Duel Disks. Yugo's mouth and eyes were wide open. His eyes brimming with stars like he has entered a safe haven.

"Oh, Yugo-kun! Thank you! You can just leave the lunch over there. I'll eat it once I'm done with this." Lilac noticed Yugo, briefly turning behind her before returning to her work.

Yugo needed a few seconds before he carefully put the tray on the nearest table and walked closer towards Lilac while staring at the D-Wheels and Duel Disks.

"Wow...these D-Wheels and Duel Disks, you made them all?" Yugo touched one of the D-Wheels with fascination. They were far more advanced than the D-Wheels he has ever seen and it was properly tune. And looking at the papers, he couldn't do something like this. He couldn't think of any other word to describe Lilac's skill as a mechanic.

"Bingo! Sorry it's such a mess. I've been busy lately so I didn't get the time to tidy up the garage." Lilac said, having finished her work. She reached for a towel and wiped her dirty sweaty face before facing Yugo who was still immersing himself with staring at the D-Wheels.

"They're all amazing! I-I've never seen these kinds of D-Wheels before! I can't make something like these!"

"Hehehe, thank you!"

"Not only you're a doctor but you're also a skilled mechanic, Lilac-san." Yugo have heard and seen multi-talented people, but he never actually met someone to this extent.

Lilac giggled. She reached for her lunch, placing it next to her. She then reached for the pot not far from her along with two cups. She poured a tea, one for her and one for Yugo, which the boy accepted. She also gave some of the breads from her lunch for Yugo so they can eat together, the two eating on the floor without a care of how messy the room they were in.

"Since I was little, I liked to make things. You know, like toy gun or the sort. At first, it was all just for fun to me. Then, one day, a Riding Duelist friend of mine took me to his workshop. He introduced me to D-Wheel and Duel Disk mechanics. I gave it a try, and before I knew it, my head is full of making various machines. My hands won't stop moving from making more and more of them." Lilac could still remember the feeling when she began to start making machines. For the first time in her whole life her imagination went wild. The strong urge to create moved her body to do them. Satisfactions exploded each time she finished what she wanted to make.

"However, my parents wanted me to take over their hospital, so I also studied to become a doctor. For around two years I focused solely on running the hospital, but then Yuno-sama came and invited me to join The Brotherhood. Thanks to him, I can continue my passion while still continuing my duty as a doctor." Lilac found her passion as a mechanic, but she also couldn't go against her parents' wishes. Becoming a doctor wasn't bad either and she's happy that she's able to help sick and injured people. Although, deep inside, she wished she has the time to do her passion even if it's just for a short time. She is eternally grateful when Yuno invited her into Brotherhood. This way, she can help people both as a doctor and mechanic.

Yugo looked at the way Lilac examined at the D-Wheel. She has much more knowledge and experience, so she's sharper in examining D-Wheels. And looking at her muscles and scars particularly on her legs and arms, she's not just making D-Wheels, but also able to ride them despite not being a Duelist. Maybe she can help him.

"Say, Lilac-san, can you check on my D-Wheel?" Yugo asked.

Lilac immediately agreed to Yugo's request. She has a servant to bring Yugo's D-Wheel that was parked in the front of the HQ to the garage. Lilac didn't waste time to thoroughly examining Yugo's D-Wheel. The tools and materials for this D-Wheel were not exactly high-class, but the program Yugo and Rin had installed and the way they tune it helps compensating them. Yugo and Rin have taken a good care of this D-Wheel. She's impressed. No ordinary kid can tune this well. Yugo is not only a hard worker, but he does have the talent in being D-Wheel mechanic.

"All right, Yugo, from now on, you'll be my apprentice!" Lilac decided, pointing at the said boy who blinked in confusion.

"Huh?"

"You and this D-Wheel have so much potential! It'll be a waste if you don't evolve! We'll start the lesson right away!"

Lilac stood up, dragging Yugo with her to the next room and then his D-Wheel. For the upcoming battle, they need to upgrade Yugo's D-Wheel. Since Yugo is still young and small, heavy-type D-Wheel won't suit him. His D-Wheel is rather heavy so it's not as fast, but making it lighter without sacrificing the balance is a bit difficult. So…

"No, wait, first of all, Yugo-kun, what kind of environment you've been riding your D-Wheel on?" Lilac asked.

"Well, until a year ago I never went outside City, so I've only been riding on the streets of the slums, Duel Lines, and when I visited Heartland the first time the city was destroyed so the streets are a mess." Yugo answered. Not sure why she asked, but it must be important.

"Alrighty, then we'll start your training with that field."

"What field?"

"Oh, you'll see later. Now, we're going to need an upgrade and adjust your D-Wheel."

"We're not gonna wholly modify it, right?"

"Don't worry. I know this D-Wheel is your treasure, you want to keep using it. I understand. We're just going to tinker it a bit so it'll be easier for you to ride it in the upcoming battle." Lilac assured. She also has one D-Wheel that is very precious to her and she still kept in its prime condition.

"But before we can upgrade it to the most prime condition, knowing your riding style is important. Come over here, Yugo!" Lilac once again dragged Yugo, this time to the dome not so far from the garage together with his D-Wheel.

**TEST DOME – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

To make sure that her machine is functioning well, she has a dome specifically for her test built near her workshop. She had also asked for the dome to have Real Solid Vision programmed in it so she can test her creations in various environments. Sherry and other Riding Duelists often use this dome to train too. Now this would be the perfect place for Yugo to train. Lilac activated the Real Solid Vision and set the Field, making it a race track with various obstacles in muddy dirty field.

"What?! Is this really a Riding Duel track?!" Yugo asked in disbelieve.

"I knew it. This is the first time you've seen this kind of track. Listen, we're fighting a serious battle where the battlefield can be anywhere. You won't find a convenient Riding Duel tracks in a battlefield. In a war, no matter how the environment is, when the time comes to fight, we'll fight. It's not a choice. Sherry had done plenty Riding Duels in this kind of track." Lilac explained.

"Seriously?!"

"From what you're saying, you've only been riding on two kinds of tracks. That's not good. It's also important for a Riding Duelist to know various kinds of the environment where they'll be dueling. That way, we can properly customize our D-Wheels to fit that environment. If you don't have the time to customize, then at least you'll know how to ride your D-Wheel without being confused by the change in environment." Lilac ushered Yugo to his D-Wheel, patting the seat as to tell him that their training will begin now.

Yugo looked into her eyes, seeing determination to help him reflected in those eyes. He smiled. She's basically telling him that he can become better in his riding skill this way. And she's also challenging him to show her what he can do with his current skill. Now that she has told him that much, there's no way he'll walk away.

"Alright. Let's do this! Whatever tracks it is, I'll overcome them!" Yugo stated determinedly.

"In racing term, you'll call this dirt bike racing or supercross style of racing, which takes place on a completely dirt track. During a supercross race, bikers fly through curves and breath-taking jumps in a very fast paced event, sometimes with any number of obstacles such as mud pits to make the race more challenging. We can try Riding Duel later; first you need to get used to riding your D-Wheel in this track!" Lilac suddenly appeared in her riding suit and riding on her D-Wheel before Yugo realized it. She's not a Duelist since my skill is below average. But when it comes to riding vehicles, especially D-Wheel, she can proudly tell everyone that her skill won't lose to professional Riding Duelists.

"How about we have a race, Yugo-kun? You can see my skill with your own eyes." Lilac suggested.

"Bring it on! Training or not, I'm not gonna lose!" Yugo accepted the challenge.

"The rule is simple, the one who reach the finish line first wins." Lilac pointed at the finish line.

"Fine by me."

The moment the sign of the race begin was given, Yugo was sure that he already took the first move, earlier than Lilac's. However, to his shock, when he realized it, Lilac was already in front of him. It took him a few seconds to realize that the muddy track made him slip for a moment, and that moment was all Lilac need to go pass Yugo. The boy quickly made haste and restart his engine, chasing after Lilac in front of him. But this was proven to be more difficult than he thought. The muddy track made it difficult for him to keep his balance. Not only that, he also has to deal with the obstacles, forcing him to jump and then make sure that he landed safely despite the slippery ground.

Lilac, on the other hand, was riding towards the finish line with ease, proceeding like she was riding on a normal track and evaded the obstacles effortlessly. She noticed Yugo is closing behind her. The boy was quick to adapt with the environment though still not so stable. Still, she gave her props for able to chase after her so close. Not many able to do that. However, she won't make it easy for him. Time for her surprise. She pressed a button on the screen of her D-Wheel. The back side of her D-Wheel opened, revealing a small gatling gun pointing at Yugo.

"A-a Gatling gun in a D-Wheel?!" Yugo was dumbstruck upon seeing the gatling gun. How is it possible?

"Element of surprise is sometime necessary in a training, my dear pupil! I'm not using a real gun, so don't worry!" Lilac said with a wink before shooting at the boy. She replaced the guns with paint balls before the race. She giggled a bit when seeing Yugo's face got hit by the paint balls, making it even more difficult for him to catch up with her. Again, this is necessary for Yugo.

Spend any time on a road with a great deal of curves and you no longer feel the turn. It's as if you are a bird you see the road and where you have to be and go. In the back ground you notice the horizon no longer exists as a flat base reference.

It feels like the bike is an extension of your own body. Actually, that can extend to the road too. A long ride down a curvy road slowly enforces that feeling until you are living in the moment just you the bike and the road all one as you prepare for each corner by slowing a bit or downshifting and then hitting just the right amount of throttle to carve a perfect turn. And then you come up behind a group of Harley landmasses and that good feeling is gone as you putt down the road at a snail's pace and they refuse to use a slow vehicle turnout for mile after excruciating mile. A bunch of out to people making noise and being clueless.

Rain feels like a thousand needles hitting your face, so does riding behind a dump truck as pebbles fall from it. After a long ride your ears ring and for an hour or so you feel like you are still moving.  
On a hot night you can feel hot and cold pockets of air as you ride past parking lots radiating heat or orchards being irrigated. A bumblebee hitting your helmet at high speed hits hard enough to rock your head back. Once a bird hit my chest, took a couple seconds to right himself and flew away.

You can't ride a bike like you drive in an official match or you will die. You have to ride a bike with paranoia. You have to know that there is a car out there who wants to get you and you have to spot him and what his is up to before he sees you. Riding Duelist who ride like they're in an official match will obey rules end up dead right. Head on a swivel, hyper awareness, eye contact. All of them are important in a life or death battlefield.

That's why Yugo must get used to this training.

Within merely 20 minutes, Lilac reached the finish line unscathed. Yugo, on the other hand, he and his D-Wheel were covered in mud, dirt, and paints. Yugo looked at the dirty parts of his suit and groaned. It's going to need a very thorough cleaning after this. Still, it's not all bad. He got to experience a new kind of track and racing with a very worthy opponent.

"I won!" Lilac cheered, giving a victory pose to Yugo with a wide smile.

"Wow... You're beyond awesome, Lilac-san! You're super cool! Even more than Sherry-san! She always lectures about being more refined and all, but your riding style is one hundred times refined than hers!" Yugo was greatly impressed and admired his new master. While he respected Sherry as his teacher in Riding Duel, he will be honest that in terms of riding skill, Lilac is above Sherry. Sherry's riding style is prone to be focusing on the balance that mostly cost her speed. Sherry was often being too careful.

Yugo's thoughts were cut short when his face met the muddy earth with something stepping on his back to keep him lying on the ground.

"Looks like you're having a fun time, stupid pupil of mine." Sherry told Yugo while deepening the force of her foot that keeping Yugo on the ground.

"I was wondering what took you so long after you said you're going to give the lunch to Lilac-san, and turns out you're having a race?" Rin kneeled beside Yugo, staring down at him with a pout.

"She-Sherry-san! Rin!" Yugo uttered, recognizing the voices.

"Sorry Sherry, but I'm also taking Yugo as my mechanic apprentice. And we both know that when it comes to machinery, I know more than you do." Lilac said to the older woman while patting Yugo's shoulder, smiling widely at Sherry.

"Just don't brainwash him into a machine and racing maniac like you, please." Sherry said with a sigh.

"Can't promise that!" Lilac stuck her tongue out playfully. She then pulled Yugo so they're both sitting across each other.

"It's so fun! You're good, Yugo! Even though this is your first time in this track, you're quick to adapt!" Lilac clasped Yugo's shoulders, greatly impressed by the boy's riding skill. Her eyes were all shining stars that Yugo got taken aback for a second before scratching his head in embarrassment.

"You got both experience and knowledge as a mechanic and biker. I never met anyone like you, Lilac-san." Yugo replied. From their race, Yugo could tell that Lilac's skill in riding D-Wheel perhaps even more than Crow and Jack's skill. It's too bad that she's not suited for dueling. She would make a great Riding Duelist.

"Thanks. I think it's weird that you like to make bikes and all, but yet unable to ride it. That's why I also learned how to ride vehicles that I made. Bikes, D-Wheels are the best. I love it. It likes becoming one with your machine. Motorcycling to me is all about the experience. It fuels the senses. Every last one of them. Even if it's a simple trip through the back roads to clear your head. There is nothing in the world that can compare to the feeling of being in control of a motorcycle. Riding without the constraints of a car surrounding you puts you more in tune with the nature." Lilac's mind slowly gone into reverie, remembering each feeling whenever she rode her D-Wheel.

When she's out on the road she has a better visual of the world. From the green pastures to the asphalt. The beautiful sky, the animals of the forest and the old structures she passes near farm lands is simply breathtaking. She can take in as little or as much as she wants. There are no limits.

"Also, when you ride you immediately become a member of an exclusive club with full benefits. For you see, there's a special camaraderie among motorcyclists too. It's the only means of transportation where, no matter what kind of bike you have, when you pass someone coming in the opposite direction of you also riding a motorcycle expect a head nod or to be waved to. It took me a few times to figure out what that salute was all about. It's actually a means of communication between two motorcyclists. A language only we can understand. We're both members in a special club. Essentially, it's saying we are one in the same." Lilac added, remembering the many friends she made ever since she started her career as mechanic and racer. Sure, she also made friends through her work as a doctor, but not as close as when she's a mechanic and racer.

"The sound of the bike as you shift gears is exhilarating. Listening to the water fall as you drive past the creek or the birds chirping makes you one with it... And in your case, don't you think the touch of a beautiful woman holding on to your waist as you drive her through the back roads is a feeling that words just cannot express." Lilac whispered the last part to Yugo, referring the feeling of Rin riding behind him. Yugo blushed at that. Rin never really held his waist while they're riding together, but he can make it possible to make her… Yugo's face reddened as he imagined so.

"In summation, riding a motorcycle is freedom. Do it safely and it's almost like flying. There's no need to be in a hurry. You can clear your head, relive your childhood, stop and smell the roses, be with someone special. In a nutshell, it's the best of everything." Yugo made the point of Lilac's explanation. He's so glad that he's able to meet someone that has this much similarities with him.

"I know it's useful and all, but don't you think the weapons you included in them a bit too much for a training?" Sherry pointed at the gatling gun in Lilac's D-Wheel.

"No. It's necessary if you want to get a hang of it." Lilac immediately reply.

"Do you think…you can add a machine gun into my D-Wheel too?" Yugo asked hopefully, eyes starting to brimming with excitement.

"_Machine gun? What do you need a machine gun for?" _Sherry and Rin wondered at the same time.

"Machine gun, eh? Machine gun… Yeah, I also added some of them in several D-Wheels I made! In fact, if you want, I can add them to your Duel Disks too!" Lilac's eyes were also brimming the same excitement Yugo has.

"_She did?! And she seems all for it!_" Sherry and Rin once again wondered at the same time, shocked by Lilac's enthusiasm.

"I only added weapons to the D-Wheels and Duel Disks to a few exceptional people. And you, Yugo, I trust you enough that you can handle them." Lilac patted Yugo's shoulder gently, smiling confidently.

"You only added a few of them? Why?"

"I made D-Wheels and Duel Disks to help people. For every creation I made, I poured my very soul and spirit into them with intention that my creations will help a lot of people. If someone use my creations to hurt or even kill people, then I'll never forgive myself. That's why I only add weapons once I'm sure that the people using them won't misuse them. And you, Yugo, I believe in you." Lilac has long decided to create machines solely for the purpose of helping people in trouble. She won't make and give her weapons to people who would use it to make people suffer. There have been plenty of people who tried to sway her mind with various propositions, but she said no to every of them because she could see through their true intentions.

Yugo understood what Lilac meant. He loves dueling and after seeing Jack Atlas whom he regarded as his hero, he was inspired to start Riding Duel. At first he started Riding Duel so he could become Duel King like his hero. But as he rides his D-Wheel more and more, whether dueling or not, he grew to love it. Losing or winning doesn't really matter, he just loves it. And he built the D-Wheel for the purpose of reaching his and Rin's dream. The thought of someone using their D-Wheel for bad deeds is unforgivable. They put their heart and soul when building the D-Wheel for the sake of their dream and he won't let anyone using it for despicable purposes.

"Yeah! I promise I will never use them to hurt people! I absolutely promise, Master!" Yugo gave his words to his new master.

"Master, huh? I like the sound of it." Lilac felt even more proud now thanks to the title Yugo gave to her. She won't let her disciple down. "Okay now, back to the study. Do you have any design of your D-Wheel upgrade that you want?"

"Yes! Here! This is the first D-Wheel design that I made before making my D-Wheel!" Yugo brought out the drawing of his D-Wheel design when he and Rin first decided to build one.

"You're still keeping that drawing?!" Rin exclaimed in surprise. She thought she had thrown it away long ago because the design was just too ridiculous.

"This is not bad! This design is intense! This can be a masterpiece!" Lilac, unfortunately, loved the design. She already thought up various ways of making the D-Wheel in her head.

"No! Stop it! Don't use that design!" Sherry and Rin shouted together. Having that kind of D-Wheel won't do well for them.

"This is the first time I met someone who understands my taste! Everyone around me are over-safety." Yugo let out tears of joy for finally having someone whom he can share his tastes with.

"I feel you. They just can't understand such beautiful aesthetics." Lilac nodded in agreement. As much as she respected Yuno and Sherry, they were too strict.

"We're not being over-safety! We're being reasonable and careful!" Rin and Sherry protested.

And thus, it took hours for Sherry and Rin to convince Yugo and Lilac to keep the D-Wheel design normal.

**SARA'S ROOM – AKIE RESIDENCE – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V **

"You saw the gatekeeper of the Rift?" Yukiya asked to make sure he heard it right.

Yukiya received a call from Sara who asked him to come to her house alone because she has something important to tell him. Hearing her tone, Yukiya didn't ask more and comply to her request, coming alone. Him visiting Sara wasn't a strange thing either since he often come to play, being her childhood friend.

"I think so. It feels like it's trying to give us a warning not to approach it." Sara confirmed, remembering the creature she saw by accident beyond the Rift.

"What does this creature look like?" Yukiya asked again.

"I'm not so sure because I can only see its silhouette. But that's a Duel Monster for sure." Sara answered. While she couldn't discern its appearance, her Link Sense told her it's a Duel Monster.

"If it's truly the gatekeeper, the warning not to approach it is understandable. We must find a way to close the Rift quickly without endangering Yuya and the others. To do that, maybe understanding the characteristic of the gatekeeper would help." Yukiya wondered.

"I could only find a few from old archives I could find. I don't think it's much of a help though. It's hard finding information, not to mention I must find the Crimson Duelist too." Sara was feeling quite bum because of the Crimson Duelist was not seen or even heard lately.

"You mean the Duelist that almost defeat you last time?"

"It's difficult to find him when we don't even have a slightest clue about his origin. All we know he is a skilled hacker and strong Duelist who uses Salamangreat Deck..." Sara recalled the Crimson Duelist. She searched everywhere for him and asked many people, but they only knew things that she already knew. She blinked when she noticed Yukiya was staring at her.

"What?" Sara asked. She almost jumps when Yukiya abruptly stood up.

"That's it! Maybe we can find out more if we ask a Duel Monster! There should be at least one or two Duel Monster who knows about the gatekeeper!" Yukiya exclaimed.

"But how can we do that? Not even the Four Heavenly Dragons or Haruna-san knows about the gatekeeper other than its overall purpose. I doubt we can just find a random Duel Monster for answers." Sara reminded, but Yukiya was still confident.

"The gatekeeper is a Cyberse Monster, a Monster type that is closely related to the network out of all types. The Rift is located in LINK VRAINS, within the network. And you're able to sense Apophis' presence within the network thanks to your Link Sense. Plus, we have Kuribohs by our side that is said capable of sensing one's true essence." Yukiya pointed out the facts that they have. He purposely didn't continue as to let Sara to figure it out herself, and it didn't take long for her to understand what Yukiya was trying to say.

"By using my Link Sense we can track Cyberse monsters within network and Linkuriboh will narrow down and confirm whether that monster knows about the Rift or not... That's right. Salamangreat is a Cyberse-Type Monster. Maybe I can use my Link Sense and Linkuriboh's help to find him. And since Salamangreat is Cyberse Monster, we can ask the Crimson Duelist about the gatekeeper!" Sara's face brightened. The sour mood she has a while ago disappeared like a blown smoke.

"It's like killing two birds with one stone." Yukiya grinned.

"Yukiya, that's a brilliant idea! That's worth a shot!" Sara praised her childhood friend.

"Totally! I'll contact Yuno-san now!" Yukiya brought out his Duel Disk, pressing Yuno's number.

While waiting for Yukiya in call with Yuno, Sara thought of the Crimson Duelist. She doesn't know who he is, but she hopes he's at least can be reasoned to allow them to talk with his Salamangreat monsters.

Wait. Speaking about Salamangreat monsters…

The Duel Monster guarding the Rift.

It was also cladded in flames like Salamangreat monsters.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW: **

**The Lost Offspring –** A mission goes wrong causes Sawatari, Sayaka, and Allen to get separated from their group and ends up in a secluded village. While trying to find a way to contact their friends, they encounter Zira and Kamui who by a chance are visiting the village out of curiosity.

* * *

**Hello, everyone! Sorry for the long wait and thank you for your patience! There's no duel in this chapter, but I still hope you enjoy reading the interaction between Yugo and Lilac. I've been eager to show the interaction between them, so it's very satisfying I finally got to write and upload it! **

**Please don't forget to review this chapter!**


	4. The Lost Offspring

**4 YEARS AGO – MAIN HALL – HEARTLAND DUEL SCHOOL – XYZ DIMENSION**

Sayaka was standing in front of her locker, taking out several of her belongings into her bag before leaving the school ground. It was already late, so there was hardly any student left in the school. She was late because she must take a test since she got sick a few days ago when the test was held. She looked down with depressed look.

It's almost the end of the first term, but she has yet to fit in with her class. She got sick during the first three days of school, so while everyone in her class have already acquainted with each other, she was the only one who was still stranger. She was almost like non-existent. It was partially her own fault for being quiet. She should be bolder in speaking with everyone. She couldn't let it continue like this.

"Sasayama-san."

Sayaka was so engrossed in her thoughts that she was startled when someone patting her shoulder from behind. She almost let out a squeak from the surprise. She turned behind her and saw a girl with long black hair and violet eyes wearing feather-shaped earrings. She recognized her. She saw her a couple of times during joint classes with the Spade Branch. If she remembered it right, the girl's name was Ruri Kurosaki. She's quite popular in school. She's kind, pretty, and friendly, no wonder people would gather around her.

"Y-yes?" Sayaka finally uttered.

"You dropped your pouch." Ruri smiled while handing the turquoise-colored pouch to the glasses girl.

"T-thank you." Sayaka took the pouch and bowed gratefully. She was surprised that Ruri knew her name. Their classes have joint sessions a couple of times routinely so it's normal if everyone knew each other's name even if they're from different branches, but she thought no one would remember her name. So she was shocked that Ruri of all people remembered her.

"Want to walk home together?" Ruri asked again, surprising Sayaka even further. Not only Ruri remembered her name, but she even offered to walk home together. Sayaka almost loss at words.

"S-sure." Sayaka replied.

The walk to the bus station went on with silence. Sayaka was too nervous to speak. She and Ruri never talked before, so she didn't know how to start a conversation with her. It can't go on like this, this was her opportunity to finally get close to someone at her school even if they're from a different class. But what should she talk about? She mustn't choose a boring topic.

"Sasayama-san, your first name is Sayaka, right? It's a very cute name. May I call you Sayaka from now on?" Ruri spoke first, snapping Sayaka from her mind struggle.

"Huh?"

"In return, you can just call me Ruri." Ruri told her with a gentle tone that made Sayaka fluttered. This was all so sudden, but at the same time Sayaka was happy.

"Ruri..." Sayaka muttered in return, but still loud enough for Ruri to hear.

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Sayaka." Ruri's smile brightened. Her eyes then noticed the park nearby and she spoke again. "Sayaka, do you always spend your times at the park after school?"

"Yes. Sitting at the swing usually takes my mind off." Sayaka nodded. Often, after school, she visited the park to sit on the swing until she feels better from her depression. It didn't help much, but it's better than staying at home when her parents haven't come home from work yet.

"Then let's meet at the park tomorrow. Let's have a duel." Ruri requested just as they stopped at the bus station.

"B-but... I'm not so strong..." Sayaka replied uneasily. She doesn't want to make Ruri feel bored by her weak dueling. She was afraid that Ruri will be disappointed and she'll leave her when they just started getting acquainted with each other now.

"It doesn't matter." Ruri gently grasped Sayaka's hand, softening her grasp when she felt Sayaka tensed but didn't let go. She smiled again at her. "As long as we're enjoying the Duel, I don't mind. And we can get stronger by dueling together."

"I can get...stronger...?" Sayaka could only stared at Ruri. This was the first time someone told her that she can get stronger. The people she knew who noticed her presence always said that she has done her best as if they have given up any expectation from her. It hurt.

Ruri nodded confidently. The bus arrived. Ruri's ride came. She stepped into the bus. Before the door closed, Ruri faced and smiled at Sayaka again, waving her hand.

"See you again tomorrow, Sayaka!"

**PRESENT TIME – FOREST – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Sawatari, Sayaka, and Allen are running for their lives.

The fire burns like a temper, as if the leaping flames have a terrible anger toward the living world. It moves faster than a person can run though the deer stand a strong chance, moving swiftly as they do. The air smells and tastes like bonfire while the horizon glows orange beneath the smokey wind-dragged plume. The smell of smoke has them moving right away. Their only chance is to out-run the flames and that'll be hard enough on the forest tracks. There is nothing for them but to head forward until they get out of the flames. Soon the air will be too smoky to breathe and hot enough to scorch the skin, so they are in a hurry.

They were sent on a mission to stop another group of terrorists that The Brotherhood have located. It wasn't so difficult for the three of them, supported by Duelists from The Brotherhood accompanying them. However, things got out of hand when people from Apophis' sect appeared and set the forest on fire. The three of them got separated when Sayaka noticed but failed to stop another bomb detonation, resulting to worsen the fire in the forest. They made their escape while praying for their comrades' safety.

Sawatari saw the edge of the forest in front of them. However, when he narrowed his eyes to get clearer look, Sawatari abruptly stopped, both arms also stopping Allen and Sayaka from running further just as they reached the edge of the forest. He was glad his instinct was right. They got cornered at the cliff.

"In front of us is a cliff, behind us is fire. What do we do?!" Allen couldn't hide his panic. They were trapped.

"The fire is closing. Is this the end? Can't we do something?" Sayaka was trembling, looking back and forth at the fire and the cliff.

"We only have one choice..." Sawatari said as he activated his Duel Disk. He pulled Allen and Sayaka closer to him as they walked towards the cliff. Allen didn't need to ask what Sawatari was planning to do.

"Sawatari, are you crazy?! None of us have monsters that can fly, and even though Sayaka has it can't carry all three of us!" Allen protested. His and Sawatari's monsters are ground-type monsters. Sayaka's Fairy monsters can fly, but they can only carry one at the time.

"We won't fly! We will jump and then I'll have my monster to catch all three of us before we reach the ground!" Sawatari yelled back as he readied himself to jump along with Allen and Sayaka.

"Are you even sure it'll be strong enough for us to land safely?!" Allen shouted back again, still having reservations about the crazy idea.

"If you have any other idea then I'm open to suggestion! Do you?!" Sawatari yelled in frustration. Taking Allen and Sayaka's silence as none, Sawatari didn't waste any more time to jump while dragging the two of them just before the fire reached them.

Sawatari felt his perception of time distorted, everything slowed down until there was nothing, only him and the sky above, the sky that seemed to swallow him whole. Everything was a blur, a blur that swirled out of existence. Suspended in the air, Sawatari struggled to reach his card with Allen and Sayaka still holding onto him. They don't have much time until they reach the ground. Sawatari prayed that his monster will be able to endure their weights. Sawatari summoned Funky Comedian, the biggest sized monster he has.

The world rushes by in a blur and he know the pain is coming. It goes by fast, yet slow, almost suspended. Then impact. Funky Comedian successfully held them, preventing them from plummeting flat to the ground. Despite this, Sawatari feel the bones of his right arm move in a way they shouldn't, jangled. Without looking he know there is blood seeping from skin that seconds ago was smooth. Must be from the tree branches. But at least they're still alive. Thank goodness.

"Sayaka! Allen! You guys okay?!" Sawatari asked as he has Funky Comedian gently placed them down before disappearing. Sawatari held his broken right arm as he kneeled next to Allen and Sayaka.

"I-I'm fine... Sayaka, are you okay?" Allen said. He has scratches, but it was nothing. He was just glad that they survived.

"I think I sprained my ankle..." Sayaka said, looking at her left ankle. She looked down, bowing to Sawatari and Allen. "Sorry. It's my fault that we're like this..."

"N-no! It's not your fault, Sayaka! It's those guys who are in the wrong! Here, I'll carry you until we get back." Allen motioned Sayaka to ride on his back. Out of the three of them, he was the one with less injuries, so he'll be fine.

"Thank you, Allen." Sayaka said as she rides on Allen's back. She then reached for her Duel Disk and frowned. "We got a problem. I can't get a signal here to call for help."

"I only saw briefly, but according to the map, there should be a village nearby. Maybe we can find a way to contact the others there." Allen suggested, still remembering the map that Kino showed them before doing the mission.

"Wait! Look! Over there!" Sawatari pointed out at the direction of forest path. There were two people passing by. A young man and a woman. They were wearing traditional clothes of Southern Cantidel people.

"From their clothes, it seems they're villagers. Maybe we can ask for their help." Sawatari carefully approached the two, revealing himself from the forest and called out to them. "Hey! Excuse me! We need some help!"

"What is it?" The young man asked, stopping on his track with his companion.

"We got lost and can't contact our friends. We heard there's a village nearby. Can you take us there? We're injured from the forest fire above." Sawatari explained, tilting his head up to show the forest fire.

"Sure. The village is not far from here. We can take you there." The woman replied, much to Sawatari's relief.

Sawatari called out for Allen and Sayaka to follow, heading towards the village.

**CLINIC – MYRIS VILLAGE – SOUTH CANTIDEL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

They reached the village by 6 minutes' walk from the spot they landed. They went to the clinic of the village doctor where the three Lancers duelists were given treatment. Luckily for them, the two villagers who passed by were generous enough to pay for their treatment. They also warned the villagers of the fire caused by Apophis' servants and the presence of the terrorists, so several village guards went to stop the fire and some went on guard in case there's attack.

"I think we can get a better signal if I go to the roof. I'll try to call for help again. You two stay here and rest." Sawatari said, heading to the staircase.

"I'll accompany you since you're still injured." The young man who saved them offered.

"Thanks. Err...what's your name?" Sawatari asked, realizing he hasn't asked the names of their saviours.

"I'm Kamui, and she's Zira. We're actually not villagers. We came here because we're curious about the village's culture." The man, Kamui, introduced himself and his companion.

"You must be tired. So you should lay down here. We will also try to help you contact your friends." The doctor told the three injured Lancers, assuring them.

"Thanks, Doc. I'll go for a bit then. Feel free to follow, Kamui," Sawatari said as he headed to the rooftop with Kamui in tow.

"The doctor said he have some foods for us. I'll get them for a bit. Wait here." Allen said, following the doctor to get their foods. They're not hungry, but they need to replenish their strength. It'll ease them up too after they almost got killed. Allen left, leaving Sayaka alone with Zira.

Zira stared at Sayaka from the corner of her eyes. She didn't expect that they'll meet their enemies, the Lancers, in this village by pure coincidence. She and Kamui heard about this village from Kurt and he told them they can go if they want to since it piques their interest. Kurt said that it's necessary for them to know more about humans if they want to win against their enemies, so they came to this village as the start. Zira and Kamui have only gained knowledge about humans from books, and Ryo told them just reading from books won't do well. They never imagined they would meet three members of the Lancers.

"_But since there's no instruction for us to engage, there's no need to pick a fight. I'll just use this opportunity to do as Kurt suggested and get to know the human qualities."_ Zira thought. Furthermore, the girl next to her is her supposed enemy, so she may get an intel about Lancers. But how can she start a conversation without being suspicious?

"_Stop being wishy-washy, just go straight to the point!"_ Sting would say that. But Kurt said that won't work so Zira refrained from doing that.

"_You're a girl, so start a girl talk."_ Neon would say that. But Zira doesn't even know what 'girl talk' meant, so she'll pass this one too.

"_Stop thinking too much and just talk to her already."_ Shing said that. Zira could imagine Shing somehow ended up inside her mind and reprimanded her right at this moment for her slow thinking.

Zira finally sit next to Sayaka, making the bespectacled girl to look at her.

"You look down. Is something the matter? Is it about the fire?" Zira asked. After thinking, she decided to start from the fire. She heard that several men were dispatched to take care of Lancers and terrorists this morning before she and Kamui departed to this village, but they didn't know that their targets are nearby.

"It's my fault that the forest is on fire." Sayaka said guiltily, pulling her knees and thighs closer to her.

"The fire was caused by Apophis' follower, so it's not your fault." Zira replied.

"But I failed to stop him even though I was so close. It's because of my failure we were almost killed by the fire earlier. It's my fault Allen and Sawatari got injured." Sayaka was close to tears. Compared to her friends, she's not doing much. Even though she got stronger, it's still not enough to help them.

"I've decided that I won't run away and will fight to protect my friends and family, just like Ruri and Kaito does. But now, after seeing everyone's growth, I'm starting to think that I actually only got lucky reaching this far." Sayaka was ashamed of herself. Even at a time like this, she's being pessimistic. But she actually knew why. After they met again back when Artificial Dimension still separated from ARC-V, as time passed while she watched Ruri, Sayaka became more and more jealous of her own best friend's growth while she grew little and it was nothing special compared to the others.

Zira's ears perked up. That's right. Throughout her battles, her opponents always seemingly miraculously turn the tide because they have these 'bonds' with each other. She sensed their feelings for one another were very strong whenever they fought. This mysterious power called 'bonds', to this day she still can't comprehend it.

"Are friendship and familial feelings so important?" Zira asked, hoping she'll get an answer she's looking for.

"Of course, they are! Forming connections with people is important! You can become stronger by having precious bonds with many people." Sayaka answered without hesitation despite her mental condition.

"Like your friendship with Ruri Kurosaki?" Zira tilted her head as she asked, which Sayaka answered with a nod. Zira then asked again. "Then, is this Kaito person your boyfriend, Sasayama?"

Sayaka was taken completely off guard by the change in question. Her face reddened and she flailed, losing her voice from the panic.

"N-no! H-he's a friend at the same school as we are!" Sayaka finally answered, her face still red.

"But you like him, right? Your face is all red and your heart beating faster, that's the sign of falling in love, right? I read it in the book." Zira pointed out. From the book called romance novel that Neon gave to her, humans have certain reaction when they love someone and Sayaka showed the reaction as described in the book.

"Y...yes..." Sayaka answered honestly, partially hiding her face with her hands. She has always liked Kaito ever since she first saw him dueled. She quietly watching over him since they're in the same class. She admired his skill as Duelist and his kindness.

Unbeknownst to her, Allen was listening. Zira noticed when Allen made a pained look at Sayaka before placing the food tray at the table and rushed out. Zira contemplated on chasing after him, but something tells her that she can't just leave so suddenly.

"That's why, I'm not good enough. Deep inside, I'm still a wimp. I still get scared in battle even though I already told myself to be strong. I haven't changed much... I can never be like Ruri and Kaito." Sayaka went into a depressing state again, burying her face on her knees.

"What are you saying? If you're not being afraid in battle, then you're abnormal." Zira said flatly, making Sayaka blinked at Zira.

"Zira, I think abnormal is a too strong word..." Sayaka sweat-dropped at Zira's choice of word.

"Someone that I know once said that able to fight or not, being afraid or not, as long as you're able to help your comrades fight again, being a wimp or not has nothing to do with it. You're already a part of your comrades who fights because you help them. And those comrades will take your emotions into battle with them. Don't you do the same for your comrades who can't fight?" Zira recalled what Ryo once said to her. At that time, she asked about companionship to him out of curiosity about how human's mind works in times of war. Ryo answered that comrades help each other. They have each other's back when they're fighting, and even those who doesn't go into battlefield directly also fights together with them. Every time he goes to the battlefield, he always carries the emotions of those who helped him but unable to join him into the battlefield.

"Also, you're yourself. You can never be Ruri or Kaito. You'll only ever be you. You can only live your own life. And if as you said that your friendship Ruri and your feeling for Kaito is what making you stronger, then why bother comparing yourself with them? All that matter is your feeling for them, am I wrong?" Zira added. She still can't fully understand about human bonds and how they're able to drive people to become stronger, but she thought it's stupid of thinking about becoming someone you're not. Becoming someone else is just impossible. If Sayaka thinks that Ruri and Kaito are important to her, then she doesn't need to think of anything else. She should just focus on fighting while thinking of them if those feelings are what driving her.

"Besides, logically thinking, if Ruri is your best friend to this day, then that means she must be need you. There must be something only you can do but she can't. Something that only you have and she hasn't. Both of you need each other." Zira added again. If you don't like someone, why bother staying by their side? If Ruri stayed by Sayaka's side, Sayaka must be also important for Ruri. Humans are not perfect being, they need each other.

"My feelings... Something...only I can do..." Sayaka murmured, carefully thinking Zira's words.

Seeing Sayaka in thought, Zira decided to take her leave. She excused herself, telling Sayaka she's going to get something to drink. She left the clinic, looking for Allen. Fortunately, Allen is not far away from the clinic. He's sitting on the bridge nearby. She didn't know why, but seeing Allen's pained face made her curious. This is another side of human being that she wishes to know and the only way to resolve it is by talking with Allen himself.

"Is something wrong, Kozuki? Are you not feeling well?" Zira asked, standing next to Allen.

"No, I'm okay."

"Are you sad? I saw the way you looked at Sasayama."

"I-I't nothing!" Allen looked away, without him meaning to, he said it harshly. But he really wanted to be alone right now. He thought Zira got his message, so he was surprised when Zira instead hugged him from behind. "W-what?! Zira what are you doing?!"

"Well, I read in the book that when someone is sad, you should hug that person to make them feel better. So? Do you feel better?" Zira asked. She saw in a picture book where a mother was hugging her crying son. In the next page, the child smiled again. Since Allen looked so sad, this is the perfect opportunity to try it out.

"Err... I appreciate your good intention, but hugging doesn't always make people better." Allen answered awkwardly. From the way Zira talked, Allen assumed that Zira lived a sheltered life and only knew common knowledge through books while having zero experience in socializing with people. If that's the case, then he needs to be patient and tell Zira properly what she can and can't do.

"Then, the other way is to let out steam. Cry your heart out. In the book it's also mentioned you can feel better that way." Zira said as she let go of Allen from the hug, but still holding him so they're facing each other.

"...what exactly a kind of book that you read...?" Allen sweat-dropped, unable to look away from Zira's face that was expecting him to tell her his story. Her eyes were brimming with such genuine curiosity with no ill feelings that Allen just can't say no.

Three minutes passed and Allen finally gave up against Zira's pestering gaze.

"I...like Sayaka..." Allen finally began.

**3 YEARS AGO – CLOVER BRANCH – HEARTLAND DUEL SCHOOL – XYZ DIMENSION**

Allen used to be a talented basketball player. In his early years, he helped his teammates to win many matches and since then he began to seriously strive to be a professional basketball player. However, his family's sudden financial problem led them couldn't afford the school and lessons he needed. As the result, was forced to quit. He was upset. People who had expectations of him and acknowledged his talents looked at him with a pity that it's infuriating.

"Isn't that Kozuki? I heard he attend this school because his family can't afford him to enter sport school."

"Yeah, too bad. Don't you feel sorry for him? Even though he's so talented."

Allen wanted to lash out at those people who were whispering about him when he's right there. They thought he couldn't hear them? Just how stupid they are? But there's nothing he can do since it's the truth. Even if he lashes out at them, it won't change his situation. He ran away. He was unable to let go of his dream, he kept watching his friends playing basketball in the nearby court with envy and jealousy. He began dueling only because that's the second-choice school that his family can afford. He can duel, but his skill was average because he couldn't put his heart into it like he did with basketball.

"Excuse me, you're Kozuki-kun, right?"

Allen looked up and faced a girl with glasses. He recognized her as one of his classmates, Sayaka Sasayama. He never talked with her since she herself was a quiet type of girl until she became friends with Ruri Kurosaki from Spade Branch.

"Here. I forgot to you give you the letter from the teacher about upcoming match with Spade Branch." Sayaka handed over the white envelope containing the letter, which Allen accepted.

"Yeah...I guess I should start serious in dueling. That way I can forget about basketball..." Allen said sarcastically. He knew that he must let go of his old dream otherwise he would be wasting his life. He should just forget about it or else it'll just make him feel bitter even more.

"I don't think you should forget about it." Sayaka said, surprising Allen. This was the first time someone said that. People around him, including his family always told him to forget his dream and everything related to it so that he can move on.

"Every memory is precious, especially about the things you love. You were happy when you played basketball. Yes, you can't play basketball again, but do you really want to just forget about the happy memories you have? It's important so you don't need to forget about it to move on." Sayaka said with an expression that was neither sympathy nor pity, only genuine encouragement.

"I heard there'll be a Tag Duel in the upcoming match. How about we pair up in that Tag Duel?" Sayaka suggested.

"Wait, you and me?" Allen asked, pointing at himself and then Sayaka.

"Yes. Basketball needs a teamwork, right? Tag Duel also needs proper teamwork, so I think you're more knowledgeable about teamwork than I do." Sayaka reasoned.

"But my skill is only average. I don't think I'll be a good partner." Allen said with discourage.

"It's fine. We can be better together. I help you, and you help me. I'm sure we can have a fun Duel together." Sayaka smiled while saying so. At this moment, Sayaka's smile looked so bright that Allen couldn't look away from her. He wanted to see more of that smile. That's why when Sayaka excused herself and left, he was quite down.

His gaze stared at Sayaka's retreating back. His heart fluttering like never before and his cheeks reddened as he looked forward to meet her tomorrow.

**PRESENT TIME – BRIDGE – MYRIS VILLAGE – SOUTH CANTIDEL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

"It's thanks to Sayaka that I can move on and become a Duelist that I am now. I swore that I will become stronger and stay by her side so I can protect her. But...I'm not good. She only has her eyes on Kaito. Sayaka always gained motivation from Kaito." Allen always watched over Sayaka, so he knew of her feeling for Kaito. He couldn't blame her. Kaito has always been popular, being the ace Duelist of Clover Branch who's not only good-looking but smart and kind. Almost perfect. And Allen is proud to have Kaito as his close friend despite his feeling for Sayaka.

"How come I couldn't do it? No matter how much I trained, I can't stand in the same level as him. I like Sayaka. But I can't do the same thing as Kaito, even though I'm by her side. I couldn't help her. I couldn't grow stronger the way I wanted to protect her. In fact, it feels she's getting farther away." Allen has always been jealous of Kaito who is liked by Sayaka. If he can become like Kaito, then he thought Sayaka may look at him more. Not only that, Kaito preservers with his aspiration of dueling and has the strong constitution to follow through with his goal and able to achieve it. A complete opposite of him who quite bitterly must let go of his dream but tried to be flexible and adapt with it.

"No, why I'm being such a child? I know that I just can't admit it to people and being conceited. But even knowing that I refused to admit it. I'm being a coward. I'm always jealous of Kaito whom Sayaka likes, and now deep inside, I'm also starting to get jealous and afraid of Sayaka's growth. I'm so cheap. I hate myself being like this..." Allen hated himself for being afraid of Sayaka becoming stronger. He feared that if she becomes stronger, then she'll leave him behind, and he can't protect her. Instead of him protecting her, she'll be the one who protected him. He hated himself thinking like this, thinking for his own ego.

"You think so? I think you're amazing, Kozuki." Zira interrupted, confusing the boy. "I actually don't really know much, but from my observation, it's hard for humans being so courageous to admit your own negative side. So many people choose to run away, but you're not."

"I wonder. Maybe I'm just being like this so people, so Sayaka would like me instead of me being genuine." Allen replied.

"Being greedy or envious is a normal thing for human, no? In a way, you having that kind of feeling towards Sasayama shows how much you want to be special in Sasayama's eyes. It shows how big your love for her." Zira explained. She honestly couldn't see why Sayaka and Allen were overly thinking about this when the answer is so simple (to her at least).

"It's like in the fairy tale that I read last time. You're like a prince who protects the princess. I mean, all this time you've been watching over and accompanying Sasayama this far. That makes you like a prince whose body lies a tremendous strength. Not many people are willing to do the same thing you do for someone they love." Zira has observed humans long enough to see that many were cowardly and selfish, running away from troubles because they don't want to feel the pain. But humans like Lancers are different, it's not every day she found humans like them.

"Comparing me to a prince is childish you know. You seem older than me but you still like to read children fairy tales?" Allen commented, though he felt pleased by Zira's speech.

"I was told that if I want to expand my knowledge, then I need to read various kinds of books and have many experiences." Zira replied.

"Well...I do feel better. Thank you, Zira. You're very kind." Allen said his gratitude. He never thought that Zira could still find positivity in his negative side. When she put it that way, his chest doesn't feel so hurt and feels lighter. And if he's able to admit, aware of his ugly feeling, that means' he also knew the lines he can and can't cross. Knowing that will allow him to prevent himself from becoming a despicable person. There's still room for him to become better, both as Duelist and human being.

"Me? Kind? You think so? I don't think I was born that way." Zira said, surprised that Allen thought that way about her just from her speech. She told him that because that's what she believes. She didn't mean to help him or the sort.

"Yeah. People are not born good or bad. The only natural instincts are survival instincts like wanting food, sleep, and so on. Whether people are good or bad, what defines them are your environment and people surrounding you. However, once you can think for yourself, your heart grows with your body as you learn, sometimes without you even realizing it. Your words truly help me. It healed me if I can put it into words. And talking with you like this, I'm sure that you're a kind person." Allen answered with his usual energetic self, now feeling much better than earlier.

Zira was dumbstruck. Ever since she was born, she thought of nothing but to obey His Excellency without question. Having a heart of her own or bonding with someone never occurred to her because it was deemed unnecessary by His Excellency and her fellow offspring.

But Sayaka and Allen told her otherwise. They spoke to her as if telling her that she can form connection with someone and she has a heart of her own.

"_Does that mean His Excellency is wrong about me?"_

**ROOFTOP – MYRIS VILLAGE – SOUTH CANTIDEL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

"Oh yeah! Finally! Got a signal! Now all that I need to do is... Alright! Done! Help will be here soon!" Sawatari exclaimed happily while raising his Duel Disk. He has sent his location to Reiji along with SOS message. Now they just have to wait until help arrives.

"Good for you, boy. But we're still worry that the enemies will raid this village. We have prepared, but still..." A bulky old man, one of the villagers, said with concern with his gaze directed at the spot where the forest fire occurred. Two other villagers and children who were with him also showed the same concern.

"No need to worry, ladies and gentlemen! For I, Neo-new-super-hyper-extra-Shingo-Sawatari, shall use his brilliant unrivaled dueling to protect the villager! I can assure you that as long as I am here, all of you will be safe and sound! Enemies are nothing before this great Lord Shingo Sawatari!" Sawatari declared proudly as he stood above the roof. The said villagers sweat-dropped, but they also laughed at the declaration despite thinking it seemed and sounded stupid. Still, they appreciated Sawatari's enthusiasm and gave him his gratitude before going downstairs.

"Aren't you pushing yourself too hard?" Kamui told Sawatari.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sawatari asked back as he jumped down from the roof.

"I mean that stupid-over-the-top acting. Don't you think that it's too over the top? Far too exaggerating to put it simply. If you keep acting like that, people would see you as stupid or weirdo, or like a street performer at best. You should know that, but you're still acting that way. It's as if you're trying to hide something far uglier." Kamui said in a tone that he was like talking about weather, so casually without any ill attention, only curiosity.

Kamui's words hit Sawatari harder than Kamui ever expected. The Abyss Actor user went silent and didn't show any indication of wanting to answer to that question. He kept looking at Kamui, expecting the other to say something again, but Kamui was only staring at Sawatari.

"You don't want to say anything more?" Sawatari finally asked.

"I'm waiting for your answer." Kamui replied, making Sawatari lost his footing a bit.

"Don't you know that silence means that I don't want to answer?" Sawatari retorted with exasperation.

"Really? I read in a book that when someone is having a problem, they would want to shout all their problems so they feel refresh. It's usually working if there's someone else by their side to listen to their problem while at the place where there's no one else but us would listen." Kamui recalled the novel given by Shiki when he told his fellow offspring that he wanted to expand his knowledge about humans. Shiki told him that reading the book would help him.

"Are you sure you're not watching a soap opera..." Sawatari sweat-dropped.

"What's a soap opera?" Kamui tilted his head again, genuinely didn't know what Sawatari was referring to.

"Seriously?" Sawatari looked at Kamui in disbelief. Just what kind of person who never even once watched a soap opera? Even he watched it at least once before. Kamui doesn't seem to be the type who lies, but this was so difficult to believe. "Did it never occurred to you that people won't just open his heart to a stranger?"

"My acquaintance told me that I must understand more about human psychology so that I can follow instruction that requires me interacting with people accordingly. He said the best way to understand is by listening to people. So, please tell me your problem. Besides, in a church, there's a confession room where you reveal everything to the priest or nun even though you don't know each other. Plus, there's no benefit in me telling about you to your friends who I don't even know about." Kamui explained what Kurt had told him.

Sawatari didn't know anything else to say. It seems Kamui is some sort of priest apprentice. Maybe he's in the middle of training to become a priest that can help people, that's why he came to this secluded village where the villagers have lots of problems. Kamui was not wrong too when he said there's no benefit in him telling Yuya and the others about his problem, and they don't know each other anyway.

Also...this is the first time that someone was able to see through his act.

He went through a lot today, so it won't harm letting out what's bothering him.

He can't keep it bottled up.

"I was always a loner. I was treated as a fool no matter where I went. People made fun of me and thought I'm just a spoiled rich kid who always depends on my Papa." Being a rich kid with an influential father who wasn't well-like among people of Maiami City (and to this day still is), Sawatari was immediately judged as a child who couldn't do anything descent and looked down on everyone like typical rich kid.

"I felt better when Kakimoto and the other two approached and started spending times with me. It was fun playing with them. I thought they were my very first friends... Until one day, some children said that I'm paying them to become his friends." Sawatari's heart ached when he recalled that moment. Those words hurt him. He considered them as his friends. It was never his intention to use them. That's what he thought.

But seeing his three supposed friends behaves, he started to understand what those people told him. The four of them being friends, he was the only one who thought that way. If they were his friends, then they wouldn't speak to him so politely. They won't shower him with flattery. They were with him only because they felt obliged to their parents who work under his father. That time, he was really unhappy having to be born as a rich kid. He couldn't stand how much he hated himself. He was so afraid that he'll be like this for the rest of his life and he didn't want to admit it.

"Then, one day, I saw a kid named Yuya who was being harassed for being the son of a coward. Seeing him like that, I was so happy. I took comfort, realizing that, compared to the son of the coward, my life was not miserable at all. Compared to a child who was hiding his face behind goggles all by himself, I was not so pathetic nor I was pitiable or alienated." Starting then, he looked for more children who he thought more miserable than him and make sure that people will shift their disturbing gazes to those children instead of himself. He used his family's money and influence to make sure that happen and that way no one would give him those annoying gazes. He was bullying them.

But then he saw Yuya still managed to be surrounded by true friends who stayed by his side not out of pity or trying to gain benefit. True friends who cares for him. He felt jealous and he didn't like seeing Yuya smiling so happily while being surrounded by his friends because he couldn't bear how dirty he was. It reminded him how worse he actually felt.

"But when dueling Yuya for the second time, for the first time I felt so happy. Dueling Yuya at the Maiami Championship made me realized not only the fun of Entertainment Dueling, but at that moment people doesn't see him as a spoiled rich kid or the sort, just a Duelist named Shingo Sawatari and praised me for my genuine skill. As I spent more times with my comrades, I realized how terrible and stupid I was before. But my stupid pride made me unable to bring myself to apologize and I was also too ashamed for what I had done."

"The only thing I thought I can do for them is acting as usual while trying to shift away whatever that's bothering their minds. They're all so depressed these days, so I thought of cheering them up. Whenever I act that way, their minds thinking less of the problems. But I guess it doesn't really help them." Sawatari admitted. Also, he realized that other than trying to help him, he also thought that way he can bury the rift between them and then maybe it would be as if the "mean" him never existed. In the end, he was still too preoccupied with himself. He was still doing it for his own benefit. Even though he wanted to change.

"I think your act is ridiculous and stupid." Kamui said it so straightforwardly that Sawatari felt a huge arrow was stabbing through his chest. He couldn't blame Kamui though, he deserves it.

"But I think the real you is...umm...what was it again... That's right, cool." Kamui said after struggling to find the right word to describe how he feels about 'the real' Sawatari.

"Huh?" Sawatari stared at Kamui like he has grown two heads.

"People would think you're being arrogant, smug, and an idiot. I don't completely think so. When you do those things, you're actually having an inferiority complex so you covered it up by making yourself look you're better than anyone else. However, deep inside those ugly traits, there's positivity. Your way of doing it is wrong, but still you're trying your best not to be pitied, never giving up your dream to become someone that will be acknowledged by people." Kamui have seen several people with inferiority complex around him, particularly Sting who constantly trying to pick a fight with him (which Kamui always ignored). They looked so desperate and pitiful in his eyes since they themselves don't give much efforts and if something doesn't go their ways, all they do is complain or shifting the blame to others. Sawatari, however, is different in his eyes.

"Now, you're not acting that way out of smugness, you just want ease up the tension that your friends are having given we're in the middle of war, even if there's still selfishness in it. For your friends you're willing to continue that act even though you're aware it can be embarrassing, I think that itself is cool. But I think you're different. You're always being made fun of by everyone, sometimes bringing trouble to them, but that way you remind them that the world is not only darkness." Normally, people can only say nice things that sometimes helping or not at all, and in most cases it's just words. Kamui doesn't think well of those people. However, again, Sawatari was able to produce a result.

"I'm not saying that you should stop your stupid act. What I'm saying is you already realized and admitted your foolishness, so you should be more honest with your friends in return. You trust them and they trust you. You can help your friends more that way and become better." Kamui made his point clear. He never has any trust in someone nor he understood that feeling. All he did was carrying his given order accordingly and that's what mattered to him. But seeing Ryo, Kurt, and the enemies he has fought, he began to wonder if having that feeling is actually may help improving himself.

"That's one heck of wise words. Are you quoting from someone else or that's how you really feel?" Sawatari was both amused and amazed by what Kamui told him.

"Both. An acquaintance once said that being more honest with each other would help one another. And I personally think that you're an amazing person in your own right for a human being." Kamui couldn't really understand how exactly humans define someone as amazing or great. But Kamui can only think that Sawatari who is trying his best to be better is amazing.

The old Sawatari would have let what Kamui said gone into his head and went all embarrassed and saying smug things like how indeed great he is, but this time he doesn't. This was truly the first time someone actually able to understand him to this extent. Not even his own father understood or even noticed. Everything Kamui said touched him. It's strange, even though they just met today.

"B-by the way, I notice that you don't talk or move much unless we approach you first. You should be more social or else you'll end up as a shut-in." Sawatari said, changing the topic. He was too embarrassed and difficult to continue the conversation about him without crying.

"I'm not allowed to do anything without instruction. That's why if you're not saying anything, I can't do anything." Kamui replied plainly like that's how it's supposed to be and that is the fact to him. The only reason he doesn't reveal his identity and attack Sawatari even though they're supposed to be enemies is because he doesn't receive any order to attack him.

"Huh? Who told you that you can't do anything without being instructed? That's ridiculous! Are you really fine with that? Why can't you decide on your own?" This time it's Sawatari's turn to question him. Not doing anything unless someone told him to was no different than being a robot or a puppet.

"It doesn't really matter. I don't matter to anyone or anything. Serving my master and follow his instruction without question is my only purpose to be born. That's what I was told." Kamui answered again.

"Are you a moron?! There's nothing in this world that's not worth caring about!" Sawatari disagreed. He stared at Kamui, but the young man doesn't show any sign of agreeing with him. Sawatari wondered who in the world this master that Kamui serves. What kind of person who would treat someone else like a robot? Sawatari didn't need to ask to know how Kamui was raised solely to follow orders.

That's definitely not right. He won't have it. Maybe Kamui didn't mean to, but Kamui helped him realize something important. Kamui was the first person to understand him. He can't just let Kamui like this. Having noticed Kamui's Duelist on his wrist, Sawatari got an idea. Simple, but hopefully helpful idea.

"Alright! You're a Duelist, so we'll settle this through a Duel!" Sawatari challenged Kamui, activating his Duel Disk. He doubted Kamui knew Action Duel, so he'll go with Master Duel rule for this Duel.

"Settle what?" Kamui blinked at the sudden turn of event. But he won't say no to a Duel.

"If I win, then from now on, you'll listen and do as your heart tells you, Kamui!" Sawatari answered, beginning the Duel.

**[MASTER DUEL!]**

"I take the first Turn. I set a card, and end my Turn." Kamui concluded.

"Just setting a card? I don't know what you're planning to do, but I won't hold back!" Sawatari declared, beginning his Turn.

"My Turn! Using the Scale 1 Abyss Actor - Devil Heel and the Scale 8 Abyss Actor - Funky Comedian, I set the Pendulum Scales! With this, I can simultaneously summon Monsters between Level 2 and 7! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Sawatari summoned three Monsters to his Field that consisted of Abyss Actor – Big Star, (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 7 / PS: 3) Sassy Rookie (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4 / PS: 2), and finally, Pretty Heroine (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4 / PS: 2). All of them were summoned in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"This is just the beginning! Now, I will summon the main actor of today's show! Come forth! Circuit that leads to the main stage!" Sawatari opened the Link Summoning Circuit.

"Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning condition is at least 1 Abyss Actor Monster! I set Big Star, Sassy Rookie, and Pretty Heroine on the Link Markers! Circuit combined!" Sawatari set Big Star on the Top-Arrow, Sassy Rookie on the Left-Arrow, and Pretty Heroine on the Bottom-Left Arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Abyss Actor – Cool Hero (ATK: 2300 / LINK: 3 / LM: Top, Left, Bottom-Left)!" Sawatari summoned Cool Hero in Attack Position in the Link Monster Zone.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Abyss Script – Knife Show! When an Abyss Actor Link Monster is summoned to the Field, I can inflict damage to my opponent by 300 for each Link Marker it has!" Sawatari's Cool Hero has three Link Markers, so the total of damage Kamui takes is 900.

**KAMUI LP: 4000 = 3100**

"Battle! I attack directly with Cool Hero!" Sawatari declared his Battle Phase. Cool Hero raised its sword and swung it down, unleashing a purple sword energy wave towards Kamui.

"At this moment I activate the effect of Checksum Dragon (ATK: 400/ DEF: 2400) from my hand! When a monster makes a Direct Attack on the same Turn the user took Battle Damage, I can Special Summon it and increase my LP equal to half of its DEF and it cannot be destroyed by Battle until the end of this Turn!" Kamui summoned Checksum Dragon in Attack Position in the Main Zone, increasing his LP by 2400 at the same time.

**KAMUI LP: 3100 = 4300**

"Then I attack Checksum Dragon with Cool Hero!" Sawatari redirected the attack towards the newly summoned dragon. Checksum Dragon blocked the sword wave, though it's still strong enough to push back the dragon.

**KAMUI LP: 4300 = 2400**

"I'm not done yet, Kamui! When Cool Hero's Link Marker is pointing a monster, it can attack twice! So I attack Checksum Dragon again!" Sawatari declared as Cool Hero slashed Checksum Dragon using its sword, which again, was blocked by the targeted dragon.

**KAMUI LP: 2400 = 500**

"I set a card and end my Turn." Sawatari concluded.

"My Turn! Because my opponent controls a Link Monster, I activate the effect of Gateway Dragon (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4) from my hand to Special Summon it!" Kamui summoned Gateway Dragon in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Gateway Dragon's second effect to summon a Level 4 or lower DARK Monster from my hand!" Kamui special summoned DMZ Dragon (ATK: 0 / DEF: 2000) in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"Appear, my circuit!" Kamui opened the Link Summoning circuit.

"Arrowhead confirmed. The summoning condition is three Varrett Monsters. I set Checksum Dragon, DMZ Dragon, and Gateway Dragon to the Link Marker! Circuit combined!" Kamui set Checksum Dragon on the Bottom-Right Marker, DMZ Dragon on the Top Marker, and Gateway Dragon on the Bottom-Left Marker.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Topologic Trisbaena (ATK: 2500 / LINK: 3 / LM: Bottom-Right, Top, Bottom-Left)!" Kamui summoned his Link Monster in Attack Position in the Link Zone.

"Because my opponent controls a monster and I control a Link Monster, I can Special Summon Vulnerability Dragon (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100) from my hand!" Kamui summoned Vulnerability Dragon in Defense Position from his hand in the Main Zone.

"And then I can destroy a monster on my own Field for each monster my opponent controls!" Kamui destroyed his own Trisbaena.

"You destroyed the Link Monster you just summoned? What are you thinking?" Sawatari was surprised, unable to guess what Kamui was going to do.

"I normal summon Rokket Synchron (ATK: 300 / DEF: 0) and activate its effect to special summon a Level 5 or higher Dragon Monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position!" Kamui summoned Rokket Synchron in Attack Position before reviving Checksum Dragon in the Main Zone.

"I tune Level 1 Rokket Synchron with Level 1 Vulnerability Dragon and Level 6 Checksum Dragon! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! Borreload Savage Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8)!" Kamui summoned his Synchro Monster in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"Since Savage Dragon was Synchro Summoned, I can activate its effect to equip it with 1 Link Monster in my Graveyard, then Savage Dragon gains Borrel Counters equal to the Link Marker of the equipped monster!" Kamui targeted Trisbaena, resulting with 3 Borrel Counters.

"I also activate Savage Dragon's second effect! It gains ATK equal to half of Trisbaena's ATK!" Kamui increased Savage Dragon's ATK to 4250.

"Battle! I attack Abyss Actor – Cool Hero with Savage Dragon!" Kamui declared Battle Phase. Savage Dragon launched its cannon, shooting stream of energy that destroyed the Abyss Actor Link Monster, pushing back Sawatari in the process from the force.

**SAWATARI LP: 4000 = 2050**

"I activate DMZ Dragon's effect in my Graveyard! As a monster equipped with an Equip Card attacked, by banishing DMZ Dragon, I can destroy an Equip Card equipped to the monster and letting it attack once again in a row!" Kamui destroyed Trisbaena, allowing Savage Dragon to attack one more time, though its ATK returns to normal.

Savage Dragon shot its cannon once more. Sawatari almost tried to look for Action Card but quickly remembered that it's not Action Duel. Good thing he has prepared for this.

"I activate Knife Show's effect from Graveyard! I banish it from Graveyard to halve the damage I will take!" Sawatari banished his Quick-Play Spell, creating a barrier that blocked the shot.

**SAWATARI LP: 2050 = 550**

"I end my Turn." Kamui concluded and stared at Sawatari. "You may have underestimated me because I only set a card on my first Turn. I hope now you know that my plan originally was to finish you off in this Turn. I didn't expect that you'll survive thanks to that Quick-Play Spell."

"Yeah. A bad habit of mine. I still need a lot to learn. I apologize for that. I'll be more serious now." Sawatari said before he began his Draw Phase.

"My Turn! Once again, I Pendulum Summon!" Sawatari revived Big Star, Sassy Rookie, and Pretty Heroine to his Field in Attack Position.

"I activate Magic Card: Abyss Script – Dawn of the Demon Knight! I can destroy two Abyss Actor Pendulum Cards on my Field to Special Summon an Abyss Actor Monster in my Graveyard with its effect negated." Sawatari destroyed Devil Heel and Funky Comedian from his Pendulum Zone, reviving Cool Hero with its effect negated.

"Are you sure you're okay destroying your Pendulum Scale? You can't revive your monsters when it's destroyed. I thought you're specialized in Pendulum Summoning?" Kamui questioned.

"Don't worry about me. And ever since I came to Cantidel and learn the existence of Link Summon, Reiji practically ordered us to study Link Summoning. At first, I thought it's a pain, but now, I'm grateful because it helps me in this situation we are now." Sawatari replied and then raised his hand up, a finger pointing up.

"Once more! Appear, the circuit that leads to the main stage!" Sawatari set Cool Hero and Big Star on the four Link Markers of the Link Circuit.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 4! Abyss Actor Cute Idol (ATK: 3000 / LINK: 4 / LM: Right, Bottom, Left, Upper-Right)!" Sawatari summoned a humanoid monster with blue-colored bipedal and green hair tied in pony tail. Its lower body consists of white long skirt. It has a thin green torso with sharp, red horns sticking out of its chest and back.

"Again, the circuit that leads to the main stage!" Sawatari set Sassy Rookie and Pretty Heroine on the two Link Markers of the Link Circuit.

"Link Summon! Link 2! Abyss Actor Hidden Designer (ATK: 1600 / LINK: 2 / LM: Right, Upper-Left)!" Sawatari summoned another monster with long mechanical hands hidden by long green-colored sleeves and mechanical feet also hidden by equally long blue-colored jeans. It has upward crescent moon-shaped sapphire hair with a porcelain doll-face wearing round glasses.

"I activate Cute Idol's effect! When this card is linked to a monster, I can destroy a Magic or Trap card on my opponent's Field!" Sawatari pointed at Kamui's set card. Cute Idol jumped and landed a kick towards the set card.

"Trap Card: Rokket Deflection! When an effect that will destroy card is activated, I can negate that effect and special summon a Level 5 or lower Rokket monster from my Deck!" Kamui summoned Rokket Arlery (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 5) from his Deck in Attack Position. It's a monster with similar appearance as Checksum Dragon but with pointy long tail stood up straight and has greenish color. It used its tail to deflect Cute Idol's attack.

"I activate Rokket Arlery's effect! I can equip this card to my opponent's monster. As long as this card is equipped, that monster cannot attack!" Kamui equipped Rokket Arlery to Cute Idol, binding the Link Monster with a chain that will prevent it from attacking.

"Unfortunately, your Cute Idol can't attack my Savage Dragon now. Hidden Designer has lower ATK than Savage Dragon, so having it battle is out of question. You don't have any card in your hand or set card on your Field. The chances for you to win this Duel is low. But still, do you think you have what it takes to turn the tide?" Kamui asked. Sawatari still looked unflinching despite the situation. He didn't think that it's a bluff, so Sawatari must have a plan in his mind, but what can he do in this situation.

"Yeah. I can. I activate Hidden Designer's effect! On the Turn this card is Link Summoned, its ATK is switched with the ATK of my opponent's Link Monster!" Sawatari switched Hidden Designer's ATK with Savage Dragon's ATK, making the Abyss Actor Monster's current ATK at 3000 while the dragon at 1600.

"Battle! I attack Borreload Savage Dragon with Hidden Designer!"

Following its master's command, Hidden Designer shot its mechanical hand. The hand changed shaped into what looked like a huge needle. Kamui prepared to activate his last card's effect from the Graveyard, but his hand stopped at the last second. Kamui found himself hesitating as he remembered Sawatari's condition if he won the duel. This last second hesitation was all that Hidden Designer needed to stab through Savage Dragon's abdomen, destroying the Synchro dragon.

**KAMUI LP: 500 = 0**

Kamui fell on his knee from the impact. A hand came into his vision, looking up to see Sawatari has extended his hand for Kamui to take to help him stand up. Kamui accepted the hand and back to his feet. He didn't hear Sawatari's praise for him as his mind was wondering what was stopping him from activating his card effect that could have saved him from defeat. Sawatari's hand on his shoulder snapped him from his thought and returned his attention to the Abyss Actor user.

"Since I won, from now on, you'll follow your own heart! Mark my words, people and Duel Monsters are driven by their hearts!" Sawatari told Kamui, playfully slapping his back while saying so.

"My own heart...?" Kamui repeated unsurely. He never thought that he has a heart, but this person in front of him believed otherwise. How is Sawatari so sure that he has a heart of his own?

"Here! I give this to you! This will be a reminder of our Duel today, so you'll live as your heart desires." Sawatari took off the emerald necklace he always wore and placed it on Kamui's palm. When the said person stared at Sawatari with questioning look, Sawatari replied, "Be grateful that from now on you are a friend of the great Shingo Sawatari."

"A friend..." Kamui repeated.

This was the first time someone gave him a gift and called him a friend. He and his fellow offspring never considered each other as comrades let alone friends. It never crossed his mind to try to befriend them either. He thought it's unnecessary for him as His Excellency's servant. But when Sawatari gave him his necklace and called him his friend, Kamui felt something in his chest. He accepted the necklace and wore it.

"...Thank...you...Shingo..." Kamui said unsurely while looking down. He doesn't know much about friends, but he at least knows that friends refer to each other by their first name.

Kamui's confusion made him fail to see Sawatari's face that went still as he called him by his first name. Sawatari's gaze hardened at Kamui while feeling something was tickling his chest. He resisted the urge to grin. He wondered if he was being silly for becoming so happy just because someone other than his father called him by his first name.

A sound of helicopter interrupted them. A helicopter landed not too far from the clinic where they were staying at.

"Sawatari! That's our ride! Let's go!" Allen came in from downstairs, ushering Sawatari to leave quickly.

"You heard him. That's my ride! See ya again, Kamui!" Sawatari excused himself with Allen and went downstairs, leaving Kamui alone at the rooftop.

As Kamui watched Sawatari left, he felt like something is sparking and started spreading throughout his entire body.

He doesn't know what this is.

All he knows is that he wants to keep this feeling in his chest.

**LANCERS HIDEOUT – MOUNTAIN – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

"We're back!"

Sawatari, Allen, and Sayaka arrived at the hideout. They were welcomed by their friends who were worried sick after hearing they went missing during the mission and lost contact with them. Ruri, Yuto, Shun, and Yuzo, in particular, were worried the most. Ruri ran and hugged Sayaka tightly in her embrace, which Sayaka returned.

"Are the three of you okay?! We were worried when we lost contact with you!" Ruri asked.

"I sprained my ankle, but it's nothing serious. I'm just a bit tired." Sayaka smiled, trying to assure her best friend.

"Let's go back to your room so you can rest! I'll make you some tea and peel fruits so you'll feel better." Ruri gently ushered Sayaka back into her room.

"Ruri, this is nothing serious. You don't need to look so panic." Sayaka tried to calm Ruri down who doesn't seem to be that convinced.

"Sorry, but it's just, sometimes you're pushing yourself too hard. That's why I'm worried." Ruri said while trying not to look so panic, epsecially when Sayaka smiled at her. "I really can't match up to you, Sayaka."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sayaka blinked. Ruri felt she can't match her? She was the one who always thought she can never match up to Ruri. What made Ruri think that way?

"You always notice a little detail that I missed. You see the positive sides of people before their negative side. You're able to understand how important relationships between Duelists are and taught me even without you realize it. You have everything that I don't have, Sayaka. That's what I admire about you." Ruri answered with a tinge of blush on her cheeks. Before she gained the courage to approach Sayaka, Ruri had always noticed her, doing things such as taking care of stray animals near the school or the plants that got neglected while the others didn't do anything. Watching Sayaka's kindness, Ruri became curious and it urged her to try to talk to the girl.

Sayaka could only stare at Ruri. She wanted to cry, but she tried her best to hold it back otherwise Ruri will worry again. She never knew that Ruri thought about her that way. She almost couldn't believe it. She was happy that her best friend valued her so much. It's just as Zira said. Nobody is perfect. There's something only she can do to help her best friend and vice versa. They need each other.

"Ruri, let's have a duel in my room. Just a normal duel, no need for Duel Disk. That's fine, right?" Sayaka requested, which Ruri answered with a nod.

"As long as you're staying still in your room until you get better, then I don't mind. I'm so glad you're back, Sayaka." Ruri agreed as they reached Sayaka's room.

"Me too. Thank you, Ruri."

"C-can I join too?" Allen asked, joining the conversation while scratching the back of his head. "I feel like dueling with you. If you don't mind."

"Sure. Having you join us will make me feel better. Thank you, Allen." Sayaka answered. The more the merrier.

Allen was happy at that while hiding his blush. He recalled Zira's words several times in his head. He won't give up. He will continue to do this best to become stronger, until the day he can express his feelings to Sayaka comes.

Meanwhile, Sawatari dragged Yuya before the Entermate user could call out for Yuzu. Pulled him away quite forcefully so that Yuya didn't get a chance to call out for his girlfriend.

"Yuya, let's have a Duel! I wanna show you this impressive move I developed that it'll blow your mind away!" Sawatari said, pushing Yuya into the Duel room.

"Aren't you tired? You don't want to take a rest first?" Yuya asked, quite reluctant to duel but will still do it anyway since he knew Sawatari won't budge.

"I told you, it's no biggie! Come on, let's go!" Sawatari demanded, raising his Duel Disk. When he faced Yuya, he found the the latter was staring at him. "What?"

"You seem different than usual. Did something happen at the village?" Yuya asked. Sawatari seemed to behave like he always does, but Yuya somehow felt there was something different this time.

"You see, at the village I..." Sawatari stopped. At this moment, he wanted neither sympathy nor compassion. Even if he left out some things, Yuya may catch up what he is hiding. "Nah, that's a secret. But I can tell you that I was able to cool down over there. Thanks for worrying about me."

The smile Sawatari gave caught Yuya off guard. It was very different from his usual smile. This one was so genuine and calm that Yuya almost found it unbelievable that the person in front of him is Sawatari.

"Eh...ah...sure." Yuya replied. He was shocked, wondering what actually happened that made the atmosphere around Sawatari so different.

Sawatari has no intention to condole with anyone about his experience at the village. This feeling that sprout from the depths of his heart after talking with Kamui, is his alone. He repeated his conversation that he has with Kamui in his mind with renewed resolve.

"_So long as I have the words Kamui told me, I'll be fine from now on."_

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**The Meaning of Pride – **Gongenzaka is faced with dilemma of whether to stick to his Steadfast Dueling or changing it for the sake of his friends. At the same time, Gloria and Grace are having a fallout.

* * *

**Finished. I'm sorry if there are lots of errors because I had a hard time to find a moment to write this chapter. Fortunately, my brother didn't use it so often until next week, so that's how I was able to write this chapter and finished it earlier than before. I can't promise for the next one though.**

**I've been thinking that Sawatari hasn't gotten much development in both **_**Bonds of Pendulum**_** and **_**Presage of Malevolence **_**despite being part of the main supporting cast, so I decided to expand his growth more here. The same also goes for Sayaka and Allen who didn't do much during Heartland Arc. And after thinking much, I think they'll go well with Zira and Kamui, who, maybe some of you have noticed from small hints that I gave in the **_**Presage of Malevolenc**_**e, are having second thoughts about themselves and their purpose.**

**Please don't forget to review this chapter!**


	5. The Meaning of Pride

**I got to borrow my brother's laptop again. Finally, he is busy with other thing, so I can borrow it for a few days. However, he'll be busy again soon, so the next update will take a long time again. I still don't have the money to buy a new laptop :(**

**For now, here's the chapter.**

* * *

**STREET – SHOPPING DISTRICT – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Grace is staring at her reflection in the mirror. She turned left, right, and turned around to check on the clothes she is trying on. It's a long sky-blue colored dress with floral frills. She smiled with satisfaction. She has decided. This dress is perfect. She quickly changed back to her own uniform before leaving the fitting room. When she came out, she was welcomed with her older sister thumping her right foot while crossing her arms and made that typical look whenever her patience was wearing thin.

"Sorry Big Sis. I'm done for real now." Grace said meekly.

"Good. Let's go home already." Gloria sighed, relieved that she can finally return after 3 hours accompanying her sister shopping. It's not like she hates shopping itself. She also loves shopping. But when it comes to her sister trying out clothes, she would prefer to give it a pass.

"Is it really necessary to try out that much dresses?" Gloria asked Grace after they left the shop.

"Cantidel has so many pretty dresses that I've never seen before. Can you blame me wanting to try out all of them? It's not every day we can see pretty, unique dresses." Grace argued while clutching her shopping bag closely to her chest.

"Rather than dresses, let's focus on coming up with a new strategy for our Duel. Now that we got Link Monsters, we can try to form a new combo." Gloria slapped her sister's back as they walk. While there's still no particular movement from Apophis' side, it's better for them to be prepared. The enemies must be smart enough to analyze the Lancers' duelings from the past records. If they keep using the same strategy and tactic, it'll only a matter of time the enemies will find the way to counter them.

"I know. We'll start tonight before we sleep, Sis." Grace replied. She may not show it, but she's excited to come up with a new combo with her sister.

"Oh, Tyler Sisters!"

The said twins turned to the voice calling for them. Not far ahead of them, Sora and Yura were approaching. Amusingly, Sora was holding two shopping bags on both sides. From the looks of it, it's not difficult to guess that those bags were heavy. Sora's face showed it. Yura, on the other hand, was walking gracefully without really holding anything.

"What's this? Are you two on a date?" Grace asked teasingly, giving Sora a pitying look, which Sora answered with a groan.

"Does this look like a date to you?" Sora emphasized by moving the shopping bags he was holding.

"The shorty lost in three rounds Duel against me. We made a bet that whoever lost must treat for a whole day." Yura answered while smirking at Sora.

"Girls sure is merciless when it comes spending a guy's money..." Sora mumbled. He can't believe that he just lost a whole lot of cash for a whole month within one day.

"You two can enjoy your date, we're going back now to try making new combo." Gloria told them, gently pushing Grace's back to continue walking. However, they stopped when the twins noticed Sora was staring at them.

"What?" Gloria asked.

"I know you're twins and all, but you two seems to have strong codependency." Sora commented.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked.

"It is as if separate, you're incomplete." Sora answered, which earned only more confusion from the twin sisters.

"Huh?"

"Well, you both compensated things the other lacked. From what I see, neither of you can comprehend being by yourselves. You said you're Tag Duelists, right? You always duel together. Then does that mean that you are unable to duel on your own?" Sora explained. Ever since he was still studying at Academia, Sora noticed that the Tyler Sisters are inseparable. They have always been the most famous Tag Duelists at Academia, especially after they defeated most of the Resistance's Spade Branch duelists. Sora commended their skills. However, at the same time, Sora felt they're being too dependent on each other.

The Tyler Sisters went silent at that. Grace, especially, seemed far more perturbed than her older sister. It was only from a whack that Yura gave to Sora that they stopped the uncomfortable silence. Sora cried out in pain and then complained at the sudden whack, asking what did he do to deserve it, but Yura just ignored him.

"Forgive him. He went out of line there. Please just forget it. Excuse us." Yura told the sisters before dragging Sora by his right ear, again, ignoring the boy's cry of pain while walking.

The two sisters were left alone standing on the street. Again, they went quiet. Gloria, however, was quick to snap out.

"Let's go back. It's almost time for dinner." Gloria told her sister.

"O-oh, yes. Let's go…" Grace replied uneasily. She tried not to look shaken, but she couldn't push it away.

She couldn't push away what Sora told them.

**LIBRARY – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

This place is wider than Noboru Gongenzaka has imagined. Row after row of neatly lined up books with their spines facing outward, colour coded with dots, fiction section arranged in alphabetical order, young adults section, children's section with low shelves and floor cushions, comfortable leather arm chairs, tables for quiet study, muffled stillness, librarian at help desk, coarse cheap carpet on the floor, computers for doing book searches, computers for surfing the web, all of magazines, shelves of CD's and movies, and washrooms.

And yet, for such a wide library, he was the only there. Not that matters to him. Gongenzaka picked two books from one of the rows and comfortably took a sit on one of the sofas. He opened the first book. It's a guide to use Magic and Trap cards along with its strategies. Just by holding the book formed a small lump on his throat. He thought he had prepared himself, but obviously he still has some doubts. But he must do this for the sake of his friends.

"I never thought you're a type who likes to read books."

Gongenzaka lowered his book, his eyes met with Lechter who was holding a book himself and greeted him with a smile, which Gongenzaka returned with a polite bow.

"It's not like I hate reading books. I just prefer doing things in a practical way." Gongenzaka answered.

"Then why are you here? The fact you're here means you have a problem that cannot be solved using practical way. And your eyes are telling me that you're having a battle with yourself." Lechter said. He hit the mark when he saw Gongenzaka's face fallen. Gongenzaka tightened his grip on his book and look away in shame.

"Sorry if I crossed the line. I didn't mean to offend you." Lechter apologized, sitting on the sofa across Gongenzaka.

"No. It's okay. Just as you said, I'm having a trouble with my dueling." Gongenzaka admitted.

"Your dueling? What's wrong with it? I think your Steadfast style is unique and strong." Lechter asked. He has seen Gongenzaka dueling several times during his stay at the HQ and he also watched from the records provided by Reiji to better understand each other as comrades. A Deck that can build a strong defensive frontline and attack at the same time. No average duelists capable using the full potential of the Deck as well as Gongenzaka does. And so, Lechter was confused what's troubling Gongenzaka so much about his dueling.

"The Steadfast Dueling. It has always been the pride of the Gongenzaka dojo for generations. I've been using this style and Deck ever since I first started dueling. Never once I feel ashamed using this dueling. That feeling still hasn't changed." Gongenzaka looked down at the book he was holding. Lechter followed his gaze and now realized that the Superheavy Samurai user was holding a guidebook on how to use Magic and Trap cards. Superheavy Samurai Deck would crumble if any Magic or Trap is added to the Deck. Gongenzaka must be aware of this crucial fact, so why would he be reading a guidebook on how to use it?

"But...this kind of dueling only work out because it's not a Tag Duel. In a war like this, the possibility of being dragged into another Tag Duel is high. When that happens, unless whoever is going to be my Tag partner is using the same Steadfast style like me or continuously banishing any Spell and Trap from Graveyard." Gongenzaka could never forgive himself if that happens. He can't make them do that. That'll be no different than him being useless, being a burden to his partner. That is not a manly thing to do. Partners must help each other.

"So you're considering to change your Deck? Or to abandon your Steadfast dueling?" Lechter questioned, now knowing the root of the problem.

"I don't want to. But this is the only way so I won't become a burden to my friends. It'll take some times until I can get used to a new style using Magic and Traps, but I'll–"

"I've heard enough. Forget it." Lechter cut him off. He won't let Gongenzaka continue. The Blue-Eyes user pulled Gongenzaka to his feet. For someone who is already at old age and smaller than Gongenzaka, the Superheavy Samurai user found Lechter's strength beyond his.

"Lechter-san?"

Gongenzaka was at loss when Lechter stopped at the second row bookshelf from the entrance. The senior duelist was looking at the books, trying to find particular books while mumbling the book should be around here.

"Lechter-san, what are you doing?" Gongenzaka inquired again.

"We're going to look for a monster that can help you in a Tag Duel without sacrificing your style." Lechter answered without looking at Gongenzaka, still searching for the book.

"Such a monster really exists?"

"There has to be at least one."

Lechter stopped when he finally found the book. From the torn condition and fading image of the book, it was old. Fortunately, it's still readable. Only then, Lechter finally turned to Gongenzaka, looking at the young one straight in the eyes. Gongenzaka couldn't turn away from those eyes. Just from that glance, Gongenzaka understood why people respect him so much. The air of a man who had gone through the darkest tragedies yet still manage to stand up high without looking back at the past. A wise man with true insight.

"Noboru Gongenzaka, if you're proud of your dueling then stick to it. You can't abandon it, not when you've reached this far using that style. You've been using it for years. I doubt it's all right to just let it go. That dueling also your father, your family's pride, is it not? If you throw it away then it would be an insult to your family, especially if you didn't even try to make an effort to find the solution. I won't permit it." Lechter told Gongenzaka, motioning at the said Deck in Gongenzaka's belt. He knew that while still doubtful, Gongenzaka has almost completely given up in searching for alternative way. And he won't let Gongenzaka fall.

"From the moment I began dueling, I always put my dueling on the line. My dueling is something that I will never give up no matter what. But it's not because it's my pride that I will not give it up. It's because I cannot give it up, that's why that dueling is my pride."

Lechter stated, placing the book on the table. He stared at the book fondly. It brought back certain memory. He won't say it now, but what he said a moment ago, it was something that he quoted from a duelist much senior than him.

His respected teacher, leader, and sworn friend.

**TYLER SISTERS' ROOM – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Gloria nodded in satisfaction at herself. She just finished the new combo for her and her sister's Deck using their new Link Monsters. The enemies won't expect this. She's 100% positive this will work out for them. She glanced at her twin behind her, sitting near the opened window. She also hoped this will cheer her up. Ever since they came home from shopping, Grace lost her cheerful energy. She just returned to their room and dropped her shopping bag on the floor like it's nothing.

Meanwhile, on the side of the said girl, Grace was staring at the sky. She's not really staring at anything because her mind was thinking of something else. She was wondering about what Sora told her and her sister this afternoon. Those were the words she had been avoiding for long times. She tried not to think about it. She tried to forget about it. But the damage has been done. Now, she couldn't take them out from her mind.

"Grace, I think I come up with a new strategy that will improve our offensive moves. Let's try it out." Gloria urged her sister, showing her the cards, but to her disappointment, Grace didn't look eager or even remotely interested. She hoped she was wrong, but Grace quickly confirmed her fear.

"Sorry Sis, but I'll train by myself tonight." Grace replied.

"What?"

"I said I'll train by myself today. It's not good if I'm being too dependent on you." Grace avoided her sister's gaze and walked as fast as she could to the door, but Gloria stopped her by grasping her arm tightly. Even so, Grace didn't spare her even a glance.

"Grace, are you bothered by what Sora told us? Just ignore him! There's nothing wrong with being Tag Duelists! The both of us are doing just fine the way we are!" Gloria argued. This is the one topic she never wanted to talk about with her sister.

"But we won't be together forever. In the end, in the future, the time will come we must part ways. That's why it's better for us to start learning to duel on our own from now on." Grace said, forcefully freeing himself from her older sister's grasp.

"No! We'll always be together, Grace! I will never leave you behind!" Gloria argued. She was trying to be assuring, however, there's desperation in her voice that gave out her insecurity.

"You can't be sure of that!" Grace lashed out, shocking Gloria. "Whoever is first, eventually one of us will leave the other... Just like Mom and Dad..."

Grace dashed out from the room after saying so without looking back, and Gloria was too stunned to even try of stopping her younger sister. The older twin's knees gave up on her from the shock, and she slowly fell down to her bed. She covered her eyes and her lips quivered as she recalled a certain nightmare.

Unbeknownst to her, a figure was lurking in the shadow outside the window.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**Swarm of Parasites – **Geist spread Parasite Fusioners into the Brotherhood HQ, controlling some of its members including Grace. Gloria confronts her sister, determined to free her from the parasite.

* * *

**Sorry I couldn't write much for this chapter. I decided to split this part into two. The second part is the next chapter. It'll take a longer time to update if I write it into one, and I think I've been absent long enough for this chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review this chapter!**


	6. A Swarm of Parasites

**10 YEARS AGO – CEMETERY – FUSION DIMENSION**

Gloria and Grace stood at the front of the funeral. Everyone's heads were down. Maybe it was them showing respect or maybe they were too afraid to look at what was coming. The coffin was pulled from the hearse by six strong men, all wearing suits. The silence dwelled as they entered the church. It wobbled as they carried it to the front and gently placed it down.

Gloria held Grace's shaky hand the whole time. Grace wiped tears onto her sleeve and rested on her shoulder. Gloria kept it together until they passed a picture of their parents to everyone and that's when all the memories came flooding back like a tidal wave. Their faces seemed so alive and happy. The twins stared blankly at the coffin hoping that a miracle would happen and their parents would rise again and come back to the world, come back to them. But nothing happened. They were gone.

It's crazy how things can turn upside down for them. They see them every day and suddenly, they're gone and when they go, a part of the twins goes with them too. Who knew where they were going to end up if there even was a heaven. They liked to believe that the place is inviting and calm and there's nothing but good in it.

"Grace, don't cry. Don't worry, we're going to be fine. The Professor said he'll take us in. We'll be living in Academia from now on." Gloria kindly told her younger twin sister who was still sniffling between her tears.

"But Mom and Dad aren't here anymore..." Grace said as more tears came out despite her effort to hold them.

"I'm still here, aren't I? I'll keep you safe." Gloria held both her sister's hands in hers, smiling so gently that Grace couldn't look away from her older sister.

"You promise...you won't leave me...?" Grace asked as she held her sister's hands back.

"Yeah. I promise. We'll always be together from now on." Gloria promised. This made Grace to tightened her hold on her sister's hands.

"Don't ever leave me, Big Sis. You promised, so you must be by my side at all times."

**PRESENT TIME – HALLWAY – EAST WING – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Gloria was staring at the full moon outside the window. Not too long after Grace left, Gloria decided to chase after her younger sister. However, midway, she changed her mind and stopped her track, and thus, now she was standing in the middle of the hallway staring at the moon through the window. Gloria couldn't think of anything to say to her sister. What her sister said not only brought out sad memories, but also ugly thoughts that she has hidden for so long. The thoughts she refused to acknowledge she has until now.

"Gloria? What are you doing?"

Gloria turned around. Yuya entered her field of vision with a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay? Why the long face?" Yuya asked, frowning.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone." Gloria said coldly before turning back to the moon. She doesn't feel like talking her problem with anyone, especially the boy whom her sister has a crush on. However, the said boy turned out to be more perceptive than she thought.

"Does it have something to do with Grace?" Yuya asked, making Gloria to turn facing him with a question mark on how he knew. Yuya didn't get the question, but he answered her. "It's unusual that you're not with her. And I noticed that you're always making that face whenever something happened with Grace."

"...you already have a girlfriend but you still have the time to lay your eyes on another girl?" Gloria said after she went silent for a minute. To her amusement, her implication flustered the entertainment boy.

"T-that's not what I meant! You and Grace are my friends, so–"

"Relax, I'm just kidding with you." Gloria chuckled at seeing Yuya's reddened face. He coughed before speaking again.

"Won't you tell me what happened?" Yuya asked again gently, making sure he didn't sound forceful.

Gloria contemplated on whether telling him or not. A part of her didn't want to speak of this problem to anybody. On the other hand, a part of her also acknowledged that Yuya is trustworthy enough not to say anything about this problem of hers to just anyone. She doesn't know how to explain it, but the Entertainment Duelist has a knack to draw people towards him and make them comfortable around him in a way. And most of all, he was genuinely concerned. Not just for her, but also for Grace. She could understand why her sister falls head over heels for this boy. If he's just a little bit older than she is, then maybe she'll go after him too (she prefers an older man).

Gloria took a glance at Yuya again who was still for her response and she finally speak up.

"I'm thinking just how a horrible sister I am..." Gloria finally said.

"Horrible? What makes you think so? You've always been a good sister for Grace. I mean, if you're not, then you two won't be together this long." Yuya asked, surprised by what Gloria said. From his observation, the Tyler twins are the example of perfect siblings. Despite their differences, they're getting along so well and always glued to each other. They fight perfectly together as a team, the best Tag Duelist that Yuya had ever met. There was never a day that Yuya ever saw them having a fight. So, hearing that Gloria thinking herself as a horrible sister was understandably surprising for him.

"No... That's not really the case..." Gloria shook her head. She looked outside again, though her eyes weren't really looking at anything at all as her mind was elsewhere.

"When we were little, people around us tended to compare me and Grace. Grace was more popular, scoring higher grades in school and have a lot of friends. People would always say she's better than me. Compared to her...I'm undesirable. I love her, but it still didn't stop me from being jealous of her." Gloria admitted. Even remembering that now still irritated her. Grace was always favored between the two of them. This favoritism eventually developed an inferiority complex within her. However, rather than trying to prove her own worth, she chose to run away by treating her sister the same way.

"And then, ever since our parents died, she always clinging to me. At that time, seeing her reaching out to me, clinging to me more than ever, there's this feeling of satisfaction sprout in me. I thought I must protect her no matter what, I vowed that I'll never leave her side forever. I must take care of her. I thought that it's my responsibility as an older sister." Gloria recalled that time when Grace was holding her hands so tightly with that pleading look, as if afraid that she'll disappear from her sight. For the first time that she felt so needed in her life. Since then she thought as her older sister, she should be the one who take care of her sister and no one else.

"But I was wrong. I realized it now. All this time, I've been taking her feelings for granted. Grace's need to rely on me for confidence and support, I've been taking advantage of them. She's the first and the only person who desperately needs me like that. And I wanted her to stay that way...so I can monopolize her... Everything is just for my own self-satisfaction..." Gloria smiled bitterly. All this time she has been intoxicating herself with a false sense of responsibility that hides her obsession to be needed by her sister. She's the worst.

"You said you want to monopolize her for your own self-satisfaction, but maybe that's actually your inner feelings wanting to have your sister all to yourself? Isn't that a different form of love?" Yuya wondered out loud for her to hear. It's normal for siblings who are close, got jealous if someone else become closer and get more attention from their sibling. Like a complex. Maybe Gloria was driven by self-satisfaction, but Yuya believed that the older twin actually truly loves her sister.

"What?" Gloria was almost dumbstruck hearing Yuya.

"It's still wrong, but you already realized that now, so you can become a better sister. All this time, you and Grace have been mainly living in your own world. You need to expand your world, for each of you to find important things. The time will come for the two of you to part ways, but it doesn't mean your bond as sisters will be cut off completely. You'll always be there for each other." Yuya told her. He doesn't have any sibling. Well, his counterparts are actually can be considered his siblings. But the point is, when it comes to familial bond, no matter how far apart you are, they'll still be family. That's what happened with him and his father. Even after three years being apart, they're still father and son. In fact, their bond got stronger than before when they were reunited again. The same could hold true for Gloria and Grace.

"You can do it. You're the older sister after all." Yuya smiled encouragingly at Gloria.

Gloria couldn't help but feel her cheeks heating up seeing Yuya's smile. She took it back. She might go after him too if he is always like this even if he's younger. Damn it, Yuya. Why do you have to be like that?

"You're really a complete moron, Yuya..." Gloria said to calm down herself.

"What?!" Yuya sweat-dropped at that. Did he say something wrong that he deserved to be called a moron just now? But seeing Gloria smiled back swept away that thought. Yuya knew that Gloria has found her answer and knew what she must do.

"Thanks. I'll be going now." Gloria said.

"Good luck." Yuya replied.

Gloria left the hallway to look for her twin sister while Yuya watching her retreating form.

**DUEL FIELD – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Ruri Kurosaki was facing an unexpected opponent. She came to the Duel Field to train against a Duel A.I to test her new strategy. To her surprise, Grace suddenly barged in. The younger twin of Tyler Sisters then asked–demanded for a Duel with her. This was the first time she saw Grace alone without her sister, and even dueling without her. She wondered what's gotten into her, but as Grace was so determined, Ruri couldn't refuse. And dueling against someone is better than dueling an A.I. Plus, she had heard of Amazoness Deck, but haven't got a chance to duel against it, so this is a good opportunity.

Ruri has seen the Tyler Sisters dueling in a Tag Duel, but never duel alone. She's curious how they're faring if they duel alone without each other as partner. Now that she's dueling Grace, more questions came. Was this the first time Grace dueling alone without her sister? Because, compared to when she's dueling together with her sister, her strategy and reaction were rather...sloppy. Not as effective as when she's with her sister, though not amateurish either.

**GRACE LP: 1200 = 0**

"Ugh...I lost..." Grace said as she fell on her knees. She let out a frustrated sigh before standing up again, patting the dust from her clothes.

"Don't be so down, Grace. You still did good." Ruri told her but Grace shook her head.

"No. It's not enough. I'm still not used dueling alone without my sister. This is not good." Grace insisted, her brows furrowed.

"Now that you mentioned it, why aren't you with Gloria? Both of you are always together, and you are Tag Duelists, but why are you alone now?" Ruri finally asked.

"I'm thinking of getting myself used to duel alone from now on." Grace answered, surprising Ruri.

"Why the sudden change? You're not going to be a Tag Duelist with your sister anymore?"

"I've been too dependent on Gloria. Since we were little, she always took care of me, so I've gotten used to be depending on her, whether in our daily lives or in duels. Nothing lasts forever, we're bound to part ways eventually. Before that happens, I must able to duel by myself, finding my own style, that way when the time comes, I won't be at loss. This is for Gloria's sake too. We must expand our worlds, for each of us to find other important things, to be independent, to learn things that each one of us are good at." Grace explained. After what Sora told her this afternoon, she realized how dependent she's on Gloria this whole time. She was so afraid to lose her that she did everything she could to keep her sister by her side, conditioning herself so that her sister couldn't leave her alone. By doing so, she was weighing her down. And Gloria wouldn't stop worrying if she continues to be like this. She must become stronger so Gloria won't have to worry about her anymore and can aim higher.

The whole time Grace was thinking, Ruri was watching her. The Lyrical Luscinia user can understand where she's going. She knows what the problem is now. She understood. She had been in her position too.

"Grace, you're probably thinking that you're a hindrance against Gloria's independence." Ruri said. She understood. Before, she always needed to be protected by her older brother. She was weaker than him and a girl, so her older brother was overprotective of her. She felt helpless. She felt she was being a burden to him, troubling him for being a weak younger sister. She wanted to prove her worth so that her brother won't be so overprotective of her.

"But you know, that's not the case. Both of you can try to separate yourselves, finding your own dueling and important things, but it still won't change the fact that you are twins. Forcing yourselves to live separate lives, that would just kill your feelings for each other. Is that really independence? Being twins mean you two can face the future together. You're not depending on each other, from now on you'll influence each other."

After her brother went missing, she realized how much she wanted to be with him. Even if she became stronger than her brother, she still wants to be by his side. She wants to fight by his side together as equal, not depending on each other. She realized that as siblings, they can become stronger together.

Ruri held Grace's hand gently in hers.

"You don't need to be in such a hurry, Grace. Times with your siblings are precious and priceless. It is precisely because there will be the time comes for both of you to find your separate ways that in the present you must be by her side as much as you can. Otherwise, you may regret it." Ruri have seen enough people losing their lives and how much pain it brought to the people who were left behind. Anything could happen in this war, knowing that, Yuno proposed to Celica while he could. That's why every moment is precious. In this crucial time, Grace must stick together with her sister.

Grace could only stare at Ruri. Her gaze hardened. When she finally opened her mouth, another voice interrupted.

"Aww...that's very touching, don't you think?"

Geist stepped in casually like he just entered his own home. He bowed politely to the girls. Ruri and Grace immediately raised their Duel Disks, in their battle stance.

"Geist!" Ruri called out in alarm.

"Good evening, ladies. Don't you think this is a beautiful night to enjoy a tea together?" Geist gestured to the full moon above them, completely ignoring the hostility from the two girls who are ready to fight.

"Unfortunately, we're out of teas, so please kindly leave, or do we need to escort you to the exit?" Grace retorted coldly, which earned a chuckle from Geist.

"Oh, I insist to invite myself in. Besides, the party is just about to begin, so there's no need to be in a hurry..."

Geist grinned at the two girls. Unbeknownst to them, two Parasite Fusioners were crawling on their shoulder, making their ways towards their ears, and went it. All of a sudden, the two girls felt something hit their brains from the inside. Their visions blurred. They couldn't think anything. Everything became black to them. Ruri and Grace swayed and passed out. Geist stood hovering them, sinisterly grinning wider.

"Let's take our time and enjoy ourselves...shall we?"

**LABORATORY – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Yuno came into the lab. Just a minute ago, he was called by Haruna who said she has something important to tell him. It has been days since she was cooped up in the lab, this was the first time for her to call him. There must be at least some progress. Haruna was sitting on the same chair the last time Yuno met her. Lilac was busy checking the documents on her table that might gave her hints about Apophis. Yukiya was taking his break after Lilac finished hers 10 minutes ago, eating his boxed lunch.

"I'm here, Haruna-san. I hope you'll enlighten me with good news." Yuno entered, quickly approaching the Holy Elf.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Haruna smiled at the Oracle. "I've identified the Gatekeeper of the Rift and how to close it without sacrificing the boys' lives."

"Seriously?!" Yuno turned to the computer screen, feeling hopeful. Haruna showed the mural found in Apophis' temple that she has just deciphered. It also showed a mural of a Duel Monster cladded in flames.

"This Duel Monster is the Gatekeeper of the Rift. It's called Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix. A Link Monster. Since the beginning of time, Pyro Phoenix has been protecting the Rift from intruders that threaten the peace to the world of Duel Monsters." Haruna explained the translation of the murals.

"Alright. We identified the Duel Monster. What about the way to close the Rift?" Yuno asked. It was the more important question to him. Closing the Rift without sacrificing his descendants' life-spans are what matters to him.

"By having another Salamangreat Monster, Salamangreat Mirage Stallio, to provide its energies to Pyro Phoenix while we're closing the Rift. That way, we don't need the energies of the Four Heavenly Dragons." Haruna showed the mural of Mirage Stallio as she explained further.

"Then we must find this Mirage Stallio and then use it against Pyro Phoenix." Yuno muttered, thinking various locations where Mirage Stallio could be. They must find out more about the Salamangreat archetype first.

"About that, I think our clue would the Crimson Duelist that Sara had encountered before." Haruna said.

"The Crimson Duelist in the rumor?"

"Yes. Sara had encountered him, and she said that the Crimson Duelist uses Salamangreat Deck. It's highly possible that he has Mirage Stallio with him. If we can find the Crimson Duelist, we'd find Mirage Stallio. And Sara also said that she can try finding him using her Link Sense and also the Kuribohs' help to ascertain their nature." Haruna recalled the idea that Sara had told her. When she first heard it, she was quite uncertain because the chances were slim. But now, they have more than enough reasons to find the Crimson Duelist. They can do this. They'll close the Rift without sacrificing the four boys' lives.

The whole headquarter was shaking following the sound of explosion. The alarm automatically was sounded throughout the whole building. The shaking almost caused Haruna to fall from her chair, but luckily Yuno caught her, though several people like Lilac was unlucky. The whole lab started to panic as the lights were flickering.

A Brotherhood Duelist entered the room, as panic as the rest were.

"What's going on?!" Yuno questioned.

"Sir! It's terrible! Several of our comrades suddenly are attacking us!" He reported.

"What?! Why?!" Lilac exclaimed in disbelief.

"I don't know. I can only say that they don't seem to be in their right mind, Sir!"

Haruna quickly checked the surveillance cameras, watching several areas within the headquarters that showed their comrades who are causing the chaos.

"I think I just found the cause." Haruna stated, showing one of the screens that showed severam Brotherhood members dueling using Parasite Fusioners on their Field.

"That's Parasite Fusioner!" Yukiya exclaimed in horror, remembering his encounter with the Duel Monster.

"Then, they're being controlled by those parasitic monsters." Lilac concluded correctly. Yugo and the others had told them about what Parasite Fusioner could do, but she didn't expect it to turn her comrades this far.

"We must take out those parasites." Yuno stated.

"Just defeating our comrades controlled by them won't get rid of the parasites. They'll just keep coming back again. We must find the queen that's controlling them." Haruna said. She already did some research on Parasite Fusioner. And as a group, Parasite Fusioner has characteristic of following their female leader for communications.

"The queen?" Yuno repeated in question.

"Yes. Like some insects, these parasites are moving following the commands of the queen. You take out the queen, and that'll stop their activities long enough for us to safely take out the parasites from our comrades' bodies." Haruna explained.

"But how do we get rid of the queen? Won't it be just the same as if we take out our comrades controlled by Parasite Fusioners?" Yuno asked. Even if they defeated the one who's being controlled by the queen, it won't get rid of the queen permanently, only rendering their comrade unconscious until the queen takes control again.

"Maybe I can help you with that." Yukiya voiced out, raising a hand so that everyone's attention is on him. He remembered back when Yugo defeated Rin. Zarc's power was able to destroy Parasite Fusioner inside Rin. Back then, it was coated with Apophis' power, but Ma'at's power should be able to do the same trick. He can do it. "I know how to destroy the parasite. I can do it."

Neither Yuno nor Haruna asked anything. Seeing Yukiya was enough to convince them. However...

"Now the question is...which one of our comrades who has the queen?"

**FIELD – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Gloria was running through the Field where she heard Grace was seen. She immediately rushed here after hearing the alarm and the announcement that some of their comrades have been taken over by Parasite Fusioners. She encountered several brainwashed comrades and defeated them on her way here. While she knows how dire the present situation is, her mind focused more on finding her sister more than anything.

She heard a scream nearby. Several men were blasted away and their Duel Disk automatically deactivated. They have lost a Duel. Gloria checked on them. They were injured, suffering broken bones, but fortunately not life threatening. She turned to their victorious opponent and gasped when she saw the person standing in front of her.

"Grace!" Gloria called out her sister. For a second, she was relieved to see her sister. However, upon seeing how sinister her sister was looking at her, Gloria went defensive. With just a glance, she knew that this is not the younger sister that she knows.

"Hello, Big Sister. Are you my next opponent?" Grace raised her Duel Disk once more and activated it, challenging her sister.

"The Parasite has gotten into you too..." Gloria gritted her teeth. Without a choice, she activated her Duel Disk as well. As Academia Duelist, she knew well how Parasite Fusioner works, so she knew that anything she said would be pointless. The only way to save her sister from the brainwash is to get the parasite out of her brain.

{{ACTION FIELD ON, FIELD SPELL: DARK JUNGLE}}

Their surrounding changed into a vast jungle. However, it was filled with many dying plants and sticky mud. And as it was night, their surrounding was dark and quite difficult for them to see. Fortunately, the Action Card was within a light sphere, making it easier for them to find.

**[ACTION DUEL!]**

"I'm taking the first Turn! I activate the effect of the Amazoness Spy (ATK: 800 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 3) in my hand! By revealing another Amazoness monster in my hand, I can Special Summon it!" Gloria revealed Amazoness Queen and Special Summoned Amazoness Spy in Attack Position.

Gloria then jumped, taking the floating Action Card. Grace, on the other hand, just stood still without even trying to make a move. However, the moment Gloria grasped the card in her hand, the Action Card activated by itself.

{{Action Trap: Prison Leaf. You cannot summon Monster except from the Main Deck until the end of this Turn.}}

As it was announced, Gloria's Extra Deck was covered by black-colored leaves, locking her Extra Deck.

"An Action Trap?!" Gloria couldn't contain her shock. She has heard of Action Trap, but it was rarely used in the Action Duels she has done or seen so far. This was the first for her to actually experienced it.

"Fufufu. It's a special program included by Prince Kurt. I'll be careful if I were you. It's possible that the Action Card could be either Action Magic or Action Trap on the next Turn. Are you willing to take the risk of taking Action Card now, Gloria?" Grace warned her older sister, taking joy in seeing her sister's troubled face.

"Then I release Amazoness Spy to Advance Summon Amazoness Queen (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 6)!" Gloria summoned Amazoness Queen in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I set a card and end my Turn!" Gloria concluded. Grace furrowed her brows at that.

"Are you underestimating me, Gloria?" Grace questioned coldly.

"What?"

"Amazoness Queen and a set card. That's all you did for your first Turn? Even if your means to summon Monster from Extra Deck has been sealed, you can still do more. You'd usually always form a stronger defense and not giving any of your opponents an opening to attack. Even if Amazoness Queen can't be destroyed by Battle, you can do more than this! You think I'm so weak that this is enough to beat me?" Grace accused her sister, narrowing her eyes at her and her Field.

"You're wrong, Grace. I know well about your Dueling more than anyone, the same way you do about mine. That's precisely why I can't use the same strategy against you. You'd predict it easily." Gloria answered. Her sister knew about her cards and she knew hers. They've been dueling together for most of their lives after all. However, even if Grace knew about her cards, if she uses a strategy that even her sister doesn't know about, she has a chance to win.

"Hmph. We'll see about that!" Grace retorted and began her Draw Phase.

"My Turn! From my hand, I summon Amazoness Swords Woman (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 4)!" Grace summoned Swords Woman in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

Gloria once again noticed the Action Card of this Turn. It could be another Action Trap. But if it's an Action Magic and her sister got it first, it'll give her advantage.

"Don't think that the possibility of Trap will make me afraid of getting an Action Card!" Gloria once again grasped the Action Card. Like before, the moment she grasped it, it activated itself, revealing an Action Trap.

{{Action Trap: Wooden Stake. Choose one card on your Field, and then that card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard.}}

Gloria chose her set card. A dark wooden stake came out from the card and stabbed through her set card, sending it to the Graveyard. She glanced at her younger sister and frowned when seeing her giggling at another miss.

"When an Amazoness Monster is Normal summoned or Special summoned, I can Special Summon Amazoness Baby Tiger (ATK: 500 / DEF: 500 / LV: 2) from my hand! Due to its effect, Baby Tiger's name becomes Amazoness Tiger while on the Field or Graveyard." Grace summoned Baby Tiger treated as Amazoness Tiger in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I fuse Amazoness Swords Woman and Amazoness Baby Tiger! Wild beast of the jungle with vicious fangs! Obtain the eyes of the warrior who hunts down her prey! Be reborn as a savage beast and appear! Fusion Summon! Emerge! Level 7! Amazoness Pet Liger (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 7)!" Grace summoned her ace monster in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"Battle! I attack Amazoness Queen with Amazoness Pet Liger!" Grace declared Battle Phase. Due to its effect, Pet Liger gained 500 ATK during Battle Phase, increasing its ATK to 3000. Pet Liger clawed Amazoness Queen who blocked it with her sword. The force of the claw caused a crack on her sword and pushed her back.

**GLORIA LP: 4000 = 3400**

"After damage calculation, my opponent's Monster loses 800 ATK!" Grace lowered Amazoness Queen's ATK to 1600.

"I activate Trap Card: Succession of the Tribe from my Graveyard! When I received a Battle Damage while I control an Amazoness Monster, I banish this card to Special Summon two Amazoness Monsters whose total Levels are equal to the Amazoness Monster I control on the Field!" Gloria summoned Amazoness Blowgun (ATK: 800 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 3) and a second copy of Amazoness Spy from her Deck both in Attack Position.

"You're lucky that your Trap Card has an effect that will activate it in the Graveyard. But will you be so lucky next time in Action Card?" Grace said in a mocking tone. Gloria didn't answer to that.

"I set a card and end my Turn." Grace concluded.

"My Turn!" Gloria looked at the card she has drawn. Fusion. Since the Action Trap's effect only lasted until the end of Turn, she can now summon monsters from Extra Deck.

"I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I fuse Amazoness Queen and Amazoness Blowgun! Queen of the jungle! Receive the power of the valiant swords-woman! Build an empire that rules over everything! Fusion Summon! Appear now! Level 8! Amazoness Empress (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 8)!" Gloria summoned her ace monster in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"You've finally summoned Empress. But just that won't be enough to defeat my Pet Liger." Grace pointed out.

"Appear! The circuit that rules the battlefield!" Gloria opened the Link Summoning Circuit, surprising Grace.

"Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning condition is one Amazoness Monster! I set Amazoness Spy to the Link Marker! Circuit combined!" Gloria set Amazoness Spy in the Bottom-Right arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 1! Amazoness Lancer (ATK: 1000 / LINK: 1 / LM: Bottom-Right)!" Gloria summoned a female warrior monster dressed similarly as Amazoness Swords Woman but with braided hair and holding a wooden lance. She summoned it in the Link Monster Zone.

"I activate Amazoness Dancer's effect! When this card is pointing to a Special Summoned Amazoness Monster in the Main Zone, it gains 600 ATK for each Amazoness Monster in the Graveyard!" Gloria increased Lancer's ATK to 3400.

"Battle! I attack Amazoness Pet Liger with Amazoness Lancer!" Gloria declared Battle Phase, targeting the only Monster on Grace's Field. Amazoness Lancer thrust her lance forward, aiming straight between Pet Liger's forehead.

"Trap Card: Clash of Tribes! When an Amazoness Monster I control is battling an opponent's Monster, I can negate its destruction until the end of this Turn!" Grace opened her face-down card. A group of Amazoness monsters appeared from the card and protected Amazoness Pet Liger, preventing its destruction, but Grace still received damage.

**GRACE LP: 4000 = 3600**

"I see. You purposely summoned Amazoness Queen to goad me to attack you so you can send as many Amazoness Monsters as you can to the Graveyard to increase Amazoness Lancer's ATK. That's new." Grace admitted that she didn't see this coming.

"It's too soon to be impressed. I'm not done yet. When Amazoness Lancer inflicts Battle Damage, I can add an Amazoness Card from my Deck to my hand." Gloria added Amazoness Baby Lion from her Deck to her hand, revealing it to Grace.

"I activate Amazoness Baby Lion's effect. By sending this card to the Graveyard while I control an Amazoness Monster, that Monster can attack once more!" Gloria sent Baby Lion to the Graveyard, allowing for a second attack for Lancer.

"Once more, I attack Amazoness Pet Liger!" Gloria declared her second attack. Amazoness Lancer once more attacked, though once again her lance was blocked due to Clash of Tribes' effect.

**GRACE LP: 3600 = 2600**

As Grace skid backwards from the impact of the attack, she noticed an Action Card and picked it. Gloria noticed it too. Since it didn't activate on its own, it must be an Action Magic.

"I am lucky, Sister. I got an Action Magic instead of an Action Trap." Grace giggled.

"Are you sure that you don't have a program that can tell if it's Action Magic or Action Trap installed in your Duel Disk?" Gloria questioned suspiciously. In the previous Turns, Grace didn't make any attempt to get an Action Card like she already knew it's not an Action Magic. Considering that Apophis was behind it, she suspected that he has given her the program that able to tell if it's an Action Magic or Action Trap.

"Oh my, no. I can assure there's no such a thing in my Duel Disk." Grace replied sarcastically, giggling louder at her sister's suspicion.

"Right... I end my Turn." Gloria concluded.

"My Turn! Draw!" Grace smiled upon seeing Parasite Fusioner that she has drawn. Time to get serious.

"I activate Action Magic: Forest Cocoon. I can Special Summon Level 1 or 2 Monster from my hand!" Grace Special Summoned Parasite Fusioner (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"_It's finally appeared."_ Gloria readied herself.

"When Parasite Fusioner is Special Summoned, I can perform Fusion Summon using itself and a card on my Field or hand. Parasite Fusioner can also replace any Fusion Material of a Fusion Monster. I fuse Amazoness Pet Liger with Parasite Fusioner!" Grace opened the Fusion Vortex, sending Parasite Fusioner and Amazoness Pet Liger into it.

"Savage beast of the jungle. Become one with the inner voice and shred your enemies with your claws! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 9! Amazoness Pet Tigon (ATK: 3200 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 9)!" Grace summoned a Tigon-like monster wearing the same armor as Pet Liger in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"Battle! I attack Amazoness Lancer with Amazoness Pet Tigon!" Grace declared Battle Phase. Pet Tigon roared before running at the Link Monster.

"At this moment, I activate Amazoness Pet Tigon's effect! During Battle Phase, this card gains ATK equal to the ATK of an Amazoness Monster in my Graveyard!" Grace chose Amazoness Pet Liger, increasing Pet Tigon's ATK equal to Pet Liger's ATK, which made its current ATK 5700.

"But due to Amazoness Empress' effect, Amazoness Lancer cannot be destroyed! And Lancer's ATK is increased!" Gloria reminded. Pet Tigon tried to mow down Lancer, but the female warrior managed to stab the hybrid monster with the tip of its lance, deep enough to force Pet Tigon to retreat.

**GLORIA LP: 3400 = 1100**

"I activate Amazoness Pet Tigon's second effect! When it fails to destroy opponent's Monster during Battle Phase, all my opponent's Monsters' ATK are halved for three Turns!" Grace added, targeting Amazoness Empress and Amazoness Lancer. However, at that moment, Gloria took her chances and grabbed the Action Card. Fortunately, it's not a miss.

"Action Magic: Jungle Drum! When my monster is affected by an effect, I can add a card from my Deck to my hand!" Gloria added an unknown card from her Deck. She couldn't prevent her monsters' ATKs from being halved, but the card she just added would help her starting her next Turn.

"I end my Turn." Grace concluded. "How is it, Sister? Have you tasted enough of my new power? You're no match for me now."

Gloria only stared at Grace. She doubted anything she say to her would do any change. It wouldn't free her from Parasite Fusioner's control. Even so...she felt she has to say this now...

"Grace. I have always been jealous of you." Gloria admitted.

"What?"

"You had everything I didn't. You're always favored by Mom and Dad. You had more friends than me. That's why I loved how you depended on me. I wanted to believe that I had to be there to protect you." Gloria remembered every moment when their parents always praised Grace more than her no matter how hard she tried until she gave up. How Grace always being surrounded by other children so naturally compared to her. And how she's relieved and loved it when Grace depended on her.

"Well I'm through with you. I don't need you anymore. I can do things on my own from now on!" Grace retorted sharply, but Gloria ignored the sharpness of her tone.

"Yeah. You can go on your own even without me. You're free to do as you like without having me by your side. But even if we go our separate ways, it still won't change the fact that we are twins! We can face the future together!" Gloria has decided that she will become a better sister from now on. She will respect her younger sister's wishes, but she will never sever her ties with her even if they are separated.

"Grace, we aren't depending on each other from now on. As twins we'll influence each other, and face a future twice as bright than normal people's!" Gloria inwardly thanked Yuya for helping her realized this. Now that she and her sister knew their mistakes, they can still fight together, but this time not being heavily depended on each other. They'll grow together, becoming strong together as individuals by helping each other.

"My Turn! I summon Amazoness Apprentice (ATK: 600 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3)!" Gloria summoned a female warrior wearing the same outfit as Amazoness Blowpiper but has longer skirt and wore traditional necklace and bracelets.

"Appear! The circuit that rules the battlefield!" Gloria set Amazoness Empress, Amazoness Lancer, and Amazoness Apprentice into the Link Markers, combining the circuit.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Amazoness Nymph (ATK: 2000 / LINK: 3 / LM: Bottom-Right, Upper-Left, Right)!" Gloria summoned a female warrior monster wearing a thin brown-colored gown that covered half of her upper-body and golden-colored ornaments on her shoulders along with silver claw-shaped necklace around her neck. Her skirt was made from animal skin with feathers as a belt.

"When you said you'll use a different strategy, you mean that you'll use more Link Monsters? Are you abandoning your specialty in Fusion Summoning?" Grace questioned with disappointment and disgust at another Link Monster summoned instead of Amazoness Fusion Monster.

"I have no such intention. I simply use Link Monsters to further reinforce my Fusion Monsters! I activate Amazoness Nymph's effect! On the Turn this Monster is Link Summoned, I can destroy one of my opponent's Monsters!" Gloria declared her Battle Phase, pointing at Amazoness Pet Tigon. Amazoness Nymph created ripples of water that shot forward at the Pet Tigon.

"I activate Parasite Fusioner's effect! When the Monster equipped with this card is about to be destroyed by Battle or Effect, I can destroy this Monster instead!" Grace protected Amazoness Pet Tigon with Parasite Fusioner, destroying the insect monster instead.

"But now you can't use Parasite Fusioner's Effect anymore." Gloria pointed out. She has achieved one of her goals by destroying Parasite Fusioner. That monster has a troublesome effect, so it's better sending it to the Graveyard. She failed her attempts earlier, but now she succeeded.

"So what? You can't attack with Amazoness Nymph whose ATK is lower than my Pet Tigon." Grace reminded.

"Yes. I cannot. That's why I end my Turn." Gloria concluded, shocking Grace before the younger sister laughed.

"You talk big, but it's just that. I'm disappointed in you, Gloria. I'll put an end to this pathetic Duel. Battle! I attack Amazoness Nymph with Amazoness Pet Tigon!" Grace declared Battle Phase immediately as her Turn started. Pet Tigon attacked Nymph; mercilessly consuming Nymph alive that Gloria had to admit deeply disturbed her as she was covered in smoke from the impact of Pet Tigon's strike.

**GLORIA LP: 1100 = 0**

Grace smiled in victory, expecting to see her sister's unconscious form. She waited until the smoke cleared up, excited for the scene. She was so sure that she has won, so she couldn't hide her surprise when she saw her sister's silhouette standing still on her spot, especially after the smoke cleared up.

"W-what?! How?!" Grace was completely taken aback.

"I activate Successions of the Tribe's second effect from the Graveyard. When an Amazoness Monster I control is destroyed and my LP hit 0, I can banish this card to Special Summon an Amazoness Monster with the highest Level from my Graveyard and gained 100 LP for each of the Monster's Level." Gloria revived Amazoness Empress in Attack Position and recovered her LP at the same time.

**GLORIA LP: 0 = 800**

"Additionally, I activate Amazoness Nymph's effect. When a Level 7 or higher Amazoness Monster is Special Summoned to the Field while this card is in Graveyard, I can Special Summon it." Gloria revived Amazoness Nymph next to Amazoness Empress.

"I activate Amazoness Nymph's effect! When its Link-Arrow is pointing at a Monster, I can target one of my opponent's Monster and that Monster loses ATK equal to the ATK of the Monster pointed by Nymph's Link-Arrow!" Gloria targeted Amazoness Pet Tigon, lowering its ATK equal to Empress' ATK, making its current ATK 400.

"But it still won't be enough to defeat Pet Tigon! Don't forget that it'll gain ATK equal to Pet Liger's ATK during Battle Phase!" Grace reminded, regaining her composure. The moment the Battle Phase begin, Pet Tigon's ATK will be at 2900, higher than Amazoness Empress.

"I activate Amazoness Apprentice effect from my Graveyard! I banish this card to increase the ATK of an Amazoness Monster I control equal to its ATK!" Gloria increased Amazoness Empress' ATK to 3400, and Grace clicked her tongue at the change.

"Battle! I attack Amazoness Pet Tigon with Amazoness Empress!" Gloria declared Battle Phase. Amazoness Empress slashed Pet Tigon into two and then skewered it further, destroying it to bits and blew Grace a step back.

**GRACE LP: 2600 = 2100**

"Next, I attack directly with Amazoness Nymph!" Gloria declared her second attack. Nymph delivered a kick against Grace, sending her onto her back. She grimaced in pain before standing up again. This pain was nothing to her.

**GRACE LP: 2100 = 100**

"But I'll still have LP!" Grace reminded. Her LP was very low, but she can still turn it around on the next Turn. "Too bad, Gloria! I'll finish you off on the next Turn!"

"No, you won't! I activate Amazoness Lancer's effect! When a Link Monster inflicts Battle Damage while this card is in Graveyard, I can banish it to inflict damage equal to half of its ATK!" Gloria added. She banished Lancer, summoning her lance from the Graveyard, pointing at Grace.

"No way...!" Grace gasped.

The lance shot forward, hitting Grace and knocked her out cold as her LP was depleted.

**GRACE LP: 100 = 0**

Gloria has made sure to hold back on that one so that her sister won't suffer serious injury. She reluctantly handcuffed her sister in case the Parasite Fusioner take control of her again before the queen is destroyed. She gently caressed her sister's face before carrying her on her back to take her to a safer place.

"I'll let you go after we've gotten rid of the Parasite Queen. Once this is over, we have a lot to talk about, Grace..."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**The Little Bird that Fell into Darkness – **In the midst of searching for the one using Parasite Queen to control her comrades, Sayaka encounters the mind-controlled Ruri. Without any choice, Sayaka challenges her best friend to a Duel.

* * *

**I hope this Duel did well to entertain you for the time being. And before, I promised to include Action Trap. I am very sorry that I included it very very late in the story. I'll add more in future Duels.**

**For the next chapter, I remembered that I haven't included Independent Nightingale in the series. Before, I didn't include the Fusion Monster because it's evil-looking for Ruri to use unless she's being controlled. And so, I decided with this scenario, and I think this will be good in exploring more of Ruri and Sayaka's friendship and their growth.**

**Please don't forget to review this chapter!**


	7. The Little Bird That Fell Into Darkness

**FIELD – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

For a second, Sayaka stopped her track when a droplet of water hit her glasses. It didn't take long for one after another droplets of water came down, raining the entire Capital. Despite the heavy rain, Sayaka could still the sound of battle cries around her.

A bitter wind swept the field and the ground was slick with rain. Fortunately, Sayaka wore boots when she ran out to stop her brainwashed comrades. She felt like puking all the while fighting. She has seen several of her comrades fighting to their last breath and the brainwashed Duelists fought without mercy. The wounded and dead lay thickly over the wintry ground, garish scarlet flowing over the frosted white. Under the whims of the Parasite Fusioner inside their brains, they killed their own comrades. In the end, despite their best, there are still casualties.

Sayaka didn't want to imagine how their comrades would react when they were freed from their brainwashing and realized what they have done. No. Sayaka tried her best not to think about that scenario. Right now, she must concentrate on stopping as many brainwashed comrades as she could.

Sayaka stopped when she saw a familiar figure not far from her. She gasped when she recognized that back. Her most precious best friend. Sayaka didn't think further and ran towards the figure who was only standing by in the rain.

"Ruri!" Sayaka called out, making Ruri to turn around.

"Are you okay, Ruri?!" Sayaka asked between her gasps, relieved to see her best friend.

However, her relief didn't last for long. Sayaka knew right away that something was wrong. Ruri smiled, but it was so cold and arrogant, a total opposite of the gentle serene smile that she knew. And her suspicion was proven when Ruri raised and activated her Duel Disk while taking a battle stance.

"You're my next opponent, Sayaka? Perfect timing." Ruri challenged her best friend.

"No way. Parasite Fusioner got to you too?" Sayaka took a step back, frowning. She has seen what Parasite Fusioner could do from the brainwashed comrades she has defeated along the way, but to see it affecting her best friend like this was far more unpleasant than before.

"Yes. It feels great. I feel even more powerful than before." Ruri giggled as she said so.

"Ruri, please stop. That monster is destroying your mind in exchange for power." Sayaka tried to persuade her best friend, even attempting to get closer. However, she's forced to take another step back when Ruri swung her Duel Disk blade, almost hitting Sayaka.

"Enough talk! I'll eliminate you here! I haven't pay you back for my loss in our last Duel!" Ruri shouted, reminding of the Duel between Spade Branch and Clover Branch in which Sayaka defeated her. Because the Academia invasion happened didn't long after that Duel, she and Ruri didn't get a proper rematch for that Duel.

"Yuya already warned me that nothing I will say can sway the one brainwashed by Parasite Fusioner, but I thought I should still give it a try..." Sayaka hoped she can end this peacefully, but it was clear now there was no other choice she has. Sayaka made a resolute expression, activating her Duel Disk.

"It can't be helped. I'll stop you even if it means I must use force! Since this is a rematch for our Duel before, we'll go by the Master Duel rule. No Action Cards." Sayaka said, choosing the Master Duel Program in her Duel Disk.

"Certainly perfect." Ruri accepted, itching for the fight to begin.

**[MASTER DUEL!]**

"I'm taking the first Turn! I summon Little Fairy (ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3)!" Sayaka summoned Little Fairy in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Magic Card: Fairy Hands! When I control a Fairy Monster on my Field, I can add 2 cards from my Deck!" Sayaka added two cards from her hand and immediately set it.

"I set 2 cards and end my Turn!" Sayaka concluded. "I'll show you how much I've gotten stronger, Ruri!"

"And you're showing it by underestimating me?" Ruri made an annoyed look, which confused Sayaka. "Little Fairy and two set cards. You think I'm going to fall for such an obvious trap? Enough underestimating me!"

"I'm not! I'm being serious! This is part of my strategy!" Sayaka replied firmly. Her first move might be a no big deal, but she won't do this without a proper plan. But from the way Ruri reacted, she thought she was offending her.

"Are you? I'll make you regret it! My Turn! I summon Lyrical Luscinia - Cobalt Sparrow!" Ruri summoned Cobalt Sparrow in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Lyrical Luscinia - Sapphire Swallow's effect in my hand! As I control a Lyrical Luscinia monster other than Sapphire Swallow, I can Special Summon it along with a Level 1 Lyrical Luscinia monster from my hand!" Ruri Special Summoned Sapphire Swallow and a copy of Cobalt Sparrow in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate the effect of the second Cobalt Sparrow! I can add a copy of Cobalt Sparrow from my Deck to my hand!" Ruri added another copy of Cobalt Sparrow to her hand.

"And then I activate the effect of another copy of Sapphire Swallow!" Ruri Special summoned another copy of Sapphire Swallow and the added Cobalt Sparrow, filling her entire Main Zone.

"I Overlay my five Level 1 Lyrical Luscinia Monsters! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 1! Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / RNK: 1 / ORU: 5)!" Ruri summoned her ace monster in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"Assembly Nightingale gains 100 ATK for each Overlay Unit it has, and it can attack directly a number of times for each of its Overlay Units!" Ruri declared her Battle Phase as she increased Assembly Nightingale's ATK to 500. Assembly Nightingale swung its wings, attacking Sayaka directly five times. The Fairy user has difficulty keeping her ground from the Winged-Beast Xyz Monster's attack, barely remained standing.

**SAYAKA LP: 4000 = 1500**

"I end my Turn." Ruri concluded, smiling spitefully at Sayaka. "This is just the beginning. I'll give you more pain in my next Turn!"

"My best friend is not a type of person who would do something like that... Ruri is not that kind of girl! That's why, I'll bring you back no matter what!" Sayaka replied, not backing down. No matter how hurt the words coming from her best friend's mouth, she won't let it bother her. She will stand tall and continue to fight.

"My Turn! I activate Little Fairy's effect! By sending a card from my hand to Graveyard, I can increase its Level by 1!" Sayaka increased Little Fairy's Level to Level 4.

"I summon Aerial Pixie (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 4) from my hand!" Sayaka summoned Aerial Pixie in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I Overlay Aerial Pixie and Little Fairy! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Fairy Cheer Girl (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1500 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Sayaka summoned her ace monster in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Fairy Cheer Girl's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can draw a card!" Sayaka drew a card. She looked at the card she drew and immediately revealed it to Ruri.

"I activate Rank-Up Magic: Fairy Miracle Force! I can Xyz Summon a Fairy Monster from my Extra Deck using this card and an Xyz Monster I control! The Xyz Monster I summoned is one Level higher than the Xyz Monster used as material!" Sayaka used Fairy Cheer Girl that she just summoned and the Rank-Up Magic Card, opening the Overlay Network.

"Rank-Up! Xyz Change! Appear! Radiant Fairy Cheer Girl! (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1900 / RNK: 5 / ORU: 2)!" Sayaka summoned Radiant Fairy in Attack Position in the Main Zone. It's a Monster in a form of a young girl with short, mint green hair, and purple eyes. She wore a red and white leotard with bits of gold, and white knee-highs with black and red shoes, as well as black gloves with red fingers. She also has butterfly-shaped wings and red-colored pom-pom in both hands.

"_It's an Xyz Monster I've never seen before! It's Sayaka's new monster? Since when she has it?"_ Ruri wondered, taken aback by the new Xyz Monster.

"I've done training on my own so that I won't be a burden. Radiant Fairy Cheer Girl is the result of my training!" Ever since her talk with Zira, she had intensified her training. With Allen and the others' help, she's able to reach this far. She had only trained this once, but she has faith in her own skill and monsters to win this Duel.

"Battle! I attack Assembly Nightingale with Radiant Fairy Cheer Girl!" Sayaka declared Battle Phase. Radiant Fairy Cheer Girl emitted a bright light throughout its body before going into its pom-pom. Radiant Fairy Cheer Girl flew towards the opposing Xyz Monster.

"Fool! Have you forgotten?! I activate Assembly Nightingale's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can prevent its destruction and reduce the damage to 0!" Ruri used the first Overlay Unit, making Assembly Nightingale's Overlay Units only 4 left. Assembly Nightingale is protected by a barrier from the detached Overlay Unit, blocking Radiant Fairy's pom-pom attack.

"I know what I'm doing, Ruri! I activate Radiant Fairy Cheer Girl's effect! After this card conduct a battle, I can detach an Overlay Unit and inflict damage equal to half of its ATK to my opponent!" Sayaka declared, removing the first Overlay Unit. Radiant Fairy threw its pom-pom at Ruri, almost causing her to fall.

**RURI LP: 4000 = 2750**

"So your goal is not to destroy Assembly Nightingale, but to inflict damage through Radiant Fairy's effect!" Ruri clicked her tongue, glaring at Sayaka.

"I set a card and end my Turn." Sayaka concluded.

"I have to admit. I take back my last statement about you underestimating me. But this will be as far as you can go! My Turn! Draw!" Ruri began her Draw Phase. When she saw it was Parasite Fusioner that she has drawn, she grinned menacingly.

"I attack directly with Assembly Nightingale!" Ruri declared Battle Phase again. However, before Assembly Nightingale's attack could reach Sayaka, the Fairy user opened her first face-down card.

"Trap Card: Fairy Gate! When I control an Xyz Fairy Monster, I can negate Battle Damage until the end of this Turn!" Sayaka declared, forming a barrier that protected her from Assembly Nightingale's wind attack.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Lyrical Luscinia – Bird Call! As a Lyrical Luscinia Monster I control conducted Battle Phase, I can Special Summon a Level 1 Monster from my hand in Defense Position!" Ruri summoned Parasite Fusioner in Defense Position in the Main Zone.

"So that's Parasite Fusioner..." Sayaka mumbled, staring at the insect monster distastefully. She heard that they'll use it to perform Fusion Summon, so most likely Ruri will perform Fusion Summon. Ruri had done it before at Ramssess Fortress, but Sayaka has a strong feeling that the Fusion Monster she'll be summoning is not the same monster.

"As Parasite Fusioner is Special Summoned, I can use its effect to Fusion Summon using it and a Monster I control or in my hand as Fusion Materials!" Ruri used Assembly Nightingale and Parasite Fusioner as the replacement of the other material.

"Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 1! Lyrical Luscinia – Independent Nightingale (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)!" Ruri summoned Independent Nightingale in Attack Position in the Main Zone. Per Parasite Fusioner's effect, when Independent Nightingale is Fusion Summoned using Parasite Fusioner, Parasite Fusioner will be equipped to the summoned Monster. Parasite Fusioner attached itself to Independent Nightingale.

"Independent Nightingale gains one Level for each Overlay Unit Assembly Nightingale had before Fusion Summon and it gains 500 ATK for each Level it has!" Ruri increased Independent Nightingale's Level to Level 5 and its ATK to 3000.

"Battle! I attack Radiant Fairy Cheer Girl with Independent Nightingale!" Ruri declared Battle Phase. Independent Nightingale flew up and then pointed its claws down towards Radiant Fairy.

"I activate Radiant Fairy's second effect! I detach an Overlay Unit to negate its destruction!" Sayaka detached the last Overlay Unit, creating a barrier that blocking Independent Nightingale's claw.

**SAYAKA LP: 1500 = 1000**

"I activate Independent Nightingale's effect! I can inflict 500 damage to my opponent for each Level it has!" Ruri activated Independent Nightingale's additional effect.

"Trap Card: Fairy Fireflies! I can halve my Fairy Monster's ATK to negate effect damage until the end of this Turn!" Sayaka halved Radiant Fairy's ATK to 1250 in exchange to stop Independent Nightingale's effect damage. Radiant Fairy immobilized Independent Nightingale by creating glowing rope, binding it in place.

"In that case, I activate Continuous Trap Card: Lyrical Luscinia – Bird Cage! As I control a face-up Lyrical Luscinia Monster, I can negate the effect of all monsters my opponent controls!" Ruri opened her face-down card, sealing Radiant Fairy's effect.

"Now, even if you manage to get another Overlay Unit, you won't be able to use Radiant Fairy's effect, or any Monster you summon." Ruri smirked smugly before ending her Turn.

"Do you really think that will stop me, Ruri?" Sayaka questioned.

"Not really. I'm sure you'll still try to defeat me. But really, it's actually a waste of time. All your efforts would be in vain." Ruri replied mockingly.

"At least you're doing better now. Before, you always looking so weak, acting like a pathetic good girl you are. Using such a pleading face like you're asking for sympathy. Don't you realize that it only made you look like you're asking to be bullied?" Ruri said so sarcastically with so much sharpness that it hurt Sayaka more than she imagined. Sayaka frowned deeply as Ruri kept talking with the same tone.

"I approached you because I felt sorry for you. Although, to be honest, seeing you playing in my little fingers, thinking that we are best friends, is quite fun. I just need to say a few sweet words and you're easy to fall for it." Ruri snickered, staring at Sayaka condescendingly.

Sayaka's body trembled from those harsh words. She had expected that she'll try to drop her spirit through mind games, reminding her of her past. She was prepared. But it still hurt to hear it. Sayaka was close to tears hearing that from her own best friend. But she won't do it. Sayaka clenched her fists tight and bit her lip until bleed a little. She opened her eyes, glaring at Ruri, which surprised the latter who expected for the Fairy user to crumble down.

"I know that this is not you talking. It's that Parasite in your head making you talk like that. Listen to me and mark my words, I won't let that Parasite have its way!" Sayaka said with renewed resolve. She knew that her best friend would never say something like that to her. Not now, not ever. She won't forgive the Parasite and whoever planted it inside Ruri for making such cruel words coming out from her best friend's mouth.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Fairy Resurrection! I halve my LP to Special Summon a Fairy Xyz Monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position!" Sayaka revived Fairy Cheer Girl from her Graveyard in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

**SAYAKA LP: 1000 = 500**

"I activate Rank-Up Magic: Fairy Evolution! I can use a Fairy Xyz Monster I control and this card as Material to Xyz Summon an Xyz Monster with 1 Rank higher than the Fairy Monster!" Sayaka used the card and Fairy Cheer Girl to open the Overlay Network.

"Aid the warriors in the battlefield with your angelic prayer! Rank-Up! Xyz Change! Rank 5! Fairy Bright Cheer Girl (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1900 / RNK: 5 / ORU: 2)!" Sayaka summoned Fairy Bright Cheer Girl in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"Xyz Monster summoned from Fairy Evolution cannot be affected by card effect on the Turn it was summoned, so your Trap Card can't affect it!" Sayaka revealed, surprising Ruri.

"I activate Fairy Bright Cheer Girl's effect! Once per Turn, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can destroy 1 Magic or Trap Card my opponent controls and increases its ATK by 1000!" Sayaka destroyed Ruri's Lyrical Luscinia – Bird Cage, increasing Bright Cheer Girl's ATK to 3500 and allowed Radiant Fairy to use its effect again.

"Battle! I attack Independent Nightingale with Fairy Bright Cheer Girl!" Sayaka declared Battle Phase.

"When Fairy Bright Cheer Girl battles, the opposing monster's ATK is lowered by 500!" Sayaka revealed, decreasing Independent Nightingale's ATK to 2500. Fairy Bright Cheer Girl bumped its pom-pom together before striking at Independent Nightingale.

"I activate Parasite Fusioner's effect! I can destroy this card instead and prevent Independent Nightingale's destruction!" Ruri sent Parasite Fusioner to the Graveyard, creating a barrier that protected Independent Nightingale from Bright Cheer Girl's strike.

**RURI LP: 2750 = 1750**

"Too bad, Sayaka. You intended to destroy Independent Nightingale with Fairy Bright Cheer Girl and then attack me directly using Radiant Fairy Cheer Girl to finish me off. But Independent Nightingale is still here. Your Radiant Fairy Cheer Girl is no match for it. This is the power of Parasite Fusioner bestowed to me!" Ruri stated with sinister tone that was almost to the point of madness. It was clear that Ruri was so confident that she'd win this Duel.

"It seems you've forgotten something, Ruri." Sayaka replied calmly.

"What?"

"In the war last year, Yuya and the others have already encountered and fought Parasite Fusioner. And not too long ago he fought it again. It never crossed your mind that we have thought of a way to make a countermeasure against Parasite Fusioner?" Sayaka asked, and this made Ruri seemingly dumbstruck. She hit the bull's eye. Ruri didn't expect something like that.

"I have. And I'm sure the others as well. That's why I summon Fairy Bright Cheer Girl. I summoned it specifically to get rid of Parasite Fusioner. There's nothing that can stop the destruction of Independent Nightingale now." Sayaka pointed out, clicking the card in her Graveyard.

"I activate Aerial Pixie's effect! By banishing it from my Graveyard, I can select an Xyz Monster on my Field and double that monster's ATK until the end of Turn!" Sayaka banished Aerial Pixie and then doubled Radiant Fairy Cheer Girl's ATK to 5000. Ruri only has 1750 LP left. This attack would decide it.

"What?! No way!" Ruri exclaimed in disbelieve and horror.

"Parasite Fusioner doesn't make you strong. It makes you weaker. The Ruri that I know is stronger without it!" Sayaka realized that the Parasite Fusioner was too self-centered. Its Deck focused more on itself that it neglected the full capabilities of Ruri's own Deck. If only the Parasite Fusioner incorporated itself with Ruri's Deck, Sayaka would have been in much more trouble facing Ruri.

"Battle! I attack Independent Nightingale with Radiant Fairy Cheer Girl!" Sayaka declared her last Battle Phase.

Radiant Fairy Cheer Girl strikes Independent Nightingale with its two pompoms, cracking its strong body and destroyed it completely. Ruri was blown away by the impact, sending her flat on her back and losing her consciousness as her LP depleted completely.

**RURI LP: 1750 = 0**

"Ruri!" Sayaka checked her unconscious best friend. Looks like the impact of the attack was stronger than she thought. There was no grave injury other than scratches, though the hit on the head may cause concussion. Sayaka reminded herself to apologize to Ruri once this is over.

"I'm sorry for doing this. But I promise that you'll be okay soon." Sayaka said as she handcuffed Ruri's wrists and ankles like she did to the other brainwashed comrades who she defeated.

"Sayaka! Are you okay!"

Sayaka turned and saw Shun and Allen running towards her.

"Shun! Allen! I'm okay!" Sayaka shouted back.

"Ruri! What happened to her?!" Shun asked, kneeling worriedly at his sister.

"She's also controlled by Parasite Fusioner, so I handcuffed her until Yukiya defeat the Parasite Queen. Sorry, I know it's not comfortable, but I have no choice." Sayaka apologized to Shun, which he returned by a pat on the head to assure her that he understood.

"We must stop the rest too." Allen said, glancing at the fighting that was still going on.

"I'll take Ruri to where we place all the ones brainwashed. You continue take care of the ones controlled. I'll be back to help as soon as possible." Shun told them while carrying Ruri in his arms. He went towards the west building where they're imprisoning their brainwashed comrades until the situation is solved.

"Okay!" Sayaka and Allen replied at the same time before going to stop their other comrades.

**ROOFTOP – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

"They've done well repelling their possessed comrades."

Geist stared down at the battlefield from the roof, humming in astonishment at the Brotherhood's persistence and ferocity. He had implanted the Parasite Fusioners to dozens of members inside and hoped it'll lessen the numbers of the Brotherhood. There were casualties, but it was not as many as he had hoped for. Yuno sure inspired and taught his men well, able to keep the casualties to a minimum. Maybe he should have brought more Parasite Fusioners.

"Not that really matters. They're just mainly for distraction."

Geist turned to his right side. Four people were standing next to him, Sanders, Zira, Yubel, and Kamui, were also watching the ensuing battle.

"You guys are really going to join the fray?" Geist asked, raising a brow.

"We have been granted permission from His Excellency." Sanders replied.

"I have my own objective doing this, and Apophis doesn't mind with it since it's also convenient for him." Yubel said without looking at Geist, her eyes focused solely on the battlefield.

"As long as you don't lose the sight of our objective, then by all means, go ahead." Geist said, extending his hand at the battlefield as a sign for them to go.

Without a second to lose, the three Apophis offspring, Yubel, and Sanders jumped into the battlefield, joing the fray.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**The Evolution of the Beast – **While helping Yukiya looking for the one controlling Parasite Queen, Battle Beast encounters his former mentor, Sanders who is given a new Deck by Apophis. Determined to completely put the past behind him, Battle Beast challenges Sanders alone.

* * *

**Hello. I'm back with a new chapter. For this Parasite battle, I'm not going to make this a long arc, it'll end in about two or three more chapters. Depending how much I can write in one chapter. Afterwards, the story will start moving towards the final arc.**

**Please don't forget to review this chapter!**


	8. The Evolution of the Beast

**FIVE MONTHS AGO – ACADEMIA – ARC-V**

Kachidoki and Battle Beast decided to take a visit at Academia. Ever since Kachidoki left Ryozanpaku Duel School, he and Battle Beast went on a journey to polish their dueling skill and broad Battle Beast's horizon after years being locked up in Academia. Now, they were close to the end of their journey. All of a sudden, Battle Beast requested that they visit Academia since it was close. When being asked why the sudden visit, Battle Beast didn't answer, so Kachidoki assumed it's for an important business.

The two Fusion users were welcomed warmly by Samejima and Edo. However, Battle Beast and Kachidoki didn't speak with them for long because Battle Beast gently insisted that they were in a hurry, so Samejima and Edo just let them do as they please. Along the way, they met several students acquainted with them and gave a brief wave to each of them, but Kachidoki noticed that Battle Beast's mind was focused on their destination.

They finally stopped in front of a door. When it slides open using the keycard given by Samejima, it revealed a dark brick room with little light and two chains on the floor near the edge of the room. Kachidoki realized what this room was. What this prison was. It was the prison that Sanders mentioned where he held Battle Beast captive and disciplined him. For Battle Beast to visit the place that no doubt would only bring bad memories could only mean one thing.

"Are you sure you want to go in?" Kachidoki asked with concern all over his face.

"Yeah. This is something I must do." Battle Beast replied.

Kachidoki was reluctant, but he couldn't say no after seeing how determined Battle Beast is. Kachidoki stepped aside, letting Battle Beast to go inside alone, closing the door.

Just seeing this room already gave Battle Beast a shiver.

Back then, he felt so hopeless and powerless in this room.

The walls closed in. He could not escape the endless, darkened wait to freedom. Sat in the corner of the chilled room, he could see the sharp corners at each edge of the room. The walls, painted red many years ago, connecting each corner forming a perfectly shaped square room. The dull paint on each of the four walls carries a burden memory where he drawing closer and closer to the living hell had been scratching at the walls. Looking up from the corner of the cell, his light flickers as many moths flutter around it finding the only hope and light that is left in the prison.

He was so afraid, so scared, wishing to be freed. After Kachidoki saved him and they went on a journey, he thought he had completely let it go. Letting go of his past. But then he realized that he hasn't. That's why, he decided to face his lingering fear. Entering this room made him want to vomit. The horrid feelings he had buried deep inside came back the longer he stayed in the room. It took everything he has not to dash out from the room. No. He mustn't run away.

In the midst of his bad memories, he repeatedly reminding himself of the times he has spent with Kachidoki and everyone he encountered on his journey after the end of the war. He mixed them together, recalling the feeling of going against his former mentor for the first time. The first time he felt he has been liberated. Before, he was alone, and that's why he felt so helpless. But this time, he won't be alone. Even if he's all by himself in this room, he's not alone. He knew that now he has friends who are supporting him and waiting for him.

He won't let this place shackling him anymore.

"Goodbye forever..." Battle Beast said, taking one last glance at the prison before leaving it for good. Samejima had said before that the room will soon be demolished. Good. This room won't be needed anymore. He didn't want anyone to go through the same pain like he did.

Battle Beast smiled at Kachidoki who has been waiting for him. Kachidoki, in return, smiled proudly at him. Kachidoki said nothing and instead they made their way back to the harbor.

"I've been meaning to ask you this, but Battle Beast is not your real name, right? It's just something that Sanders called you to differentiate you from the others." Kachidoki suddenly asked. While he didn't know where Battle Beast came from before he was taken to Academia, he doubted that any parent would name their child Battle Beast like they're giving birth to a savage.

"What's your real name then?" Kachidoki asked again. At this question, Battle Beast's face fell.

"I...I've long forgotten my own name. I spent most of my life under his teaching, imprisoned in that room, and absorbing everything he told me until the only thing I could think was fighting for my survival. I don't remember my own origin. Even now, I still don't." Battle Beast couldn't remember anything about himself. Where he came from, who his parents are, what was his real name, everything about his origin were erased from his mind. He tried to remember himself, and even went on a therapy hoping to jog his memories to no avail.

"Are you going to look for the roots of your origin?" Kachidoki asked, and Battle Beast shook his head.

"Not anymore. I'm already happy with the life I have now. I'm not really that curious anymore about my origin. Is that a bad thing?" Battle Beast admitted. After many tries, he decided to give up. He realized how happy he is living his current life, and it should be enough for him. He thought that he should live his current life to the fullest.

"If you're happy, then I don't see anything wrong with it. But I think you'll need a new name." Kachidoki said, lightly patting Battle Beast's shoulder. "You're forging your own path now. You don't need the name given by that rotten tyrant. You are free from him now."

Kachidoki grinned as they reached the harbor.

"Let's try to think up for a new name for you, okay?"

**PRESENT TIME – FOREST FIELD – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

The forest is littered with duel disks, cards, wounded duelists and gore. Red, gray and brown are the new colors of what was once a beautiful, green forest, which has now become the stage of a large-scale assault. The air which would normally be rich with scents from nearby berries is now thick with the stench of blood, gore and death, the mere sense of it will make normal people want to run.

Battle Beast gritted his teeth in frustration at seeing many of his fallen comrades at the hands of their own who were brainwashed. Even though he tried his best to protect them, there were still casualties. The wounded of one side lay in heaps across the forest and the faces of the fighters are hopeful with eyes searching their surroundings and victory in mind, they take on their enemies. Battle Beast luckily found a safe cabin where he took the wounded and made sure to make a barricade to prevent enemies and their brainwashed allies to touch them.

He just defeated the last of his brainwashed allies running around in the forest. He took a deep breath and let it out softly. It took quite a lot of his energies dealing with them, and it's hard to hold back. Hopefully, they'll understand and forgive him once they regained their senses.

"I thought what kind of pest defeating my group, so it's you."

Battle Beast gasped when heard the familiar voice. He took another battle stance, and as he expected, his former tormentor, Sanders, emerged from the trees. As he walked closer, Sanders even took the time to kick away his fallen comrade whom Battle Beast just defeated, which angered the Gladial Beast user.

"So, you keep your word and appear in front of me again as my enemy." Battle Beast stated, recalling their last encounter.

"Don't think of me as the same person as I am before. His Excellency has given me a new Deck to fight against you. This time, I will put you in your place, BB!" Sanders raised his Duel Disk, activating it.

Battle Beast narrowed his eyes at his former tormentor. This would be the first time he was facing Sanders alone. Honestly, he still felt uncomfortable about Sanders. The man caused all the torments he had endured to return to his head. For a second, he almost lost his composure. Battle Beast clenched his fists until his trembling stopped. This is his chance to make things right. This is the only way for him to completely let go of his past.

"To even the field, we'll do this without an Action Card. We'll do this the old way." Battle Beast responded, activating his Duel Disk.

"Whichever it is, the result would be your death!" Sanders retorted.

**[MASTER DUEL!]**

"I'm taking the first Turn! I summon Quantity (ATK: 500 / DEF: 400 / LV: 1) from my hand!" Sanders summoned Quantity in Defense Position in the Main Zone.

"I set a card and end my Turn!" Sanders concluded.

"Quantity? Never heard or saw that kind of archetype. He is my former mentor, so he knows well about my Gladial Beast Deck since he originally used it. I can't use the same tactic like I used to. But for now, I'll need to figure out what kind of Deck he has now, so my first move would be..." Battle Beast contemplated various possibilities he has. After a minute thinking, he finally decided what his first move should be.

"My Turn! I summon Gladial Beast Atrix (ATK: 800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4)!" Battle Beast summoned Atrix in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Magic Card: Gladial Beast's Horn Call! When I normal summoned or special summoned a Level 4 or lower Gladial Beast Monster, I can special summon a Gladial Beast monster from my hand!" Battle Beast summoned Gladial Beast Dimacari (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4) from his hand in Attack Position in the Main Zone next to Atrix.

"Battle! I attack Quantity with Gladial Beast Atrix!" Battle Beast declared Battle Phase. Atrix swung its sword towards the robot-shaped machine monster.

"Trap Card: Scrap Storage! When my opponent declares Battle, I can send two more copies of Quantity from my Deck to my Graveyard!" Sanders sent two copies of Quantity just as Atrix sliced Quantity into two, destroying it. But since it was in Defense Position, Sanders didn't receive any damage.

"I set 2 cards and end my Turn." Battle Beast concluded, eyeing Sanders carefully. _"He just let his monster got destroyed and then sent two more copies of it to the Graveyard. What's he planning?"_

"My Turn! I summon Quality (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 4)!" Sanders summoned Quality in Defense Position from his hand.

"I set a card and end my Turn!" Sanders concluded, confusing Battle Beast.

"_He ended it just like that? Could it be he's baiting me to attack and then activate a Trap?"_ Battle Beast stared at Sanders' set cards. It's likely to be a trap. Seeing how calm Sanders is only furthered this belief. However, there's also a chance it's a bluff.

Deciding not to let the possibility of a trap stopping him, Battle Beast continued his Turn.

"Battle! I attack Quality with Gladial Beast Dimacari!" Battle Beast declared Battle Phase. However, to Battle Beast's surprise, Sanders didn't make any move to stop the destruction, only making it after Quality was destroyed.

"I activate Quality's effect! When it was destroyed, I can Special Summon the Quantity monsters I have in my Graveyard!" Sanders revived all three copies of Quantity in Defense Position that he sent to the Graveyard in the previous Turn.

"And then I activate Continuous Magic Card: Indestructible Armor Plating! My Quantities cannot be destroyed by Battle." Sanders created a transparent barrier for his two Quantities, protecting it from any attack.

"I activate Gladial Beast Vespasiaus' effect from my hand! When my Gladial Beast Monster battles a Monster, I can Special Summon it from my hand! When this card is special summoned through Gladial Beast Monster's effect, all monsters I control gains 500 ATK!" Battle Beast summoned Vespasiaus (ATK: 2300 / DEF: 0 / LV: 7) in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I end my Turn." Battle Beast concluded, seeing no point in attacking since Sanders won't get any damage and his monsters couldn't be destroyed.

"My Turn!" Sanders looked at the card he drew and smirked. He then turned to Battle Beast. "BB, this will be the beginning of your path towards destruction! I activate Magic Card: Long-Range Strike! All my Level 3 or lower Machine-Type Monsters can attack directly this Turn!"

"What?!" Battle Beast was taken aback. Sanders changed all of his Quantities into Attack Position and all the three of them launched their attack punching and kicking Battle Beast that sent his back to the wet muddy ground.

**BATTLE BEAST LP: 4000 = 2500**

"I set a card and end my Turn." Sanders concluded. He grinned condescendingly at Battle Beast who stood up again from the attack. "This is just the beginning. The next attack would be far more painful for you."

"Then I'll say this too: I'm not the same person as I was before! My Turn! Battle! I attack your three Quantities with Gladial Beast Vespasiaus, Atrix, and Dimacari!" Battle Beast declared Battle Phase. His three Gladial Beast monsters dashed forward at the same time, striking their respective targets.

"Trap Card: Battalion Defender! When Machine-Type Monsters I control are targeted for attack, I can halve the ATK of the opposing Monsters until the end of the Battle Phase!" Sanders halved all of the Gladial Beasts' ATKs, lowering the damage he took. And due to his Continuous Magic Card, Quantities were not destroyed.

**SANDERS LP: 4000 = 2400**

"I'm not done yet! I activate all their effects! After the Battle Phase, I can shuffle them into my Deck and Special Summon a Gladial Beast Monster!" Battle Beast shuffled all of his Gladial Beasts back into his Deck. At the same time, a fusion vortex formed above him.

"When I shuffle Vespasiaus and two other Gladial Beast Monsters through their effects, I can perform Fusion Summon! Contact Fusion! Appear! Level 10! Gladial Beast Domitianus (ATK: 3500 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 10)!" Battle Beast summoned his new Fusion Monster in Attack Position in the Main Zone

"I attack again with Domitianus!" Battle Beast declared. However, before Domitianus could raise a hand, Sanders clicked the scree on his Duel Disk.

"I activate Long-Range Strike's effect! By banishing this card, I can negate the Battle!" Sanders declared, stopping Domitianus from attacking.

"I end my Turn." Battle Beast concluded.

"You've got a new Fusion Monster. I commend you for that. But it's still pales in comparison to my new Deck granted by the Dragon of Calamity!" Sanders stated smugly.

"You're willing to sell your soul to Apophis for the sake of your revenge?" Battle Beast questioned his former mentor.

"You don't know how much humiliation I had to endure after your betrayal! For a respected and saluted Duelist such as I to be degraded so lowly is unacceptable!" Sanders spat out bitterly. Ever since he was young, he was special. His skill, intelligence, everything about him was special. That's what everyone around him told him. In a dog-eat-dog world, the strong ones are the ones who survives while the weak underserved to live. He became strong, stomping on the weak and anyone who dares to defy him. It was his right. He is worthy for glory. He took the place of his insipid parents, used his own students, enacted laws, and raised his ranks.

"Anyone who gets in my way will be eliminated! My Turn! I release my Quantities to Advance Summon The Big Saturn (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2200 / LV: 8)!" Sanders summoned The Big Saturn from his hand in Attack Position in the Main Zone. The monster was oozing dark sinister energy that shook Battle Beast to the core.

"_W-what kind of Monster is this?!"_ Battle Beast felt sick by the presence of the monster. Was this also due to Apophis' influence?

"I pay 1000 LP and discard a card to activate The Big Saturn's effect to increase its ATK by 1000!" Sanders increased The Big Saturn's ATK to 3800 at the cost of part of his LP.

**SANDERS LP: 2400 = 1400**

"I activate Domitianus' effect! When this card is summoned through Gladial Beast effect, I can negate the opposing monster's effect and destroy that monster!" Battle Beast declared, pointing at The Big Saturn as its target. Domitianus unleashed blue lightning that striking towards The Big Saturn to prevent it from using its effect. However, Sanders then opened his last face-down card.

"Continuous Trap: Parasitic Cyborg! When my opponent activates a Monster Effect, that monster's effect is negated as long as this card is on the Field and my Machine-Type Monster's ATK is increased by 800 until the end of Turn!" Sanders increased The Big Saturn's ATK to 4600 and deflected Domitianus' effect, protecting The Big Saturn from destruction.

"Battle! I attack Gladial Beast Domitianus with The Big Saturn!" Sanders countered. The ring around The Big Saturn's body glowed as the monster's power significantly increased. The Big Saturn punched its fists together before striking at Domitianus.

"Continuous Trap: Gladial Beast's Spiritual Light! As long as I control a Gladial Beast Fusion Monster, my Gladial Beast Monsters cannot be destroyed by Battle!" Battle Beast opened his Trap Card, forming a pillar of light that block The Big Saturn's fist.

"But you'll still take damage!" Sanders reminded as Battle Beast almost got pushed back from the force of the attack.

**BATTLE BEAST: 2500 = 1400**

"I'm not done yet! I discard a card to inflict additional 1000 damage after my Machine-Type Monster inflict damage!" Sanders discarded another card from his hand, activating Parasitic Cyborg's second effect to inflict 1000 damage after The Big Saturn's attack.

This time, Battle Beast couldn't avoid the impact and got thrown several steps back, forming some bruises on his bodies and broken rib that made him groaned in pain.

**BATTLE BEAST LP: 1400 = 400**

"And lastly, I activate Continuous Magic: Tamer Factory! As long as this card is on the Field, once per Turn we can only Special Summon one Level 5 or higher Monster unless the effect of a card specified otherwise." Sanders concluded. Battle Beast's Gladial Beast heavily relies on the monsters' effects to Special Summon stronger Monsters. While he didn't have the card to completely shut off Battle Beast's strategy, at least now Battle Beast would only have one chance to special summon a monster, and Sanders doubt it would be strong enough to defeat his Big Saturn.

Battle Beast crouched down, holding his broken rib. That attack sure did a number on him. It would be difficult, but he could still stand. He could do it. He knew it. And yet, he saw his hands, and they were trembling again. The memories came back haunting him again. Those days when Sanders abused him, tortured him, both physically and mentally, they all came into him again. He tried to push it away, but it still came. He couldn't move from his spot. His vision started swirling.

"_What should I do?"_

Battle Beast was at loss. He only has one last chance to Special Summon a Monster that could overpower The Big Saturn. He has a Monster that could overpower The Big Saturn's effects as well as Sanders' Spell and Trap effects. But to summon it requires two more Gladial Beasts and their effects must be activated. Even if he's able to summon two more Gladial Beasts, Sanders would just activate Parasitic Cyborg to negate their effects and increased The Big Saturn's effect. But if he didn't do anything, then it'll be truly over for him.

"_If Isao is here, what would he do?"_

Battle Beast didn't know what to do. If only Kachidoki is here, he'll be at ease. He'll know what to do.

"_I'm sorry, Isao. It's over for me..."_

THUD

Battle Beast when he felt something fell from his pocket. The Link Monster that Reiji developed for him under Kachidoki's request. Kachidoki gave it to him before they depart to Cantidel.

"_With this card, I'm sure you can find the right strategy to hold on your own."_

That's right. Didn't he decide to become stronger so that he won't be a burden to anyone? So that he can protect people that he cares for? He was still shackled after all. He thought he had freed himself, but he hasn't. He has been depending on Kachidoki for assurance all this time. He took Kachidoki's feeling for granted, believing that Kachidoki will find the way for him. Before, Sanders decided things for him, and now he expected for Kachidoki to find the way for him to be freed.

"I'm really a fool..." Battle Beast muttered quietly before forcing himself to stand up. "I do have a way to defeat you, Sanders."

"What?"

"_There's a way for me to win this using Domitianus. I almost break that I almost forgot about that Monster. I'm sorry, Isao."_ Battle Beast's eyes shined with renewed resolve. He's not giving up now. He will stand tall and fight until the end.

"My Turn! Draw!" Battle Beast looked at the card he just drew and revealed it.

"I activate Magic Card: The Howl of the Beast! When I control a Level 6 or higher Gladial Beast Monster, I can Special Summon two Level 5 or lower Gladial Beast Monsters from my Graveyard with their effects negated!" Battle Beast revived Atrix and Dimacari from the Graveyard in Attack Position with their effects negated.

"Oh? So you have a card to summon two Gladial Beasts at once. But their effects are negated, so you can't shuffle them back to your Deck to perform Fusion Summon. And not only that, they are nothing compared to my Big Saturn!" Sanders pointed out the difference of powers between their monsters.

"And then from my hand, I summon Gladial Beast Laquari!" Battle Beast ignored Sanders' taunt, instead summoning Laquari from his hand in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"Have you realized how futile your struggle is that you've gone mad and just randomly summoning monsters?" Sanders said mockingly, sneering at the Gladial Beast user.

"No. Your card effect only limited to the summoning of one Monster with Level 5 or higher. That means, it wouldn't be a problem if I summon a Monster without Level." Battle Beast finally replied, confusing Sanders.

"Appear! The circuit of the beast warriors!" Battle Beast opened the Link Summoning Circuit.

"Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning condition is at least one Gladial Beast monster! I set Gladial Beast Atrix, Gladial Beast Dimacari, and Gladial Beast Laquari! Circuit combined!" Battle Beast set Atrix in the Bottom-Right Arrow, Dimacari in the Upper-Right Arrow, and Laquari in Upper-Right Arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Gladial Beast Corionalus (ATK: 2300 / LINK: 3 / LM: Bottom-Right, Upper-Right, Left)!" Battle Beast summoned a brownish gold colored dinosaur monster wearing red-colored armor with a black-colored broad sword as its weapon. Link Monster, like Xyz Monster, doesn't have a Level, so Sanders' Level restriction Trap won't work on it.

"Battle! I attack The Big Saturn with Gladial Beast Domitianus!" Battle Beast declared Battle Phase. Domitianus raised its spear, charging towards the robot-like monster.

"Fool! Domitianus' ATK is lower than my Big Saturn!" Sanders reminded.

"Gladial Beast Coriolanus' effect! When this card points to a Gladial Beast Monster, that monster cannot be destroyed by that Battle, and my opponent cannot activate cards or effects until the end of the Battle Phase!" Battle Beast revealed as Corionalus raised up its broadsword, striking all of Sanders' cards, sealing them.

"What?!" Sanders could only helplessly stare at Domitianus who has pierced through Big Saturn, destroying it for good, leaving Sanders with nothing on his Field.

**SANDERS LP: 1400 = 700**

"This is the end! I attack directly with Gladial Beast Corionalus!" Battle Beast declared his second attack. Corionalus used the back of its sword to deliver a strong strike that threw back Sanders a few feet back without killing him, depleting all of his remaining LP.

**SANDERS LP: 700 = 0**

Sanders fell down with a painful cry. The impact crushed most of his bones, rendering him immobile. The pain throughout his body was too much for him to bear and he passed out.

"I...did it..." Battle Beast groaned in pain again.

He has reached his limit now. He fell down, still clutching his broken bone. He wanted to move, but his body has given up on him. His eyes couldn't last longer either. He now could only pray that his friends could handle the rest. He prayed for their safety and victory. He thought he heard Kachidoki calling his name, but maybe it's just his imagination. If it's really Kachidoki, he must tell him something when he wakes up.

"_...I think I know a new name that would suits me now..."_

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**Yubel of the Dark – **While interrogating her opponents to find where Heidel is being imprisoned, Yubel encounters Yuto. Setting her sight on him to test Dark Rebellion's resolve, Yubel challenges Yuto to a Duel.

* * *

**Hello. We're going to reach the end of the Parasite arc. And I'll warn you, that things may become rather bleak starting the next chapter. But don't worry, I won't make it too bleak, there'll still be some light-hearted moments in some chapters.**

**Please don't forget to review this chapter!**


	9. Yubel of the Dark

**HALLWAY – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Yuto, Yuzo, Shark, and Johan were running at the already destroyed hallway of the east part of their HQ. Several men accompanied them, helping the wounded or bringing their brainwashed comrades who they have defeated along the way to the room where they'll be locked until the brainwash was undone.

"How are you faring?" Yuto asked his three comrades.

"I can do this all day." Shark stated with a confident smile.

"Rather than us, I'm more worried about our brainwashed comrades." Johan said, staring at the comrade he just defeated sadly.

"I hope Yukiya found the Parasite Queen soon." Yuzo said while handcuffing their brainwashed comrades they just defeated before instructing the other members to take them away to the room.

"How about Yuya and the others?" Johan asked.

"Yuya just contacted me that he's with Celica-san near the back gate. The others haven't responded yet." Yuto answered, looking at his Duel Disk. And just as he looked at it, a message came into his Duel Disk.

"It's from Lilac-san. She wants me to help her and the others at the northern garden." Yuto read the message. He turned to his friends. "I'll go there. You take care over here."

"I'm coming too!" Yuzo offered, but Yuto raised a hand towards him in objection.

"No. I'm alone would be enough. We need more men over here. I'll be back with Lilac-san and the others as soon as I can." Yuto instructed his ace monster and most trusted partner.

"Trust me. I'll be back." Yuto smiled at Dark Rebellion to assure him. He wasn't lying. He gave Yuzo his words.

"Okay, but if you think you don't have enough manpower, call us immediately. Promise?" Yuzo told Yuto, who nodded in respond.

Sharing fist bump, Yuto left for the northern garden with Yuzo, Shark, and Johan watching his back until Yuto was no longer in their view.

"Let's go we must take them to the medical room." Johan said as he carried one of their wounded comrades they found.

"Alright. Let's go." Yuzo said, carrying the others with him together with Shark the remaining members accompanying them.

**MEDICAL CLINIC – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Yuzo, Shark, and Johan frowned upon reaching the medical room. There were so many wounded members, both who were not brainwashed and brainwashed. Not to mention the tent next to them. It reeks. They didn't need to ask what the horrible smell was after seeing the black bags next to them. It was horrible enough for them to be killed by enemies. But being killed by their own comrades was even more. It would be far more painful for the ones brainwashed into killing their comrades. They must live with the fact that their hands have been soiled by the blood of their comrades who they cherished.

Yuzo would never forgive Apophis and his offspring for this. Playing with their feelings like he was playing a board game.

Never.

"Yuzo-kun! Shark-kun! Johan-san! You're all here!"

Yuzo froze when he heard the familiar feminine voice. He wasn't supposed to hear that voice. Because she wasn't supposed to be here. Yuzo turned around, thinking he's just hearing things and expected no one was there, but there she was.

Lilac was standing there.

"Lilac?" Yuzo uttered her name in disbelief.

"Lilac? Why are you here? Aren't you at the northern garden?" Shark asked the question that Yuzo has been meaning to ask.

"Northern garden? No. All this time I've been here tending the wounded." Lilac answered, looking at them worriedly for injuries.

"But didn't you send Yuto a message that you're asking for his help in the norther garden?" Johan asked again. He has a bad feeling about this.

"No. I lost my Duel Disk on my way here." Lilac revealed.

Yuzo's face fell. He paled. The feeling he has been trying to convince himself was not there, surged into him in a flash. A certain someone's words, crossed his mind the moment he thought of his master.

"_If I kill your master, can you still live in the shadow?"_

"No... Could it be..."

**NORHTERN GARDEN – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Yuto was bewildered when he arrived at the garden. There was almost no one there except for a few bodies of his fallen comrades. Yuto didn't see anyone else. There was no mistaking that this is the northern garden where Lilac asked him to come, but no one was here. How come? Was he too late? No. If he was, then there should be more bodies here.

Unless...

"Now, this is the person I wanted to meet."

Yuto jumped something fell from the sky. He skidded backwards before raising his Duel Disk again and activated it, ready for battle. Amidst the smoke, he saw her. The demon-like Duel Monster that Reiji and Yuzo has warned him about. Heidel's former ace monster who betrayed him by killing all of his family.

Yubel.

"You're Yubel!" Yuto addressed the Duel Monster.

"Yes, indeed. I've been wanting to see you, Master of Dark Rebellion." Yubel greeted Yuto with a polite bow before showing a Duel Disk in her hand. Lilac's Duel Disk.

"Your friend dropped her Duel Disk and I happened to find her. I thought it would be useful to call you here." Yubel said before tossing Lilac's Duel Disk to Yuto's feet.

"What do you want with me?" Yuto questioned coldly, keeping his distance from Yubel.

"Would you honor me with a Duel?" Yubel asked, raising her own Duel Disk and activated it.

"I don't think you're giving me a choice." Yuto activated his Duel Disk.

{{ERROR: ACTION FIELD PROGRAM NEGATED}}

"Sorry. Apophis has developed a counter program to prevent you from using Action Cards." Yubel revealed.

"Not a problem. I can Duel just fine even without it." Yuto replied confidently.

**[MASTER DUEL!]**

"I'm taking the first Turn. I summon Chaos Core (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) from my hand." Yubel summoned a black demonic winged monster in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I set a card, and end my Turn." Yubel concluded.

"_Monster with 0 ATK in Attack Position. She's clearly goading me to attack. Her set card could be a Trap."_ Yuto thought carefully while staring at Yubel's Field. He then turned to the cards in his hand.

"_I don't have a card that can protect me from Traps right now. But there's a possibility that the set card won't do anything to me and simply to protect Yubel's Chaos Core. I'll try taking the risk." _Yuto has made his decision.

"My Turn! I summon Phantom Knights Dusty Robe (ATK: 800 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3) from my hand!" Yuto summoned Dusty Robe in Attack Position.

"Battle! I attack Chaos Core with Dusty Robe!" Yuto declared Battle Phase. Following its master's order, Dusty Robe flew towards Chaos Core with the blue flames surrounding it intensified.

"I activate Chaos Core's effect! I send three monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard and placed three Sacred Beast Counters on Chaos Core!" Yubel sent Uria - Lord of Divine Flames, Hamon – Lord of Striking Thunder, and Raviel - Lord of Phantasmal Demons to her Graveyard, placing three counters on Chaos Core.

"By removing one Sacred Beast Counter on Chaos Core, I can prevent its destruction and nullify the Battle Damage I would take!" Yubel removed one counter, creating a transparent barrier that blocked Dusty Robe's blue flames from Chaos Core.

"I set two cards and end my Turn." Yuto concluded.

"My Turn." Yubel stared at the card in her hand. She smiled before placing it.

"I set a card and end my Turn." Yubel concluded.

"_Just setting a card? Is it because she's confident she can survive because she still has two counters left?"_ Yuto wondered. From what Yuzo told him, Yubel is a strong opponent. She's not a Duel Monster to be trifled with. Yubel hasn't shown all her power when Yuzo dueled her. Yuzo wasn't even sure he'd survive if the Duel continue that time. Yuto has learned from experiences that moves that seemed trivial and amateurish at first turned to be deadly in the next Turn.

"_That's right. I mustn't underestimate her. I'll attack without holding back!"_ Yuto resolved.

"My Turn! I summon Phantom Knights Fragile Armor (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4) from my hand!" Yuto summoned Fragile Armor in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"When I have two or more Phantom Knights Monsters on my Field, I can Special Summon Phantom Knights Crack Glove (ATK: 800 / DEF: 700 / LV: 2) from my hand!" Yuto summoned a monster with silver metallic glove armor with red scarfs around both wrists and tiny blue flames forming like a face in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"Come forth! The circuit of shadow that covers the world!" Yuto opened the Link Summoning circuit.

"Arrowhead confirmed! The summoning condition is two or more DARK Monsters! I set Dusty Robe, Fragile Armor, and Crack Glove on the Link Markers! Circuit combined!" Yuto set Fragile Armor on the Bottom-Left Arrow, Dusty Robe on the Bottom-Right Arrow, and Crack Glove on the Right Arrow.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Phantom Knights Rusty Bardiche (ATK: 2100 / LINK: 3 / LM: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Right)!" Yuto summoned Rusty Bardiche in Attack Position in the Link Monster Zone.

"I activate Rusty Bardiche's effect! During Main Phase, I can send one Phantom Knights Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard and then set one Phantom Knights Magic or Trap Card directly from my Deck to my Spell & Trap Zone!" Yuto sent Phantom Knights Silent Boots into his Graveyard, setting a Phantom Knights card on his Spell and Trap Zone.

"I activate Crack Glove's second effect from my Graveyard! I can banish it to Special Summon a Phantom Knights Monster from my Graveyard!" Yuto revived Fragile Armor in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"Battle! I attack Chaos Core with Fragile Armor and Rusty Bardiche!" Yuto declared Battle Phase.

Fragile Armor made the first attack. Fragile Armor strikes Chaos Core with a punch that was blocked by the barrier from the counter. Rusty Bardiche then followed, raising its dark black colored axe and swung it down, which was also blocked by the barrier. While unable to destroy the barrier, the force was enough to make the barrier crack before it retreated back to its master's Field.

"I end my Turn." Yuto concluded. While he couldn't destroy Chaos Core or inflict any damage, at the very least now Chaos Core has lost all of its counters. As Yubel has used two of her remaining counters, there was nothing left that can protect Chaos Core in the next Turn.

"I set a card and end my Turn." Yubel once again repeated the same move, confusing Yuto more. Seeing his confusion, Yubel smirked.

"What's with that look? Are you concerned that I did nothing to fight back? Or have I unnerved you?" Yubel grinned, relishing at Yuto's glare at her in response to her taunt.

"I summon Phantom Knights Torn Sleeve (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 500 / LV: 4) from my hand!" Yuto summoned a monster in a form of torn out black-colored sleeve with bluish purple flames forming its body in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Magic Card: Shadow Stealth! I can increase the Level of all DARK Monsters I control by one!" Yuto increased Torn Sleeve and Fragile Armor's Level from 4 to 5.

"I overlay Fragile Armor and Torn Sleeve! From the depth of Purgatory. Dedicate to the Restless Soul with the Song of Revolution. Echo for eternity, and appear! Rank-Up, Xyz Change! Come forth, Rank 5! Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 5 ORU: 2)!" Yuto summoned Dark Requiem in Attack Position in the Main Zone with Rusty Bardiche's Bottom-Left Arrow pointing at it.

"When an Xyz Monster is summoned using Torn Sleeve as material, it gains 1000 ATK!" Yuto increased Dark Requiem's ATK to 4000.

"I activate Rusty Bardiche's effect! When an Xyz Monster is summoned to the zone pointed by it, I can destroy a card on the Field!" Yuto pointed at Chaos Core. Rusty Bardiche crushed Chaos Core into two before burning it with its blue flame, not leaving a single trace of it left on the Field.

"Battle! I attack directly with Rusty Bardiche!" Yuto declared Battle Phase. Rusty Bardiche turned its attention to Yubel. The Link Monster swung its axe at the opposing Duel Monster who didn't seem faze by the move. Yubel pointed at her second face-down card and opened it.

"Trap Card: Dark Mirror! When my opponent declares an Attack, I can negate that attack, destroy the opposing monster and inflict damage to my opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK!" Yubel activated her Trap, summoning a sinister purple-colored mirror with black-colored glass. Rusty Bardiche's axe was swallowed into the mirror and eventually, Rusty Bardiche itself. An ectoplasm-shaped energy then came out from the mirror, striking Yuto.

**YUTO LP: 4000 = 1900**

Yuto flinched from the attack, almost losing his footing.

"You could've used that Trap earlier." Yuto pointed out.

"Oh, I have another plan. And you already expected it's a Trap, right? That's why you use Rusty Bardiche to attack first in case it's a Trap that will backfired on you if you use monster with stronger ATK." Yubel retorted. She had to admit that Yuto impressed her. He already thought of various anticipations against her. Defeating him would be worth her times compared to the fodders. And it'll strive Dark Rebellion too.

"I end my Turn." Yuto concluded.

"My Turn. I summon Phantom of Chaos (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)." Yubel summoned a monster in a shape of puddle of darkness in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Phantom of Chaos' effect. I can target a monster from my Graveyard and give Phantom Chaos the ATK, DEF, and effects of that monster." Yubel chose Hamon, making Phantom Chaos' ATK and DEF 4000, and also gained its effect.

"Even the effects too?!" Yuto couldn't hide his surprise.

"I activate Dark Mirror's second effect from my Graveyard. By banishing it, I can increase the ATK of a DARK Monster I control by 2000." Yubel increased Phantom of Chaos' ATK to 6000, above Dark Requiem.

"Battle. I attack Dark Requiem Xyz Dragon with Phantom with Phantom of Chaos!" Yubel finally conducted her first Battle Phase. Phantom of Chaos easily swallowed Dark Requiem until there was nothing left of the dragon.

"Due to the second effect of Phantom of Chaos, you won't take any Battle Damage. However, due to the effect granted to Phantom of Chaos, I inflict 1000 damage to you!" Yubel added. Phantom of Chaos strikes Yuto, pushing him back and left a bruise on his right arm.

**YUTO LP: 1900 = 900**

"I activate Rank-Up Magic: Phantom Knights Advance! When an Xyz Monster I control is destroyed, I can use it and this card as Xyz Materials to Special Summon an Xyz Monster from my Extra Deck whose Rank is one higher than the Xyz Monster used as Material!" Yuto opened his face-down card, using Dark Requiem and the Rank-Up Card as his materials, opening the Overlay Network.

"Fang of Rebellion, gain new power and slash the pall of darkness! Xyz Summon! Dark Anthelion Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / RNK: 7 / PS: 10)!" Yuto summoned his Xyz-Pendulum Monster in Attack Position in the Main Zone, replacing Dark Requiem's place. Now, his Field at least wasn't left empty.

"I set a card and end my Turn." Yubel concluded. The effect of Phantom of Chaos ended, reverting the monster's ATK, DEF, and Effect to normal.

"My Turn! Battle! I attack Phantom of Chaos with Dark Anthelion Dragon!" Yuto declared another Battle Phase. Dark Anthelion flew straight at Phantom of Chaos with its sharp shining fangs, wings spread wide as electricity empowered it.

"Continuous Trap: Chaos Form! I can select one face-up monster I control and equip this card to it. Each time the equipped monster is attacked, I can select one monster in my Graveyard. That monster's ATK and DEF become equal to the ATK and DEF of the monster in my Graveyard!" Yubel selected Hamon, giving Phantom of Chaos ATK and DEF of 4000. However, Yuto already anticipated that.

"Counter Trap: Phantom Reflect! When a card effect is activated that targets a Monster on the Field while I control an Xyz Monster, I negate that card's activation and destroy it!" Yuto activated his own Trap, reverting Phantom of Chaos' ATK and DEF to 0 and destroyed the Continuous Trap. Dark Anthelion strikes Phantom of Chaos.

"Trap Card: Chaos Armor! When a DARK Monster I control is about to be destroyed, I can negate its destruction!" Yubel opened her last remaining face-down card, protecting Phantom of Chaos from being destroyed, but still received damage.

**YUBEL LP: 4000 = 1000**

"Additionally, due to Phantom Reflect's effect, I inflict 800 damage to my opponent!" Yuto added as a lightning strike from the Trap, striking Yubel that it pushed her back.

**YUBEL LP: 1000 = 200**

"I end my Turn." Yuto concluded, eyeing Yubel. _"I've pushed her LP to the edge. Just one more attack and I'll be able to defeat her. Just a little bit more. Until then, I mustn't let my guard down. It's possible she still has something else under her sleeve."_

"You're not naïve and sharp. You're a bit like Heidel." Yubel suddenly commented. She smiled at him.

"Usually, when your opponent's LP at red, you'll feel more relax and at ease, confident that you'll win. And when your opponent able to pull out a move that abruptly turn the tide, you lose your composure, easily getting panicked. But you and Heidel are not like that. You're not giving any opening even until the end. You're a remarkable Duelist." Yubel genuinely praised the Phantom Knights user, for a moment seeing the splitting image of her former master from the boy.

"I've learned from my experience, especially against an opponent like you." Yuto replied calmly.

"A wise decision. Unfortunately, it's useless against me." Yubel retorted, making Yuto frowned.

"My Turn. I release Phantom of Chaos to Advance Summon Dark Summoning Beast (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0)." Yubel released Phantom of Chaos and Advance summoned Dark Summoning Beast in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Dark Summoning Beast's effect to release it and Special Summon Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0), Raviel Lord of Phantasms (ATK: 4000 / DEF: 4000) and Hamon Lord of Striking Thunder (ATK: 4000 / DEF: 4000) ignoring the Summoning Conditions." Yubel released Dark Summoning Beast and Special Summoned Uria, Raviel, and Hamon at the same time to her Main Zone.

"Three monsters at once?!" Yuto was taken aback, but quickly calm himself. While Yubel has three monsters one her Field now, his Dark Anthelion still has higher ATK.

"In return for summoning them at once, I can't conduct my Battle Phase this turn. However, it doesn't mean I'll end this without a Battle. In fact, this will be the last Turn of this Duel." Yubel's smile turned more sinister.

Yuto felt cold air pressuring all over his skin. Before he knew it, he was trembling. He tried to pull himself together, but the trembling was still there. The pressure was coming from Yubel. And when Yuto looked at her directly into her eyes, something stabbed his entire being. She was being serious. It wasn't a bluff. She truly intends to put an end to the Duel right at this Turn.

"I activate Magic Card: Dimension Fusion Murder. I banish Uria, Raviel, and Hamon to perform Fusion Summon!" Yubel formed the Fusion vortex. However, unlike the usual one, the vortex was deep crimson colored mixed with pitch black darkness. Uria, Raviel, and Hamon entered the vortex.

"Almighty demon slumbering within the dark realm. Awake from your sleep, and plunge the world into destruction! Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 12! Chaos Phantom Demon Armityle (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 12)!" Yubel summoned her Fusion Monster in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

The Fusion Monster roared. Its voice was loud that Yuto felt his eardrum was going to explode. The earth shook from the force of its presence. The last time Yuto felt this sensation was when dueling against the Supreme King Dragon Zarc last year. Does this mean she's equal to Supreme King Dragon Zarc?

"I activate Chaos Phantom Demon Armityle's effect. During my Turn, it gains 10,000 ATK." Yubel declared, making Armityle's ATK 10,000, intensifying the roar.

"What?!" Yuto was dumbstruck. He couldn't do anything. There was no path that he could see to get out from this situation. It was over for him.

"Battle. I attack Dark Anthelion Dragon with Chaos Phantom Demon Armityle!"

Yubel declared Battle Phase. Chaos Phantom Demon Armityle caught Dark Anthelion with its tail, crushing it. The Xyz Monster let out a painful cry. Then, with its hand, Armityle ripped both of Dark Anthelion's wings apart, causing the dragon to let out even more cries of pain. Armityle then let the dragon go, throwing it towards Yuto before unleashing a stream of dark flame, destroying the dragon and blew Yuto away.

**YUTO LP: 900 = 0**

Yuto fell on his back. He felt some of his bones were broken. He couldn't move. When he tried, his body was attacked by aching pain. He was barely conscious himself, his vision was quite blurry. But Yubel's presence was still strong. He could sense her approaching him, and then saw her blurry figure standing over him. He wanted to get away, but he couldn't move at all.

"I have nothing against you. But I wish to meet Heidel again. I also wish to see Dark Rebellion's resolve. And I just know how to get both what I want at the same time...with your help." Yubel slowly caressed Yuto's face, digging her nails on the side of his face. She then carried the boy in her left arm. Spreading her wings, she flew up.

"Yuto!"

Yubel smiled as she saw the person she wanted to see. He came at the perfect time. It was the right decision to have Armityle being slow on Dark Anthelion to make it cry. Its cry must have been heard throughout the whole city, and he must have come here in a hurry after hearing the dragon's cry.

Yuzo – Dark Rebellion arrived with Shark and Johan behind him.

"Yubel!" Yuzo glared at Yubel who was holding his master in her arm.

"I wanted to see you, Dark Rebellion. Remember what I said before when we last met?" Yubel said, emphasizing her means by looking at Yuto in her arm.

"Let him go!" Yuzo demanded.

"I'll give you two days. Bring Heidel to me, and I'll release your master. But, if you care to try to take back your master by force, then you know where to find me. I can't guarantee your master will be in one piece, however." Yubel told Dark Rebellion, the unspoken threat was clear between them.

"I'd rather taking him back now!" Yuzo activated his Duel Disk, so did Shark and Johan.

However, a dozen of their brainwashed comrades quickly came into their view, preventing them from getting close to Yubel who flew farther and farther from them.

"I'm not in a hurry to kill your master, Dark Rebellion. All you need to do is bring me Heidel, and then we can settle this peacefully. We will both have what we want. Until then, farewell."

With that, Yubel took her leave, flying away from the headquarter with Yuto until no one could see her form.

Yuzo desperately tried to just ignore their brainwashed comrades and ran through them to reach his master. But it was futile. They didn't give him even a chance to close the distance. Yuzo could do nothing but watch his master being taken away. Even though just a few days ago he promised to protect him. No, since the moment he dueled Yubel, he promised to protect his master. He promised he won't her getting near his master.

He failed.

Yuto has been taken away.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**The Offspring's Lament – **Sawatari encounters Kamui and is shocked to learn that he's an Apophis offspring. At the same time, Allen also encounters Zira.

* * *

**Hello! I finally able to finish this chapter! But I wrote it in quite a hurry, so there might be some errors. Very sorry. I still don't have the money to buy the laptop due to financial problem. And my brother is busy so he uses his laptop all the time and difficult for me to borrow it from him. He's out of town today, so I was able to write this chapter from this early in the morning before I leave. Can't promise fast update. Hope you enjoy this chapter for the time being.**

**Please don't forget to review this chapter!**


	10. The Offsprings' Lament

**HANGAR – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Sawatari was leading several men to escort their injured comrades and the ones who were not fighters into a few airships available. Having injured people and non-combatants gathered at one place won't do any good. Yuno also worried that the enemies may spread another swarm of Parasite Fusioners to brainwash more of them. To prevent that scenario, Yuno ordered for a large-scale evacuation of their people as many as possible. So far, the evacuation process went well. The first airship has safely left the main HQ. Still, they can't let their guard down. Enemies could be lurking in every curve.

"How many more airships here?" Sawatari asked one of the Duelists who were with him.

"There are only three more airships. I don't think it'll fit for all of them." The man replied.

"Then we'll evacuate the rest who can't ride the airship through the back door. It's not as fast as the airships since they'll be going by foot, but at least it's better than them staying here. Try to find other vehicles we can use if possible." Sawatari instructed the man who obeyed without question.

Sawatari let out a soft sigh. He might be looked fine like nothing is affecting him, but honestly, he's just trying to act cool so no one could see how restless he was inside. He wondered if he's closing to his limit. In one night, he lost many comrades. Some of the people he knew in this HQ and spoke just fine this morning were dead the next he saw them. Their dead bodies made him want to puke. This was far worse than the dimensional war last year. For once, he hoped he could return to his old stupid self just so that he wouldn't feel so much affected.

He hoped his friends are okay. To lose the friends who fought with him in the war last year would be far worse than losing the comrades he barely knew.

"_They're all strong. They should be okay. Yeah! They'll be fine!"_ Sawatari tried to convince himself. For now, he must focus to save as many people as possible. He must lessen the death toll.

"Everybody! En guarde! An Apophis offspring is here!" A Brotherhood Duelist alerted them.

Sawatari was the first to rush ahead. He motioned the other men to protect the ones who couldn't ride the airships. He is confident he can take whoever is approaching. If not, at least he'll buy some times until they are all evacuated. The men didn't need to ask for more. Without looking back, they all escorted the others through the back door, leaving Sawatari alone at the hangar.

"Come here, Apophis' goon! This Neo-new-super-ultra-Shingo Sawatari will be your opponent!" Sawatari challenged as the shadow came closer into the hangar, face hidden by the dark night.

"Shingo?"

Sawatari's stance slackened when he heard the familiar voice. The figure entered the hangar, his form still hidden by the darkness. The moonlight that was covered by the black clouds shone through the gap of the hangar, illuminating the darkness, revealing the previously hidden figure. Sawatari furrowed his brows in disbelief as he saw the person standing in front of him. He only met that person just once, but that one meeting left a lasting impression on him. Because that meeting changed him significantly. That person helped him.

"Kamui...? No way...why are you here...?" Sawatari asked dumbfoundedly, not believing his eyes.

Kamui didn't answer and instead simply raised his Duel Disk.

"No... It can't be... You're... You're..." Sawatari took two steps back, his frown deepened at the realization that he didn't want to admit. But Kamui confirmed it.

"Yes. I am an Apophis offspring." Kamui admitted.

That hit Sawatari hard. Harder than anyone could imagine. Sawatari couldn't stop his body from trembling. Not with the mixed emotions he has at the moment.

"You... You tricked me...?" Sawatari questioned, gritting his teeth while glaring at Kamui.

"It wasn't my intention." Kamui responded calmly.

"What then?!" Sawatari shouted in anger.

"I have my orders right now. If you get in my way, I won't hold back." Kamui replied, activating his Duel Disk.

"Heh. I've defeated you before, don't cry if I kick your butt again!" Sawatari stated, activating his Duel Disk as well.

"You maybe already knew, but His Excellency has installed a program to deactivate your Action Field." Kamui said.

"I know that! Not a problem to me!" Sawatari spat back.

**[MASTER DUEL!]**

"I'm taking the first Turn. I activate Field Spell: Boot Sector Launch. I can Special Summon up to two Rokket monsters with different names from my hand in Defense Position." Kamui Special Summoned Anesthrokket Dragon (ATK: 0 / DEF: 2200) and Magnarokket Dragon (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1200) from his hand in Defense Position in the Main Zone.

"That's not the Deck you used against me before. So you're really holding back that time, huh?" Sawatari said bitterly with humorless smile while staring at Kamui's monsters.

"I'm using two archetypes for my Deck. The ones I used before against you by no means inferior. I simply have it easier using this archetype when I'm in the battlefield." Kamui answered.

"Are you?" Sawatari seemed unconvinced. Kamui decided not to say anymore on that matter.

"Due to the effect of Boot Sector Launch, it increases the ATK and DEF of all Rokket monsters on the field by 300." Kamui increased Anesthrokket's ATK and DEF to300 and 2500, and also Magnarokket's ATK and DEF to 2100 and 1500, respectively.

"Come forth! My Circuit!" Kamui opened the Link Summoning Circuit, setting Anesthrokket and Magnarokket to the Link Markers.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! Dillingerous Dragon (ATK: 1600 / LINK: 2 / LM: Top, Bottom)!" Kamui summoned his Link Monster in the Link Monster Zone in Attack Position.

"I set two cards and end my Turn." Kamui concluded.

"My Turn! With Scale 0 Abyss Actor – Mellow Madonna and Scale 9 Abyss Actor – Twinkle Littlestar, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Sawatari set Mellow Madonna and Twinkle Littlestar, allowing him to summon Level 1 to 8 monsters simultaneously.

"Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monster!" Sawatari summoned Wild Hope (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4 / PS: 2) in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"Appear! My Circuit!" Sawatari opened the Link Summoning Circuit, setting Wild Hope at the Bottom Link Marker.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 1! Abyss Actor – Hyper Director (ATK: 800 / LINK: 1 / LM: Bottom)!" Sawatari summoned a Monster resembling an old man with grey haired and wearing a film director's clothes in the Link Monster Zone.

"I activate Hyper Director's effect! Once per Turn, I can Special Summon one Monster in my Pendulum Zone to the Field and then place an Abyss Actor Monster to that Pendulum Zone from my Deck or face-up from Extra Deck!" Sawatari summoned Mellow Madonna (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 7 / PS: 0) in Attack Position in the Main Zone, and then placed Big Star to the empty Pendulum Zone.

"I activate Twinkle Littlestar's Pendulum Effect! I can target one Abyss Actor Monster I control and that Monster can make up to 3 attacks for each Battle Phase, but other monsters cannot attack until the end of this Turn!" Sawatari chose Mellow Madonna, allowing it to attack three times in a row.

"Battle! I attack Dillingerous Dragon with Mellow Madonna!" Sawatari declared Battle Phase. Mellow Madonna began to sing. Musical notes formed out of thin air through her singing and the winds formed into a tornado covered in colorful musical notes that charging towards the Dragon-Type Monster.

"Trap Card: Magic Cylinder! As my opponent's Monster attacks, I can negate the attack and inflict damage to my opponent equal to the ATK of that monster!" Kamui opened his Reverse Card, summoning a cylinder that reflect the attack back to Mellow Madonna, which consequently also damaging Sawatari.

**SAWATARI LP: 4000 = 2200**

"But Mellow Madonna still has two more attacks!" Sawatari reminded. The Trap Card could only negate the first attack, so Sawatari could still attack two more times. Mellow Madonna destroyed Dillingerous Dragon in the second attack before attacking Kamui directly, the forces of the attack pushed Kamui a few steps back.

**KAMUI LP: 4000 = 2000**

"I end my Turn." Sawatari concluded.

"I activate Boot Sector Launch's effect to Special Summon Rokket monsters with different names from my Graveyard in Defense Position, up to the difference." Kamui revived Anesthrokket and Magnarokket to the Main Zone in Defense Position.

"As a Rokket monster was Special Summoned while Dillingerous Dragon is in my Graveyard, I activate its effect. I Special Summon it, but it is banished when it leaves the field." Kamui revived Dillingerous Dragon in Attack Position.

"Appear! My circuit!" Kamui set Anesthrokket, Magnarokket, and Dillingerous Dragon into the Link Markers.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 4! Borreload Dragon (ATK: 3000 / LINK: 4)!" Kamui summoned his ace monster in Attack Position in the Link Monster Zone.

"I'm guessing this is your true ace monster?" Sawatari asked.

"Indeed." Kamui confirmed before proceeding. "I activate Borreload Dragon's effect! I can target one of my opponent's monsters and that Monster loses 500 ATK and DEF!"

Kamui targeted Sawatari's Mellow Madonna, lowering its ATK and DEF to 1300 and 2000, respectively.

"Battle! I attack Mellow Madonna with Borreload Dragon!" Kamui declared Battle Phase. Borreload opened its mouth, revealing a cannon inside. The dragon unleashed a powerful shot that incinerated Mellow Madonna with a scream.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Dive Cracking! When my Monster destroyed an opponent's Monster, I receive damage equal to half of the ATK to the destroyed Monster's ATK and add two Cyberse Monsters from my Deck to my hand!" Kamui activated a card from his hand, giving himself a damage that shocked Sawatari.

**KAMUI LP: 2000 = 1400**

**SAWATARI LP: 2200 = 1000**

"_He's inflicting damage to himself? What's he planning?"_ Sawatari wondered in bewilderment. He didn't like the look of this.

"Since I took effect damage, I activate Speedburst Dragon's (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 600) effect from my hand to Special Summon it!" Kamui summoned Speedburst Dragon from his hand in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"As Speedburst Dragon was Special Summoned through its effect, I can activate its second effect to inflict damage to my opponent equal to the damage I took and I regain LP equal to half of the damage!" Kamui revealed. Speedburst Dragon made a shot, striking Sawatari while recovering Kamui's LP.

**KAMUI LP: 1400 = 2100**

**SAWATARI LP: 1000 = 300**

"You only have 300 LP and Hyper Director with 800 ATK on your Field. I still have Speedburst Dragon with 2400 on my side." Kamui stated, looking at Sawatari's Hyper Director and his own Speedburst Dragon next to him.

"You know the outcome of this Duel, don't you?" Kamui warned Sawatari who flinched at his calm tone. Kamui pointed at Hyper Director. "I attack Abyss Actor – Hyper Director with Speedburst Dragon!"

"I won't let that happen!" Sawatari revealed a card and activated it.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Abyss Script – Act-Change! When an Abyss Actor Monster I control is targeted for an attack, I can Special Summon an Abyss Actor Monster in my Pendulum Zone in Defense Position, and the attacking Monster must attack the Special Summoned Monster!" Sawatari summoned Twinkle Littlestar, summoning it in Defense Position. Speedburst Dragon's attack moved to Twinkle Littlestar, destroying it without inflicting any damage to Sawatari.

"I end my Turn." Kamui concluded.

"_Damn. He said that he wasn't holding back when we dueled before, but now that he's using his real Deck and even reduced my LP to this, I can tell that he's a high level."_ Sawatari thought with frustration. They barely begin the Duel, and his LP was already at red. Borreload Dragon has a troublesome effect and high ATK. The strongest Monster he can summon at the moment is only Big Star through Hyper Director's effect. It won't be enough to face against Borreload Dragon.

"_If only I can switch their ATKs... Wait... Switch?"_ Sawatari got a light bulb lightened up in his mind. That's it. He can win if he's using that strategy. It's pretty much sink or swim situation now.

"I activate Abyss Actor – Hyper Director's effect! I can Special Summon the monster in my Pendulum Zone!" Sawatari Special Summoned Big Star to his Field and then replaced the empty Pendulum Zone with Abyss Actor – Comic Relief from his Deck.

"You can't Pendulum Summon with that Pendulum Scale. What are you planning? I highly doubt that you've given up." Kamui questioned, staring at Sawatari's Pendulum Zone that now only has one Pendulum Monster left.

"Yeah. There's no way I'm giving up. Rather, I'm even more pumped up!" Sawatari said with a confident grin.

"I activate Abyss Actor Comic Relief's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn, I can target one Abyss Actor Pendulum Monster I control and one Monster my opponent controls, and then switch control of both Monsters!" Sawatari declared. Comic Relief warped Big Star to Kamui's Field and then Borreload Dragon to Sawatari's Field, switching their position.

"What?!" Kamui was taken aback, not expecting this move.

"In exchange, Comic Relief is destroyed, but now your Borreload Dragon is in my control." Sawatari revealed as Comic Relief was removed from the Pendulum Zone and back to the Extra Deck, leaving Sawatari's Pendulum Zone empty.

"I activate Borreload Dragon's effect! I target your Speedburst Dragon and lower its ATK and DEF by 500!" Sawatari lowered Speedburst Dragon's ATK and DEF to 1900 and 100, respectively.

"Now, Battle! I attack Speedburst Dragon with Borreload Dragon!" Sawatari declared Battle Phase. Borreload Dragon shot its bullet cannon at Speedburst Dragon, destroying the smaller dragon.

**KAMUI LP: 2100 = 1000**

"Additionally, I activate Abyss Script – Act-Change's effect from my Graveyard! By banishing it, I can add one Abyss Script card from my Deck and destroy one Abyss Actor Monster from the Field and inflict damage to my opponent equal to half of its DEF!" Sawatari added Abyss Script – Choreo Block to his hand before destroying Big Star on Kamui's Field, inflicting 900 damage to Kamui.

**KAMUI LP: 1000 = 100**

"I activate Continuous Magic: Abyss Script – Choreo Block. As long as I control an Abyss Actor Link Monster on my Field, my opponent's Link Monster cannot attack." Sawatari ended his Battle Phase and then activated Choreo Block that he just got, preventing Kamui from attacking as long as he has Hyper Director.

"I end my Turn." Sawatari concluded. Comic Relief's effect ended, returning Borreload Dragon to Kamui's control.

"As I thought. You're really are a strong Duelist, Shingo. You exceeded my expectation by using my own ace monster like that and now you even sealed my Link Monsters' attack." Kamui praised Sawatari.

"Of course! Don't think I'm the same as the last time we met!" Sawatari retorted with a bit of smug grin forming on his face that he tried to hide.

"But it only works on my Link Monsters." Kamui emphasized the Link Monster part.

"Huh?" Sawatari blinked in confusion.

"I activate Boot Sector Launch's effect to summon Rokket Monster from my Graveyard." Kamui revived Anesthrokket Dragon to his Main Zone.

"I summon Rokket Synchron (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)." Kamui summoned Rokket Synchron next to Anesthrokket in the Main Zone in Attack Position.

"As Rokket Synchron was Normal Summoned its effect activates, I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher DARK Dragon Monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position, but its effects are negated and it's destroyed during the End Phase." Kamui revived Speedburst Dragon in Defense Position in the Main Zone next to Rokket Synchron.

"I Tune Level 1 Tuner Rokket Synchron with Level 1 Anesthrokket Dragon and Level 6 Speedburst Dragon!" Kamui declared as Rokket Synchron became a green light orb that tuned the two dragons.

"What?!" Sawatari exclaimed in shock.

"Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8! Borreload Savage Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8)!" Kamui summoned his Synchro Monster in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Borreload Savage Dragon's ATK! As it was Synchro Summoned, I can target 1 Link Monster in my Graveyard and equip it to Savage Dragon, and have it gain Borrel Counters equal to the Link Markers of the equipped monster!" Kamui equipped Speedburst Dragon to Savage Dragon. The Synchro Dragon roared as it gained more power.

"Savage Dragon gains ATK equal to half of the ATK of the equipped Monster!" Kamui increased Savage Dragon's ATK to 4500.

"No way...!" Sawatari gritted his teeth as he faced the white dragon.

"Battle! I attack Abyss Actor – Hyper Director with Borreload Savage Dragon!"

Borreload Dragon opened its mouth cannon, shooting a stream of destructive energy that blew away Hyper Director along with Sawatari who was standing behind him. Hyper Director was incinerated without any trace left behind as Sawatari's LP was reduced to nothing. The attack shook the entire hangar, causing some parts of the ceiling and walls to crash down.

**SAWATARI LP: 300 = 0**

Sawatari crashed the wall behind him with a yell of pain. His entire body hurts from the attack, but luckily there's no broken bones at the very least. Sawatari leaned to the wall for support, but still having difficulty to stand up. His entire body almost as hurt as hell. This is Kamui's real power.

"It's over, Shingo." Kamui said, looking down at the Abyss Actor user with neutral gaze.

Sawatari sighed in defeat. He smiled sadly while looking down, avoiding Kamui's gaze. And then, all of a sudden, the time he spent with Kamui that day when they first met flooded into him. When they talked about their problems. When they dueled. When Sawatari gave him his necklace and accepted him as a friend. It made his chest hurt remembering it.

"Hey...was it all just an act?" Sawatari asked, slowly meeting Kamui's eyes. "Our meeting, our talk, were you just setting me up? Now that I think about it...understanding humans is the best way for you guys to find our weakness and use it against us...hahaha..."

"No."

Kamui said almost immediately that it surprised not only Sawatari but even Kamui himself. He couldn't understand why, but he didn't like it when Sawatari said it like that. He didn't like the look on Sawatari. It was like something squeezing hard inside his chest. Instinctively, he reached for his pocket where he kept the necklace Sawatari gave to him. A glimpse of the emerald color didn't escape Sawatari's eyes.

"That time was... I was..." Kamui started speaking, but he didn't know how to say it. His grip on Sawatari's necklace tightened. He didn't know why, but he couldn't stop thinking about the time they spent at the village. He couldn't understand this emotion he has. What was it?

Kamui was so immersed in his confusion that he didn't notice the ceiling above him fell down. Only when the shadow was getting closer that Kamui noticed but by then it was too late for him to move.

"Watch out!"

Sawatari shouted. When Kamui opened his eyes, he was lying on the floor. Sawatari's right arm was above him. He looked behind him. They barely evaded the falling ceiling that now has crushed the floor. Kamui turned to Sawatari who was groaning in pain next to him. Sawatari has pushed him out of the way right before the ceiling crush him. Sawatari saved him.

"Why... Why did you...?" Kamui asked, unable to comprehend Sawatari's action.

Sawatari removed himself from Kamui, trying his best to sit up straight and stare back at Kamui. But before he could answer Kamui's question–

"Sawatari!"

Gongenzaka entered the now destroyed hangar together with Yuno, Kino, and Lechter. The moment Gongenzaka's eyes fell on Kamui, he quickly stood protectively in front of Sawatari while Kino checked on Sawatari's condition.

"Sawatari, are you okay?!" Kino asked, scanning his wounds.

Kamui tried to leave, but then his vision went upside down and he once again fell on the floor with his face pressing on the cold hard floor and his arms restrained on his back. Lechter was restraining him. For an old man who close to his 80s, he was still strong and healthy to do martial arte moves. And he's certainly not a naïve old man to just let him go.

"Not so fast." Lechter told Kamui, keeping his whole body pressing on the floor to prevent escape.

"Wait! Don't hurt him too much!" Sawatari pleaded, but was cut off by a wince as his body slackened that Gongenzaka needed to hold him. Seeing Sawatari, Kamui stopped struggling. Yuno take this as his cue to question the Apophis offspring.

"You're going to tell us who has the Parasite Queen."

**HALLWAY – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE –ARC-V**

After taking Ruri to a safe place (and make sure she won't make a ruckus), Allen, Sayaka, and Shun decided to split up when they heard that Yuto was lured into a trap. They went separately to find him and agreed to contact each other whoever find him first before engaging in a Duel should Yuto is fighting an enemy.

Allen stopped in his track to catch some breath. He didn't realize it until now of how tired he was. He has been running and fighting non-stop. His adrenaline must have reached the limit and now all the exhaustion started to catch up to him. But he couldn't rest now. Not when Yuto could possibly be in danger.

"Argh! Damn you, Yuto! Where are you?!" Allen shouted in frustration. All the suppressed stress from seeing so many comrades fought each other and died were close to burst out. He thought nothing worse could happen after the war last year. He was so wrong. This was on a whole different level of worse. Being carded is one thing since they can all be brought back, but they're all dead. Bringing back the dead is an impossible feat. How could they...

"You won't find Yuto here."

Allen gasped when he heard the voice. He looked around, raising his Duel Disk. Steadily prepared for battle. His eyes were quick to pick up a figure hidden by shadows walking towards him. But from the voice, he knew it was a girl.

"What do you mean Yuto is not here?! Where is Yuto?!" Allen questioned the figure.

"He was defeated by Yubel and taken by her. You won't find him anywhere in this HQ. But don't worry, Yubel has no intention to kill him. You'll see him again."

Allen narrowed his eyes as the figure slowly coming into the light. As he expected, she's a woman, wearing the typical uniform of Apophis' offspring. What Allen didn't expect, however, was seeing the face of a girl that Allen knew. They only met once, but he could remember her clearly like it just happened yesterday. Her words encouraged him, giving him hope to become better.

"Zira...?" Allen uttered the name with disbelief, lowering his Duel Disk the moment she fully revealed herself.

"Good evening, Allen." Zira greeted him neutrally.

"Y-you're... You're an Apophis offspring?" Allen questioned, hoping that he was wrong, a hope that was immediately crushed by her answer.

"Yes. I am." Zira confirmed.

"W-why...?" Allen didn't want to believe this. The odd girl he met who gave him hope, who reignite his spirit, was actually an Apophis offspring. He didn't want to believe this fact.

"In any case, you won't find Yuto here. We already have him in our custody. Yubel's custody to be precise. I suggest you return to your friends for now. This should be over soon." Zira said so casually and then turned her back on Allen.

This snapped Allen from his shock and soon rage filled the boy's body.

"Wait! Where did you take Yuto! And what are you guys are planning to do here?!" Allen questioned with barely contained anger.

"I am not obliged to answer to that question." Zira replied, turning back to Allen, not being the slightest bit bothered by his reaction.

"Then I'll make you spit it out!" Allen activated his Duel Disk. He could ask about their first meeting later, now he must find out where Yuto has been taken and what is the enemy's goal.

"His Excellency has ordered me to take down anyone getting in the way. You are no exception, Allen." Zira activated her Duel Disk as well, beginning the Duel.

**[MASTER DUEL!]**

"I'm taking the first Turn! I summon Midnight-Express Knight - Night Express Knight (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 10)!" Allen summoned his Monster, but due to its effect, its ATK was reduced to 0 in return.

"From my hand, I summon Limited Divine Express (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4)!" Allen summoned a white-colored train-like Monster in Attack Position from his hand in the Main Zone.

"I activate Magic Card: Southern Cross! I can change a Level of a Monster I control to the same Level of another Monster I control!" Allen activated his Magic Card, changing Divine Express' Level from 4 to 10, the same as Night Express Knight.

"I Overlay Level 10 Night Express Knight and Divine Express! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 10! Superdreadnought Cannon Train – Gustav Max (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 3000 / RNK: 10 / ORU: 2)!" Allen summoned Gustav Max in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Gustav Max's effect! Once per Turn, by detaching an Overlay Unit, I can inflict 2000 damage to my opponent!" Allen detached the first Overlay Unit. Gustav Max made a shot at Zira who slightly evaded the shot by doing a somersault, only grazing her.

**ZIRA LP: 4000 = 2000**

"I set two cards and end my Turn." Allen concluded.

"My Turn! As I control no cards, I activate Trap Card: Infinite Impermanence from my hand. I negate the effect of a Monster my opponent controls until the end of this Turn." Zira pointed at Allen's Gustav Max, but Allen then retaliated with a card of his own.

"Trap Card: Railway Error! When my Monster is targeted by a Magic or Trap effect, I can negate that effect and destroy it!" Allen opened his Trap Card in respond and destroyed Zira's own Trap Card.

"Since a Trap Card was activated, I can Special Summon Altergeist Multifaker (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800) from my hand." Zira summoned Multifaker via its own effect in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"Since Multifaker was Special Summoned, I activate its other effect, allowing me to Special Summon one Altergeist monster from my Deck in Defense Position." She Special Summoned Altergeist Meluseek (ATK: 500 / DEF: 300) in Defense Position.

"I summon Altergeist Marionetter (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1700)." Zira summoned Marionetter in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"As Marionetter was Normal Summoned, I activate its effect, which let me Set an Altergeist Trap Card from my Deck." She Set Altergeist Haunted Rock. Since Altergeist Haunted Rock was set by the effect of an Altergeist card, Zira immediately activated it this turn.

"As Altergeist Haunted Rock was activated, I send Altergeist Fifinellag from my hand to the Graveyard." Zira sent Fifinellag to the Graveyard.

"Appear! The Circuit that opens the parallel worlds!" Zira summoned the Link Summoning Circuit, setting Multifaker and Meluseek into the Link Markers.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! Altergeist Hexstia (ATK: 1500 / LINK: 2/ LM: Bottom, Right)!" Zira summoned Hexstia to the Link Monster Zone in Attack Position.

"As Meluseek was sent to the Graveyard, I activate its effect, letting me add an Altergeist monster from my Deck to my hand." She added another copy of Multifaker.

"I activate Hexstia's effect. It gains ATK equal to the original ATK of each Altergeist monsters it points to! Hexstia points to Marionetter only, gaining 1600 ATK, making its current ATK at 3100.

"I activate the second effect of Marionetter, allowing me to send a face-up Altergeist card I control to the Graveyard to Special Summon an Altergeist monster from my Graveyard." Zira sent Altergeist Haunted Rock to the Graveyard and Special Summon Fifinellag (ATK: 0 / DEF: 1000).

"I tune the Level 2 Tuner Monster Fifinellag with Level 4 Marionetter! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 6! Altergeist Dragvirion (ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1200)!" Zira summoned her Synchro Monster in Attack Position to the zone Hexstia points to, increasing Hexstia's ATK to 3700.

"_A Trap that can be activated from hand, Monsters responding to Traps and summon others, and Link and Synchro Monsters... She's tough alright. As expected from Apophis' offspring. But I won't lose!"_ Allen thought with increased determination.

"Battle! I attack Superdreadnought Cannon Train Gustav Max with Altergeist Hexstia!" Zira declared Battle Phase. Hexstia strikes at the Railway Xyz Monster.

"Trap Card: Station Cross! When my Railway Monster is targeted for an attack, I can negate that attack!" Allen opened his second Trap a few metres before Hexstia's attack could connect to his monster. However, Zira has anticipated that.

"I activate Hexstia's effect! By releasing an Altergeist Monster it points to, I can negate that card effect and destroy it!" Zira tributes Dragvirion, lowering Hexstia's ATK to 1500, but successfully destroyed Allen's Trap Card.

"But by sacrificing Dragvirion, your Hexstia's effect is now lower than Gustav Max! Your Monster will be destroyed!" Allen pointed out as Hexstia continued its attack despite being weaker.

"Not a problem." Zira replied calmly as she pointed at her Synchro Monster.

"I activate Dragvirion's effect. Since it was released, I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard to the Zone Hexstia points to." Zira revealed, reviving Dragvirion and restored Hexstia's ATK to 3700 again via its effect. With the Battle Phase continued, Hexstia destroyed Allen's Gustav Max, pushing the boy back.

**ALLEN LP: 4000 = 3300**

"Next, I attack directly with Dragvirion!" Zira proceeded with her second attack, not giving Allen a chance to prepare for the Direct Attack. He was thrown back behind, the Railway user yelled in pain by the strike.

**ALLEN LP: 3300 = 1100**

Allen forced himself to immediately get up, pressing the screen of his Duel Disk.

"I activate Station Cross' second effect! By banishing it from Graveyard, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Railway Monster from my Deck in Defense Position!" Allen banished his Trap, summoning Ruffian Limited Express Cattrain (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4) in Defense Position in the Main Zone.

"I set a card and end my Turn." Zira concluded. She stared at Allen whose spirit only get stronger despite the damage he took. She then remembered when they first met.

"You want to become Sayaka's prince so much that you trained very hard and became this strong?" Zira asked, genuinely curious, which surprised Allen.

"W-what?! Why all of a sudden?!" Allen was taken aback, almost losing his footing by the question.

"I'm just curious. That's all. You humans always piqued my interest with your incomprehensible thinking. The books I read didn't really much of a help." Zira explained.

"Y-you're not lying when you told me about those books you read?" Allen sweat dropped. Not really knowing how else to react.

"No. Why would I?" Zira tilted her head, not really understanding Allen's point.

"Whatever! Let's continue the Duel! My Turn! I summon Ruffian Limited Express Battrain (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4)!" Allen decided to just brush off the not important topic in the middle of the Duel. He summoned Battrain from his hand in Attack Position.

"Appear! The Circuit of the trains!" Allen set Battrain and Cattrain in the Link Markers.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! Engine Double Heading - Anger Knuckle (ATK: 1500 / LINK: 2 / LM: Bottom, Right)!" Allen summoned his Link Monster in the Link Monster Zone in Attack Position.

"When Cattrain is sent to the Graveyard as a material to Special Summon, I can Special Summon it back to the Field!" Allen revived Cattrain immediately after it just left the Field.

"I activate Anger Knuckle's effect! During Main Phase, I can send one Monster from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon one Level 10 Machine Monster in my Graveyard in Defense Position with its effect negated!" Allen sent a Railway Monster from his hand to revive Night Express Knight from the Graveyard.

"I activate Cattrain's final effect! When this card is Special Summoned, I can add a Magic or Trap Card from my Graveyard to my hand." Allen returned Southern from his Graveyard to his hand.

"I activate Magic Card: Southern Cross to change Cattrain's effect equal to Night Express Knight." Allen repeated the same process he did in the first Turn. He changed Cattrain's Level to 10, the same as Night Express Knight.

"Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 10! Superdreadnought Cannon Train – Gustav Max!" Allen summoned the second copy of Gustav Max from his Deck in Attack Position.

"I don't think I need to remind you this, but Gustav Max's effect won't work on me like before." Zira told the Railway user. However, Allen responded to her reminder with a challenging smile.

"Rank-Up Xyz Change!" Allen exclaimed.

"What?!"

"Once per Turn, this Monster can be Xyz Summoned using a Rank 10 Machine Xyz Monster I control as material! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 11! Superdreadnought Rail Cannon Juggernaut Liebe (ATK: 4000 / DEF: 4000 / RNK: 11 / ORU: 1)!" Allen summoned a higher Rank Xyz Monster to his Field. After many trainings and researching, he attained this monster. It's a lot of hard work, and he'll make sure those hard work won't be in vain.

"Battle! I attack Altergeist Dragvirion with Juggernaut Liebe!" Allen declared Battle Phase. Juggernaut Liebe pointed its cannon at the Altergeist Synchro Monster. It shot a stream of destructive energy beam straight towards Dragvirion.

Even so, Zira still kept her calm.

"I activate Dragvirion's effect. When my opponent's monster attacks, I can return one Altergeist Monster I control to the hand and negate that attack." Zira returned Hexstia to her Extra Deck, blocking Juggernaut Liebe's attack with a barrier formed protecting Dragvirion.

"Then now I attack your Dragvirion with Anger Knuckle!" Allen continued his second attack with his Link Monster. Now that Dragvirion is the only Monster left on the Field, nothing will protect it from his attack. Anger Knuckle may get destroyed too, but at least it'll get rid of Dragvirion as well. Anger Knuckle and Dragvirion clashed, creating a big explosion that engulfed both monsters, destroying them both.

"Trap Card: Altergeist Materialization. I target one Altergeist Monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it in Attack Position." Zira opened her second Reverse Card, reviving Hexstia.

"As I activate a Trap, I can Special Summon Multifaker from my hand." Zira summoned another Multifaker from her hand.

"And since Multifaker is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon one Altergeist Monster from my Deck in Defense Position." Zira summoned Altergeist Pookuery from her hand to the Main Zone.

"I end my Turn." Allen concluded since his Battle Phase has finished.

"My Turn. Appear! The circuit that opens the parallel worlds!" Zira summoned her Link Summoning Circuit, setting Pookuery and Multifaker to the Link Markers.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! Altergeist Kidurga (ATK: 1000 / LINK: 2 / LM: Left, Bottom)!" Zira summoned Kidurga in Attack Position beneath Hexstia's bottom-arrow Link Marker.

"When a Link Monster is Link Summoned, I can Special Summon Altergeist Fijialert (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4) from my hand to the zone the other Link Monster points to." Zira summoned Fijialert in Attack Position in the Main Zone pointed by Kidurga's left-arrow Link Marker.

"Appear once more, the circuit that opens the parallel worlds!" Zira set Kidurga and Hexstia to the four Link Markers.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 4! Altergeist Memorygant (ATK: 2800 / LINK: 4 / LM: Left, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right, Right)!" Zira summoned her strongest Monster in Attack Position in the Link Monster Zone. Allen expected her to do more, so he was surprised when she instead did nothing afterwards.

"I end my Turn." Zira concluded. Ignoring Allen's suspicious stare, she instead looked at him and then at Juggernaut Liebe back and forth.

"You've certainly got stronger, Allen. Congratulations in taking a step closer to become Sayaka's prince." Zira clapped her hands softly.

"Enough with the prince thing, and don't mock me." Allen retorted, starting to get irritated.

"I'm not mocking you. I truly praising you. And that's why I'll go all out to defeat you." Zira replied calmly with evident confidence in her tone. Allen quickly became cautious. He knew well by now that Zira was not the type to bluff.

"I activate Juggernaut Liebe's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, it gains 2000 ATK and DEF!" Allen detached Juggernaut Liebe's Overlay Unit, increasing its ATK and DEF to 6000.

"Battle! I attack Altergeist Fijialert with Juggernaut Liebe!" Allen didn't waste any more time and declared Battle Phase. The Railway Xys Monster charged its cannon, ready to make another shot at Zira's monster. And that's exactly what Zira was waiting for.

"When my opponent's Monster declares an attack while I control an Altergeist Card, I can Special Summon Altergeist Kuntiery (ATK: 0 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 5) from my hand and negate that attack!" Zira summoned Kuntiery who blocked the cannon, preventing it from shooting its beam.

"What?!" Allen exclaimed almost dumbfoundedly.

"Also, when Altergeist Kuntiery is Special Summoned, I can negate the effect of a face-up Monster my opponent controls while that Monster and Kuntiery are on the Field." Zira added, reverting Juggernaut Liebe's ATK and DEF back to 4000.

"I end my Turn." Allen reluctantly ended his Turn.

"As I said earlier, I'm going to defeat you now, Allen. My Turn. I summon Altergeist Pookuery (ATK: 300 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1)." Zira summoned another copy of Pookuery in Attack Position from her hand.

"Appear! The circuit that opens the parallel worlds! Link Summon! Link 3! Altergeist Primebanshee (ATK: 2100 / LINK: 3 / LM: Bottom, Bottom-Right, Right)!" Zira summoned her ace monster in Attack Position in the Bottom-Right arrow of Memorygant's Link Marker.

"I activate Memorygant's effect. I can tribute a Monster I control to increase its ATK equal to the tributed Monster." Zira tributed Primebanshee, increasing Memorygant's ATK to 6900.

"6900 ATK?!" Allen shouted out in disbelief. His LP was at 1100 and his monster only has 4000 ATK. If the attack connects...

"Battle! I attack Juggernaut Liebe with Memorygant!" Zira declared Battle Phase. Memorygant swung its scythe, slicing the Railway Xyz Monster's body in half. Juggernaut Liebe's body exploded, blowing away Allen together with his completely depleted LP.

**ALLEN LP: 1100 = 0**

Allen lay down, barely able to move. He wondered if he was saved by luck, able to survive such an attack. But he also wondered if his luck will run out soon since now Zira was closing in towards him, looking down at his broken form.

"You're...really just tricking us back then?" Allen asked.

"Tricking you? Why would you think that?" Zira tilted her head in question.

"We're your enemies but yet you talked to us like nothing happened when we first met. Was that a trick so you can make our guard down?" Allen reminded her of their first meeting. Allen thought that she was an odd but a kind girl with little knowledge about the world or human society in general. But now that he knows she's an Apophis offspring, he wondered if it was all just an act on her part.

"Back then I receive no order to eliminate you. We were there because we wanted to know more about you, humans. Nothing more, nothing less." Zira answered.

"Because you receive no order? But I'm still your enemy. Do you really need to have Apophis ordering you around to live?" Allen asked again, remembering what she said when he told her he thinks she's a nice person.

This seemed to have an effect on her, as Allen could see confusion and doubt in her earlier passive expression. It was like she was questioning herself.

"I...don't know..." Zira finally said, holding her chest tightly without her realizing.

"Allen!"

Allen and Zira flinched when they heard two voices coming. Zira and Allen saw two people approaching: Yuya and Celica. They're coming at them at full speed the moment they saw Zira. No one could blame them considering their position at that moment. Zira readied herself by raising her Duel Disk again. Before she could activate it, Geist held her arm and pulled her behind him. Allen almost squeak at Geist's sudden appearance. He didn't sense him at all. Since when Geist was there?

"Return, Zira. I'll handle them." Geist told the Altergeist user. When Zira seemed unsure, Geist turned her completely to him so they'll lock eyes. "This is His Excellency's direct order. Please return."

Zira looked away. Her eyes briefly met Allen's. She stared deep into his eyes before she turned her back on him.

"Zira! Wait!" Allen called out, trying to reach her but unable to due to his wounded condition.

"Until we meet again...Allen." Zira said before she disappeared from Allen's sight, leaving him alone with Geist, Yuya, and Celica.

Yuya and Celica quickly stood in front of Allen, blocking him from Geist's view. Not that Geist care about Allen anyway. He was looking for the two people in front of him and their timing was so perfect. Just exactly the people he was looking for. Luck was on his side tonight. To get the two of them at the same time. He didn't need to look for them one by one.

Geist smiled like he usually did to others.

"Yuya Sakaki. Celica Luis. I'm sorry for the sudden arrival, but I'll have to ask the both of you to enlighten me with a Duel."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**The Clash Between Councils - **Through Kamui's intel, Yuno learns who is possessed by the Parasite Queen and sends Neah to deal with their possessed comrade. Hearing the news, Sara decides to join the fray.

* * *

**I AM STILL ALIVE! I'm sorry this chapter took so long! I got a new job, so I'm busy. Gotta work hard to save a lot of money and buy a new laptop. I expect that there won't be much reviewers left for this story due to my constant absence, but that won't stop me from continue writing. I appreciate those who are still reviewing and reading this story of mine.**

**The next chapter will take a while again, but I give you my word that I'll finish this story to the end.**

**Please don't forget to review this chapter!**


	11. The Clash Between Councils

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2020 EVERYONE!**

* * *

**COMMUNICATION ROOM – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

"We have identified the Duelist who is in possession of Parasite Queen! Everyone other than the Council are to avoid combat against this Duelist at any cost!" Yuno announced to the whole HQ before informing the identity of the Duelist through his Duel Disk that he sent to the entire members of the Brotherhood.

Once Kamui spilled the beans, Yuno immediately returned to the communication room. Gongenzaka and Lechter brought Kamui to his prison cell while Kino brought Sawatari to the medical wing so his wound can be treated.

Yuno struggled not to let out an exasperated sigh. But no one would blame him if he did. Tonight, was a disaster for everyone. They have been caught completely off guard and lost many comrades in the process. And as if that wasn't bad enough, the Duelist possessed by the Parasite Queen was one of the strongest Duelists in the whole Brotherhood. No low-ranking members could stand a chance against him even with numbers. This is something that only himself or the Council could handle.

"Every Council who have received my message, go to the location written there at once! Stop him at once before he causes more casualties!" Yuno gave the order with firm tone, one that won't accept any rejection. Not that they would.

Yuno wanted to go there himself, but he couldn't leave his comrades who were with him at the moment. He must protect them.

He hoped that whoever was going to confront their brainwashed comrade will be able to stop this soon.

**MAIN HALL – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Neah ordered every member of the Brotherhood he passed by to retreat and that he will deal with their comrade who was controlled by the Parasite Queen. Neah didn't need to ask or read the message from Yuno when Yuno announced for all members except the Council to deal with the Parasite Queen. If everyone else other than the Council was ordered to leave, that means their brainwashed comrade was part of the Council. It's understandable that only the Council (including Yuya and his friends) were the only ones capable of fighting him.

Neah came to a stop when he faced the said brainwashed Council. His usual cheery and confident disposition was replaced with so out of character evil grin coupled with a murderous gaze that would shake normal people to the core.

"That face doesn't suit you, Jonouchi-kun." Neah told his brainwashed comrade.

"Heh, so my opponent this time is you, Old Man? Bring it on! I had enough with these small fries!" Jonouchi said with a malicious grin, referring to the Brotherhood members around him who were close to death, barely able to move. Neah frowned at that.

"I don't need to remind you this, but you do remember that never once you're able to defeat me." Neah said, knowing full well it'll provoke the current Red-Eyes user.

"I'm not the same as before! I have a new power now! I am 10 times stronger than before! This time, I'll kick your sorry ass for sure, Old Man!" Jonouchi declared arrogantly, which only made Neah shook his head disapprovingly.

"You need to watch your language, Jonouchi-kun." Neah scolded, not the slightest bit offended by the insult.

"Shut up! Let's start and get this over with!" Jonouchi said, activating his Duel Disk. Neah also did the same, beginning the Duel.

**[[MASTER DUEL!]]**

"I'm taking the first Turn! I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I fuse my 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand to Fusion Summon!" Neah activated Fusion from his hand, forming a Fusion vortex with three Blue-Eyes White Dragon all entered into the swirling vortex as their entire being became one entity.

"Fusion Summon! Appear! Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (ATK: 4500/DEF: 3800)!" Neah summoned three-headed Blue-Eyes in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I set one card and end my Turn!" Neah set a card, leaving his hand empty.

"Summoning one of your strongest Blue-Eyes right off the bat. You do want to end this quickly, aren't you, Old Man?" Jonouchi sneered, staring at the Fusion Monster with amusement.

"I'll show you that your dragon is nothing against my new Deck!" Jonouchi stated, beginning his Turn.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Thunder Bolt! I can destroy all monsters my opponent controls!" Jonouchi activated his Magic Card, summoning an enormous bolt of lightning at Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. Neah, however, has already anticipated that.

"Trap Card: Dark Sacrifice! When my opponent activates a Spell or Trap Card that will destroy a monster on the Field, I can send one Level 3 or lower DARK Monster from my Deck to the Graveyard to negate the effect!" Neah sent Saggi the Dark Clown from his Deck to the Graveyard and formed a barrier that protected his Blue-Eyes from the destructive bolt. Jonouchi clicked his tongue at the move, but proceed with his Turn.

"I summon Wyvern Warrior (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4) from my hand!" Jonouchi summoned Wyvern Warrior in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I set 2 cards and end my Turn!" Jonouchi concluded his Turn.

"My Turn! Battle! I attack Wyvern Warrior with Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Neah declared Battle Phase. All three heads of Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon opened, each shooting a stream of energy blast towards Wyvern Warrior.

"Trap Card: Time Chain! I negate the destruction of Wyvern Warrior!" Jonouchi immediately opened his first Face Down Card, protecting Wyvern Warrior with chain-made shield from the destructive blast. However, Jonouchi still received damage from the attack.

**JONOUCHI LP: 4000 = 1000**

Btu this damage didn't bother Jonouchi so much. If it was, he wouldn't be grinning.

"I addition, both Wyvern Warrior and Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon are treated as if they are not face-up on the field until my 2nd Standby Phase after the cards activation!" Jonouchi added. Both Wyvern Warrior and Blue-Eyes went face-down, leaving Jonouchi and Neah's Field seemingly empty.

"I set a card and end my Turn." Neah concluded.

"My Turn! Draw!" Jonouchi looked at the card he drew and his grin widened the moment he saw Parasite Fusioner in his hand.

"I activate Magic Card: Gambler's Draw! If I draw a Monster Card, then I can draw 2 more cards. If I draw Magic or Trap Card, all cards in my hand is sent to the Graveyard!" Jonouchi drew a card. It revealed Baby Dragon. Since he drew a Monster Card, he drew two more cards, adding more to his hand.

"I summon Baby Dragon (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 700 / LV: 3)!" Jonouchi summoned Baby Dragon in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"And by banishing a face-up Dragon type monster, I can Special Summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2400 / LV: 10) from my hand!" Jonouchi summoned Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon in Attack Position in the Main Zone, replacing Baby Dragon who was banished.

"I activate Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect! Once per Turn, I can Special Summon a Dragon-Type Monster from my hand or Graveyard!" Jonouchi summoned another copy of Baby Dragon from his hand in Attack Position.

"Battle! I attack directly with Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Jonouchi declared Battle Phase. Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon shot a crimson-colored energy stream, blasting Neah several steps behind. Despite the old age, the Blue-Eyes user still has high tolerance of pain, allowing him to regain his balance quickly midair and landed safely on the ground, albeit injured from the attack.

**NEAH LP: 4000 = 1200**

"Next, I attack with Baby Dragon!" Jonouchi declared his second attack. Baby Dragon blast a fiery breath towards Neah. However, this time, Neah didn't let that attack go through him.

"Trap Card: Raider Shield! When my opponent declared an attack, I can negate the attack and Special Summon Kaiser Blood Vorse (ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 5) from my hand!" Neah protected himself with fire-proof shield and then summoned Kaiser Blood Vorse in Attack Position.

"I end my Turn." Jonouchi concluded, glaring at the close call.

"My Turn! I attack Baby Dragon with Kaiser Blood Vorse!" Neah declared another Battle Phase. Kaiser Blood Vorse strikes Baby Dragon, swiftly destroying it without any problem. The impact of the attack almost threw Jonouchi back.

**JONOUCHI LP: 1000 = 300**

"I set a card and end my Turn." Neah finished his Turn.

"That's all, Old Man? You're disappointing me here. I thought you can do better. By ending your Turn just now, you've closed your own fate." Jonouchi chuckled maliciously.

Neah's face remained stoic but honestly, inside, Neah hated seeing Jonouchi doing that. It disgusted him. Still, he knew that Jonouchi wasn't bluffing. He most likely has Parasite Fusioner already in his hand. He must be prepared for the worst. Since it's his second Standby Phase, Jonouchi's Wyvern Warrior was face-up on the Field again.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Red Alert! I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Monster from my hand!" Jonouchi summoned Parasite Fusioner (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) in Attack Position from his hand.

"And then I activate Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect to summon Baby Dragon!" Jonouchi summoned back Baby Dragon next to Parasite Fusioner.

"When Parasite Fusioner is Special Summoned, I can activate its effect! I can Fusion Summon one Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck by using monsters in my hand or Field as Fusion materials including this card!" Jonouchi fused Parasite Fusioner and Wyvern Warrior.

"Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 8! Parasite Queen (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 0 / LV: 8)!" Jonouchi summoned Parasite Queen in Attack Position in the Main Zone. Due to Parasite Queen's effect, its ATK increased to 2600.

"I summon another copy of Parasite Fusioner!" Jonouchi summoned another Parasite Fusioner in the Main Zone. Neah had a bad feeling about this, and he was proven correct by Jonouchi's next move.

"I activate Magic Card: Fusion! I fuse Parasite Fusioner and Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Jonouchi sent the two monsters into the Fusion vortex, forming a grotesque black dragon with ten red eyes on several parts of its body and the body itself looked like a rotten corpse with Parasite Fusioner attached itself to its chest.

"Fusion Summon! Appear! Level 10! Red-Eyes Corrosion Dragon (ATK: 4000 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 10)!" Jonouchi summoned his second Fusion Monster in Attack Position in the Main Zone next to Parasite Queen. Due to Parasite Queen's effect, it's ATK decreased to 3200 while Parasite Queen's ATK is increased to 3400.

"Trap Card: Divine Explosion! When my opponent summons more than one Level 7 or higher monsters, I can destroy a card my opponent controls!" Neah opened his Trap Card, destroying Jonouchi's Time Chain, thus, freeing his Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. "Also, I can set a card directly from my Deck and it can be activated at the same Turn!"

"What?!" Jonouchi exclaimed in shock, clearly not expecting this. He gritted his teeth for a second before continuing his attack. It didn't matter. Red-Eyes Corrosion Dragon has superior effects.

"Battle! I attack Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with Red-Eyes Corrosion Dragon!" Jonouchi declared Battle Phase. Red-Eyes Corrosion Dragon blast out a red-colored acid from its mouth.

"I activate Red-Eyes Corrosion Dragon's effect! During Battle Phase, the ATK of the opposing monster is decreased equal to a Dragon-Type Monster in the Graveyard!" Jonouchi added, lowering Blue-Eyes' ATK equal to Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's ATK, making its current ATK at 1700. Unfortunately, this wasn't enough to take down Neah.

"Trap Card: Enhance Counter! I can negate any Battle Damage I would take and then make one Monster I control gain ATK equal that amount of damage negated plus 500 until the end of this Battle Phase!" Neah opened his face-down card, increasing Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon's ATK to 4500. Blue-Eyes blast its own flame towards Red-Eyes in retaliation. The clash caused an explosion, engulfing both dragons.

"I activate Parasite Fusioner's effect! When a monster equipped by Parasite Fusioner is about to be destroyed by Battle or effect, I can destroy it instead!" Jonouchi used Parasite Fusioner, protecting Red-Eyes from being destroyed, restoring Red-Eyes Corrosion's ATK to 4000.

"I activate Red-Eyes Corrosion Dragon's additional effect! When I'm about to receive Battle Damage, I can release a Dragon-Type Monster I control to negate the damage and increase LP equal to the released monster!" Jonouchi released Baby Dragon, negating the damage from Blue-Eyes and recovered a bit of his LP.

**JONOUCHI LP: 300 = 1500**

"I end my Turn." Neah concluded. Blue-Eyes' ATK reverted to normal.

"Too bad for you, Old Man! Didn't expect for me to survive, didn't you? This time, it's really going to be your last Turn!" Jonouchi sneered. But again, Neah didn't seem perturbed, much to the annoyance of the Red-Eyes user.

"Jonouchi-kun, you never wondered why I didn't try to reason with you in your current state?" Neah suddenly asked, confusing the Red-Eyes user. "It's because I know that it'd be a waste of time. No matter what I say, the Parasite Queen will just take control of you again. And I know even if I defeat you now, it won't free you."

"Then why bother dueling me? Not it matters since you're going down!" Jonouchi retorted.

"It is precisely why I'm stalling our Duel because I've asked for someone who has the power to free you from Parasite Queen." Neah stated.

As Neah made his statement, their Duel Disks made an announcement.

{{BATTLE ROYAL MODE}}

Someone arrived, landing right between them. Jonouchi was taken aback before recognizing the intruder as Sara. Jonouchi realized now. Neah could've saved more of his LP if he just used Raider Shield to stop Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's attack, but yet he didn't and only used it when Baby Dragon attacked. And then all those closed calls. Because Neah was waiting. He was waiting for Sara. She has Ma'at's blessing. The only thing that could dispel Apophis' dark power.

"I'm sorry for being late, Neah-san!" Sara apologized to the senior Council.

"Considering enemies everywhere, I can understand." Neah replied.

"Let's do this! My Turn!" Sara began her Turn, and then immediately revealing two Pendulum cards.

"With the set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon!" Sara pendulum summoned Shaddoll – Sephiraroots and Sephira Beast – Nekroz of Flame Master, both in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Sephiraroots' effect! I can special summon a Sephira Monster from my Deck!" Sara summoned Sephira Saber – Nekroz of the Sword Master in Attack Position next to Sephiraroots in the Main Zone.

"Appear! The circuit that protects the natural order!" Sara called out to the Link Summoning Circuit.

"Arrowhead confirmed. The summoning condition is two or more Sephira Monsters. I set Sephiraroots, Sephira Beast, and Sephira Saber on the Link Markers! Circuit combined!" Sara set Sephiraroots in the Left Link Marker, Sephira Beast in the Bottom-Right Marker, and Sephira Saber in the Top Marker.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Sephira Raphael (ATK: 2000 / LINK: 3 / LM: Left, Bottom-Right, Top)!" Sara summoned white-colored armored knight monster with four mechanical wings and a red-colored spear in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Sephira Raphael's effect! When this card is Link Summoned, I can Special Summon a face-up Level 5 or lower Sephira Monster from my Extra Deck!" Sara summoned Sephiraroots in Attack Position at the zone pointed by Sephira Raphael's Bottom-Right Arrow.

"I activate Sephira Raphael's first effect! When this card points a Monster, I can add a Monster with equal Level to the pointed Monster!" Sara added a Level 4 Monster from his Deck to his hand.

"Appear once more!" Sara once again called out to the Link Summoning Circuit, setting Sephira Raphael and Sephiraroots to the Link Markers.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Sephira Metatron (ATK: 2500 / LINK: 3 / LM: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right)!" Sara summoned her ace Monster in Attack Position in the Link Monster Zone.

"I activate second Raphael's effect! When this card leaves the Field, I can destroy a Special Summoned monster my opponent controls!" Sara pointed at Parasite Queen. Raphael's spear came out right above Parasite Queen. Following Sara's cue, it went straight down at the Fusion Monster.

"I activate Parasite Fusioner's effect! I can negate destruction by destroying Parasite Fusioner instead!" Jonouchi detached Parasite Fusioner from Parasite Queen, taking the brunt of the spear before it could stab Parasite Queen whose ATK lowered to 1800 as there was no more Parasite Fusioner.

"Hah! There goes your last hope of destroying my Parasite Queen! There's nothing you can do now with that feeble Monster of yours!" Jonouchi mocked the Sephira user.

"But now you don't have any Parasite Fusioner left on the Field to protect your monsters." Sara smiled confidently in return, irritating Red-Eyes user.

"I activate Sephira Metatron's second effect! Once per Turn, I can target one monster on each player's Field that was Special Summoned from Extra Deck and banish them until the End Phase!" Sara pointed at Neah's Blue-Eyes and Jonouchi's Red-Eyes Corrosion. Sephira Metatron raised its blade, summoning strikes of lightning that shock and destroyed the two dragons without a single trace.

"What?!" Jonouchi was dumbstrucked while Neah smiled proudly.

"Next, I activate Sephira Rydia (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4)'s effect! I can equip this card and increase the ATK of Sephira Monster I control by 800!" Sara used the card she added via Raphael's effect, increasing Sephira Metatron's ATK to 3300.

"Impossible!" Jonouchi paled. He didn't have anything to protect himself.

"Battle! I attack Parasite Queen with Sephira Metatron!" Sara declared Battle Phase. Sephira Metatron twirled its blade before charging at Parasite Queen. The Link Monster mercilessly slashed the insect monster's abdomen, and then stabbed it through its neck before slashing it into two. The insect Fusion Monster cried out as its body exploded to bits, sending Jonouchi sprawling backwards with his LP completely depleted.

**JONOUCHI LP: 1300 = 0**

Unexpectedly to Sara, the impact caused Jonouchi to hit the tree behind, right on his front body. Sara and Neah could hear a wince coming from the Red-Eyes user as he finally hit the ground, letting out another groan of pain. Sara and Neah approached their fallen comrade. The Parasite Fusioner card next to him slowly dissipating into nothingness.

"For a second I thought you're gonna French fried me..." Jonouchi said while rubbing his pained face.

"It's not that bad, right?" Sara said sheepishly.

"Well, better than being controlled by that disgusting insect at least." Jonouchi slowly sat up, helped by Sara and Neah.

"Since Parasite Queen is no more, this should free the others from the Parasite's control." Neah said, trying to contact Yuno to check on their other brainwashed comrades.

A strong earthquake followed by loud roar shocked the three Duelists. Their bodies were shaking to the core as the earthquake and the roar grew stronger. Before they could comprehend what happened, their attention quickly shifted to the dark sky, and what they saw left them speechless.

It was a dark black dragon.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**The Demonic Ritual – **Geist appears before Yuya and Celica with the intent of following his original plan to undo the seal that restrict Apophis' power by sacrificing Celica. Geist begins a duel against Yuya and Celica who are unaware of Geist's hidden scheme.

* * *

**In case you haven't noticed before, I've decided to switch the order of the chapters. The chapter when Yuya and Celica duels Geist is switched with this one, because chapter 12-13 would be...'surprising' is all I can say. And I thought it's better to finish the whole Parasite duels first. You'll know later :D**

**Please don't forget to review this chapter!**


	12. The Demonic Ritual

**HALLWAY – EAST WING – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

"Yuji!"

Odd-Eyes turned around upon hearing his human name. Yukiya was running towards him with a pant up breath. He inspected Yukiya's condition. There're some bruises here and there, and he was sweating, definitely from all the running and dueling. The majority of their comrades who were possessed have been locked up for a while until they are freed from the Parasite Fusioners, but there's still quite many roaming around attacking. At least they didn't go on a rampage in the town, though Yuno has given instruction for the citizens to be evacuated along with the injured as precaution. It's only been a few hours, but exhaustion coming to them like they have been fighting for days. If they didn't stop this soon, it'll be more difficult to handle Apophis.

"Yukiya, I thought you went to LINK VRAINS to protect the Rift?" Yuji asked.

"Yuri and Starve Venom will protect it just fine." Yukiya answered while catching up his breath.

"Slow down. Take a deep breath first." Yuji told the Supreme King user softly, but Yukiya shook his head.

"Never mind me, do you know where Yuya is?" Yukiya asked worriedly.

"He's with Celica-san finding other comrades who are brainwashed. Why?" Yuji asked again.

"I don't think we should just leave him with Celica-san. Let's go to where he is!" Yukiya suggested, looking almost he was pleading to Odd-Eyes, which only concerned him even more. It was then it hit the dichromatic-eyed-colored boy.

"Do you think...the one from Yuya's vision is now?" Yuji asked with a scared tone, holding Yukiya's hand that was holding his left arm tightly.

"I can't say for sure... But...I just have this feeling that we can't leave him alone. Don't you feel it too?" Yukiya told Odd-Eyes, tightening his grip on him.

Yuji didn't say anything. He went still. Now that Yukiya mentioned it, he did have this feeling of uneasiness since before the attack. He felt that something was not right, but he couldn't figure it out himself. When he and Yuya went separate ways, something inside him urged him to go with his master. However, he pushed it down because he thought that he must prioritize their current predicament, stopping their brainwashed comrades. As he was too busy with that focus, that uneasiness was all forgotten. But then Yukiya came and reminded him, and Yuji felt he has made the biggest mistake of his life.

Yuji thought himself a fool for ignoring that uneasiness.

"Let's go. They should be at the south." Yuji said and didn't waste any more time, ushering Yukiya to move.

Yukiya didn't say anything either and just follow Yuji to where Yuya is.

**SOUTHERN FIELD – THE BROTHEHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Yuya made a huff as he just defeated another group of his brainwashed comrades together with Celica. The two of them didn't forget to immobilize them by handcuffing their hands and feet. Necessary unless they want to duel their comrades again. It was by a chance the two of them met. Yuya was appointed to handle the South Field while Celica went there to chase a comrade she spotted and being brainwashed. This ended up with the two of them fighting together and emerged victorious. Well, not really victorious until they defeat whoever has the Parasite Queen.

A member of the council has been chosen to deal with the Parasite Queen, so until they defeat the Parasite Queen, the rest must stop their brainwashed comrades as many as possible, don't let them running rampage any longer. Whoever it is, Yuya hoped they defeat the Parasite Queen fast before their stamina runs out.

"You can still go, Yuya-kun?" Celica asked in concern.

"I'm...fine... Just need...take a minute breathing..." Yuya replied, clearly a lie from his tired voice. Celica understood. She wasn't doing any better either.

"Let's take a break for a minute. If we exhaust ourselves, we can't fight." Celica told the Pendulum user who still has difficulty breathing properly.

"I guess..." Yuya said, trying to relax his body for a bit.

"Sorry that this has to happen shortly after your honeymoon." Yuya said, trying to lighten the mood even for a bit.

"It's fine. I'm actually starting to get used to this." Celica replied.

"Once this is over, you and Yuno-san should go for a second honeymoon." Yuya suggested jokingly. And to his delight, Celica giggled in respond.

"I'm thinking more of a family vacation this time. Me, Yuno, you, and the others. All of us should go on a vacation together. I think we all deserves a long break after this is over." Celica winked at Yuya, earning her a laugh from the boy who nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. That'll be great." Yuya said with much easier breathing.

Despite their situation, he tried his best to stay positive. After that talk with Yuno, Yuji, and Yukiya, he decided not to worry too much about the vision of his possible demise. Talking with them has made him realized how much he wants to live. There are still so many things he wants to do with his family and friends, and he determined that he won't let himself be killed until that happens. That vision is simply one of many possible things to happen. It can be altered. Yuno has proven many times that his vision is not absolute, that fate can be changed. He can do this. He will avoid his death.

"We will live through this, Celica-san. We will definitely will." Yuya said with certainty.

"Are you sure?"

Yuya and Celica gasped. At the roof, Geist was standing there, looking down at them. He gave them a wave before jumping down, landing in front of them with a polite bow.

"Long time no see. How's your honeymoon, Lady Celica?" Geist asked playfully.

"It would have gone longer if only you didn't cause any chaos." Celica retorted sharply.

"My apologies. But it is His Excellency's wishes. We have no choice but to obey." Geist answered back.

"I'm sure you're not here just to talk. Let's get this over with already." Yuya stated, activating his Duel Disk, followed by Celica.

"Impatient, are we? Very well. Let us do this. But first." Geist activated his Duel Disk and typed something on the screen. A black-colored digital space appeared on the ground, filling the entire field before it disappeared.

"What did you do?!" Yuya questioned warily.

"Let's not thinking trivial things and just get this over with. Right?" Geist said dismissively, activating his Duel Disk that begin the Duel.

**[[MASTER DUEL!]]**

"I'm taking the first! From my hand, I activate Field Spell: Devil's Sinister Sanctuary!" Geist activated a Field Spell. Their entire surrounding soon became a barren land with only demon-shaped gargoyles, torns, and skeletons surrounding them. The air instantly became cold upon the change of the Field.

"While Devil's Sinister Sanctuary is active, once per Turn, all DARK Monsters will gain 200 ATK and DEF." Geist explained the effect.

"Next, from my hand, I special summon Magibullet Musketeer Star (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1700 / LV: 4)!" Geist summoned Star in Attack Position.

"I activate Magic Card: Magibullet – Never-Endorphin! I double the ATK and DEF of Musketeer Star!" Geist increased Musketeer Star's ATK to 2600 and DEF to 3400.

"When a Magic or Trap is activated in Musketeer Star's column, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower Magibullet Monster from my Deck in Defense Position." Geist summoned Magibullet Musketeer Calamity in Defense Position.

"Following Calamity's effect, I activate Continuous Trap Card: Magibullet – Devil's Deal from my hand! Magibullet Monster I control cannot be destroyed by card effect." A red transparent barrier briefly appeared surrounding all of Geist's Magibullet monsters, showing they received protection.

"As a Trap Card is activated in Musketeer Calamity's column, I activate its effect. I can special summon a Magibullet Monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position." Geist revived Caspar in Attack Position.

"I release Magibullet Musketeer Caspar and Musketeer Star to Advance Summon! Appear! Level 8! Magibullet Demon Zamiel (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8)!" Geist summoned his ace Monster in Attack Position. Like other Magibullet monsters, it also shared the same effect, allowing Geist to activate a Magic or Trap from his hand again.

"I activate Magic Card: Bullet Power! I can increase the ATK of a Magibullet monster I control equal to the ATK of another Magibullet I control and then draw 1 card!" Geist increased Demon Zamiel's ATK equal to Star's doubled ATK, making the former's current ATK 5100. He then added a card from his Deck.

"Lastly, I activate Equip Spell: Magibullet's Ball Mask! Magibullet Monster I control cannot be targeted by Magic or Trap effects or destroyed by Battle." Geist equipped the card to his ace Monster, adding a golden mask that covered most of Demon Zamiel's face.

"I set a card and end my Turn." Geist concluded.

"That's the same move you used when you dueled me and Yukiya at Amenti." Yuya commented, remembering the move. At that time, he lowered Geist's LP Odd-Eyes Gravity's effect, but this time since Geist took the first Turn, it won't be that easy to fight against Zamiel.

"For the first move, yes, but for the next one, I won't count on it that it'll be the same as the last time." Geist warned the Entermate user and Nekroz user. He smiled gleefully that it was sickening to both Yuya and Celica.

"Then you better expect us to do something different." Yuya said, beginning his Turn.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Entertainer's Ammunition! I return 3 cards to my Deck and then draw cards equal to the same amount!" Yuya returned three Entermate monsters he has in his hand back to his Deck and then drew 3 new cards.

"I summon Entermate Cheer Mole!" Yuya summoned Cheer Mole in Defense Position in the Main Zone and then set a card before ending his Turn.

_"A defense position monster and a set card. Is he baiting me to attack?"_ Geist thought, trying to ascertain Yuya's strategy.

"My Turn! I summon Apple Magician Girl (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 800 / LV: 3)!" Celica took the first Turn, summoning Apple Magician Girl in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I set a card and end my Turn." She finished.

"That's all? I hope you have more under your sleeves, Lady Imperial Adviser." Geist said with eyes brimming with excitement.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Pot of Greed!" Geist drew two cards and then ended his Turn, surprising Yuya and Celica.

_"He's not attacking? Is he being careful because of our Set Cards?"_ Celica deduced. She then motioned Yuya, urging him to make his move.

"My Turn! With Scale 2 Timesword Magician and Scale 6 Entermate Extra Shooter, I Set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously Summon Level 3 to 5 Monster! Pendulum Summon! Come forth!" Yuya Summoned Entermate Silver Claw (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 700 / LV: 4 / PS: 5), Entermate Big Bite Turtle (ATK: 800 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 3 / PS: 3), and Entermate Cheeky Squirrel (ATK: 800 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 4 / PS: 2) in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"And then, from my hand, I Summon Tuning Magician (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1)!" Yuya Normal Summoned Tuning Magician. Due to its Effect, Yuya's LP was decreased by 400 while Celica and Geist's LP were increased by the same amount.

**YUYA LP: 4000 = 3600**

**CELICA LP: 4000 = 4400**

**GEIST LP: 4000 = 4400**

"I Tune Entermate Silver Claw and Entermate Big Turtle with Tuning Magician! Hero's sword that set forth unyielding light. Now and here, awaken along with a flash! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8, Magical Swordsman on Enlightenment! Enlightenment Paladin (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8)!" Yuya Synchro Summoned Enlightenment Paladin in Attack Position in the Main Zone. Due to Devil's Sinister Sanctuary's effect, its ATK and DEF increased to 2700 and 2200 respectively.

"Battle! I attack Magibullet Demon Zamiel with Enlightenment Paladin!" Yuya declared Battle Phase. Enlightenment Paladin joined its dual swords into one, twirling it as the paladin rushed to the Magibullet Monster. Just when the sword clashed with Magibullet Monster's gun, Celica opened her facedown card.

"I activate Trap Card: Magician's Clemency! When a Battle Phase occurs while I control a Magician Monster, I can change the attacking Monster's attack to one of my Monsters!" Celica directed Enlightenment Paladin's attack to her Apple Magician, surprising Geist.

"I activate Apple Magician Girl's effect! When it was targeted for an attack, I can Special Summon a Magician Type Monster from my hand! If the Monster summoned has higher Level than Apple Magician Girl, then its effect is negated!" Celica summoned Black Magician Girl (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1700 / LV: 6) in Attack Position with its effect negated, but at the same time Enlightenment Paladin's ATK was halved to 1350.

"Next, I activate Quick-Play Spell: Magician Rondo! When a Magician Monster I control is attacked, I can negate Battle Phase and Special Summon Level 5 or lower Magician Monster from my Deck!" Celica canceled Enlightenment Paladin's attack who then returned to Yuya's Field. She then summoned Lemon Magician Girl (ATK: 800 / DEF: 800 / LV: 2) in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"Oh. So, you purposely attack with Enlightenment Paladin despite having lower ATK not because you want to destroy Zamiel, but because you want to help Celica summon more of her monsters using their effects. How smart." Geist looked genuinely impressed, rubbing his chin with amusement.

"Didn't see that coming, aren't you? I end my Turn." Yuya concluded, reverting Enlightenment Paladin's ATK and DEF.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Magician Girl's Party! When I control two or more Magician Girl monsters, I can add a Magician Girl card from my Deck to my hand!" Celica added a Magic Card that she quickly activates.

"I activate Magic Card: Magician Girl's Community! All Magician Girl monsters I control cannot be destroyed by Battle or Effect and any damage involving them will be negated until my next Stand By Phase!" Celica protected Apple Magician Girl and Lemon Magician Girl with a pink-colored wall before ending her Turn.

"Yes. I am honestly surprised. I'm glad that you make such a good team. This will make it even more worthwhile for me to crush you. His Excellency will surely be pleased." Geist was delighted. It won't be otherwise. Despite the important task given to him, he's still wishing for an entertaining Duel for him.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Foolish Burial. I send a card from my Deck to my Graveyard." Geist discarded Magibullet Musketeer Ardynia, a humanoid male demon-like monster wearing dark green long priest-like robe and red mask from his Deck to his Graveyard.

"When a Magic or Trap is activated on Star's column, I can Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Magibullet Monster from my Deck in Defense Position." Geist summoned back Magibullet Musketeer Ardynia (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 900 / LV: 4) in Defense Position.

"I activate Ardynia's effect. When this card is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Monster from my Deck." Geist summoned Magibullet Avenger (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) from his Deck in Attack Position.

"I tune Magibullet Musketeer Star and Magibullet Ardynia with Magibullet Avenger! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 9! Magibullet Lunatique Temptress (ATK: 3800 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 9)!" Geist summoned his Synchro Monster in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Lunatique Temptress effect! I can lower the ATK and DEF of a monster my opponent controls equal to the ATK of a Magibullet monster in my Graveyard!" Geist lowered Enlightenment Paladin's ATK and DEF equal to Star's ATK, making the Ritual Monster's current ATK and DEF 1400 and 900, respectively.

"Battle! I attack Enlightenment Paladin with Magibullet Demon Zamiel!" Geist declared Battle Phase. Zamiel pointed its gun at the opposing Synchro Monster and made a shot, sending a stream of red mixed with purple colored energy coated bullet at the awaiting enemy.

"I activate Cheeky Squirrel's Monster Effect! During Battle Phase, I can perform Fusion Summon using this card as a material and a Monster targeted for an attack! Also, the other Monster used as Material can be treated as replacement of Fusion Material of the Fusion Monster!" Yuya used Cheeky Squirrel and Enlightenment Paladin treated as Odd-Eyes Monster as Fusion Materials.

"Trickery beast! Dragon with shining dual-colored eyes! Now become one and awaken a new life! Fusion Summon! Descend! Dragon born from the storm! Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 7)!" Yuya summoned his Fusion Monster in Attack Position in the Main Zone, replacing Enlightenment Paladin.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's effect! When this card is special summoned, I can target one of my opponent's face-up Attack Position Monster to return it to the hand!" Yuya obviously picked Demon Zamiel, negating its attack and returning the Magibullet Monster to Geist's hand.

"I set a card and end my Turn." Geist concluded. This surprised Yuya and Celica.

"_That's all? Why didn't he just destroy Odd-Eyes Vortex with Lunatique Temptress?"_ Yuya wondered.

"_Is he being cautious that I might do something if he attacks Odd-Eyes Vortex?"_ Celica also wondered. If that's what Geist was thinking, he was wrong, because Celica didn't have a card to protect Odd-Eyes Vortex. In fact, by not destroying Odd-Eyes Vortex, he helped her plenty. Still, they have to be on guard. Geist is full of tricks. That's the kind of Duelist he is.

"My Turn! With the set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Be revived from the Extra Deck!" Yuya revived Silver Claw and Cheeky Squirrel from the Extra Deck in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Magic Card: Entermate Level Up! All Entermate Monsters I control have their Levels increased by one!" Yuya raised Silver Claw and Cheeky Squirrel's Level to Level 5.

"I overlay Level 5 Silver Claw and Cheeky Squirrel! Sorcerer who read the time, guide the lost souls back to the stars with your instrument of night! Xyz Summon! Descend! Magical Swordsman of the Night! Nocturnal Paladin (ATK: 2700/ DEF: 2200/ RNK: 5/ ORU: 2)!" Yuya summoned his Xyz Monster in Attack Position in the Main Zone. Due to the Field Spell, its ATK and DEF are increased to 2900 and 2400.

"I activate Nocturnal Paladin's Effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can target a Monster my opponent controls and reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase, and I gain LP equal to that lost ATK! Nocturnum Tide!" As Yuya announced, Nocturnal Paladin detached one of its Overlay Units and the metallic arm on the shield moved like a moving clock, targeting Lunatique Temptress whose body stilled as a clock-like magic circle appeared surrounding the Synchro Monster. Neon cried out as she lost her strength while Yuya increased his LP.

**YUYA LP: 3600 = 7400**

"Battle! I attack Lunatique Temptress with Nocturnal Paladin!" Yuya declared Battle Phase. Nocturnal Paladin threw its shield like a boomerang towards the Synchro Monster, slicing Neon into two and destroyed it. Geist endured the impact of the explosion from his monster's destruction.

**GEIST LP: 4400 = 1500**

"Trap Card: Magibullet Time Reverse! When a Monster I control is destroyed by Battle, I can Special Summon a Magibullet Monster from my hand or Graveyard with its ATK and DEF the same on the Turn it was removed from the Field!" Geist summoned back Zemiel from his hand with its ATK at 5100 like in the previous Turn.

"Too bad, Yuya-kun. Now you can't finish me off. Not unless you have a Monster with ATK higher than the current Zemiel." Geist said while sticking his tongue out, mocking the Pendulum user. Yuya didn't respond to the taunt, instead Celica spoke up.

"He doesn't need to. I'm the one who'll finish you off." Celica stated with conviction as she began her Turn after Yuya set a card and end his Turn.

"My Turn! I summon Berry Magician Girl (ATK: 400 / DEF: 400 / LV: 1)!" Celica summoned the petit Magician monster in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"When Berry Magician Girl is Normal Summoned, I can add 1 Magician Girl monster from my Deck to my hand." Celica added Kiwi Magician Girl to her hand.

"When I Normal Summoned a Monster, I can Special Summon Layra the Oracle of Nekroz (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4)!" Celica summoned a female winged-beast Nekroz Monster in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Ritual Spell: Nekroz Kaleidoscope! I use Apple Magician Girl to Ritual Summon! Come forth! Nekroz of Clausolas (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 3)!" Celica summoned her Ritual Monster in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate another Ritual Spell: Nekroz Mirror! I can use Monsters on the Field as Ritual Materials to Ritual Summon a Nekroz Monster! I release Berry Magician Girl, Nekroz of Clausolas, and Layra the Oracle of Nekroz! Ritual Summon! Nekroz of Sophia (ATK: 3600 / DEF: 3400 / LV: 11)!" Celica summoned her ace monster in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"When Nekroz of Sophia is Ritual Summoned, I can banish all other cards on the Field and in the Graveyard!" Celica activated Nekroz of Sophia's effect. The Ritual Monster unleashed streams of light and darkness that covered the entire Field.

"I activate Trap Card: Odd-Eyes Concealment! Odd-Eyes Monster I control cannot be destroyed by effect until the end of this Turn!" Yuya opened his Trap, preventing Odd-Eyes Vortex from being destroyed.

When the light and darkness dispersed, Yuya's Nocturnal Paladin. Celica's Lemon Magician Girl and Black Magician Girl, and Demon Zemiel were gone from the Field. However, to Celica and Yuya's confusion, Geist's Field Spell, Devil's Sinister Sanctuary was still present. Not only that, the atmosphere became even stronger as a magic circle appeared beneath them.

"W-What is this?!" Yuya exclaimed.

"Sorry to tell you, but when Devil's Sinister Sanctuary is removed from the Field by LIGHT Monster's effect, it'll automatically return to the Field by banishing six certain monsters from my Deck." Geist grinned madly as he banished six monsters that he didn't reveal from his Deck.

"By banishing those six monsters, I can perform Integration Summon." Geist revealed as the six banished monsters' souls descend into the magi circle.

"What?! An Integration Summon?!" Yuya paled. He didn't like the revelation. It was the same as when he and his friends fought the corrupted Zarc last year.

Dark clouds covered the sky, causing the earth to be nearly pitch black, Yuya and Celica almost couldn't see anything. The ground began to shake. From the magic circle, the earth crumbled, revealing gigantic hands that forcefully opened the earth, followed by a deep loud sinister roar. Slowly, the being emerged from the earth, revealing itself as a dragon cladded in darkness.

"The demonic god who rules over the underworld, spread your black wings and swallow the entire universe into eternal darkness! Ritual Summon! The almighty dragon of the dark! Supreme King Chaos Dragon Apophis (ATK: 4000 / DEF: 4000 / LV: 12)!" Geist summoned Apophis in his true form in Attack Position in the Main Zone. Apophis roared, echoing the entire world.

"Apophis?!" Celica was shocked beyond words. How it was possible? Apophis shouldn't have recovered his full power yet.

"I thank you, Celica. If you didn't summon Nekroz of Sophia, this wouldn't have been possible." Apophis looked down at the Nekroz user, startling her.

"What do you mean?" Celica questioned.

"What you see right now is an avatar of myself. My real self who is still in Kurt's body is elsewhere. In short, the me you're seeing right now is like a bridge between me and you to recover my power. You must be wondering why I didn't just come here by myself. That's because recovering my power all at once using Kurt's body would be too much to handle, and I do not wish to lose my vessel just yet." Apophis explained, enjoying the reactions he got from Celica and Yuya.

"I couldn't recover my full power, because when you and Yuno sealed me away, you and your monster Nekroz of Sophia placed a twofold seal that locked away my power, preventing me to regain my prime form. Looks like this is a respond to your will that should I be revived, at the very least I am not at my full power. That way, it'll give you some time to find a way to destroy me for good. You did this without you even realized it." Apophis explained further.

"That's why you kidnapped me before? To undo the second seal that I unknowingly placed on you?" Celica asked, recounting the time Kurt and the others kidnapped her and Yuri and took them to the temple.

"Yes. At first, I thought it was the Four Heavenly Dragons who are the source of my seal, but then Kurt confirmed that you're the real source. Since you're saved before, I had no choice but to create Devil's Sinister Sanctuary to regain my power. It really tested my patience creating this card and forming this avatar." It wasn't easy for Apophis to create the Field Spell and his dragon avatar in a form of card. It took a great deal of his and his offspring's energies and determining the right balance to contain his power and transferred it to his soul to make this card. And his hard work didn't betray him.

"You created that card with the sole purpose of countering Nekroz of Sophia's power." Celica concluded. Geist used this card from the very beginning because he knew that she'll eventually summoned Nekroz of Sophia and use her effect. Celica clicked her tongue. She should have seen this coming. And now thanks to that, Nekroz of Sophia has inadvertently starting to release Apophis' power.

"Now, for the final touch, I'll have you sleep for eternity." Apophis narrowed his eyes at Celica.

"When Supreme King Chaos Dragon Apophis is summoned, I can inflict damage equal to its original ATK directly to my opponent!" Geist revealed.

"What?!" Celica and Yuya exclaimed in shock.

Apophis summoned a strike of lightning from dark clouds. It went down straight at Celica. At lightning speed, Celica couldn't react fast enough and was struck down despite Nekroz of Sophia's effort to protect her. Nekroz of Sophia was blown into bits, blowing away Celica into cashing the debris nearby.

**CELICA LP: 4400 = 400**

"Celica-san!" Yuya shouted in horror and quickly rushed over her. He cradled her injured body. Her injuries would be severe if she's not treated fast. She was out cold. Unable to continue dueling, her Duel Disk automatically shut down, eliminating her from the Duel. Yuya quickly did a first aid to prolong her condition.

"She's still alive at the moment. But it's only a matter of time until she's dead." Apophis stated, staring down gleefully at Yuya and Celica. Yuya glared back at the Dragon of Calamity.

"I won't let that happen!" Yuya responded, ready to fight again after he gently laid Celica a few feet away from the Field. He must protect Celica at all cost.

"You challenge me alone? You're quite a cocky one, Yuya Sakaki." Apophis commented with amusement at the boy's determination. He never liked this boy. It was a perfect opportunity that he came with Celica. He would indulge himself in torturing this boy until he dies in this Duel.

"I'll have you taste a part of Hell before I send you there."

**WEST WING – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Yuno couldn't hide his horrified face. Not when he was seeing the very abominable living being he hoped he could prevent ever awaken again to this world. And the form it took, it was quite different from the form he fought 1,500 years ago. And yet that form was familiar. That's right, he had seen that form before.

In his vision.

In the vision that he had sworn he will prevent from coming true.

Yuno didn't listen to his friends calling out to him, he just ran as fast as he could to where the accursed dragon is.

He didn't have time for explanation.

He must get there before it's too late.

He won't let Apophis steal any more from him than he already had.

"_Yuya!"_

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**Ascend of Demonic Dragon – **As Geist successfully breaks Celica's seal, Apophis takes over the Duel, gradually recovering his power. With Celica unconscious, Yuya struggles facing Apophis alone. Sensing danger, Yuno, Yukiya and Odd-Eyes goes to where Yuya is before it's too late.

* * *

**There's nothing much I can say without spoiling. There'll be a little break after this arc is finished before everyone continue the fight again. That's all I can say. Sorry for any error in this chapter. I didn't have much time to write or to check for the third time. Please bear with me. I'll try my best to update again soon.**

**Please don't forget to review this chapter!**


	13. Ascend of the Demonic Dragon

**HALLWAY – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Yuno slipped past anyone and anything in front of him, directing his mind solely to reach where Apophis is. He was so caught up in his goal that he failed to notice someone approaching from the corner, causing them to crash to each other. Yuno didn't fall, able to keep his balance, but the same couldn't be said to the person he bumped into who turned out to be none other than one of Yuto's friends from Heartland.

"Allen!" Yuno immediately helped the boy up.

"Are you okay?" He asked, staring worriedly at his injured state.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. Yuya and Celica-san saved me." Allen answered despite wincing from the bump.

"Where are they now?!" Yuno asked, holding Allen by his shoulders with eyes demanding for a quick answer after hearing the mention of his wife and descendant's name.

"They are dueling an Apophis offspring called Geist right now..." Allen said, his finger pointing at the gigantic dragon. "They are at where that dragon is. Is that Geist's Duel Monster?"

"I'll explain later. You go to the medical wing. I'll go over there and handle it!" Yuno told the Train user who simply nodded. Without any more exchange, they proceeded to their own destination.

"Yuno-san! I'm coming too!"

This time, Yuno turned to see Yuzu revealing himself from the other corner, having overheard him and Allen talking when they bumped into each other.

After helping with the evacuation and saw the dragon, something inside Yuzu insisted and urged him to go back to the HQ. Yuya was still in there, and the appearance of the dragon greatly worries her. After making sure that the civilians and their injured comrades are in safe hands, Yuzu excused himself and rushed back into the HQ, not waiting for her friends to respond to her sudden departure. Yuzu couldn't her anxiety. She couldn't stay still. She must go to where Yuya is right now. That's what drove her.

"No. It might be dangerous, you should go to the medical wing too." Yuno instructed her, but was met with a refusal.

"No! I'm worried about Yuya and Celica-san!" Yuzu insisted. When she saw Yuno's expression when he asked where Yuya and Celica are, Yuzu knew that there's something serious behind it. A secret that he was hiding. She has noticed recently that Yuya, Yuno, and Yuji looked like they were hiding something. She didn't press any question to them because she knew they have their hands full with everything that's going on these days. But now that it came to this, she has to know.

"I'm coming too whether you like it or not, Yuno-san!" Yuzu said firmly, refusing to budge.

Yuno sighed in defeat. They have no time to argue. Every second is crucial. He couldn't waste any more time while Yuya and Celica are in big danger, especially his descendant considering the vision he had. And having more people should be helpful than him going alone. Yuzu herself is also a strong capable Duelist. There's no need to doubt her. And most of all, she's Yuya's most precious person and vice versa. She deserves to know.

"I'll explain on the way! Come on!" Yuno consented to her request, ushering her to run fast.

"_Celica! Yuya! Please, be safe!"_

**FIELD – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

"Don't underestimate me!"

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Entermate Gambling! I will draw a card, if it's an Entermate Monster Card then I can Special Summon it. If it's Entermate Magic or Trap Card, I can draw two cards. If it's other cards, then it'll be discarded!" Yuya activated a Magic Card. He drew a card, and saw it's Entermate Smile Magician (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 8 / PS: 1). Following the effect, Yuya Special Summoned it.

"When Smile Magician is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add 1 Smile Magic or Trap from my Deck to my hand!" Yuya added Smile World into his hand.

"I activate Magic Card: Entermate Pass Coaster! I can add an Entermate Monster that is banished into my hand!" Yuya added Entermate Cheermole (ATK: 600 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 2 / PS: 5) back into his hand and then summoned it to the Main Zone next to Smile Magician.

"I activate Magic Card: Smile World! I increase the ATK of all Monsters on the Field by 100 until the end of this Turn!" Yuya activated his favorite Magic Card, summoning smile and flower icons as Smile Magician and Odd-Eyes' ATK increased to 2600, Cheermole to 700, and Apophis to 4100.

"I activate Entermate Cheermole's Monster Effect! When an ATK of a Monster is higher than its original ATK I can increase the ATK of a Monster I choose by 1000!" Yuya picked Smile Magician, increasing its ATK to 3600.

"I also activate Smile Magician's Monster Effect! If every monster I control is an Entermate or Odd-Eyes monster, or a Magician Pendulum Monster, and this card's current ATK is higher than its original ATK: I can draw cards equal to the number of monsters I control whose current ATK is higher than their original ATK, also I cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn!" Yuya controls 3 monsters whose ATKs were increased, so he drew 3 cards.

"I activate Magic Card: Magical Star Energy! When I control more monsters than my opponent, I can increase their ATKs by 100, equal to the total of their Levels until the end of this Turn!" Yuya activated one of the cards he just drew. Smile Magician was Level 8, Cheermole Level 2, and Odd-Eyes Vortex Level 7, making the total of their levels 17, and thus earning each of Yuya's monsters 1700 ATK. Now, Smile Magician has 5300 ATK, Cheermole 2400 ATK, and Odd-Eyes Vortex 4300 ATK.

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Chaos Dragon Apophis with Smile Magician!" Yuya declared Battle Phase. Smile Magician played his cards before throwing them towards Apophis. The cards stopped midair and formed a magic circle. Smile Magician then spread his arms up, igniting a stream of light that went towards Apophis.

Apophis, however, grinned at the attack, so did Geist.

"With my power, if I'm attacked by a Special Summoned Monster, I can negate the attack and inflict damage to my opponent equal to the ATK of the attacking Monster. Also, you cannot activate any effect in respond to my power." Apophis revealed, easily deflecting the stream of attack back towards the dumbstruck Yuya.

"What?!" Yuya yelled out in disbelieve.

**YUYA LP: 7400 = 2100**

Yuya was blown away, crashing to a wall behind him. The impact was so strong that he coughed out blood. His head got scratched as well and bled. His whole body was trembling from the pain of the attack. Yuya was sure that if his will wasn't strong enough, he wouldn't be able to force himself to stand up. And to make it worse, Yuya could sense that all of his three monsters were intimidated by the mere presence of the Dragon of Calamity. Yuya was eternally grateful to his monsters for despite their fear, they're still determined to fight together with him. Cheermole helped him back to his feet, staring at him with concern.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Cheermole." Yuya smiled, trying his best to assure his monsters that he can still fight. He didn't have a choice. This is one battle in which an escape is impossible.

"_So, all Special Summoned Monsters can't lay a finger on him because of his effect. Unless I negate his effect or summon a Normal Monster with higher ATK, I'm done for." _Yuya hated to admit it, but he couldn't do anything right now. He must be on defensive for the time being.

"I set a card, and end my Turn..." Yuya concluded.

"You're resilient. Good. It'll be too boring if you died instantly. I have to set an example for your little friends before you die." Apophis said with a chuckle, almost unnerving the Pendulum user.

"How are you faring, Your Excellency?" Geist asked his master, looking up at the dragon.

"I'm close to restoring my full power. There's only one last thing to do..." Apophis stared down at Yuya, narrowing his eyes.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Pot of Greed!" Geist drew two cards using its effect.

"I summon Clear Rage Golem (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 4)!" Following Apophis' instruction, Geist summoned Clear Rage Golem in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Field Spell: Clear World. Each player gains the following effects based on the Attributes of the monsters they control!" Geist activated a Field Spell, once again changing their surrounding into a vast white field with four crystal spheres floating. The following effects are:

LIGHT: Play with your hand revealed.

DARK: Monsters you control cannot declare an attack.

EARTH: Once per turn, destroy 1 monster you control.

WATER: During your End Phase, discard 1 card.

FIRE: During your End Phase, take 1000 damage.

WIND: You cannot activate Spell Cards.

"However, I am unaffected by Clear World as Clear monsters are treated as having no attribute while on the field." Geist revealed, much to Yuya's displeasure. "And...Smile Magician is a LIGHT Monster, right? That means, you must play while revealing your hand. Come on now."

Yuya clicked his tongue. This will reduce his defense, but he can't just let Geist and Apophis seeing his hand. Without a choice, Yuya activated Cheermole's effect. Since it's an EARTH Monster, he can destroy 1 monster he controls once per Turn. He reluctantly destroyed Smile Magician, sending it to the Extra Deck, but prevented Geist from seeing his hand, leaving his Field with only Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon and Cheermole.

"Nice move, but pointless effort nonetheless." Geist stated, widening his grin like a madman. He turned to his master who grinned back and declared his move.

"With my power, once per Turn, I can Special Summon a DARK Monster from my hand ignoring its Summoning Condition." Apophis declared, summoning Clear Vice Dragon (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 8) in Attack Position next to Clear Rage Golem.

"Like Clear Rage Golem, Clear Vice Dragon cannot be treated as DARK Monster while it's on the Field." Geist explained.

"Battle! I attack Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon with Clear Vice Dragon!" Geist declared. Clear Vice Dragon roared before breaking the crystal surrounding its body, sending the pieces towards Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon.

"Due to its effect, its ATK becomes equal to the twice of the ATK of your Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon until the end of the Damage Step!" Geist added, increasing Clear Vice's ATK to 5000.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's second Monster effect! When a Card effect is activated, I can shuffle one face-up Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck and negate the effect's activation, and then that card is destroyed!" Yuya shuffled back Smile Magician from his Extra Deck back to his Deck, allowing Odd-Eyes Vortex to defend itself from Clear Vice Dragon's crystals. However, neither Apophis nor Geist were perturbed by this.

"I activate Clear Vice Dragon's second effect! If this card would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, I can discard one card instead." Geist stopped Clear Vice's destruction by discarding a card, allowing the attack to continue.

"Trap Card: Entermate 110! When my opponent declares Battle while I control an Entermate Monster, I can end the Battle Phase, but my Entermate Monster is destroyed!" Yuya opened his Trap Card. Cheermole jumped between Odd-Eyes Vortex and Clear Vice, sacrificing itself to protect the former from the piercing crystal shards, destroying the Entermate Monster.

"I set a card and end my Turn." Geist concluded. Geist rubbed his chin while staring at Yuya's beaten-up form who was trying his best to keep standing and then inquired his master. "Hmm...Your Excellency, are you sure you're okay with letting him have one more Turn? You could have finished him off earlier."

"Yes. It is fine. This is not the perfect time yet to break him. He's not as easy to break as I did to Yuri." Apophis answered. The mention of Yuri's name got Yuya's ears perked up and he glared at the Dragon of Calamity.

"Don't talk like Yuri is a toy you can just mess with!" Yuya spat out bitterly, remembering how Yuri had fallen into despair and lost his will to live. It was fortunate that they weren't too late and succeed in bringing him back. And this dragon in front of him is the one responsible for it. Only this guy, this one being, he would never forgive.

"And what can you do in this situation? Nothing. I'm ending you on my next Turn." Apophis retorted calmly, sneering at the boy.

"Not as long as we're here!"

Yukiya and Yuji revealed themselves, standing by each of Yuya's side with their respective Duel Disks ready, intruding the Duel. At the same they did so, their Duel Disks voiced an announcement.

{{INTRUSION PENALTY: 2000 POINT}}

**YUKIYA LP: 4000 = 2000**

**YUJI LP: 4000 = 2000**

"Sorry to inform you, but I have installed the program you have removed into ours as punishment for those who intrudes our Duel." Apophis explained, chuckling as Yukiya and Yuji received electric shock from the intrusion penalty.

"We don't mind! We'll protect you at any cost!" Yuji declared determinedly, standing next to his master protectively.

"Don't worry, Yuya. We won't let that vision came true." Yukiya told Yuya, surprising the latter. Before Yuya could ask how did Yukiya knew about the vision, Yukiya answered him first. "I forced Yuji to tell me everything. Both of you and Yuno-san look like you're hiding something. Asking Yuno-san is impossible, so I asked Yuji."

Yuya gave an accusing look towards Odd-Eyes who gave an apology gesture to his master. Yuya sighed, deciding to save the talk for later and focus on their Duel right now.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Spiral Strike Burst! I can add one Level 7 Odd-Eyes monster from my Deck or 1 face-up Odd-Eyes Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck!" Yuji added Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from his Deck.

"With Scale 2 Entermate Ballad and Scale 8 Entermate Odd-Eyes Vallet, I set the Pendulum Scale! Pendulum Summon! Appear, my monsters!" Yuji summoned Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7 / PS: 5) and Entermate Odd-Eyes Nanny (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4) in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Odd-Eyes Nanny's effect! I can target one monster on the Field and negate its effect as long as Odd-Eyes Nanny is on the Field!" Yuji declared as the humanoid female monster with dual-colored eyes and wearing a nanny uniform bound Clear Vice Dragon with its ribbon, sealing its power.

"I release Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to Advance Summon Odd-Eyes Advance Dragon (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8)!" Yuji summoned a stronger Odd-Eyes to his Field in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"When Odd-Eyes Advance Dragon is Advance Summoned, I can destroy one monster my opponent controls!" Yuji pointed at Apophis, Odd-Eyes Advance Dragon charging its shot to obliterate the gigantic dragon.

"Trap Card: Devilish Switch! When a Monster I control is targeted for an effect, I can direct the effect to other Monster I control!" Geist opened his Trap, shifting Odd-Eyes Advance's destructive blast to Clear Vice Dragon, destroying it. Since its original ATK is 0, Geist and Apophis didn't receive any damage.

"I end my Turn." Yuji concluded. He turned to Apophis, speaking directly to him. "I couldn't destroy you, but at least now have nothing else on your Field but your own self."

"And due to your own Field Spell, you can't attack since your dragon form is DARK Attribute." Yuya pointed out.

"We'll end you right here, right now!" Yukiya stated boldly, beginning his Turn.

"My Turn! I summon White Wing Magician (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4 / PS: 1)!" Yukiya summoned White Wing in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"When a Magician is Normal Summoned from my hand, I can Special Summon Supreme King Servant Dragon Omnia (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 100 / LV: 5) from my hand!" Yukiya summoned a silver-colored wingless dragon with musical note shaped tail and one blue eye.

"I activate Dragon Omnia's second effect! Once per Turn, I can reduce Omnia's ATK to 0 and increase the ATK of another Monster I control equal to Omnia's original ATK!" Yukiya increased White Wing Magician's ATK to 3600 in exchange Omnia's ATK was reduced to 0. This effect stays even if Omnia leaves the Field.

"Come forth! The circuit that will lead to the future!" Yukiya opened the Link Summoning Circuit, setting Omnia on the Link Marker, combining circuit.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 1! Supreme King Gate Valmyrsia (ATK: 1000 / LINK: 1 / LM: Bottom)!" Yukiya summoned a gate-shaped monster with valkyrie-shaped statue as its ornament attached in Attack Position in the Link Monster Zone with its Link Arrow pointing at White Wing Magician in the Main Zone.

"Battle! I attack Supreme King Chaos Dragon with White Wing Magician!" Yukiya declared Battle Phase. White Wing Magician twirled her staff before raising it towards the gigantic dragon. Three green colored magic circles appeared surrounding her staff. The magic circle was swirling the staff, gathering the winds at the tip of the staff until it formed into an arrow shape.

"I activate Valmyrsia's effect! The monster pointed by Valmyrsia's Link Arrow will have its ATK increased by 700 during Battle Phase!" Yukiya added, increasing White Wing Magician's ATK to 4300.

White Wing Magician released its arrow, shooting it straight through the Dragon of Calamity's gigantic body. Since White Wing was Normal Summoned, Apophis couldn't negate her attack with his effect. The dragon avatar let out a cry before it dissolved, dispersing the black clouds, leaving Geist's Field completely open.

**GEIST LP: 1700 = 1400**

"You did it, Yukiya!" Yuya cheered in relief.

"You got it right!" Yukiya gave Yuya a wide smile. They can do this. They can prevent the vision from happening.

"Yuya!"

Yuya, Yukiya, and Yuji turned around to see Yuzu and Yuno approaching them like they have ran for miles. Seeing the three were still standing (albeit Yuya was injured) and the gigantic dragon nowhere to be seen, Yuzu and Yuno let out a sigh of relief. Yuno noticed Celica and quickly checked on her. Yuzu gently hugged Yuya, being careful not to hurt him, and Yuya slipped an arm on her back in return.

"Thank goodness that you're okay. I was so worried when Yuno-san was so in a hurry in reaching you." Yuzu said as she removed herself slightly from the hug to look at Yuya. She placed a hand on the side of his right face, softly brushing away dust on his cheek and caress his bruise.

"You know the reason why. Can you blame me?" Yuno answered when Yuya gave him a look, smiling slightly.

"I know. Thanks for coming for me, Yuno-san. I appreciate it." Yuya said his gratitude to his ancestor. It's an understatement that his ancestor would be the one who worried the most about him since he was the one who saw the vision first. If he's in Yuno's shoes, he'd be worried sick too. Fortunately, they're able to avert it thanks to Yukiya and Yuji's interference.

"We're not done yet. You'll finish this Yuya." Yukiya told the Pendulum user. Since Valmyrsia is DARK Attribute, it couldn't make a Direct Attack against Geist, so Yuya will have to do the finishing blow.

"Yeah. I'll–"

"Hehehehehe..."

Yuya and his friends turned to Geist who covered his face with his hand while laughing. At first, it was a bit more than a murmur, but then the Magibullet user burst into full laughter so much that his stomach hurt that he must held it. He removed his hand and revealed a mad murderous grin that shook Yuya and his friends' entire body.

"Hahahahaha! You actually believe you've won already?! Are you guys really such a simpleton?! Hahahaha!" Geist couldn't contain his laughter. It was just so hilarious for him.

"No. You haven't even seen the true extent of His Excellency's power!" Geist said, widening his mad grin.

"I activate Supreme King Chaos Dragon's effect! When this card is destroyed by a Normal Summoned Monster, I can Special Summon it from the Graveyard with its ATK and DEF 0!" Geist revealed, reviving the Dragon of Calamity from the Graveyard with his ATK and DEF 0.

Once again, the earth shook. From the cracks, Apophis emerged, forcing his way out from the underworld with another powerful roar echoing throughout the whole world. Dark clouds filled the sky for the second time, covering the earth with little light.

"When I am summoned, I can inflict damage directly to my opponent equal to my original ATK." Apophis stated, eyes focused solely on Yuya. From the very beginning, he only has his eyes on the Pendulum user. The boy, along with Celica, was his target. His sacrifice.

It happened so fast.

Yuya didn't even think. His body just moved on his own, pushing Yuzu away from him with Yuno holding her the moment she was separated from Yuya. Yukiya and Yuji made their steps towards Yuya, but they only managed two steps before the lightning strikes down. The last thing Yuzu saw was Yuya's panicked face before the lightning blowing their surrounding and themselves away and blackness overcame her mind. The area was filled with dust. The ground where they were standing broke to pieces. Yukiya was the first to get ahold of himself. He didn't mind his hurting body, instead trying to find his friends. He spotted Yuno and Yuzu unconscious. Yuno was holding Yuzu protectively, using his own body as a shield to protect her from the impact. He then saw Yuji kneeling and conscious. Yukiya was about to feel relief when he noticed Yuji's eyes staring down at something in front of him blocked by a debris. Yukiya rushed to him to see what's wrong, and what he saw rendered him speechless as his heart filled with dread.

Yuya was lying there with bleeding chest, like something has pierced through him.

"Yuya!" Yukiya quickly held Yuya into his arms while Yuji was still in shock and could only stared at them. Yukiya didn't tell him to do anything, too busy tending to the Pendulum user.

"Yuya! Stay with me, Yuya!" Yukiya frantically told his Pendulum counterpart. For some reason, Yuya became heavier than usual, he could barely prop him up in his arms, especially with the blood making his hands slippery, but he tried his best to cling to him. He won't let go.

Yuya could barely see. His vision was blurry. He could barely made Yukiya's face. But it's evident from hearing his voice that Yukiya was close to crying. Yuya tried to move his hand, but it was useless. He couldn't move any part of his body. He felt limp. And he started to feel cold. He then felt something wet on his cheek. He didn't need to see to know what it was. Tears. Yukiya's tears. Yukiya was crying now. Yuya felt guilty.

"Yukiya...how are...Yuzu and the others...?" Yuya asked weakly despite the blood coming from his mouth.

"They're fine! We're okay! Don't talk, we'll get you a help soon! So stay awake until help arrives!" Yukiya told Yuya to assure him, but it sounds more like he was pleading to him. It was a plea. Yukiya was begging for Yuya to stay awake.

"Odd-Eyes...are you...there...?" Yuya called out for his ace monster.

The call snapped Yuji from his stupor and he went to his master's side, holding his hand tightly as tears dripped from his eyes as well.

"Yuya... I'm sorry...! I'm sorry...! I-I...!" Yuji couldn't say anything more but apologies.

"Don't cry. You gotta be strong if you want to defeat Apophis...!" Yuya coughed out more blood and his vision blackened. He couldn't see Yukiya and Yuji's face anymore.

"No! Yuya, stay with me! Come on! If you faint now, I'll never forgive you!" Yukiya shouted, his grip on Yuya tightened.

"It'll be fine... Everything will be fine..." Yuya said in a whisper, no longer having any energy to speak. His vision has completely gone black.

He could see nothing but pitch-black darkness. He couldn't feel anything. Nothing at all. He could no longer see or hear Yukiya or Odd-Eyes anymore. Has he fainted? He lost his consciousness?

"_I have to wake up... If not...I'll worry them again..."_

Yuya tried to open his eyes, but everything was just so heavy. He tried, but all he could see was darkness. This is bad. He'll get scold by his friends again later.

"_I have to wake up..."_

Yukiya and Yuji went still when the light in Yuya's eyes faded and his eyes completely went shut. Yukiya frantically shook Yuya's body, but Yuya remained limp. Not even a single finger made a reaction. Not to Yukiya's move. Not to an earthquake following soon after. From the cracks where Apophis emerged, the Dragon of Calamity fully revealed its form, flying to the dark sky as he roared. His whole body coated with darkish grey energies.

"FINALLY!"

Apophis yelled victoriously. His entire body filled with power that he had longed for.

"I HAVE TRULY RETURNED!"

With a flap of his wing, another blow of wind nearly destroyed the entire Brotherhood HQ. The blow caused Yukiya's grip on Yuya slipped and he was thrown several ways back while Yuji managed to grip firm on a nearby debris that wasn't blown away. As the ground was shaking again, the earth cracked, opening a seemingly bottomless ravine. Yuya was lying near the edge.

"Yuya!" Yuji hurriedly went to his master, trying to prevent him from falling. Just before Yuya fall, Yuji caught him by his wrist. Due to his injury, Yuji's strength weakened. It took him everything he has to grasp Yuya who was now dangling between the edge and the seemingly bottomless pit. Yuji mustered up more of his remaining strength to pull his master up. He won't let him go. He won't let him fall. This, he swore. He won't let anything else happen to his master.

"There's no point in clinging to a corpse."

Yuji gasped upon seeing Geist standing right behind him. The Apophis offspring was smirking, reveling in his sadness. He enjoyed it even more as the word "corpse" went into Yuji's heart, forcing him to accept the undisputable fact that Yuji refused to accept.

"Poor Odd-Eyes. Now losing his beloved master for the second time." Geist ruffled Yuji's hair, the latter couldn't do anything as he was too focused on holding his grip on Yuya.

Yukiya, who quickly look for his friends after the second blow, immediately spotted Yuya and Yuji, and to his horror Geist standing behind them. Seeing the cracked earth, Yukiya knew all too well what Geist was going to do and Yukiya couldn't bear it if that happens.

"Yuya! Yuji! No! Geist! Stop it!"

Yukiya ran as fast as he could, not minding anything else. Rush of adrenaline pushed his body to move faster without caring of his injuries. Yukiya extended his hand, desperately trying to reach his friends as he continued to shout at the Apophis offspring to stop.

"Don't worry. You'll be going to where he is now." Geist's mad grin returned. His eyes briefly met with Yukiya's fear-filled eyes before he accomplished his given mission, ignoring the cry from the Supreme King user.

"STOP!"

The next thing that happened, Yuji and Yuya fell into the ravine. Odd-Eyes was still holding Yuya's arm tightly even as they fell. Geist retreated to where his master is, but not before enjoying himself one last time with a view of Yukiya's grief-stricken face. By the time Yukiya reached the ravine, Yuya and Yuji have disappeared. There was nothing below. He couldn't see anything below the ravine. There was nothing at all. He couldn't see any sign of Yuya or Yuji.

"_I promise I'll keep you safe."_

Yukiya recalled the promise he made to Yuya. Not just Yuya, he vowed to himself that he'll protect his friends. He'll become stronger and protect his friends and family from their enemies. They'll win and they'll celebrate together once everything is over.

But he failed.

He failed them.

Even though he was right by their side.

"No...! NO!"

Yukiya fell on his knees and then on the ground. He gripped the rocks before punching the ground repeatedly as he screamed out his friends' name in agony. He cursed Geist. He cursed Apophis. He cursed himself. He cursed his own weakness. He didn't keep his word. He didn't protect his friends like he's supposed to.

He let them die.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**Day of Mourning – **Yuno and everyone else mourns for the loss of their comrades, particularly Yukiya and Yuzu being the most affected. In their times of grief, Sara received a message from the Crimson Duelist asking to meet with her and her friends in exchange for Salamangreat Mirage Stallio, the Duel Monster necessary to close the Rift.

* * *

**Able to find time to write because I was hospitalized from overworking. Writing new chapter sure ease my stress, so no one stopped me.**

**And...this arc is finally over, continuing to the next arc in the next chapter. I'm very sorry, Yuya fans! Please don't throw rocks at me! I know it might be heartbreaking reading this chapter, but I promise that things will be much better in the next few chapters! Don't worry! It won't end this way! There'll be a happy end! Sorry if there's any error. Please bear with it for a while.**

**Please don't forget to review this chapter!**


	14. The Day of Mourning

**MEETING ROOM – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Last night was a disaster. The enemies ambushed them by using Parasite Fusioners to control their comrades, forcing them to fight each other. Dozens of members lost their lives, several were injured and bedridden in the medical wing, and the rest were resting. One of their members was kidnapped. Their HQ was nearly close to complete destruction from the attack. And the worst of all, Apophis completed his resurrection through the forbidden ritual. They were lucky that Apophis couldn't unleash his power all at once unless he wanted to destroy his vessel that connected him to the human realm. Otherwise, they might as well have already been decimated.

Once Apophis left, those who survived gathered back at the HQ under Yuno's order. Either to find other survivors who couldn't move because they were injured or picking the bodies of their fallen comrades and placed them at the morgue. Yuno then called all of his closest compatriots and Celica's guards (except Jonouchi and Kiryu who were still bedridden), for an emergency meeting. While Yuno wanted them to rest first, they couldn't afford that at the moment. They couldn't. They must discuss everything before they're able to rest.

"I don't get it, 1,500 years ago, didn't he just materialize in this world without a vessel?" Reid asked.

"No. At that time, he needed two human sacrifices for his revival. First is a human who must be sacrificed in the ritual in order for him to regain his full power and connect it to his soul. Second is a human vessel that will tie him to our realm. He must assimilate himself with this vessel in order to permanently stay in this realm." Yuno explained, showing a file that contained the record of the war 1,500 years ago. He learned about this from searching through the files left behind by Heidel. It turned out not only Heidel's ancestor was the one who freed Apophis, but he was also made a vessel for him to take on the form that led to the great war.

"Then...if we find a way to get him out of Kurt's body, he won't be able to materialize in this world for long?" Neah asked. Before Yuno could answer, Ryoga interrupted with his own question.

"Would Apophis perish if we destroy Kurt's body?" Ryoga voiced the question that taken aback most of everyone present in the room.

"Yes, but I believe that we're not going to go with that plan." Yuno answered calmly, silently trying to mend the tense air filling the room from Ryoga's suggestion. The Emperor, Celica, and Carl would object if it comes to that. Regardless of everything Kurt has done, he is still their family.

"Speaking about Kurt, from what Celica told us before, he has a different goal from Apophis. He won't let Apophis enslave us and even went as far as putting a Duel Monster inside his own body as leverage to keep Apophis at the palm of his hand. It is safe to assume that even after regaining his power, he won't assimilate himself with his vessel immediately. We still have time to prepare and launch a counterattack." Yuno shifted the conversation back to the main topic. He didn't know what Kurt was planning now that Apophis regained his power, but the former prince was no fool. He wouldn't let Apophis do as he pleases after he regained his power. Not until he merges the Dimension Pulse and this world.

"Right, about that, how exactly he's going to merge our world with the Dimension Pulse? From the way he said it, looks like he already knew how." Lilac pointed out, recalling what Celica told them before.

"It has something to do with the Rift for sure. The Rift has been unstable since yesterday." Kino reported.

"I don't know what's going to happen after this, but, it's clear now that an all-out war can no longer be avoided." Yuno announced, dropping the atmosphere. But Yuno must said it. This is the reality that they must face whether they like it or not. They have lost so many, so they mustn't lose any more. They must be prepared to go to war at any time.

"For now, we will assemble new teams. Each will be assigned to a different mission. The first team will search for Apophis. The second team will guard the Rift. The third team will prepare for war." Yuno continued to speak. He mustn't break down. As a leader, he's the one who keeps the whole organization together. He must be strong for them.

No one raised any objection of his decision. They all understood and will stood by his side to the very end. Yuno felt he was very blessed to have them as his compatriots.

"That's all for the meeting. Everyone, you should rest. All of us need it." Yuno dismissed the meeting. This should be enough for an emergency meeting. They'll continue with the rest later. Until then, they'll let out all the feelings they have bottled up. They'll let it out and then their resolve will be renewed.

"Where are you going, Yuno-sama?" Lilac asked when she saw Yuno going to the opposite way of his quarter.

"To Celica's room. I want to check up on her before going back to my room." Yuno answered with a smile before going, and Lilac didn't say anything else.

"Something the matter?" Kino asked, seeing Lilac staring at Yuno's back while the rest have already left.

"Yuno-sama must be the one having it hard the most. He lost his family last night. But even so, he's still..." Lilac trailed off, no longer able to finish her words as she started to cry herself. When thinking how she lost many of her comrades and how everyone was trying to cope with it, she couldn't imagine how hurt they must be.

Kino leaned closer to Lilac, pulling her into his arm as he gently patting her head in comfort, a single tear formed in his eye.

**ROOM 120 – MEDICAL QUARTER – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

"How is she?"

Yuno entered the medical room, standing next to Celica's bed. His wife has a quite few bandages on her. Seeing her Duel Record from her Duel Disk, she was lucky that her LP has been increased beforehand and Nekroz of Sophia protected her from receiving a direct blow. That saved her from being killed by Apophis' strike. Yuno was truly glad that she's still alive. If he lost her too...maybe he wouldn't be able to handle it.

"Her condition is stable. She'll regain her consciousness soon." The nurse informed him. Yuno gave her a smile of gratitude before motioning her to give him and his wife some privacy, which she did. Yuno took a seat next to Celica, gently holding her hand.

"Dad..."

Yuno turned around to see Yuzo, Yuhei, and Yura standing at the door. Yuzo's body was tenser than usual despite his best trying to stand straight. Yuhei was clearly fidgeting, confused as to what to do or what to say. Yura seemed to remain stoic as usual, but Yuno knew better from her look that she upset. His children were there for him. His family was still with him.

But three were missing.

One was kidnapped.

Two were lost.

Seeing their family incomplete, Yuno didn't think. He pulled his children into his arms so quick that he dropped the chair he was sitting. But Yuno couldn't careless about that right now. All he wanted was to hug his children who were there right now for him. He held them so close and tight, afraid that they're just a phantom that would disappear the moment he blinks. He knew that his four children who became Four Heavenly Dragons would be here only temporary. He had already prepared his heart to be parted with his children. But to lose one of them like this. It was no different than 1,500 years ago. It was too much.

Yuya, even though Yuno had already seen his fate, he still couldn't save him. He had promised that he will protect him no matter what. He was right there when Yuya dueled Apophis. But instead, he was the one being protected by the young boy. Even though Yuya himself was afraid, he still thought of others before him. Yuno hated himself for his incompetence. How could he let this happened? Unlike Odd-Eyes, Yuya still has a lot in front of him. He had a bright future, and now it was taken away, because of his incompetence.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry..." Yuno murmured, holding his children tighter, and they in return, did the same.

"Next time, it won't happen again. We absolutely won't let the same thing happen again!" Yuhei swore, eyes brimming with tears at the loss of his younger brother and his master.

"We'll rescue Yuto and avenge Odd-Eyes and Yuya for sure." Yuzo promised. He won't allow himself to be depressed now. Not when Yuto was waiting for them. He must steel his resolve if he wanted to save his master.

"We'll end them for real this time. We'll make sure there won't be a next time for them to mess with our world." Yura stated. She will never forgive Apophis and his followers. Not now and not even in death.

But just for now, just for this moment, they'll stay this way. No one is there but them.

Let them cry as much as they want.

Just for this once.

**ROOM 230 – MEDICAL QUARTER – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Shun and Sayaka were visiting Ruri and Allen who were placed in the medical room. Ruri for just being freed from Parasite Fusioner and Allen for being injured after his Duel against Zira. Shun and Sayaka filled in of what happened while they were bedridden. Emphasizing Apophis' resurrection, Yuto's kidnapping, and Yuya and Odd-Eyes' demise. Ruri and Allen's faces fell from the bad news. It was like a bomb has exploded inside of them.

They couldn't believe it.

Everything was just fine yesterday. Yuya greeted them a good morning before he left to train with Yuno. Odd-Eyes helped her carrying some books from the library. Yuto shared his new strategy to her.

Both Ruri and Allen couldn't stop their tears from falling. Allen punched his bed, scolding himself for not being strong enough. If he had, maybe he could help Yuya instead of going to the medical wing and stay on bed. Ruri, on the other hand, quickly wiped her tears, gently refusing Sayaka's handkerchief.

"I-I'm fine. I'm sorry. I'll be okay." Ruri said while forcing herself not to cry. She remembered her first meeting with Yuya, when they danced at Heartland Festival together, when Yuya cheered her relationship with Yuto, she remembered every moment she could remember with Yuya. However, she quickly pushed it away as to not indulge herself in further grief. Not now at least.

"Don't push yourself too hard, Ruri. It's okay if you–" Sayaka comforted, but was silenced immediately.

"No. I mustn't. Right now, saving Yuto takes priority. We can't afford to wallow ourselves in misery." Ruri said firmly while still trying to hold back her tears. They have lost Yuya and Odd-Eyes. There was nothing that can be done. But Yuto, they still haven't lost him yet. Yubel took Yuto because she needs him alive. There's still a chance for them to save him. Instead of crying, they'll use the time they have to make sure they won't lose Yuto as well.

"What should we do to save Yuto?" Allen asked, resolving to do the same after seeing Ruri's strong resolution. She's right. This wasn't the time to wallow in misery. If they want to save Yuto, their hearts must be strong.

"Dark Rebellion seems to already have a plan in mind. Let's wait until he gets here. Until then, we should study Yubel's Deck." Shun explained with barely contained frustration. He was as much as angry and sad as Ruri and Allen. Once again, he failed to protect his comrades. What's worse, he lost two of them for good. After everything he had done to keep them safe, it almost started to feel meaningless. Almost. There were still many other comrades whom he cherished. They're still alive. He couldn't let the loss of two of them to crush his spirit, not when he still has many to protect. If he lost his spirit now, he'll lose even more.

"Yuzo-kun gave us some tips to face Yubel." Sayaka brought out the notes she has written as dictated by Dark Rebellion, sharing it with her friends. No matter how much, if she can become stronger, even if it's just a little, she'll take that chances.

"Sayaka...how is Yuzu...?" Ruri suddenly asked, silencing them.

Sayaka frowned and shook her head. "Not good. She won't eat anything. She won't even open the door or even answer our call. She just locked herself in her room since she heard the news." She revealed.

"Yuzu..." Ruri murmured her Standard Counterpart's name in concern.

It was saddening enough for her to hear about Yuya, she didn't want to imagine how it would be for Yuzu who loved him more than anyone. It hasn't been that long since they professed their love for each other, only for it to came to this. It must be hard on Yuzu beyond everyone else.

How is she going to recover from this?

**YUZU'S ROOM – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Yuzu was alone in her room. It was so dark in here. The curtains were drawn over the balcony, blotting out the sun outside. She laid sprawled on the bed, staring into the dark where the canopy would be. Every bit of her felt so exhausted. No. That's wrong. She just couldn't feel anything. Yuzu did not think about the way the bed was digging painfully into her back after hours passed. She didn't think about noises and voices coming out outside the door. She didn't respond to the voices who tried to reach out to her to come out. She couldn't even remember who came to try to coax her out.

She couldn't remember when or why they had stopped trying to talk to her, but she was glad. Her chest was so tight. She felt so sick. if she tried to speak, she would probably throw up.

She hoped this was just a nightmare.

She hoped she would wake up and see Yuya greeting her like usual. She would pick him up so they can go to school together. After school, they will be picked up by the children and go together to You Show Duel School. She will enjoy seeing Yuya riding happily with Odd-Eyes. They'll duel and then study for the upcoming high school exam together. During holiday, they'll gather with their counterparts to visit Zarc and Ray's memorial in their honor. And at the promised day, she and Yuya will go out, enjoying spending their times just the two of them.

She remembered that night when she and Yuya professed their feelings for each other. It was the happiest moment in her life. She thought she was dreaming. She was so happy beyond words. They have made plans for their first date. They have made many promises to enjoy their days once the war is over. But to be honest, those plans didn't really matter much to her. Wherever they go, as long as Yuya is there with her and smile, that's more than enough for her. She's content with just that. She won't ask for anything more beyond that, as long as she can be with him. As long as they're happy together.

But that didn't happen.

That won't happen.

Yuya is gone.

She couldn't hear his voice anymore. She couldn't see his smile anymore. She couldn't feel his tenderness anymore.

Yuya is dead.

She had cried. She cried so hard that she passed out. Now, she didn't have the energy to cry anymore. She didn't have the energy to even feel or move anymore. Apophis, the Brotherhood, the Supreme King Dragon, none of that matters to her anymore. She wanted to stop thinking. It was just impossible for her to do anything.

She can't move forward.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Yuzu. It's me." Gongenzaka called out from outside, bringing some snacks for her.

"You have to eat, Yuzu. It won't be good for your health if you stop eating." Gongenzaka said again. Everybody didn't know what else to do to make Yuzu come out, and they eventually have given up, thinking that all they can is give her some time. Gongenzaka disagreed with that. Leaving her alone was not the answer. Leaving her alone will only isolate her from everyone and she eventually will drown in despair at the point of no return. That'll be the same as losing her.

It's already hard enough to lose one childhood best friend, he won't lose another one.

"Yuzu. We decided not to inform Yusho-san and the others back at Maiami City about Yuya yet. Everything is in shambles right now. Everyone in ARC-V is in panic. If words come out about Yuya, things may worsen." Gongenzaka informed her of their decision after discussing with Yuno. Yuya was the saviour of ARC-V who saved the world from Zarc last year. Yuya's presence in the war inspired the people of ARC-V, giving them hope to win the war. If they knew about Yuya and Odd-Eyes' demise, it might reduce their fighting spirit.

"I...I'm going to fight for Yuya's sake. I won't let things end the way Apophis wants. We will bring back peace, where everyone can smile. Just like Yuya wanted." Gongenzaka won't let Yuya's death in vain. He will carry on Yuya's wishes. He has mourned for him, and he'll safe more of his grieving later. There are still things that he must do together with his remaining comrades.

"I know you can't do anything. Maybe you're not even listening to me. But I'll be waiting for you. I, the man Gongenzaka, believe that you'll return to fight alongside us." Gongenzaka stated with certainty.

He left Yuzu's snack in front of her door room. He has said everything he wanted to say. For now, that's enough.

"See you later, Yuzu."

**THE BROTHERHOOD SERVER – LINK VRAINS – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Yuri was standing close to the Rift, guarding it as usual. He could have gone anywhere now that the enemies have retreated, but Yuri didn't feel like it. Not after he received the news of the aftermath of the battle. If he didn't do this, he might as well return to that little bunker and shut himself in the corner being living ghost like he did once before after being defeated by Apophis. Although, to be honest, if he let his emotion take over him, he would demand anyone offline to log into LINK VRAINS so he can challenge them to a Duel and beat the crap out of them to unleash this frustration and rage he was feeling.

"Hanging in there, thick-eye brow?" Serena said in her Artemis avatar, logging in to accompany her childhood friend.

"Perfect timing. Duel me, Serena. I need it." Yuri demanded, raising his Duel Disk.

"You mean becoming your punching bag? Not a fat chance. That's not the way to cool down, moron." Serena retorted sharply, refusing to activate her Duel Disk in return. She knew what Yuri was feeling. Believe it or not, she's also feeling the same but she has better control in her emotion.

Yuri opened his mouth to retort, but seeing the look in Serena's eyes helped him realize. Yeah. Nothing will help him that way. It won't change a thing. He's not being himself. He found himself confused that he lost his cool like this. This never happened to him before. Yuri sat down, covering his eyes with his hand. He felt stupid. Serena didn't say anything. She walked until she was behind him and then sit down as well, leaning her back to Yuri's.

"He's an idiot." Yuri said.

"Who?" Serena asked.

"Yuya." Yuri said.

"What makes him an idiot?" Serena asked again.

"He should have waited for help to come. He shouldn't have taken on Apophis by himself." Yuri said with a tinge of frustration.

"He didn't have a choice. Neither he nor Celica-san knew that Apophis would appear like that. No one would expect it. And you know that." Serena answered calmly. Yuri must let it out now before he takes it out on someone else.

"Yukya is also an idiot, letting his guard down like that. If only he took out Apophis right then instead of entrusting it to Yuya..."

"I know this is just your anger talking, you don't truly think this is Yukiya's fault. No one would expect that to happen. Apophis is far stronger than we imagined. We have also underestimated Geist."

"He promised. He promised to watch over me becoming a better person. But instead he drops dead just like that without keeping his words. And he promised that we'll have a rematch. This time I'll defeat him. It's impossible now that he's gone." Yuri looked down, biting his lip. Yuya was the first person who defeated him, and Yuri respected him for that, even if he never showed it. He was grateful that day when Yuya insisted for him to go to Academia and have his very first Tag Duel. He also helped him when he was in his moment of despair. Yuya gave him his beginning. He owes him. Yuya was gone before he had any chance to pay him back.

Slowly, Serena fiddled her fingers with Yuri, and then slipped them into his, intertwining their fingers together.

"Then at least, you keep your promise. Become the person you promised Yuya you will become. He'll be happy, if you do. That's what Yuya definitely want." Serena encouraged calmly but determinedly despite the tears of sadness from losing her friend.

The two Fusion users stayed there, accepting each other's presences that for reasons they couldn't comprehend silently comforting them.

**RUINS OF EAST FIELD – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Yukiya sat near the edge of the ravine, staring down at the dark bottomless pit where he could see nothing. He stared and stared, and everything that happened, that last horrific moment, played inside his head again.

Last night, after Yuya and Odd-Eyes fell, he remembered crying while punching the ground in frustration at his inability to protect them. He cried and cried until he lost his voice, until he couldn't hold himself together anymore. He felt himself slumping, his arms weakening. He wasn't sure whose hand rested on his shoulder next, but he let himself be pulled gently to his feet, let himself be guided away. He could hear hushes and shouts as he was walking, but he couldn't comprehend what they were talking about. He couldn't hear it. He tried to think nothing.

He was positive that he passed out while walking. When he realized it, he was back here again all by himself. He didn't remember how he got here and since when he was here. He didn't count how long he had been here. He stared at the ravine. The more he stared at it, he started to remember that moment. That moment when Yuya was struck down, him holding Yuya's limp body, and he helplessly watching Yuya and Odd-Eyes fell into the bottomless ravine.

Whenever he remembered it, Yukiya felt his stomach twisted and for a moment the entire world went black. And then that moment replayed in his mind again like a broken record. It was like he was reliving the event all over again. It was horrifying for him. But even so, Yukiya couldn't bring himself to leave this place.

Perhaps. Maybe, just maybe, he wishes that Yuya and Odd-Eyes survived. He wished by some miracle the both of them come out from the ravine, perfectly alive, greeting him with their smile. But Yukiya knew better that was just stupid childish thought from deep inside him.

Yukiya didn't understand that despite his awareness, he was still there and relived that moment in his head. He didn't realize that he had nearly passed out until he opened his eyes again and found Yugo and Rin holding him, face pale. Yukiya felt dizzy. He managed to stand, but Yugo and Rin kept a firm grip on him. He swallowed through a choked throat.

Quietly, Yugo and Rin took him under the arms, and guided him away from the ravine, mumbling things that might have been soothing if he could have heard what they were. He didn't want to think. He didn't want to do anything. He just wanted to sit here and never move again.

"You know, he wouldn't want this for you." Yugo quietly told him.

"I know." Yukiya swallowed.

"Everyone is preparing for a counterattack. We have to prepare ourselves for the next battle." Yugo added, narrowing his eyes at Yukiya's broken form.

"I know." Yukiya simply answered again.

Yugo gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. That did it. Yugo grasped Yukiya by his collar and yanked him up to force the guy to face him, but to his irritation, Yukiya's eyes were still hollow, lamenting in sadness.

"If you know that then why are you still moping here?! Do you think this is going to help anybody?! Do you think this will change anything?!" Yugo shouted at angrily at the despairing Supreme King user. It was almost like seeing Yuri before when he shut himself from everyone.

"Do you think that you're the only one who is sad about Yuya and Odd-Eyes?! Everyone else, including myself, are also the same! But you don't see me sitting here punishing myself and do exactly what Apophis want us!" Yugo yelled louder right to Yukiya's face who looked away without a care. Yugo knew how close Yuzu and Yukiya were with Yuya. He understood how much it hurts them losing him. But that's precisely why they shouldn't let themselves fall into despair. If they truly care for Yuya, then they should become stronger and defeat Apophis in his place.

To his disappointment, Yukiya still won't budge. Unable to contain himself, Yugo punched him,

"Yugo!" Rin held his arm that just punched the Supreme King user, pulling him away from Yukiya.

Even when blood dripping from his mouth, Yukiya's expression didn't change.

"Fine. Go ahead, rot and stay here until you die. I'll continue to fight with everyone. I will avenge Yuya and Odd-Eyes for sure." Yugo said for the last time before leaving Yukiya to himself again with Rin following in tow.

Not too far from them, behind a pillar, Sara has been watching them. She went to Yukiya's room, but didn't find him there, so she looked for him to the only place she thought he would be. As she expected, Yukiya was there. She wanted to approach him, but Yugo and Rin beat her into it. When Yugo started to speak, it didn't feel right for her to walk in, so she waited. It broke her heart seeing Yukiya like this. She wasn't close to Yuya as much as Yukiya did, so his death, while it saddened her, it didn't affect her like it did to Yukiya.

She regretted not hanging out with Yuya more. She wished she get to know him more. She understood why Yukiya liked Yuya so much. If she got to know Yuya more, she would have known more why. She thought she would have more time for that later. She was very sure that all of them will survive this war. She was very naïve.

"_I doubt anything I say can comfort him..."_ Sara thought. She was ashamed of herself. She was supposed to be his childhood friend, but she couldn't think of anything to help him overcome his pain.

BEEP

Sara blinked when her Duel Disk notified her of a message. She opened the message and she was surprised to read the name of the sender.

The Crimson Duelist.

How did he able to find her hidden address?

She opened the message and read it,

_Dear Ray,_

_I would like to speak with you about Apophis and the last Supreme King Dragon you in the mural that Celica Luis had found. I wish to speak with you directly, so please come to LINK VRAINS. The coordinate of the location will appear shortly after you closed this message._

_In case you doubt me, I've also sent you a partial data of Salamangreat Mirage Stallio that you need to close the Rift. If you want the rest, come to the meeting place. You are free to bring your allies if you're uncomfortable coming alone. _

_I'll be waiting for your arrival._

_Sincerely,_

_Ifrit the Crimson Duelist._

**HALLWAY – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

"Yugo! Wait a minute!" Rin said as she tried her best to keep to Yugo who was walking faster than usual. She yelped when Yugo suddenly stopped, causing her to bump on him.

"...I know... You're gonna say that I'm an idiot, right?" Yugo said without looking at Rin. "I know that it was wrong to approach Yukiya like that. It won't help him. I was at fault."

Yugo knew why he suddenly burst into anger like that. He came to stir up Yukiya's spirit. Instead, he stupidly made it worse. He knew that being angry at Yukiya like that would do anything. The reason why he still did it...Yugo was fully aware why.

"I...can't be there...for Yuya..." Yugo remembered every moment he shared with Yuya. When they first met, when they fought Academia together, when Yuya summoned Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon, when they faced each other in a Riding Duel, and so on. It was heart wrenching now that Yuya wasn't with them. And he didn't even want to imagine how Clear Wing was feeling right now after losing Odd-Eyes.

"I'm really the worst. Deep down, I actually wanted to blame Yukiya..." Yugo hated himself when ugly thoughts emerging in his mind. Yukiya was there, so why didn't he protect Yuya properly? Why did he let go of Yuya so easily? Why didn't he move faster to reach Yuya and Odd-Eyes?

"It's not Yukiya's fault. He's the one who suffered the most from it. But I thought about making him the bad guy because I don't know what to do with this rage..." Yugo's body trembled. Tears wetting his cheeks. All the pent-up frustration and sadness he bottled up finally couldn't be contained anymore.

Rin pulled Yugo into her arms, hugging him tight. For once, Yugo didn't know how to hug her back. He could only cry on her shoulder. Rin didn't say anything. Nothing could comfort Yugo right now. The only thing she could do is listen, patting his back, ruffling his hair until he was satisfied. She was surprised that she has what it takes to comfort Yugo, when she herself was as much as saddened losing one of her friends.

**LIVING ROOM – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Sara informed her friends who were present and has nothing to do about the message she received from the Crimson Duelist they have been looking for, now revealed to be named Ifrit in LINK VRAINS. As she expected though, most of them were not too keen to go with her, mainly because they were still shocked by everything that happened last night. To ask them to come with her immediately might be cruel of her, but this was their opportunity to gain a clue that may turn the tide of war into their favour. They must take this chance for the sake of their family and friends who have perished last night.

"You didn't tell this to the Oracle?" Kachidoki asked.

"I have. Since I've been given the assignment to find the Crimson Duelist from the beginning, he leaves it up to me." Sara answered.

"I'm coming with you." Gongenzaka was the first to volunteer to come.

"Count me in too." Sora followed him.

"You guys are going now? Seriously?" Sawatari asked like they were not in their right mind.

"What? You expected us to waste our time here doing useless things like grieving to no end?" Sora said sarcastically, earning him a glare from Sawatari, Kachidoki, BB, and the Tyler Sisters.

"Useless?! You better take back those words!" Kachidoki demanded angrily at the Death-Toy user for his insensitivity, glaring intensely at the shorter boy. How could he be so inconsiderate of how the others feel even though he is supposed to be Yuya's friend. But Sora refused.

"It is useless! You think grieving will help us? Do you think that's what Yuya want?! It's not like that will bring back Yuya, isn't it?!" Sora retorted, making it clear that he won't take back for what he said. He knew that it was cruel, but Sora wouldn't mind taking on all of their anger if it means to get them to move away from their grief. While they were grieving doing nothing, Apophis and his followers were already planning for their next move. If they're waiting for Apophis to attack again, then it'll be too late for them. Everything that Yuya fought for would be reduced to ash.

"Like hell I'm just gonna let Apophis get the satisfaction of seeing us break after losing Yuya! I'm not gonna rest until I have that damn dragon's head! If you have time to grief, then use them to actually do something that can get us closer to the peace that Yuya dreamed of!" Sora said while punching the wall next to him. He has always been a vengeful person. When he lost to Shun and when he thought Yuto made fun of him, he was so furious and would not rest until he destroys them himself. But this time it was different. His fury was far more unbearable than when he lost. He had made amends with Shun and Yuto and the others in the last war, but Apophis and his followers, Sora knew for sure that he will never forgive him for the rest of his life. Never.

Kachidoki and the rest couldn't refute that. Yes, what Sora said was hurtful, but what he said was true. He voiced out what they were feeling deep down. They don't want Yuya's death to be in vain. They don't want to surrender to Apophis. They'll never bow down to the Dragon of Calamity who stole their precious friend. The Dragon of Calamity and his followers cannot be forgiven.

Sawatari stood up and walked towards the door while scratching his head, earning him questioning looks from his friends. He held the door knob but didn't open it yet.

"I'm going to speak with Kamui. Maybe I can get something useful from him..." Sawatari said without turning around and then left.

Next was BB who grasped Kachidoki's wrist. "I'll take Sanders' Duel Disk to Lilac-san. Maybe there's some information we can get from his Duel Disk." BB turned to Kachidoki, nodding at him to come along. Kachidoki knew what he was trying to do, and Kachidoki couldn't agree more. He let BB dragged him out of the room.

"The both of us have things to talk about. We'll help you once we're done." Gloria said, placing a comforting hand on her younger sister's head. After their Duel, she and Grace haven't got a chance to talk. They must set things straight between them as sisters before it's too late.

"All right. We'll be going now." Sara excused herself together with Gongenzaka and Sora. They raised their Duel Disks, logging in with the coordinate sent by Ifrit have been installed.

"Into the VRAINS!"

**LINK VRAINS – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

When Ray arrived, she was surprised to see that their meeting place was a dense patch of jungle and flows into a large pool of water. She was expecting it to be more of a volcano or a desert if it's based on natural environment, considering the Deck that Ifrit was using.

"Wow. Gotta admit that this is cool."

Ray turned to her left side, coming face-to-face with Sora and Gongenzaka's avatars for the first time.

Gongenzaka's avatar was that of a heavy-built man clad in brownish-maroon armor with a kabuto helmet that appears to take inspiration from the real-life rhinoceros beetle, with mechanical insectoid wings to match. The armor protecting his back was spinal in appearance. His hand armor was a yellowish color, while the fingers are grey and foot armor was molded around his toes in a way that matches the armor on his hands.

Sora's avatar was a boy who wore a teal vest over a white sleeved shirt and white jabot with brown cargo pants and layered belts. He has gray gloves with large brown cuffs and two-toned brown and white boots. His hair was still the same, but was deep blue in color and he didn't tie it up.

"Indeed. You guys have made cool avatars for yourselves. What's your usernames?" Ray was impressed by their avatar design. It fits them perfectly.

"I'm Benmaru." Gongenzaka answered, naming his avatar after a historical figure that he admired.

"I'm Ginger." Sora answered, naming his avatar after gingerbread sweet.

"Perfectly suited for your avatars. Good." Ray complimented their good taste, even clapping her hands.

"I'm sorry to ruin your moment, but can we speak now?"

Ray, Benmaru, and Ginger almost jumped hearing the voice. Without them realizing, Ifrit was already standing next to them, greeting them so casually like it's an everyday occurrence. When they realized this, the three quickly took steps away from the Crimson Duelist, putting considerable distance between them.

"I'm glad you really came." Ifrit admitted, having a thought that they might not come.

"This. Where is the rest of the data?" Ray held up a part of Mirage Stallio's card data in her hand as she inquired.

"I'll give the rest to you until we finished our talk and be on our way." Ifrit replied. He summoned his D-Board and jumped on it. He tilted his head up, motioning Ray, Benmaru, and Ginger to ride on their D-Board as well.

"Be on our way to where?" Ray asked. I thought he invited them here to talk, but now he told them he'll take them somewhere?

"I'll take you to the Duel Monster world." Ifrit answered.

There was a silence before Ray, Benmaru, and Ginger voiced their own inquires out of shock.

"Wait, what?! The world of Duel Monsters?! You're taking us there?!" Ray asked in disbelief.

"Isn't it impossible for humans to go there!" Benmaru reminded what Yuno have told them before. How humans can never survive once going into Dimension Pulse.

"Only impossible because you never find out how to go there without losing your life. Relax. Just stick with me and you'll be fine." Ifrit said in a somewhat sing-along tone, enjoying their reactions.

"Why do you want us to go there anyway?!" Ginger asked, not seeing the point to go when they're trying to close the Rift.

"Because by going there directly is the only way to find and recruit Duel Monsters who can help you defeat the Dragon of Calamity."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**The Gatekeeper of the Rift – **Ifrit guides the Lancers to pass through the entrance of the Rift and encounters the Gatekeeper who blocks their path to the Duel Monster realm. To proceed, Ifrit challenges the Gatekeeper into a Duel. Back at Cantidel, Yuzo secretly visits Heidel's cell.

* * *

**I got a lot of time today, so I managed to finish and update this chapter earlier. Sorry for the depressing mood in this chapter and no Duel. But please bear with it a little longer. I promise that things will get better from now and everybody will have a happy ending.**

**And to Guest reviewer, please don't spam the review that pretty much has the same comment. For this once, I'll let it slide, but next time, I'll only delete them and would only leave one of your reviews for each chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review this chapter!**


	15. The Gatekeeper of the Rift

**YUZU'S ROOM – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

It was only a few hours have passed since the tragedy last night. For Yuzu, however, it felt days or even months have passed. Even though her mind knew, her heart still refused to accept the fact that her most beloved person has gone from this world. In the very depths of her heart, she still prayed that this was just a nightmare. A bad dream. She frequently closed her eyes and then opened it in hope that she would wake up from this 'nightmare' plaguing her. She prayed that she would wake up and see Yuya greeting her a good morning while smiling.

Her mind understood that fact, but her heart refused to accept that reality.

"This is not the way to cope for your loss, Yuzu."

Yuzu thought she heard her name being called. For a second, she thought her prayer was answered and it was Yuya who called for her name. However, the difference in their tone was what quickly snapped her. Yuya's voice was always kind and cheerful. This voice that was calling her was stoic and passive. She didn't know why, but even after knowing it wasn't Yuya, something urged her to turn her face to the owner of the voice.

"Johan...san...?" Yuzu uttered the name weakly. Her voice hoarse from the lack of drinking after crying out so much.

Johan didn't say anything when his name was called. When he heard about Yuzu, he knew that must take action. Yuzu's door was locked, but with the key he has, it wasn't a problem for him to get in. Without waiting for her permission, Johan took a seat on a chair in front of her bed, facing her with his fingers intertwined together under his chin.

"I met Reiji Akaba on my way here. He said Reira was still asleep in her room. She cried almost the whole night after she heard about Yuya. But I'm sure she'll get through this. You, on the other hand, is doing worse. You can't continue like this, Yuzu. This is exactly what Apophis wants. He knew that by killing Yuya, he'll break our spirit." Johan told her. Despite his neutral expression and his passive tone, his intention was well-meaning. Yuzu's heart was very fragile, so he must choose his words carefully. He mustn't be in too much hurry to help her recover.

He understood her pain, since he had also lost people precious to him long ago. Losing someone precious to you, Johan knew that feeling very well. Johan was able to overcome his sadness and didn't fall into despair because he knew that Celica and the others are there for him. Yuzu, on the other hand, has closed her heart before anyone could even reach her.

"Yuzu, while you're here, everyone is doing their best to fulfil Yuya's wish. We need every help that we can get. If you keep staying here, you may lose your other friends and family. Do you want that? Are you really okay with Apophis taking more from you?" Johan asked slowly.

Unexpectedly, Yuzu's mind processed that.

Apophis was the one who took Yuya away from everyone. From her.

Doesn't it make her sad?

Of course, it does.

Doesn't she hate him?

Yes, she is.

Doesn't she want to take revenge on him?

"It's his fault." Yuzu started, startling Johan.

"I can't forgive Apophis. Ever. If it weren't for him. If only he's gone..." Yuzu's dead tone was slowly filled with contempt. Hatred for the Dragon of Calamity. She grasped the bedcover tightly from the rush of anger that beginning to fill her entire body. It then played again her mind, how that abominable dragon strikes Yuya who pushed her away from the attack. How that dragon was laughing at the death he has caused.

Yuzu gasped when she felt a hand grasped her. Yuzu looked down to see Johan's hand on top of hers. His expression was still the same, but she could see his eyes was feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry. I didn't say it right." Johan apologized. That was close. He almost made a big mistake in his life. He almost failed her as her mentor.

"Revenge doesn't suit you, Yuzu. Yuya wouldn't have wanted that. Never." If Johan learned one thing from loss, trying get revenge would only break you further at the end, making you no different than the one who stole your loved one. He won't let Yuzu to be subjected to that sin.

"I brought something for you." Johan pulled out something from his pocket and dangling it right in front of Yuzu. Seeing the item brought a little life in Yuzu's eyes.

Yuya's pendulum necklace.

"Reiji found it near the place Yuya and Odd-Eyes have fallen. He said it's the best for you to keep it. I think so too." Johan placed the pendulum on Yuzu's palm.

"When humans live long enough, they'll lose a lot. But don't let that make you blind to everything. Those who left us, they never truly disappeared." Johan smiled sadly. He gently patted Yuzu's head before leaving the room without saying anything else.

Once again, Yuzu was alone in her room, staring at Yuya's pendulum on her palm.

Johan sighed, leaning his back to the closed door. He wanted to speak more, but he was worried that it'll rush things. He must be patient. Yuzu can't just take on everything at the same time.

"How is Yuzu, Johan-kun?"

Johan stood straight when Celica approached him. She has regained her consciousness earlier than expected. While her injuries weren't grave, she shouldn't stand up let alone walking around yet.

"Celica-san, you should be in bed!" Johan said in concern.

"I am fine. More importantly, I need to ask you a favor about Yuzu." Celica said, dismissing Johan's worry.

"A favor?" Johan repeated questioningly.

"I want you to coax Yuzu to come with me tomorrow." Celica answered.

**THE RIFT – THE BROTHERHOOD SERVER – LINK VRAINS – CANTIDEL EMPIRE– ARC-V**

Yuri and Serena stared at the person Ray, Benmaru, and Ginger brought with them. The rumored Crimson Duelist who has the key to close the Rift. However, instead of telling them how to close it, Ifrit instead told them that they're going into the portal to enter the Duel Monster realm to recruit more Duel Monsters as their allies to fight against Apophis. Of course, this suggestion was welcomed with rejection from the majority.

"For one thing, can we really trust him?" Serena asked, glaring at Ifrit suspiciously.

"I already gave half of the data of Salamangreat Miragestallio that you need to Ray, haven't I? That's not enough to earn your trust?" Ifrit asked with genuine confusion as to why they're still being so distrustful of him.

"What did Yuno-san say to this?" Yuri asked Ray. This should have reached Yuno's ear first before they came here with the Crimson Duelist. They need Yuno's permission.

"Yuno-san was uneasy, but then Haruna-san said that we can trust him and we should go as he said." Ray answered. When the Holy Elf reported to Yuno and the Council, Haruna unexpectedly voiced her agreement to Ifrit's suggestion.

"Also, Haruna-san said that she already investigated and confirmed his identity." Ginger whispered to Serena and Yuri quietly so that Ifrit couldn't hear them. Not that they needed to since Ifrit was busy trying to get into the portal with Benmaru holding him by his arms to stop keep him in place.

"If Haruna-san already figured out his identity offline and still told us to go with him, he's trustworthy... I guess..." Serena said uneasily while looking at the said Duelist.

"Also, Haruna-san has specifically asked you two to go there as well." Ray added, pointing at both Serena and Yuri.

"Us? Why?" Serena asked again, but Ray shrugged her shoulders, not knowing the reason why either. Serena didn't like this, but if Haruna asked them to, there must be an important reason behind it.

"Other than us, who else?" Yuri asked.

"There's something I must do here, so I can't go. Benmaru, Ginger, Yura and Kino-san will go with you." Ray answered. Right after she said so, Kino logged into LINK VRAINS with his avatar.

Kino's avatar took form of a young man who wore a full body armor colored dark purple. He wears a helmet the shape of a dragon's head that obscures most of his face and sharp spikes extend out of his armor on his shoulders, elbows and calves, to give it an even more draconian look. He has long blond hair, tied back in a ponytail.

"Hello." Kino greeted them.

"What do we call you online?" Yuri asked.

"Elias would do." Kino said, revealing his avatar name.

"Hey!"

They all turned, seeing Ifrit was thumping his foot impatiently.

"Let's go already!" Ifrit said, gesturing to the open portal behind him.

"Be careful, guys." Ray said concernedly.

"We'll be back soon. While we're gone, take care of Yukiya. Make sure he's back from his pathetic state he is in." Yuri told Ray who nodded in affirmation.

After one last look behind, Yuri and the others entered the portal.

**BORDER – THE RIFT – THE BROTHERHOOD SERVER – LINK VRAINS – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

The moment they entered the portal, Venom and the others were surprised to find themselves falling. Only until Ifrit summoned his D-Wheel that they did the same and fly following the Salamangreat user. The way to the border between human realm and Duel Monster realm was beautiful. It was like riding inside an aurora instead of dataspace that normally appeared in LINK VRAINS.

"Hey, you haven't explained to us about Apophis and the last Supreme King Dragon!" Venom called out to the Crimson Duelist.

"We'll talk later once we reached the realm. We must pass through the border first, and it ain't gonna be easy. There's a Duel Monster guarding the inbetween who will suck out your lifespan if you try to forcefully close the Rift. Be grateful to Shun Kurosaki for hiding this fact from you." Ifrit said without looking at Venom.

Venom turned to Yura accusingly, giving her a questioning look.

"Powerful Duel Monsters like us, the Four Heavenly Dragons, are the ones capable of closing the Rift. But doing so would lower your lifespan because you'll need to close it right in front of the Rift. We don't want to close the Rift if it means shortening your lives. That's why we agreed to keep this a secret." Yura explained, turning away from her master's sharp eyes but her voice remained calm. Venom sighed in exasperation, but understood why she and the other dragons and Kurosaki did what they did. He's still young, he wouldn't want to die so fast when there are still many things ahead of him. And fortunately (?), they now have a way out without sacrificing anyone's lifespan.

"How exactly we're going in without dying?" Artemis asked this time.

"You won't die because your spirit, your consciousness is the one who is going. If you enter in flesh, then yeah, it's a bye bye for you." Ifrit answered.

"Wait, hold on a sec, are you saying that we could have just entered the Rift earlier through LINK VRAINS?" Ginger asked for confirmation.

"Yes, you could. The realm of Duel Monsters is like a realm of spirits. Spirit world is no place for living beings unless you become some sort of spirit yourself. That's how many dead humans are reborn as Duel Monsters in the realm." Ifrit explained in more detail.

"We're not gonna become a Duel Monster once we entered the realm, right?" Ginger asked sheepishly. This question sent a sudden sense of insecurity to Venom, Elias, Artemis, and Benmaru who don't know what to think at the idea of them becoming Duel Monsters. Yura was an exception since she's already a Duel Monster who was only temporarily took her human form.

"Don't worry, you won't. That'll only happens to certain dead humans. You're still alive and well." Ifrit assured them, which brought relief to the four.

Ifrit came to a halt, stopping the others too. Slowly, Ifrit descended and jumped from his D-Board. Instead of falling, his feet landed on an invisible floor below them. Venom and the others also slowly did the same, using one foot to make sure there really is a floor first before jumping off completely from their D-Board.

Ifrit then took out Salamangreat Miragestallio and summoned it. The Xyz Monster made a calling sound. Not long after, a spark of flame appeared out of thin air and soon burst up, forming into a fiery Duel Monster with recognizable characteristic found on all Salamangreat monsters.

"Salamangreat Violet Chimera. It is an honor to meet you." Ifrit bowed politely to the Salamangreat Fusion Monster.

"What business do you have to come all the way here with Miragestallio, human?" Violet Chimera inquired the Crimson Duelist.

"We seek entry to the Spirit Realm. We wish to find allies to fight against the Dragon of Calamity." Ifrit answered honestly, with Miragestallio confirming their reason to come.

"I am aware as much as you are that the Dragon of Calamity has completed his awakening. He has grown more powerful than he was 1,500 years ago. Even so, you believe that there are still monsters in our realm that can defeat him?" Violet Chimera replied, being less optimistic in facing against the Dragon of Calamity. While Violet Chimera knows that letting Apophis rules over them would mean eternal servitude, he refuses to fight a war that he's not sure he can win.

"Yes. Not only we wish to recruit more allies, we also seek to find the whereabout of the last Supreme King Dragon." Ifrit added. The mention of the last Supreme King Dragon surprised Violet Chimera.

"You believe that dragon truly exists?" Violet Chimera questioned skeptically. "The story of its existence has been passed down to us, but none has ever seen that dragon in every corner of both realms."

"We found a clue. I am certain that we will find this dragon." Ifrit stated confidently, staring straight and unflinching at Violet Chimera.

"In that case, prove to me that you have what it takes to make that legendary dragon your ally." Violet Chimera's form changed into a digital humanoid being with markings over his black body, which is tinted red, in red flame shaped markings and thicker lines. He has yellow eyes that are semi-oval, giving him a more mature appearance. His body is notably slender with more boot like feet and wisps on his head that resemble the flicks of a flame.

"If even Miragestallio acknowledged you that he gave you the Salamangreat Deck, that means you at least must have some skill. Show me what you got that made Miragestallio help you." Violet Chimera demanded, activating his Duel Disk to begin the Duel.

"Stay back, you guys. I got this." Ifrit stated confidently, activating his own Duel Disk and begin the Duel.

**[[MASTER DUEL!]]**

"I take the first Turn. I summon Salamangreat Wolvie (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4)!" Ifrit summoned Wolvie in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Magic Card: Fury of Fire, allowing me to Special Summon up to 2 Salamangreat monsters with different names from my hand and/or GY in Defense Position, but their effects are negated, also, for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, I can only Special Summon from the Extra Deck once!" Ifrit Special Summoned both Salamangreat Parro (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1000) and Salamangreat Falco (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1600) from his hand, both in Defense Position, both with their effects negated.

"I set Wolvie, Falco, and Parro on the Link Markers! Circuit Combined!" Ifrit set Wolvie on the Bottom-left marker, Falco on the top marker, and Parro on the Bottom-right marker.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Salamangreat Heatleo (ATK: 2300 / LINK: 3 / LM: ↙↑↘)!" Ifrit summoned his Link Monster in Attack Position in the Link Monster Zone.

"I set one card and end my Turn." Ifrit concluded.

"My Turn! I summon Salamangreat Falco (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1600)!" Violet Chimera summoned Falco in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"He's also using Salamangreat Deck!" Benmaru commented with a surprise.

"It shouldn't be difficult to guess, considering Violet Chimera himself is a Salamangreat Monster." Venom commented passively.

"Is Ifrit strong? What kind of Duelist is he?" Artemis asked.

"Sara said that when she dueled him, he hadn't used his full power yet. He retreated before the Duel end because of urgent business offline, or so he told her." Ginger answered, recalling what Sara told them before departing to find the Crimson Duelist this morning.

"Two Duelists who uses the same archetype fighting against each other. This Duel will be interesting to watch." Yura said with glee.

"I set Falco on the Link Marker! Circuit combined!" Violet Chimera set Falco on the Bottom marker, combining the circuit.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 1! Salamangreat Balelynx (ATK: 500 / LINK: 1 / LM: ↓)!" Violet Chimera summoned his Link Monster in Attack Position in the Link Monster Zone.

"As Balelynx was Link Summoned, I activate its effect! I add Salamangreat card from my Deck to my hand!" Violet Chimera added Salamangreat Sanctuary from his Deck to his hand.

"As I Link Summoned a Link Monster this turn, I activate the effect of Salamangreat Mole in my hand, Special Summoning it to a zone a Link Monster points to." Violet Chimera Special Summoned Salamangreat Mole (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0 / LV: 1) to the zone the bottom-center Link Arrow of Balelynx points to.

"I set Mole and Balelynx on the Link Markers! Circuit Combined!" Violet Chimera set Balelynx on the Top marker and Balelnyx on the Bottom marker.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf (ATK: 1800 / LINK: 2 / LM: ↑↓)!" Violet Chimera summoned his second Link Monster to the Link Monster Zone.

"As a different Salamangreat monster was Normal or Special Summoned to my field, I activate the effect of Salamangreat Fowl (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 200)!" Violet Chimera Special Summoned Fowl to the zone the bottom-center Link Arrow of Sunlight Wolf points to.

"As a monster was Normal or Special Summoned to a zone Sunlight Wolf points to, I activate its effect, adding a Salamangreat monster from my Graveyard to my hand." Violet Chimera added Falco back to his hand.

"I set Fowl and Sunlight Wolf on the Link Markers! Circuit combined!" Violet Chimera set Fowl to the bottom-left marker and Sunlight Wolf on the Top and bottom-right markers.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Salamangreat Heatleo (ATK: 2300 / LINK: 3/ LM: ↙↑↘)!" Violet Chimera summoned the same monster Ifrit has summoned.

"I activate Field Spell: Salamangreat Sanctuary! If a player Link Summons a Salamangreat Link Monster, player can use a Salamangreat Link Monster that player controls with its same name as the entire material!" Violet Chimera immediately used Heatleo that he just summoned to become Link Material.

"Be reborn! Reincarnation Link Summon! Salamangreat Heatleo!" Violet Chimera summoned another copy of Heatleo to the Link Monster Zone.

"He summoned another Heatleo using the one he just summoned? What for?" Artemis wondered.

"I activate Heatleo's effect! Oncer per Turn, if this card is summoned using Salamangreat Heatleo as material, I can target 1 face-up monster on the field and 1 monster in my GY; the ATK of the first target becomes equal to the other target's, until the end of this turn!" Violet Chimera targeted Ifrit's Heatleo and his own Balelynx, making Ifrit's Heatleo's ATK decreased to 500.

"Battle! I attack Ifrit's Heatleo with Reincarnated Heatleo! Heat Soul!" Violet Chimera declared Battle Phase. Heatleo coated itself with its burning flame, twirling its own body to form a tornado towards the opposing Heatleo.

"Trap Card: Energy of Fire! When an opponent's monster declares an attack, I can target 1 Salamangreat monster in my GY, then monsters cannot be destroyed by that battle." Ifrit declared, choosing Parro in his Graveyard. As the result, the Reincarnated Heatleo's attack was blocked by a shield of flame protecting Ifrit's Heatleo, though Ifrit still received damage.

**IFRIT LP: 4000 = 2200**

"Also, the Salamangreat Monster that was targeted will return to the Deck, and I will gain LP equal to its ATK!" Ifrit returned Parro to his Deck, recovering his LP by 2000.

**IFRIT LP: 2200 = 4200**

"You can do that much. It seems I'm starting to understand why Miragestallio chose you." Violet Chimera stared at Ifrit with a sense close to approval. Not yet though. Only a bit.

"I set a card and end my Turn." Violet Chimera concluded.

"Heh. Since we're using the same Deck, of course I have anticipated reincarnated Heatleo." Ifrit said with excitement, but still not letting his guard down. Because they're using the same archetype, Vioelt Chimera must have also prepared to anticipate his moves. He must be careful and use a new strategy rarely used by Salamangreat archetype.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Draw of Flame! When there's 3 or more FIRE Monster in my Graveyard, I can draw up to 3 cards from my Deck to my hand!" Ifrit drew three cards from his Deck, giving him a total of three cards in his hand.

"I activate Salamangreat Komodo's effect from my hand! By sending this card to the Graveyard, I can add 3 Salamangreat cards from my Deck to my hand!" Ifrit discarded Komodo-like Salamangreat Monster from his hand, adding two more cards, giving him five cards in his hand in total.

"I activate Salamangreat Meer's (ATK: 800 / DEF: 600 / LV: 2) effect! I discard a Salamangreat Monster to Special Summon it from my hand!" Ifrit summoned Meer in Attack Position to the Main Zone.

"When a Salamangreat Monster is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon Salamangreat Gazelle (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3) from my hand!" Ifrit summoned Gazelle in Attack Position in the Main Zone next to Meer.

"When Gazelle is Normal or Special Summoned, I can send one Salamangreat card from my Deck to my Graveyard!" Ifrit picked Salamangreat Zebroid from his Deck and then sent it to the Graveyard.

"When I have 3 or more Salamangreat Monsters in my Graveyard, I can Special Summon Salamangreat Beat Bison (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 8) from my hand!" Ifrit Special Summoned Beat Bison in Defense Position next to Gazelle.

"And then I summon Salamangreat Foxy!" Ifrit Normal summoned Foxy in Attack Position in the Main Zone next to Beat Bison.

"I set Meer, Gazelle, Beat Bison, and Foxy on the Link Markers! Circuit combined!" Ifrit set Meer at the bottom marker, Gazelle at the left marker, Beat Bison at the top marker, and Foxy at the right marker.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 4! Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix (ATK: 2800 / LINK: 4 / LM: Top, Left, Bottom, Right)!" Ifrit summoned Pyro Phoenix in Attack Position in the Main Zone pointed by Heatleo's bottom-left marker.

"Since I have Link Summoned, due to Salamangreat Sanctuary's effect, I can use a Salamangreat Link Monster that I have with its same name as the entire material!" Ifrit used Pyro Phoenix as Link Material.

"Reincarnation Link Summon! Appear! Link 4! Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix!" Ifrit summoned another copy of Pyro Phoenix.

"He did a Reincarnation Link Summon like Violet Chimera!" Ginger exclaimed in shock.

"And I'm sure that it has a strong effect if it used the same monster as material." Venom said. And true to his words, Ifrit's next command confirmed it.

"I activate Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix's effect! When this card is Link Summoned using Pyro Phoenix as material, I can destroy all cards my opponent controls!" Ifrit declared. Pyro Phoenix burned down all of Violet Chimera's cards on the Field, leaving his Field empty.

"Battle! I attack directly with Salamangreat Heatleo! Heat Soul!" Ifrit declared Battle Phase.

**VIOLET CHIMERA LP: 4000 = 1700**

"Next, I attack with Pyro Phoenix!" Ifrit declared his second attack.

"If this attack hits, it'll be Ifrit's victory." Artemis stated.

"But I doubt that it'll be that easy." Yura commented.

"At this moment, I activate Trap Card: Flame Rescue! When there's a FLAME Monster in my Graveyard while my Field is empty, during Battle Phase, I can negate my opponent's attack!" Violet Chimera declared, protecting himself with a wall of flame that blocked Pyro Phoenix' attack.

"_If he has that card, why didn't he use it earlier before Heatleo's attack hit him?"_ Ifrit wondered, sensing Violet Chimera having a hidden scheme. There's nothing he can do now though.

"I end my Turn." Ifrit concluded.

"My Turn! As my LP are lower than my opponent's, I activate Salamangreat Performance. This card lets me target a Level 4 or lower Salamangreat monster in my GY and add a card with the same name from my Deck to my hand." Violet Chimera added a copy of Salamangreat Fowl.

"As I control no monsters, I activate the effect of the Salamangreat Mole in my GY! By banishing it I can return 5 Salamangreat cards from my GY to my Deck, then draw two cards!" Violet Chimera returned Fowl, Performance, Salamangreat Wolvie and Salamangreat Parro to his Deck and Salamangreat Heatleo to his Extra Deck and drew 2 cards.

"As I control no monsters, I activate Magic Card: Rising Fire! I can Special Summon a FIRE monster from my GY and equip it with Rising Fire, increasing its ATK by 500!" Violet Chimera special summoned Heatleo with its ATK increased to 2800 ATK.

"I activate Pyro Phoenix's effect! Once per Turn, when a Link Monster is Special Summoned to my opponent's Field, I can target that monster and inflict damage equal to that monster's original ATK!" Ifrit declared.

"I activate Flame Rescue's second effect! By banishing it from the Graveyard, I can increase the ATK of a Monster I control by 300 and any damage I receive will be negated until the end of this Turn!" Violet Chimera increased Heatleo's ATK to 3100 and created a barrier that deflected Pyro Phoenix's flame.

"I set Salamangreat Heatleo on the Link Marker! Circuit Combined!" Violet Chimera set Heatleo to left marker, bottom marker, and right marker of Link Summoning Circuit.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 3! Fire Phoenix Ignister (ATK: 2300 / LINK: 3 / LM: Left, Bottom, Right)!" Violet Chimera summoned a phoenix-like Ignister Link Monster, surprising Ifrit and the others.

"That's not a Salamangreat Monster!" Ifrit exclaimed while pointing at the said Link Monster.

"I never said anything that I use solely Salamangreat Monsters in my Deck." Violet Chimera stated. No one could refute that.

"Due to Flame Rescue's effect, if the monster whose ATK is increased by its effect is used as a Link Material, that Link Monster will also gain 300 ATK!" Violet Chimera increased Fire Phoenix's ATK to 2600.

"I activate Rising Fire's effect! I can target 1 face-up monster my opponent controls; banish it and as many monsters as possible from my opponent's field and GY with the same name as that monster, then inflict damage to my opponent equal to the original ATK of 1 of those banished monsters!" Violet Chimera chose Pyro Phoenix, destroying the one on Ifrit's Field and his Graveyard, leaving Ifrit with only Heatleo.

"Battle! I attack Salamangreat Heatleo with Fire Phoenix!" Violet Chimera declared Battle Phase. Fire Phoenix coated its whole body with its flame, turning itself into a burning giant crimson bird. Fire Phoenix strikes down at Heatleo who blocked its attack with its arms crossed.

"I activate Fire Phoenix's effect! When this card attacks, any Battle Damage my opponent receive will become 0 and then, I can inflict damage equal to Fire Phoenix's ATK!" Violet Chimera revealed as Fire Phoenix penetrated Heatleo's arms, crushing it down.

**IFRIT LP: 4200 = 1600**

"I activate Salamangreat Fennec's effect! When a Cyberse Monster I control that was summoned from Extra Deck is destroyed by Battle or opponent's effect, I can Special Summon this card from Graveyard or hand!" Ifrit summoned Fennec (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 200 / LV: 3) from his hand in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I end my Turn." Violet Chimera concluded.

"You really got me with that Monster. Then again, I was too naïve not to think of the possibility that you're using another archetype." Ifrit commented. He was not in a good position at the moment, but he that still didn't stop him from being impressed by Violet Chimera's move. Honestly, dueling him like this was fun.

"You have no intention to give up even after all this?" Violet Chimera questioned the Crimson Duelist.

"Obviously, no. The fate of the world is at stake here. I'll keep challenging you until I win if I have to." Ifrit said. His fighting spirit intensified even more.

"Such a strong will! He truly is a remarkable Duelist deserving respect!" Benmaru felt his heart moved by the fiery determination emitting from Ifrit.

"Now, this is an unexpected turn of events. What will Ifrit going to do?" Venom hummed in amusement at the progress of the Duel. He knew that Ifrit must win if they want to proceed to the Duel Monster realm, but Venom couldn't help but be intrigued by this Duel.

"My Turn! I summon Salamangreat Coyote (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 200 / LV: 3)!" Ifrit summoned Coyote in Attack Position in the Main Zone next to Fennec.

"I overlay Fennec and Coyote! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 3! Salamangreat Miragestallio (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 900 / RNK: 3 / ORU: 2)!" Ifrit summoned his Xyz Monster in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"Miragestallio himself is finally summoned!" Benmaru exclaimed, having been waiting for the Xyz Monster to make his appearance.

"I activate Miragestallio's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can Special Summon a Salamangreat Monster from my Deck in Defense Position, and I cannot activate monster effect except FIRE Monster until the end of this Turn!" Ifrit summoned Salamangreat Coyote in Defense Position.

"I set Miragestallio and Coyote in Link Markers! Circuit Combined!" Ifrit set Miragestallio on top marker and Coyote on bottom marker of the Link Circuit.

"Link Summon! Appear, Link 2! Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf (ATK: 1800 / LINK: 2 / LM: Top, Bottom)!"

"Just that?! He only used it to summon Coyote to summon a weaker Link Monster?!" Ginger was surprised, expecting more from Miragestallio.

"He must be planning something more." Artemis surmised, knowing Ifrit won't make careless move at a dire situation like this.

"When Coyote is sent to the Graveyard as Material for Link Summon, I can Special Summon a Salamangreat Monster from my Graveyard!" Ifrit revived Salamangreat Falco in Defense Position.

"When Miragestallio is sent to the Graveyard as a Material for Link Summon, I can return a Monster that my opponent controls to the hand!" Ifrit obviously chose Fire Phoenix. Since it's a Link Monster, it'll be returned to Extra Deck instead.

"I see! With this, Violet Chimera will lose his only protection!" Benmaru exclaimed with hope. However, this soon went down once Violet Chimera commanded,

"I activate Salamangreat Komodo's effect in my Graveyard! I banish it to negate the effect and destroy a Monster you control!"

In a flash, Sunlight Wolf was destroyed, leaving Ifrit's Field empty. However, to everyone's surprise, Ifrit's smile never left his face. In fact, it got wider.

"Yeah. I expected that. I activate Salamangreat Zebroid X's effect in my Graveyard! If a Salamangreat Link Monster I control leaves the Field because of my opponent's card effect, I can Special Summon 2 Level 4 Salamangreat Monsters from my Graveyard and use them as materials for Xyz Summon!" Ifrit summoned Wolvie and Falco in Attack Position in the Main Zone right after Salamangreat Sunlight Wolf was destroyed.

"Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Salamangreat Blaze Dragon (ATK: 2300 / DEF: 1400 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Ifrit summoned another Xyz Monster that was one rank higher than Miragestallio.

"I activate Magic Card: Cross Xyz! I can perform Xyz Summon using an Xyz Monster whose Rank equal to the Level of a Monster I control!" Ifrit used Blaze Dragon and Falco to open the Overlay Network.

"What?!" Violet Chimera exclaimed in shock. For the first time, his expression finally changed.

"Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Salamangreat Blaze Dragon!" Ifrit summoned another copy of Blaze Dragon in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Blaze Dragon's effect! When it was summoned using Blaze Dragon as material, I can destroy one monster my opponent controls!" Ifrit declared. Blaze Dragon strikes down Fire Phoenix, exploding it to bits until it left nothing.

"Battle! I attack directly with Blaze Dragon!" Ifrit declared Battle Phase. Blaze Dragon unleashed a stream of fiery blast towards Violet Chimera, incinerating the remains of his LP.

**VIOLET CHIMERA LP: 1700 = 0**

Violet Chimera reverted to its true form. He stared at the exhausted Ifrit and then to the Lancers. Miragestallio materialized himself, nodding at Violet Chimera. The two Salamangreat monsters turned into an orb of flames that intertwining each other before fading away, creating a pathway.

"Alright, guys. This is it. We're now going to enter the realm of Duel Monsters. Be prepared to meet various Duel Monsters that you never see before." Ifrit said, ushering them into the portal, but stopped when Venom grasped his arm.

"You still haven't explained what we want to know." Venom said.

"Right. You said you want to talk about Apophis and the last Supreme King Dragon in the mural. What does enter the realm of Duel Monsters has anything to do with them?" Artemis asked for who knows how many times already.

Ifrit sighed. He was already tired from the duel, so he really wanted to get this over with already.

"Because the secret to how to permanently defeat Apophis lies inside this realm."

**ISOLATION CELL – CANTIDEL PRISON – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Heidel wondered how long has it been since he was imprisoned.

The large iron bars locked behind him as he decorated his new home for the next 30 years. If he's able to live that long that is. The concrete walls had been etched with tally marks from the despicable felons before him. Its grey walls do not hit him or steal his rations. The ceiling drips but it doesn't whisper in his ears of the beating it plans to give him in the cold showers.

His plan had been ruined completely, and he had resigned himself to spend the rest of his life in this cell. Even if he managed to escape somehow, he knew that it's impossible for his dream to come true now. And by the time he was freed from this cell, he would be too old to do anything.

The prison warden came. How unusual. Usually they would only come to give him his meals and nothing more.

"You have a visitor." The prison warden told him.

The prison warden stepped to the side so that the so-called visitor could face the former Supreme Commander. Heidel raised a brow when he recognized the visitor as Dark Rebellion, a Duel Monster who somehow managed to take a human form, and also one of the people who ruined his plan. Don't be mistaken. He didn't hold any grudge against them. In fact, they earned his respect and admiration for able to foil his plan while staying true to their convictions.

After everything he had done, he was sure that they would never want to see his face again. If one of them came here, there must be something important going on.

Yuzo gestured the prison warden to leave the two of them alone. Being a family to the Oracle sure convenient as the prison warden didn't say anything else and left them just as Yuzo has requested. Now, it's only Yuzo and Heidel.

"Well, aren't I just so humbled to have one of the Oracle's children come to visit me." Heidel said. For normal people, it might sound like a sarcasm, but Heidel was actually being genuine.

"I need your help to take down Yubel." Yuzo spoke straight to the point. He carefully observed Heidel's reaction from hearing the name of the Duel Monster who murdered his family. Who caused him to go through to the path of trying to enslave the Duel Monsters. Yuzo has to admit that Heidel wasn't chosen as Supreme Commander for nothing. This man was able to hide his emotions really well. If he wasn't extremely sharp, he won't notice the shock that entered Heidel's eyes for a brief moment.

"She came back?" Heidel asked, not quite believing what he has heard.

"She kidnapped my master. I know damn well her connection to you. She's using Yuto as a leverage to get you. Even after years, she's still attached to you, former Supreme Commander." Yuzo explained.

"I can pretty much guess what she wants from me." Heidel leaned on the wall behind him, smirking in amusement at the turn of events. "In other words, you want to exchange me for your master, isn't it?"

"That's right. But I am not so naïve that I'll just leave Yubel alone. When there's an opening, I'll put an end to her for good." Yuzo stated. He didn't know what Yubel would do to Heidel, but it's still dangerous to let her roam free. She's a Duel Monster who won't hesitate to align herself with Apophis. Even if she fulfils her end of her bargain, she may bring harm to others in a different way.

Yuzo held up a key in his hand. The key of Heidel's cell. Yuzo stared straight into Heidel's eyes without flinching.

"You will come with me to save Yuto whether you like it or not."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**What is Left Behind – **Sara brings Yukiya, who is still grieving for Yuya, to Maiami City and takes him to meet Yuya's family and friends and visit the places where Yuya frequently visited. At Cantidel, Celica and Johan bring Yuzu to Celica's hometown.

* * *

**I'm so tired. Very tired. But I feel a sense of accomplishment from this writing chapter, so it eased my heart. My head is kinda dizzy with many things, so please understand if you find any error in the Duel. Next chapter most likely won't have any Duel. But it's still possible there'll be. Depending on my brainstorming and the length of the chapter.**

**Please don't forget to review this chapter!**


	16. What is Left Behind

**THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

"You want to take Yukiya to Maiami City?" Reiji asked Sara who made just made the request.

After Sara entrusted the mission to go to the Duel Monster realm with Ifrit to Yuri and the others, Sara logged out of LINK VRAINS and approached Reiji, requesting that she is allowed to visit Maiami City with Yukiya and Reiji to be their escort. She had thought many things that perhaps can help Yukiya's condition. After much thinking, this was the only thing she think could possibly work. Maybe not, but it's worth a shot.

"I know that maybe this is too much to ask, especially it must be hard on you too right now. But, I can't think of anything else to help Yukiya. Please." Sara pleaded, bowing her head to Reiji.

Reiji was honestly surprised when Sara made the request. At the same time, however, he understood why she thought this could help Yukiya. Reiji might not show it, but he was as much as affected by Yuya's death. He thought, they could fight more properly as comrades now compared to last year where there were some distrusts in Yuya's part at first. Yuya had saved him more than Yuya himself had ever thought. It was thanks to Yuya he had stopped to try carry everything alone. He owed Yuya a lot, but he didn't get a chance to repay him. Now that Yuya was gone, he will forever regret for never be able to repay his debt.

But, once again being the leader of Lancers, Reiji must remain strong, especially when Reira was faring worse than him. She sobbed non-stop when she heard the news and it took everything Reiji has to calm her down. This was really the worst year. It wasn't long since his father was killed, now he lost his close comrade too. He was surprised himself that he still has in his heart the strength to stand straight and remain strong. This was a good thing. Yuya wouldn't want him to lose to despair. The only thing he could think he could make up to Yuya is to fulfil his wish; bringing back the peace to the world.

And then, Yukiya Kanbara. He had heard about Yukiya a lot from Yuya and the others. From what he heard, Yuya and Yukiya were very close. Seeing how Yukiya reacted after Yuya died, Reiji realized the extent of their friendship. Was it because of Yukiya was Zarc's reincarnation? Reiji didn't know, but it's clear that Yukiya needs help. A friend of Yuya is a comrade of his. He won't let Yukiya destroy himself. And this request came from the reincarnation of his older sister, Ray. This would also be a good opportunity for him to get to know her.

"Very well. I'll take you two there. I do think that we can help him this way." Reiji agreed.

"Thank you, Reiji-san." Sara thanked him.

"I'll inform the Oracle about this. Get Yukiya to be prepared." Reiji told her.

**BRIDGE – MAIAMI CITY – ARC-V**

Yukiya didn't know how many times has passed since that horrid night. It felt like forever, but it actually had only been several hours. Yukiya didn't really care either way. Many came, urging him to eat or sort, but Yukiya couldn't hear anything they say as nothing more but strings of nonsensical tune. The voice he wishes to hear never come no matter how much he waited. He just wanted to disappear. He wanted to disappear from the earth, then maybe he'll be at the place where Yuya is. Several times he had thought of jumping into the ravine, but yet something that he didn't know what it was always stopped him. Something just won't allow him to jump.

Now, when he realized it, he was already inside a car. Sara and Reiji were sitting by his side. He didn't know why they took him. He didn't pay attention to what they said when they dragged him from the ravine.

The car came to a stop. Carefully, Sara pulled him out from the car. Yukiya noticed that they were at a bridge. A long bridge where you can see the Maiami City Stadium. Yukiya remembered. Yuya mentioned it to him once about this bridge. He said that it was one of his favorite spots in Maiami City, especially when he needs some time alone.

"_I usually like to sit there enjoying the view while thinking. It's a cool view. You'll like it."_

Yukiya remembered Yuya describing this bridge so enthusiastically when he asked about his hometown. Yuya promised to show him around if they go to Maiami City together after the war. An unfulfilled promise.

"Yukiya, do you remember that dome?" Sara asked, pointing at the stadium, holding his hand in hers. At first, Yukiya was unresponsive, only staring at the said dome. But after a few seconds, he spoke.

"The Maiami Stadium. That's where the Maiami Championship was held. Where Yuya became a Duel Champion." Yukiya answered. He remembered the glimpses of Zarc's memories that he had seen. How Yuya was so happy to win the championship and how Zarc's soul finally found peace.

"By saving Zarc's soul, he saved everyone. At that time, his Dueling reached everyone's heart." Sara added before taking Yukiya back to the car.

"And you'll see more about Yuya from now on." She said, pushing Yukiya back into the car where Reiji and the driver were waiting for them.

**YOU SHOW DUEL SCHOOL – MAIAMI CITY – ARC-V**

Next, Yukiya found himself in front of a Duel School called You Show Duel School. Yukiya remembered this place too from Yuya's story. It was the school built by Yuya's father and where he learned Entertainment Dueling. Yuya also mentioned that after the war, it became bigger and gained more students than ever before, especially after Yuya became a Duel Champion and his father, Yusho Sakaki, returned to teach at the school.

"_It's still lost to LDS when it comes to a number of students, but one day I'll make it a number one Duel School in Maiami City!"_

Yukiya could still see Yuya's bright face when he declared so. He couldn't help but chuckle when Yuya so cheerfully said he will make his Duel School the top place where Duelists can smile. It was very endearing, and Yukiya didn't find it so far-fetched. Yuya did have what it took to make that come true. In the past that is. Now, it was impossible, since he was dead.

"Look! It's Big Bro Yuya and Big Sis Yuzu!"

A girl with short red hair was pointing at them. She was in the middle of dueling with other students, which was stopped the moment she noticed them. Soon, they were swarmed by dozens of students who were so enthusiastic to greet them. Anything that Sara tried to say was engulfed in the children's cheers. Fortunately, someone came to disperse the crowds. Yukiya recognized him as Yuya's father, Yusho Sakaki.

"Calm down, children. They may look alike, but they're not Yuya and Yuzu." Yusho told them, earning surprised looks from the children.

"It's been a while, Yukiya-kun, Sara-chan. The last time we met was during Yuno and Celica's wedding, right?" Yusho greeted them happily.

"It's been a while, Yusho-san. Sorry for the sudden visit." Sara greeted back while Yukiya looked down.

"Yuya is not with you?" Yusho asked, expecting to see his son with them, but was surprised to see Reiji instead who bowed politely to the older man.

The mention of Yuya stiffened Sara and Yukiya. As to not cause mass panic, Yuno and everyone agreed to keep Yuya's death a secret from the others, which included Yuya's own family and close friends who were in Maiami City. They have no doubt that they'll be angry once they found out, but they couldn't afford to take a risk.

"Yuya...is busy, so he can't come. Yukiya and I got a day off today, so we decided to come to visit because Yuya talked a lot about this school." Sara answered, trying her best to look natural.

"I see." Yusho stared at Sara and Yukiya, leaning more towards Yukiya who looked down, avoiding his eyes and looked down. Yusho sensed that there's something that they were hiding about his son. He would like to ask, but seeing Yukiya, he didn't have the heart to do so. Seeing the boy, made him remember the time when Yuya was depressed. And it was something serious.

"Come in. I'll show you around the school." Yusho urged the two to enter while telling the rest of the students to continue their classes.

All the while Yusho was explaining about You Show Duel School, Yukiya was half-hearing his explanation. His thoughts were drifting between the explanation and wondering Yuya's activities while attending this school. He stopped his track when he passed one of the fields. This made Yusho and Sara stopped as well.

"That field..." Yukiya uttered while looking at the Field behind the glass. The field that resembled a circus stage.

"Oh, that's Yuya's favorite Field. He dueled in that Field when he passed his Professional Test and became a Duel Champion." Yusho said, also looking at the field. He remembered how his son won over everyone's hearts with his Dueling. He remembered how proud he was of his son that time. Noticing how Yukiya's attention was fixated on the field, Yusho smiled.

"Let's go inside." Yusho escorted the two youths into the class so they can see the Field directly.

Yukiya remembered this Field too from a glimpse of Zarc's memories. He remembered the way Yuya jumped around the Field with the Four Heavenly Dragons, delivering his best performance yet. Yukiya wished he could see it directly. He wished he could experience it. But it was pointless now to wish something like that. The Field was still there, but there was nothing left of Yuya. It was meaningless if Yuya wasn't there with them.

They were interrupted again when the students who were practicing there also mistook them as Yuya and Yuzu. Again, the students stopped their practice to greet them. Fortunately, before they were swarmed, Yusho came in front of them to make it clear that they're not Yuya and Yuzu, earning a whine from the students who were disappointed they can't meet Yuya and Yuzu directly.

"Are they going to apply to this school then?" A female student asked.

"N-no. We're just looking around." Sara answered.

"Then you should apply! You'll have a lot of fun here!" A male student urged them cheerfully.

"Yeah! If you watched Yuya's Duel last year, you'd want to apply! Yuya was amazing!" He added.

As the students showered more praises for Yuya, the more he heard them, the more Yukiya thought of Yuya. Everything that the students said about the Entermate user was not an exaggeration. They were right about what they said about Yuya. It was painful. Because it kept reminding him how Yuya was not here with them anymore.

"Excuse me. I need to get out for a bit." Yukiya abruptly ran out of the room, leaving the bewildered student. Unbeknownst to him, however, Yusho chase after him.

Yukiya kept running until he was outside, at the empty field where there was no one but himself. He leaned to the wall and pulled his knees to him. He really couldn't take this anymore. He shouldn't have come here. It was too painful for him to feel it. What was the point anyway? What is Sara and Reiji were trying to show him? He couldn't understand. He didn't want to understand.

"Won't you talk to me?"

Yukiya gasped when he felt a hand ruffling his head. He looked up and faced Yusho who was smiling down at him. Then, without waiting for an answer, Yusho sat down next to him, hand still patting his head.

"I won't ask for detail, but something happened to Yuya, isn't it?" Yusho asked softly.

"I'm...sorry... It's my...fault..." Yukiya's lips quivered, avoiding Yusho's eyes once more.

"If Yuya is here, I don't think he will blame you. He talked a lot about you, Yukiya-kun." Yusho thanked the silver haired boy.

"Around four years ago, when ARC-V is still separated into four dimensions, I went to Fusion Dimension without saying anything to anyone, including Yuya. It was at the same time as an important match. As the result, I lost by default and Yuya was bullied by people as a son of a coward." Yusho started speaking, telling his story. He didn't know what exactly happened to Yuya, though he has a bit inkling as to what happened, which he hoped won't come true.

"But even so, Yuya kept believing in me. He took on Strong Ishijima whom I was supposed to Duel to clear my name and our school's name. He succeeded. Thanks to that, our school is able to grow and become the way it is now." Yusho continued, recalling the events that led up to this point.

"Even though I'm not here, Yuya continued my teaching, making sure that the Entertainment Dueling I started, won't die. Seeing him worked so hard, once I am back, I decided to do the same for this school together with my son. We will make sure our teachings, our belief, will be passed down to the next generations." Both Yusho and Yuya knew that they won't live forever in this world. Every people will eventually reach their ends. But before that happens, they will make sure their legacy will stay alive, hoping it will bring more smiles to the future generations even after they were gone.

"That way, even if we're not here anymore, our legacy will still be remembered. It will continue to live on with the new generation, giving hope and happiness to them. That will be the proof of our existence. That everything we have worked hard for was not meaningless." Yusho actually wasn't sure himself if telling Yukiya this would help him. Something inside him just strongly urged him to make this clear to Yukiya. This boy who was a close friend of his son.

"Thank you for becoming Yuya's friend, Yukiya-kun. Please, continue to be his friend." Yusho gave Yukiya one last pat on his head before gently pulling the boy up, escorting him back to where Sara was waiting for them.

Yusho's words, struck Yukiya hard. It didn't feel like he hadn't heard it before. It felt familiar. Then, he saw the students he passed by who all were practicing. The way they passionately practicing Entertainment Dueling, was similar how Yuya dueled every time to give happiness to people around him.

**MEMORIAL – COLISSEUM OF THE STAR – MAIAMI CITY – ARC-V**

Sara told Yukiya that the next place they will visit will be the last before they return to Cantidel. Yukiya's eyes quickly stuck at the monument stood in front of him. How could he forget about it, he always dreamt of this place. It was the place where Zarc and Ray dueled Yuya and Yuzu for the first and the last time before they passed on and reincarnated as Sara and himself. The best Duel that Zarc and Ray ever had.

"I heard that Yuya and the others came to this place every once a month to pay their respect to Zarc and Ray. This monument was built in their honor, so no one would forget what happened. Before I brought you here, I asked Yuri about Zarc." Sara explained. Before she decided to take Yukiya to Maiami City, she asked Yuri more about Yuya and Zarc. She thought it's important and might mean something to Yukiya. And hearing Yuri's story, she knew it will be.

"You see, Yuya was really attached to Zarc. That's why, when he first met you, he was delighted because he thought he could start over again with Zarc. But then, Yuya realized that you're not Zarc, you are your own person." Sara started telling what she knew from Yuri. Yukiya didn't say anything, though in his mind he replied that he already knew about that.

"But even so, it wasn't easy for Yuya, because he was afraid that if does, he might forget about Zarc. He might forget about his origin, forget everything they have went through. That there will be nothing left if he forget about him." Sara continued, to which Yukiya, again, replied in his mind that he knew.

"But then, Yuya eventually realized that wasn't the case. Letting go doesn't mean he'll forget. He realized that Zarc has left many things, and still continue living within us." Sara said, and this caught Yukiya's attention.

"What?" Yukiya asked in confusion.

"Yuya has learned a lot from Zarc. What he learned from Zarc, Yuya always keeps it in his mind as to not repeating the same tragedy again. From the very beginning, his desire to make people happy, it was originated from Zarc before he made it his own. And then there's also Pendulum Summoning. Zarc may no longer here, but he still continues to give Yuya and the others the push they needed through what he taught them." For the first time, Sara looked at Yukiya again. She held his hand again gently in hers and smiled.

"The same also goes for Yuya. He may not be here with us anymore, but do you really think there's nothing left of him?" Sara asked Yukiya, as if knowing that Yukiya actually has already found his answer. She stayed silent as Yukiya was thinking.

Yukiya remembered the time when they visited You Show Duel School. Those students were there because they admired and inspired by Yuya's Entertainment Dueling. And by practicing the teaching and belief that Yuya taught them, they will continue the same teaching and belief in Yuya's place once they became full-pledged Duelists. The Dueling that Yuya believed will be spread through them, giving people hope and happiness from now on to the future beyond them.

Not only them. Gongenzaka, Reiji, and every single one of his friends, they were all now not only fighting for the fate of the world, but also for Yuya's sake. Their hearts have been touched by Yuya, and they moved for his sake, continuing what Yuya has left for them. By doing so, they keep his memories alive.

Is there really nothing left of him?

No.

Is it really meaningless now that he is gone?

No.

Yuya has left many things that will always keep him alive in people's hearts, even without them realizing. The fact that they were moved by him is the proof that Yuya's efforts weren't meaningless.

He thought he was already tired of fighting. He should already be. But something kept pulling him back from falling. He wondered why, but now, maybe he finally found the answer.

Because he hasn't given up and thrown everything away. There are still things that he can't abandon. There are still a lot of things that he must fight for.

For the first time, Yukiya could see and feel Sara's hand holding him. Slowly, he held her hand in return and stared at her.

"I...don't want to lose you too..." Yukiya told Sara, tears started to brimming.

That's right. If he let Apophis won, then everything that Yuya fought for would be meaningless. There will be nothing left of Yuya's legacy if Apophis destroyed the world. And most importantly, he will lose all the remaining friends and family that he still has by his side. Losing Yuya already gave him so much anguish. If he stayed silent, then he'll lose Sara and the others too.

He can't let that happen. He won't.

Yukiya brought one of Sara's hand to his face, her palm touching his cheek, and for the first time, Yukiya smiled at her.

"Maybe I'll be troubling you again in our struggles from now on, but will still watch over me?" Yukiya asked her, causing Sara to smile back in return.

"I'll always watch over you, Yukiya." Sara replied.

He has decided.

In Yuya's place, he will fight.

**CAVE OF DESIRE – MILLIA – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Yuzu didn't understand why she was here. She didn't even remember agreeing coming here. But here she is, standing in front of a big cave together with Celica and Johan by her side. The cave at first glance looked like an ordinary cave, but it gave a cold feeling to anyone who came near it. Celica said that they were at her hometown, but instead of going around the town, Celica brought her deep into the forest until they arrived at this cave.

"This is called Cave of Desire. It was said those who entered this cave will receive their greatest desire, but in exchange, none of them ever leave this cave once they stepped in." Celica explained and pushed Yuzu nearer to the cave.

"I'm giving you two options. Will you enter that cave and try your luck, or I will free you from your misery by erasing your memories of Yuya." Celica told Yuzu, showing a bottle that seemed to contain a medicine.

"By drinking this medicine, you'll lose most of your senses. While the medicine is still in effect, I will make you forget about Yuya through suggestions." Celica leaned the bottle closer to Yuzu's face. Yuzu stared at the bottle while thinking about Celica's options.

Forgetting about Yuya will free her from the pain. But if she did, that means she will also forget her feelings for him, his feelings for her, every moment they have shared, she'll forget them too. Those precious memories will disappear. Their love for each other will be gone, like it never happened. Like it was never there to begin with.

"_Are you going to pretend it never happened?"_

No.

_"You're really Strong Yuzu." _

_"Hey, now! Enough with that nickname!" _

_"Sorry, sorry! But still...thank you." _

_"For what?" _

_"For everything you have done until now. You're always stronger than I do ever since we were children. When I was bullied you were always there to protect me. And even now, you're staying by my side despite the danger." _

_"Of course, silly. There's no way I can leave you." _

_"Yeah…that's what...I like about you…"_

Yuzu ignored the medicine in front of her and slowly walked towards the cave. She will never forget Yuya. Never ever. If the cave can really give her as she desires true to its name, then she'll take it. Maybe, she'll find Yuya there. Maybe she can see him again at leJohan tried to stop her, but Celica blocked his path, shaking her head and gave him a firm stare. They watched silently until Yuzu went into the dark cave and nothing of her was seen.

"Celica-san, are you sure it's okay to let Yuzu go in there? What if she doesn't return?" Johan questioned worriedly. When Celica said that she might find a way to help Yuzu, he never thought it would be this. True, it might help, but the chances are close to 0.

"The fact that she refused to forget Yuya is enough to show that she is not a lost cause yet. What Yuzu needs right now is not words of comfort." Celica replied calmly. She could understand Yuzu's predicament, for once she had also once in her position and entered that cave.

"The only way for Yuzu to return to her path, is by facing herself."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**Desire, Illusion, Truth – **Entering the Cave of Desire, Yuzu is faced with all of her memories shared with Yuya. At the same time, at the realm of Duel Monsters, Gongenzaka and Sora split up from the group to find the village where the Superheavy Samurai monsters lives and recruit the Monster necessary for Gongenzaka to overcome his Deck's weakness.

* * *

**I've tried, but couldn't think up a good Duel for this chapter, so I decided not to include a Duel. But if I able to come up with it, then maybe I'll add it later. Maybe some of you have already tired with all the depressing chapter, but I promise things will get better soon. Please be patient.**

**Please don't forget to review this chapter!**


	17. Desire, Illusion, Truth

**D-WHEEL WORKSHOP – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

"You want to get stronger?" Sherry repeated her student's words while polishing her D-Wheel, surprised at the sudden intrusion by her student. Lilac, who was also in the garage, was equally surprised while she was cleaning other D-Wheels.

"You're saying that to me?" Sherry asked again.

"Who else I am talking to? You're my mentor." Yugo replied. For once, he didn't shout like he usually did.

Sherry could feel there's something different with Yugo and his request this time. She understood. He just lost his close friend. It was rare for her not seeing Yugo with Yuya and his look-alikes back when they were still in their training days, and from the way he behaved when he was around them, it was clear Yugo cares a great deal of every one of his look-alikes. For losing one of them, it must be hard. The feeling of losing someone important, she could understand that perfectly.

When seeing Yugo the way he was now, Lilac felt like she was seeing Yuno. They were truly related by blood. Yugo was still struggling with the loss of his loved one, but he put aside his grief as to continue fighting for the sake of the peace Yuya fought for. And more than anything, he doesn't want to lose the people he cherished who are still there with him. For that reason, he wants to become stronger.

"To tell you the truth, Yugo, I'm not sure what else to teach you, because I think you're already pretty much stronger than me." Sherry started to say, stopping what she was doing to approach her student.

"I have one idea, but I don't know if this will work out." Sherry admitted. It was pointless to sugarcoat, and it wasn't something that Yugo needs at this situation.

"As long as the chance is not zero, I'll take it." Yugo answered resolutely. He has no intention of backing down.

"Alright. Follow me." Sherry instructed.

**LOBBY – THE BROTHERHOOD HQ – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Once they were done with their business at Maiami City, Sara, Yukiya, and Reiji immediately returned to Cantidel. However, once the car reached the lobby, only Sara and Reiji got off from the car while Yukiya stayed, asking the driver to take him to somewhere else. Neither Sara nor Reiji asked where he was going. Only by looking at his face, they knew that wherever Yukiya was going, it'll help him to go through with their next battle.

"Once again, thank you for taking us to Maiami City, Reiji-san." Sara bowed gratefully to the Leo Corporation Chairman.

"It's the least I can do to help. I'm glad he's getting better now." Reiji replied.

"By the way, I've been wondering, what is that you're holding?" Sara asked while pointing at the envelope that Reiji was holding. Before they went to the memorial, they briefly stopped by at Leo Corporation. His subordinate with glasses, Nakajima, if Sara remembered it right, gave Reiji the envelope.

"It's something left behind by my father to me before he died. I had Nakajima to complete and printed it out." Reiji answered, opening the envelope and brought out a piece of paper. Before Sara could ask what it was, Reiji told her.

"In the envelopes there were a few cards developed by my father. And this paper is an adoption paper for Yuri." Reiji revealed while reading the paper with Yuri's photo.

"Adoption paper?" Sara repeated in question.

"Father asked me to take care of Yuri for him. This is what he meant. He wanted to make amends with Yuri through this adoption. He thought giving him a family would be a good first step." Reiji explained. While he was determined to fulfil his father's last wish, Reiji actually wasn't sure with how Yuri would react to this. He never had a chance to speak with Yuri after his father died, so he didn't know how Yuri now feels for his father.

"Yuri-kun would appreciate it." Sara said, as if reading Reiji's mind. She smiled at him. "I've spoken with him about your father after he died. Even if he didn't show it so clearly, he is saddened by Leo-san's death. Ever after everything Leo-san had done, Yuri still care for him."

Reiji's gaze hardened at the girl who was the reincarnation of his sister. For a second, he thought he was speaking to Ray directly, but quickly dismissed the thought. She might be Ray's reincarnation, but she's not his deceased older sister. Still, it's evident that Sara was no doubt, Ray's reincarnation. They were alike. Able to see through his stoic façade and say things that can make him feel better. Even if she's communicating with Ray's soul, Reiji has this strong feeling that this was not because of Ray's influence or anything, this was Sara's own will.

"I'll have to wait until Yuri return. How long do you think it'll take until he is finished with the business in the Duel Monster Realm?" Reiji asked, putting the paper back inside the envelope.

"Maybe not until several hours."

Reiji and Sara turned to meet Yuhei approaching them.

"We just received an SOS from Sora. There's complication on the other side." Yuhei informed Sara and Reiji.

"What kind of complication?" Sara asked worriedly.

"We don't know. Looks like Sora didn't get to include the detail because of a time constraint just to send a message. He only said that they need a back-up. But the problem is, we can't send any back-up because the Rift was closed. We can't enter into the Duel Monster Realm." Yuhei revealed.

"It was sealed?! How?!" Sara questioned, her worries intensified.

"We don't know! Most likely it was sealed from the other side! Right now, I'm going to enter the realm from another entrance that I know!" Yuhei replied, his tone clearly saying he was in a hurry.

"Wait, there's another entrance to the other realm?" Reiji asked.

"Yeah. It's an entrance that can only be entered by Duel Monsters like myself, so I'm the only one who can go."

"Have you told Yugo-kun about this?" Sara asked, not seeing the owner of Clear Wing Synchro Dragon nearby. She expected for the Riding Duelist to follow his ace monster even if he can't enter the realm.

"He's preoccupied with his training with Lilac-san. I'm going without telling him." Yuhei answered. He obviously didn't want to put his master into danger. With the way his master's mental condition now, he'll most likely do something even more reckless than usual.

"Where is this other entrance?" Sara asked again, deciding not to argue with Yuhei about not telling Yugo where he was going.

"At the Cave of Desire in the mountain near Millia Town." Yuhei revealed.

"You mean the rumored cave where people who goes inside will get anything they want and never come out?" Sara repeated. She had heard the rumor about the cave, but she thought it was just that, a mere rumor. But if the cave does exist, and it was the entrance to the Duel Monster realm, then that means the people who went inside never returned because they were trapped and died in the Duel Monster realm.

"I'm going with you in Yugo-kun's place then. I'll wait outside the cave at least." Sara volunteered, no, she was demanding to come with Yuhei whether he like it or not.

"I'll ask for a helicopter to get us there." Reiji said, holding out his Duel Disk to make the call. The faster they got there, the better.

Yuhei didn't even have the room to argue. Not like he'll object. He knew that Sara and Reiji would keep their word and stay out of the cave. They already lost Yuya and Odd-Eyes, so they won't do something so reckless like going inside the cave with him with the risk of death.

They won't do that, right?

**A FEW HOURS AGO – MEADOW – DUEL MONSTER REALM**

When they came out from the portal, Ifrit and the others arrived at a vast plain meadow with four pathways according to the four winds. At first, it was like a usual ordinary meadow, but the atmosphere, the air, everything felt different. They couldn't describe it into words, but there was no doubt that they were no longer in the human realm. There was just this feeling that was different than when they were in the human realm. Something that told them that whatever they're sensing right now could only exist in the realm of Duel Monsters.

"It's been a while since I came here." Starve Venom commented, enjoying the fresh air of her realm.

"Starve Venom! You're back in your dragon form!" Artemis exclaimed in shock as she saw Starve Venom no longer in her humanoid form. The others were equally shocked upon realizing Starve Venom has reverted to her original form.

"Must be because I'm in the spirit realm, so my soul reverted to my true form. I have to say that this is convenient and I missed being in this form." Starve Venom said. After being in human form for a long time, it felt liberating to be in her dragon form again. Her days as humans was already over 1,500 years ago, her current human form in the human realm was only temporary, so this was her true form and she preferred to be this way.

"I have to agree." Venom said, patting Starve Venom who leaned her head for her master to touch.

"I'll carry you." Venom said, bringing her master to the top of her.

"Thanks for willing to carry us." Ifrit said as he was about to ride on the Fusion dragon, only to be thrown away back by the said dragon's tail.

"Only my Master can ride me. You walk on your own." Starve Venom hissed, which was equal to a person sticking their tongue out.

"Meanie! Don't be so stingy!" Ifrit protested, earning another hit from Starve Venom's tail.

"Enough. Where's our destination next?" Artemis asked, looking at the four pathways.

"The secret to the Last Supreme King Dragon is to the east." Ifrit pointed at the pathway directing to the east.

"I have to go somewhere else. I need to recruit a certain Duel Monster to strengthen my Deck." Benmaru said, pointing at the direction of the south pathway.

"We're in a hurry. We must reach the place and find the secret of the Last Supreme King Dragon now." Ifrit argued, disapproved of Benmaru's request.

"Then let's split up. I'll go with Benmaru. You guys can go to the east." Ginger suggested, volunteering to accompany Gongenzaka so he at least won't be alone.

"That'll work. Let's meet up again here." Artemis agreed.

"Remember to be back here. The Gatekeeper is sealing off the entrance and exit until we finish our business and would only open it again from this portal. So, no matter what, we'll have to regroup here. Understand?" Ifrit reminded them, emphasizing that they must gather together again at the meadow.

No one raised an objection.

Having made up their mind, they split up and went separate ways.

**BRIDGE – SOUTH – DUEL MONSTER REALM**

Benmaru and Ginger arrived in front of a traditional Japanese style wooden bridge. Benmaru stopped before they cross, making Ginger stopped as well. Benmaru checked his Duel Disk, opening a file given by Lechter before they departed that showed a map and an image of a crossing swords symbol with a silhouette of cherry blossom as background. He recalled what Lechter told him before he departed.

"_Gongenzaka-kun, this is a perfect chance for you to find the Duel Monster that you need."_

"_Recruiting a Duel Monster directly is better than trying to create a brand-new card, especially if this monster is from the spirit realm."_

"_I thought it's impossible because we thought humans could never step foot in that realm alive, but now that route is possible, you can try to find and recruit this Duel Monster."_

"_According to the archive, this Duel Monster is one of the rarest and oldest Superheavy Samurai monsters that ever lived. Many thought his existence is only a myth, but that's simply because that monster won't come out into the human realm."_

"_If you can convince this Duel Monster to help, he'll be a powerful ally that can overcome the limitation of your Deck in Tag Duel."_

"Is that the file of the Duel Monster that you mentioned? Any picture?" Ginger asked, peaking at the file Benmaru was reading.

"Yeah. It was said that it lived somewhere in the village across this bridge." Benmaru replied, pointing at the other side of the bridge.

"It is as you said, Benmaru-dono. The samurai you're looking for is here."

Benmaru and Ginger was startled when Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei appeared behind them like he was there since the very beginning.

"B-Big Benkei?! Why are you here?!" Benmaru asked one of his monsters who somehow materialized himself.

"This is the realm of Duel Monster. I am free to be here whenever I want to, Benmaru-dono. Just like how Starve Venom reverted to her true form once entering this world." Big Benkei answered, not minding Benmaru and Ginger's surprise.

"I shall escort you to the village. Everyone is waiting for you." Big Benkei gestured to the bridge.

"Everyone?" Benmaru and Ginger repeated in question, but Big Benkei didn't answer and simply crossed the bridge, leading the two Duelists to follow in tow.

**SAMURAI VILLAGE – SOUTH – DUEL MONSTER REALM**

"WELCOME, BENMARU-DONO!"

Benmaru and Ginger were shocked beyond words upon arriving at the village. The village was immensely rich in nature with grand flourishing forests where lush vegetation thrives due to clean rivers and seas, brimming with various exotic fauna such as deers and boars. The houses are made from bamboo fibers and are shaped like Kabuto helmets with a chonmage on top. It was truly a Japanese style village back during the old era.

But what shocked Benmaru and Ginger were the fact that the Superheavy Samurai monsters who lived there were all bowing and greeting them (mainly Benmaru) politely, like they have been expecting them to come.

"I have told everyone beforehand that you'll come here. As the Duelist who bravely fought alongside us and defeated countless enemies, you are our pride and joy, Benmaru-dono." Big Benkei explained while escorting them.

Benmaru at first was confused as to how to react to these Superheavy Samurai monsters who either greeted him, bowed at him, or even kneeled in respect of his presence. They were cheering for his arrival like citizens welcoming their beloved rulers. Ginger was quick to recover though. He was quick to get used to it. For one thing, these Superheavy Samurai monsters reminded him of Benmaru in many ways. The way they spoke, the way they behaved, it was almost like they two cuts from the same cloth. And ironically, the only one who didn't notice this was Benmaru himself. It was amusing.

"Isn't this good, Benmaru? You should be happy that your monsters look up to you." Ginger said teasingly at the said Duelist.

"Right. All the more reason that I can't let them down!" Benmaru answered seriously.

This was the first time he could speak with his Duel Monsters. He didn't have the same ability as Yuya and his counterparts, so this was quite a surprise. Of course, he was also happy that now he was able to speak directly with his monsters. He always wondered how it was like. He was curious how his monsters feel. Now that he knew how they thought of him, Benmaru thought himself a fool for ever thought of using Trap or Magic that would go against the way of the Superheavy Samurai.

"_I'll never betray them. I'll follow the same path as them to the end!"_ Benmaru resolved. For that reason, he needs this Duel Monster.

"So, where is this Duel Monster?" Benmaru asked Big Benkei.

"Before we go there, I must warn you something, Benmaru-dono." Big Benkei stopped, turning to his master. "Other than you, there's someone else seeking the same power."

"Who is it?" Benmaru asked.

"He is also a Superheavy Samurai from this village, but he is an outcast. His pride causes him to refuse to fight alongside humans. You are bound to meet and fight him at the temple for that power." Big Benkei explained.

"Then, all you need to do is beat him and take that Duel Monster." Ginger said so casually, certain that Benmaru will win in the end.

"He is strong in Duel like you do, Benmaru-dono. Do not underestimate him." Big Benkei warned.

"I will. Thank you, Big Benkei." Benmaru thanked his monster.

**GRAND SHRINE – SOUTH – DUEL MONSTER REALM**

Benmaru, Ginger, and Big Benkei arrived at the Grand Shrine of the Superheavy Samurai monsters.

It is a shrine complex composed of many Shinto-style shrines centered on two main shrines. The shrine buildings are made of solid cypress wood and use no nails but instead joined wood. Purportedly the home of the sacred swords, the shrine is one of Superheavy Samurai's holiest and most important sites. Access to both sites is strictly limited, with the common public not allowed beyond sight of the thatched roofs of the central structures, hidden behind four tall wooden fences. However, visitors are free to roam the forest, including its ornamental walkways. Because the shrine is considered sanctuary, no security checkpoints were conducted, as it was considered sacrilege by the faithful.

"That's one big shrine." Ginger commented, mesmerized by the massive beauty of the shrine.

"I said that other than you, there are others who wishes to gain the power of the sacred one. However, it's not simple. One must prove himself worthy, and only then you'll receive his help. It is not something that can be taken by force." Big Benkei explained, walking into the shrine.

"What do I need to do to prove my worth?" Benmaru inquired while looking around the red torii gate surrounding them throughout the passage way.

"No one knows. Many have tried various ways to prove their worth, and a plenty few who succeeded were not allowed to speak of it in exchange of attaining that power. However, the latest one who attained his help performed a Duel with someone else before gaining it." Big Benkei revealed. It was a rare occurrence for the event to happen, and he was a lucky one to get this information.

"So, it's possible that the way to prove our worth is by winning a Duel?" Benmaru asked again. He asked that, but he wasn't sure that was enough to prove their worth. He sensed there's something else needed to prove one's worth to this sacred Duel Monster.

"The only way to know is through Duel!"

Benmaru and the others stopped once they reached the innermost shrine where the Duel Monster resides. Before them, there was already somebody else standing in front of the shrine waiting for them. It was a tall purple-colored mechanical droid in samurai armor wielding black-colored scabbard on its back. It wore a mask that resembles Japanese demon with a scar.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for you!" He said, pointing at Benmaru.

"Let me guess, this is the guy you mentioned?" Ginger deduced, which Big Benkei confirmed with a nod.

"What do we have, here. To think mere human dare to step foot into this sacred ground. It is beyond my imagination how far humans' ignorance could go. Or perhaps, it was a foolishness?" The Superheavy Samurai said with hostility, glaring at Benmaru and Ginger.

"That's one energetic samurai there." Ginger commented, seeing bits of Superheavy Samurai traits in him.

"Watch your tongue, idiot! Benmaru-dono here is an honorable Duelist who always fights carrying the pride of our kind on the line! You, who never even take a glance at a human has no right to insult him!" Big Benkei defended his master, seemingly ready to take out his weapon.

"So what? We can do just fine even without those humans. We don't need them." The Superheavy Samurai retorted dismissively, not regretting even the tiniest bit of what he said.

"You sure talk big when all you did was picking pointless fights together with those samurais, do you know how much trouble you have caused?!" Big Benkei argued.

"Pointless? I'm just testing how you're faring as a samurai. And I was disappointed that you're weak. Must be because of all those times you fought alongside humans." He retorted back.

"Besides, 'those samurais' you're referring to, are our comrades. But just because decided to try something new, you all deemed them like they are heretics. It's very stupid of you if you ask me." He added with a bitter hateful tone.

Before Big Benkei could say anything more, Benmaru raised a hand, motioning Big Benkei to say no more. Benmaru stepped forward, facing the Superheavy Samurai standing in front of him without a single sign of fear, glaring back to show his resolve that he won't return until his business is finished.

"I don't know what happened between you two, but that is not why we are here. In this form, my name is Benmaru. My real name is Noboru Gongenzaka. What is your name?" Benmaru asked. It was a common courtesy to introduce one's self first before asking for the other, especially before a Duel.

"Heh, at least you know an attitude. I am Honmaru. I've heard that you'll come here, so I've been waiting for you." Honmaru pointed challengingly at Benmaru. He was already starting to become impatient. "We both want the same thing, so let's just get this over with! No more words are necessary!"

"I'll do this alone. Don't interfere." Benmaru told Ginger.

"I know. Just make this quick." Ginger said, patting Benmaru's back as a gesture of his encouragement.

Big Benkei returned to Benmaru's Deck as Benmaru prepared his Duel Disk. His opponent also materialized a Duel Disk in his arm. The instant Benmaru and Honmaru stood face-to-face at the center of the Field, flames lit up from the lanterns surrounding them.

**[[MASTER DUEL!]]**

"I'm taking the first Turn! I activate Continuous Magic: Gate of the Brave Six! Each time a Six Warmen Monster is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add 2 Bushido Counters on this card." Honmaru summoned a gate with a round Six Warmen insignia at the center of the gate, glowing a dim green light.

"A Spell Card?! But you're a Superheavy Samurai Monster!" Benmaru pointed out. The creed of the Superheavy Samurai is they will never use Magic or Trap, all of their Deck consisted solely of Monster cards.

"They are comrades who are willing to sacrifice their own lives for others' sake. I don't see a reason to refuse their help." Honmaru replied before continuing his Turn.

"I summon Shadow Six Warmen – Hatsume (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1800 / LV: 3)!" Honmaru summoned a female humanoid monster wearing short purplish sleeveless yukata with hair tied in pigtails in Attack Position in the Main Zone. This added 2 Bushido Counters to Gate of Brave Six.

"On top of using Magic and Trap, you're not using Superheavy Samurai Deck?" Benmaru wondered in surprised.

"We may be of different clan, but we are still fellow samurais. Again, I don't see why we shouldn't refuse their help when they willingly give it to us." Honmaru replied.

"If I control Mizuho, I can Special Summon True Six Warmen – Shinai (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 3) from my hand!" Honmaru summoned a male humanoid blue armored samurai monster in Attack Position next to Hatsume, increasing the Bushido Counters to 4.

"If I control Shinai, I can Special Summon True Six Warmen – Mizuho from my hand!" Honmaru summoned True Six Warmen – Mizuho (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3) in Attack Position in the Main Zone, increasing the Bushido Counters to 6.

"Appear! The circuit of the swords!" Honmaru summoned the Link Summoning circuit, placing Hatsume in Bottom-Left arrow and Mizuho in the Right-Left arrow, combining the circuit.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 2! Great General of Six Warmen (ATK: 1000 / LNK: 2 / LM: Bottom-Right, Bottom-Left)!" Honmaru summoned his Link Monster in Attack Position in the Link Monster Zone, increasing the Bushido Counters on Gate of Brave Six to 8 counters.

"When this card is Link Summoned, I can discard one card and then add one card from my Deck to my hand that has an effect that places a Bushido Counter on this card." Honmaru added a Spell card to his hand and then activated it.

"I set a card and end my Turn." Honmaru concluded.

"My Turn! With Scale 8 Superheavy General San-B and Scale 1 Superheavy General Haku-A, I set the Pendulum Scale! With this I can simultaneously summon Level 2 to 7 monsters! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my monsters!" Benmaru Pendulum Summoned Superheavy Samurai Hisu-E, Superheavy Samurai Jisha-Qs, Superheavy Samurai Horagai (ATK: 300 / DEF: 600 / LV: 3) and Superheavy Samurai Kageboshi (ATK: 500 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3) from his hand, both in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"Appear! My circuit!" Benmaru opened the Link Summoning Circuit, setting Hisu-E on the Top Arrow, Horagai on the Left Arrow, and the Jisha-Qs on the Bottom and Right Arrow of the Link Markers.

"Link Summon! Appear! Link 4! Superheavy Samurai Tsunayo-C (ATK: 2300 / LINK: 4 / LM: Top, Left, Bottom, Right)!" Benmaru summoned his Link Monster in Attack Position in the Link Monster Zone.

"I activate Tsunayo-C's effect! Once per Turn, this card gains 400 ATK for each Superheavy Samurai Monsters in the Graveyard!" As there were 4 Superheavy Samurai monsters in the Graveyard, Benmaru increased Tsunayo-C's ATK by 1600, making its current ATK 3900.

"Battle! I attack Great General of the Six Warmen with Tsunayo-C!" Benmaru declared Battle Phase. Tsunayo-C ready to thrust its naginata at the opposing Link Monster.

"Trap Card: Six Warmen Unannounced Visit! I can Special Summon a Six Warmen Monster from my Graveyard, but it'll be destroyed at the end of this Turn!" Honmaru revived Mizuho in Attack Position. As a Six Samurai Monster was summoned, the Bushido Counters increased to 10 counters.

"I activate Mizuho's effect! I can tribute a Six Warmen Monster on my Field and then destroy a card on the Field!" Honmaru released Shinai, pointing at the attacking Tsunayo-C. The spirit of Shinai emerged, locking Tsunayo-C's naginata before swinging down its own weapon to crush the Link Monster.

"I activate San-B's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn, when a Superheavy Samurai Monster I control is about to be destroyed by an Effect, I can negate its destruction but that monster's ATK is halved until the end of this Turn!" Benmaru halved Tsunayo-C's ATK to 1950. While weakened, Tsunayo-C was able to deflect Shinai's spirit's attack and proceeded with its attack towards Six Warmen Link Monster.

"I activate Great General of the Six Warmen's third effect! This card gains 100 ATK for each Bushido Counters on the Field." There were a total of 10 counters on Gate of the Brave Six and 2 counters on Great General itself since Mizuho was summoned on the zone pointed by Great General's Bottom-Right arrow, so it makes 12 counters in total, increasing Great General's ATK to 2200.

"What?!" Benmaru exclaimed in shock. He couldn't stop Tsunayo-C's attack. Tsunayo-C thrust its naginata at Great General of the Six Warmen, who blocked it with its own sword. The two Link Monsters pushed each other's blades. However, Tsunayo-C's naginata began to crack from the powerful pressure of the Great General's sword and it pushed him back.

"I activate Haku-A's Pendulum Effect! Once per Turn, I can negate the destruction of a Superheavy Samurai Monster I control during Battle Phase!" Benmaru declared. The Great General slashed Tsunayo-C's body, leaving a scar, but not deep, and Tsunayo-C retreated back to its master's side.

**BENMARU LP: 4000 = 3750**

"I end my Turn." Benmaru concluded. Following the effect, Honmaru's Mizuho was destroyed at the end Phase and Tsunayo-C's ATK reverted to normal as well.

"That guy is not bad. Benmaru may be in trouble in the next Turn." Ginger commented while licking a lollipop.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Black Arte of the Six Warmen! I can draw three cards for each Six Warmen Monster I control!" Honmaru controlled Great General, so he drew 2 cards from his Deck.

"I summon True Six Warmen – Enishi (ATK: 1700 / DEF: 700 / LV: 4)!" Honmaru summoned a green-armored samurai in Attack Position in the zone pointed by Great General's bottom-left arrow. Due to Great Genera's effect, it gains 2 Bushido Counters for each time a monster is summoned on the zone pointed by its Link Marker. And in addition to the Gate of Brave Six's effect, it gained another 2 counters, increasing the Bushido Counters on the field to 16 in total, thus, increasing the Great General's ATK to 2600.

"When I Normal or Special Summoned a Six Warmen monster, I can Special Summon True Shadow of the Six Warmen (ATK: 500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 4) from my hand!" Honmaru summoned a purplish spirit cladded in red-colored samurai armor in Attack Position, increasing the Bushido Counters to 18 in total.

"I overlay Enishi and True Shadow!" Honmaru opened the Overlay Network.

"Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Shadow of the Six Warmen – Shien (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 400 / RNK: 4 / ORU: 2)!" Honmaru summoned a red-haired male samurai monster with pale skin in Attack Position in the Main Zone, increasing the Bushido Counters to 20 in total.

"I activate Shien's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can target a Six Warmen Monster whose original ATK is below 2000. That monster's original ATK becomes 2000 until the end of this Turn!" Honmaru chose Great General. Its original ATK was 1000, and then it changed to 2000. Adding 20 Bushido Counters on the Field that equals to 2000 ATK, its ATK became 4000 in total.

"I knew it. This is not going well for Benmaru." Ginger stated with a strained smile. At least Tsunayo-C couldn't be destroyed due to Haku-A's Pendulum Effect...or so he thought.

"I activate Magic Card: Cyclone! I can destroy a Trap or Magic my opponent controls! Since Pendulum Monster is treated as a Spell Card when it's in Pendulum Zone, I can destroy your Haku-A!" Honmaru pointed at Haku-A as he activated his Magic Card, destroying Benmaru's defense.

"I thought too soon." Ginger stated.

"Battle! I attack Superheavy Samurai Tsunayo-C with the Great General of Six Warmen!" Honmaru declared Battle Phase. Benmaru activated Tsunayo-C's effect to increase its ATK again to 3900. While it was still weaker than the Great General, at least the damage would be reduced to minimum. Great General sliced Tsunayo-C into three pieces before it then exploded, pushing Benmaru back from the impact.

**BENMARU LP: 3750 = 3650**

However, Benmaru couldn't let his guard down yet because Honmaru still has his Xyz Monster. And he was right, Honmaru declared his second attack using his Xyz Monster. Shien slashed its sword at Benmaru who barely dodged the blade. Benmaru winced as the blade sliced his chest. Fortunately, it wasn't a deep cut.

**BENMARU LP: 3650 = 1150**

"I end my Turn." Honmaru concluded. "See? You're no match against me!"

"As long as I still have LP, the Duel is not over yet!" Benmaru stated firmly despite his disadvantage.

"At least you have some spirit, for a human." Honmaru praised, though still sneering at the Superheavy Samurai user.

"Why do you despise humans and the Superheavy Samurai so much?" Benmaru questioned. He became an outcast to his own clan and even constantly picked a fight with them, there has to be a reason for this.

"Because they're able to accept humans but yet unable to accept the Six Warmen, their own fellow samurais." Honmaru answered.

"What do you mean?" Benmaru inquired more.

"The creed of the Superheavy Samurai clan is to fight solely using their own strength without relying the use of Magic or Trap like you already knew. Originally, the Six Warmen were the same. They were Duel Monsters who has the same fighting style as my clan." Honmaru recalled the old times when they were still living in harmony, when they fought side by side as brothers-in-arms. It was a wonderful time. The best time he had ever experienced in his life. Until that day...

"One day, several samurais from the Superheavy Samurai clan were held hostage by a rivaling Duel Monster clan who was at war with them. They were a formidable opponent, able to disrupt our strength and took advantage of it. To save them, the Six Warmen clan discovered and developed the arte of Magic and Trap and used them to save the Superheavy Samurai clan. But instead of being grateful, my foolish clan felt insulted by the Six Warmen for breaking their creed, and they cut any ties with them. As a member of Superheavy Samurai clan, I was disgusted by what my own clan had done." Honmaru clenched his fists in fury, recalling the day when his Six Warmen friends were banished from the village. He couldn't understand what's the problem, and in fact he didn't care. His clan were saved by them, so how come that instead of being grateful, they were admonishing them? What an ungrateful bunch.

"Isn't it funny? They're able to accept humans so easily despite their differences, but yet they still continue to scron the Six Warmen even though we are Duel Monsters and fellow samurais. They are hypocrites. So stupid. They're always desperate to reject anything that they can't understand." Honmaru let out a humorless chuckle as his anger began to rise.

"If everyone just goes along with the flow, then they can't come face to face with their true feelings. Not only that, they might even stop thinking for themselves, and that'll be a problem. Before they knew it, they'll start to get controlled by the heat of times and start a fight that make them lose important friends. I won't become like them. I will get that power and prove my friends' worth that those ungrateful members of my clan cannot deny them." Honmaru stated determinedly. He didn't care how many years it would takes; he'll help his Six Warmen friends to rise up again and gain the recognition that they deserve.

"So...for the sake of your friends, you're fighting so hard..." Benmaru could understand that feeling very well. He was weak against this. To Ginger and Honmaru's astonishment, Benmaru started to tear up.

"I'm completely touched! You're truly the man! Alright! I'll let you have the power!" Benmaru wailed loudly, sounding incredibly moved.

"What the hell?!" Ginger and Honmaru exclaimed in shock together, losing their footing.

"Time out! Time out! Wait just a sec there, Big Guy! Do you even know what you're saying, Ben-chan!" Ginger interrupted, not believing that this happened now of all times. He knew that despite his appearance, Benmaru was a rather sensitive person, especially when it comes to pure friendship and the sort, but this was just plain stupid.

"You bastard! Are you misjudging me?! You almost give me a heart attack from the shock! Don't make fun of me!" Honmaru equally protested by the sudden burst of emotion displayed by his opponent. Completely not expecting such a reaction.

"He is truly an admirable samurai of the century!" Benmaru continued, still crying from the story.

"Get a grip, idiot!" Ginger gave the big guy his strongest kick on the face, enough to make Benmaru to fall to the ground.

"Did you forget why we came all the way here?! We have too many important things that we don't want to lose! We have our own friends waiting for us!" Ginger reminded the Superheavy Samurai user. As he hoped, that snapped Benmaru from his emotional condition.

"You're right! I was too entranced by his story and determination that I lost myself for a moment there!" Benmaru wiped the remains of his tears. He was so stupid for letting his sentimentality to take over him for a moment. He mustn't forget that he was also fighting for the sake of his friends.

"Are humans all like this?" Honmaru asked Ginger, sweat dropping.

"No, it's just him. He is very easy to be so emotional." Ginger answered, sweat dropping as well.

"I have to agree with you about that. I can understand if they want to fight following the creed they're so proud of, but that doesn't give them the right to treat you and your friends like that when you saved their lives. There's no meaning in having creed or pride, if they come at the cost of our friends..." Benmaru has decided to continue fighting using the Superheavy Samurai Deck that he and his family were so proud of. However, he's willing to go against the teaching if it means saving his family and friends. Pride, creed, that's something that can always be recovered. A life, however, was something that can never be replaced nor recovered.

"But what you're doing is not right. The way you despise humans is not different from the way the Superheavy Samurai despise you and your friends. Instead of using force, there's a better way to reach an understanding. If you think just a little, even people living happily together even though they're poor could stop hating people they don't even know." Benmaru could sense the frustration in Honmaru's heart. He and his friends weren't even given a chance to explain themselves, so they had no choice but to use brute force to show their powers, that their powers could benefit both sides. It wasn't like they were trying to force the Superheavy Samurai clan to use the same method as them, they simply want acceptance.

Still...

"I understand your suffering, but I won't lose this Duel. Because just like you, I'm also fighting for the sake of my precious friends." Benmaru raised his Duel Disk, ready to begin his Turn again.

A loud thunderous lightning stopped Benmaru from beginning his Draw Phase. The three Duelists looked up to see the sky darkened. From the clouds, a lightning bolt down, shaking the earth. Benmaru and the others shielded their eyes from the blinding light.

From the smoke, they saw a silhouette of a person along with an announcement from their Duel Disks.

[DUEL INTRUSION: BATTLE ROYAL MODE]

**CAVE OF DESIRE – MOUNTAIN – MILLIA TOWN – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

When Yuzu entered the cave, at first, it was all pitch black, she couldn't see anything. But then, the deeper she walked, it started to get brighter and brighter until she was standing at infinitely vast sky. It was so beautiful. It was so warm. The atmosphere was serene. It felt good.

"_Yuzu!"_

Yuzu gasped when she heard the voice calling her name. The voice she has been longing to hear. The voice she thought she could never hear ever again. Countless bubbles then appeared. Each of the bubbles showed reflections of her memories with Yuya. She even could hear his voice from them. She watched them one by one. She touched them, and it was like she was reliving those moments all over again, facing Yuya like he was still alive.

_"Yeah, I may behave differently with you in front of other guys aside from Gongenzaka, but you're still my best childhood friend."_

This one was when they were children. Yuya refused her valentine chocolate because he didn't want to be made fun of by other boys, but then he quickly apologized and ate all of it in gratitude.

_"Yuzu…! I'm glad. We finally met. We're finally… Yuzu…!"_

This one was when they were reunited after being separated in Synchro Dimension. Before she could even feel relieved, he rushed and hugged her tightly. It took a few seconds for her to snap out from her stupor before returning his hug and accepted his warmth.

_"It's time to fulfill that promise."_

This one was when she and Yuya faced each other at the final of the Maiami Championship last year. Both of them determined to fulfil Zarc and Ray's last wish and duke it all out. Despite her best efforts, she was still lost against him. But the Duel was fun, so she didn't mind. She was very happy for him, and promised that she'll catch up to him soon.

_"I've just realized this after our Duel in Maiami Championship a year ago… We were so close since we were young…that I took it for granted and was late to realize it…"_

his one was when he first tried to confess to her properly after infiltrating the underground prison. She was so nervous hearing what he was trying to say to her. Her heart beating faster and faster, only for Yukiya to interrupt right at the most important moment.

_"Do you…want to go out…somewhere with…just the…the two…of us…?"_

This one was when the he finally confessed his feeling to her. All her nervousness that she has before disappeared in a blink of an eye, and all she felt at that moment was immense happiness. She almost thought it was merely a dream. It was one of the best days of her life.

Yuzu fell on her knees, hugging herself while tears falling uncontrollably from her eyes. She sobbed as she saw more of her memories with her most precious person. Each and every one of them were so precious to her. She could relive this moment over and over again.

If it means she could hear his voice again. If it means she could see his smile again...

"_I want to stay here forever..." _Yuzu thought while watching more of her memories. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to be with Yuya. This place gave that chance to her.

"Now, that's a very sad soul you have. How disappointing."

Yuzu gasped when a loud voice echoed throughout the place. She almost fell from the shock.

There was a presence behind her.

Turning around, Yuzu saw the person she didn't expect to see.

"You're..."

**FOREST – EAST – DUEL MONSTER REALM**

Venom and the others have been walking for an hour now, but they're still stuck at the forest, it's start to become tiring for them to walk...maybe except for Venom who was still carried by Starve Venom, looking completely fine. They frequently asked Ifrit if they were really going the right way, and the Crimson Duelists' answer was always the same: Yes, they are, just follow him. And that brought another question for them. How did he know where to go in the first place?

"Alright, stop." Ifrit said, stopping them from their tracks. The path was split again into two paths. And between those two paths stood a Holy Elf, smiling gently at them.

"Welcome, travelers. I have been expecting you." The Holy Elf said, greeting them.

"Wait, you know why we're here?" Artemis asked, feeling suspicious. Even though they're the same Holy Elf as Haruna, she's still unsure. After all, even if they're the same archetype, each Duel Monsters could still be different from one another, like humans are.

"We don't know exactly why you came here. However, we have received a dream that five souls who seeks to save the world will come. We, Holy Elves, always wishes for the safety of the world, be it the spirit realm or the human realm. Therefore, if there's anything that we, the Holy Elves, can be assistance of, we will gladly give you our help." The Holy Elf explained, joining her hands together in prayer.

"Then, can you please guide us to where we can find the secret of the Last Supreme King Dragon?" Ifrit inquired, to which she replied with a nod.

"Please, follow me–" Holy Elf stopped upon seeing Venom. She stared at him while slowly walking closer until she gently held both sides of his face, confusing Venom and the others.

"W-what are you doing?" Artemis asked, somehow not liking Holy Elf holding her friend like that.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to be rude." The Holy Elf quickly let go of Venom who just stared at the Duel Monster in bewilderment. Her next words, however, got him off from his dragon's hand and back to his feet. "Last night, there's this dragon passing by while carrying a human boy who has similar soul as you who is in the state of neither alive nor dead."

Artemis and the others looked at each other, particularly Artemis and Venom. They stood closer to the Holy Elf, demanding more information.

"This dragon...what does it look like?" Venom asked, feeling a bit nervous inside.

"Its body is red, it has a big blue jewel in its stomach, and two different colored eyes." The Holy Elf answered, blinking at the change of attitude of her two visitors.

Venom and Artemis felt their bodies tensed from various emotions. They stared at each other, both wearing the same expression along with one feeling emerging in their chest that they thought had disappeared since that night. Hope. The two of them were loss at words and struggle to get them out. Finally, Venom was the first to regain his voice and get the words out of his mouth.

"Yuya and Odd-Eyes...are here...?"

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**Resolve to Let Go – **Yuri and Starve Venom decides to follow the trail where Yuya and Odd-Eyes are said to have been seen while Serena, Kino and Ifrit goes to the village of Holy Elves. At the human realm, sensing the danger occurring in the Duel Monster realm, Sara follows Yuzu into the Cave of Desire with Ray's guidance to help her.

* * *

**Next, things will start getting intense again, but less depressing. And then there's a matter of Yuya and Odd-Eyes... You'll know soon enough what happened to them! And for the Duel, I think there are effects that I changed from TCG/OCG, I kinda forgot. Sorry for any mistake in this chapter. If there's someone willing to check my grammar and Duel before the chapter is updated, I'm open to it.**

**Please don't forget to review this chapter!**


	18. Resolve to Let Go

**Big thank you to **_**KuriMaster13, dianekhri, Ulrich362, dvdryms,**_** and **_**Big duels**_** for reviewing the previous chapter! **

**I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

**INNER SHRINE – GRAND SHRINE – SOUTH – DUEL MONSTER REALM**

A loud thunderous lightning stopped Benmaru from beginning his Draw Phase. The three Duelists looked up to see the sky darkened. From the clouds, a lightning bolt down, shaking the earth. Benmaru and the others shielded their eyes from the blinding light.

From the smoke, they saw a silhouette of a person along with an announcement from their Duel Disks.

{{DUEL INTRUSTION: BATTLE ROYAL MODE}}

Rowan emerged from the smoke, Duel Disk activated and has started his Draw Phase.

"He is Apophis' offspring, Rowan!" Ginger recognized the guy from the file shared by Serena. After their encounter with Shiki at the mall, Yuno gathered the Lancers and explained them about the Apophis offspring that they haven't met. Although, the meeting was cut short, because of an emergency situation that time, so Yuno didn't get a chance to reveal about Kamui and Zira, which is why Sawatari, Allen, and Sayaka didn't recognize them when they first met.

"The Dragon of Calamity's offspring? Perfect timing! I'll show those Superheavy Samurais that we are strong enough to defeat an Apophis offspring!" Honmaru declared, welcoming the challenge from the said offspring.

"_Is he planning to take the power too?"_ Benmaru wondered warily.

"My Turn! From my hand, I summon Knight of the End (ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4)!" Rowan summoned Knight of the End in Attack Position.

"When this card is summoned, I can send a DARK-Attribute monster from my Deck to the Graveyard." Rowan sent Ritual Djinn Demolisher (ATK: 1500 / DEF: 600 / LV: 3) from his Deck to his Graveyard.

"I activate Ritual Magic: Ritual of Salvation to perform Ritual Summon." Rowan revealed his Ritual Spell Card, but before he performed Ritual Summon, he pressed the screen of his Duel Disk that showed Djinn Demolisher in the Graveyard.

"When I'm about to Ritual Summon, I can banish Ritual Djinn Demolisher from my Graveyard as 1 of the monsters required for the Ritual Summon." Rowan banished Djinn Demolisher, allowing its spirit to appear by Knight of the End's side as a white altar bathed in light appeared on the Field. Both monsters became flames that lit the altar.

"I use Knight of the End and Djinn Demolisher! Ritual Summon! Appear! Level 7! Beautiful Goddess of Salvation – Northwemko (ATK: 2700 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 7)!" Rowan summoned Northwemko in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"Battle! I attack directly with Northwemko!" Rowan pointed at Benmaru whose Field was empty due to Honmaru's previous Battle Phase. Northwemko pointed its staff towards Benmaru, shooting a bright stream of light.

"I activate Tsunayo-C's last effect! By banishing it from Graveyard, I can Special Summon all of its Link Materials from Graveyard with their effects negated and their ATKs and DEFs became 0, and then end the Battle Phase!" Benmaru declared, reviving heavily weakened Hisu-E, Jisha-Q, Horagai, and Kageboshi from his Graveyard, but allowed them to end the Battle before Northwemko's attack could reach him. His four monsters used themselves as a shield to protect him from the attack, causing their armors to crack.

"I set 2 cards and end my Turn." Rowan finished his Turn.

"What are you plotting?!" Benmaru questioned the Apophis offspring.

"We can't have you becoming stronger any more than you already have, so I obviously I came to stop you from gaining that power." Rowan answered.

"How did you even get here?! The Rift has been sealed!" Ginger questioned.

"I have no reason to answer to that question to my enemies." Rowan replied, refusing to answer.

"I knew it. Benmaru, I'll lend you a hand!" Ginger took out his Duel Disk, ready to join the Duel. However, he stopped when Benmaru held out his hand at him.

"No! This is my Duel! Don't interfere, Ginger! I can handle this!" Benmaru insisted, narrowing his eyes at Rowan. Regardless of the interference, it's still his trial to prove himself worthy to gain the power of the legendary Superheavy Samurai monster.

"I tune Hisu-E with Jisha-Q, Horagai, and Kageboshi!" Benmaru declared, performing Synchro Summon.

"Oh, steadfast fiendish divines! Grasp tightly on my fist's resolve. Become the fiend of iron and run across the battlefield. Synchro Summon! Now, come before us. Appear! Level 12! Superheavy Steam Oni Tetsudo-O (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 4800 / LV: 12)!" Benmaru summoned his strongest Monster in Defense Position in the Main Zone.

Honmaru was taken aback by the appearance of the Synchro Monster. He then realized that Benmaru could have summoned it before on his first Turn instead of summoning that Link Monster. Why didn't he do that? Was he looking down on him? Was he only playing around?

"You! Stop messing around! So, you're also like them, after all! You're looking down on us the whole time! That's why you didn't summon that Monster earlier!" Honmaru accused Benmaru furiously.

"You got it wrong. I always take my opponent seriously. The only reason I didn't summon Tetsudo-O earlier is because he didn't want me to summon him. There are times I depend on him too much, so that's why I followed his request and didn't summon him on my first Turn." Benmaru replied calmly. Tetsudo-O knew the importance of relying all of his monsters to avoid creating an imbalance in his Deck. Benmaru was grateful for his monster to show concern for his growth as Duelist, and he trusted his monster, and thus, he agreed to his request without question. But now that a much dangerous opponent has appeared, Tetsudo-O's power is necessary to fight against the offspring.

"Tetsudo-O can attack while in Defense Position! Battle! I attack Northwemko with Tetsudo-O!" Benmaru declared Battle Phase. Tetsudo-O activated its engine, running towards the Ritual Monster with burning flames thrusting his speed.

"I activate Northwemko's effect! I can choose two Monsters my opponent controls up to the number of Ritual materials used to summon it. As long as those monsters are in the Field, Northwemko cannot be destroyed by effects!" Rowan declared, choosing Tetsudo-O and the Great General of Six Warmen as his targets.

"What's the point of activating that effect? Benmaru is going to destroy it through Battle." Ginger wondered.

"Trap Card: Northwemko's Wish! When I control Northwemko and activated its effect, I can equip this card, and Northwemko cannot be destroyed by Battle!" Rowan revealed, equipping the Trap Card to his Ritual Monster, allowing it to block Tetsudo-O's attack simply by pointing its staff at the train-like monster.

"But you still take damage!" Benmaru reminded.

**ROWAN LP: 4000 = 1900**

"When I take Battle Damage, I can activate Trap Card: Djinn's Three Wishes! I can choose between the effects to activate!" Rowan opened his second Trap Card. There were three effects to choose: First is to summon one Level 4 Monster from Deck in Defense Position, second is to recover LP by 500, and third is to add a Magic or Trap from Deck to hand.

"I summon a Level 4 Monster from my Deck!" Rowan summoned Hand-Holding Djinn (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1600 / LV: 4) from his Deck in Defense Position in the Main Zone.

"While Hand-Holding Magician is on the Field, my opponent cannot attack monsters I control except this one." Rowan revealed.

"I end my Turn." Benmaru concluded. He eyed Rowan carefully. He heard that Rio and Kino once were beaten by this guy, so he mustn't let his guard down for even a second until the Duel is truly over. Going against an Apophis offspring is fighting until either one is down for good. He could die if he let himself open.

Honmaru noticed Benmaru's attention now focused solely on Rowan. It was almost like he didn't even pay attention to Honmaru anymore even though he was his opponent first. He ignored him and his friends just like that. That was insulting. He wouldn't take it. For the sake of his friends who had fought honorably by his side and those who were no longer there who met a noble death, he must offer them glory to prove that they were the best.

"My Turn! I activate Shien's effect! By detaching Overlay Unit, I can increase Great General of Six Warmen's original ATK to 2000!" Honmaru once again increased Great General's ATK and combined it with his 20 Bushido Counters, increasing the Link Monster's ATK to 4000.

"I summon Relic of the Six Warmen (ATK: 500 / DEF: 500 / LV: 3)!" Honmaru summoned the deep blue armored samurai Monster in Attack Position in the Main Zone pointed by Great General's Link Arrow, increasing the Bushido Counters by 4 due to the Link Monster's and the Continuous Magic Card's effects, increasing Great General's ATK to 4400.

"I activate Relic of Six Warmen's first effect! I can equip this card to Great General and increase its ATK by 500!" Honmaru equipped Relic to Great General, increasing the Link Monster's ATK to 4900.

"_An ATK of 4900. His monster is the strongest Monster on the Field right now...!"_ Ginger thought. He hoped that Honmaru wouldn't target Tetsudo-O for his attack. Benmaru at the moment has no means to defend himself if Tetsudo-O is destroyed, and that'll give Rowan the chance to finish him on his Turn. Fortunately, Ginger's wish was fulfilled.

"Battle! I attack Hand-Holding Djinn with Shien!" Honmaru declared at Rowan's Monster. Shien slashed the Djinn into two, destroying it. With the Djinn destroyed, Honmaru and Benmaru were now free to attack Northwemko even if it couldn't be destroyed.

"Battle! I attack Northwemko with Great General of Six Warmen!" Honmaru declared Battle Phase. Great General stood from sitting position and then ran towards the Ritual Monster. It couldn't be destroyed, but Rowan will still take damage. He only has 1900 LP left, so it'll be over for him once the attack connects.

"I activate Northwemko's Wish's effect. By unequipping this card, I can negate destruction by Battle and halve the damage!" Rowan unequipped the Trap Card he activated earlier, protecting Northwemko from Great General's sword that was blocked by an invisible force, and halved the strength of its attack.

**ROWAN LP: 1900 = 800**

"I end my Turn." Honmaru clicked his tongue at the close call. He almost got him. Since his Turn was over, Shien's effect ends, reverting Great General's ATK to 3900.

"My Turn. I activate Ritual Magic: Ritual of Massacre. By banishing Monster on my Field and my Graveyard as Ritual Materials, I can summon a Monster equal to the total Levels of the banished Monsters." Rowan banished Northwemko and Knight of the End, summoning an altar with pure black box surrounded by four lanterns with purple flames and green-colored magic circle beneath it.

"Almighty being who brings forth to the lost ones. Ascend to the world and erase the hope from the world! Ritual Summon! Appear! Level 11! God of Djinn – Garnashia (ATK: 4500 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 11)!" Rowan summoned a black-colored genie-like Monster with silver hair, wearing a transparent grey mixed with red colored robe. It has no legs and its arms were that of beasts.

"When Garnashia is Ritual Summoned, I can target all Attack Position Monsters on the Field except itself. Those monsters are destroyed and banished. This effect cannot be negated and all my opponent's monsters, Magic, and Trap effects are negated!" Rowan revealed as Garnashia unleashed a thunderous red cloud that strikes Honmaru's Shien and Great General, destroying them.

"No way! In an instant, he destroyed Honmaru's monsters just like that!" Benmaru was shocked. To think there're still offspring who are this strong. Their battle ahead would be much more difficult than he originally thought.

"Dammit!" Honmaru cursed. He has nothing left on his Field to defend himself.

"Battle. I attack directly with Garnashia." Rowan declared Battle Phase. Garnashia moved its cloud right above Honmaru, sending a lightning bolt down to Garnashia. The lightning was too quick for the Superheavy Samurai to dodge.

**HONMARU LP: 4000 = 0**

Honmaru was lying on the ground. He was struggling to get up from the attack. A difficult feat because his body was paralyzed. He was almost close to black out.

"I set a card and end my Turn." Rowan concluded.

"Honmaru!" Benmaru exclaimed in concern. He ran towards the fallen Superheavy Samurai to help. However, when he tried to help him stand, the Samurai slapped his hand away, refusing the help.

"We're enemies! I don't need your pity! You fight with regard for your opponent's life. How can you use your full strength like that? I trained together with my friends on the edge between life and death just for this! Don't insult us with your sympathy!" Honmaru yelled sharply at Benmaru. He mustered up all of his strength to stand up, standing wobbly, but still raised his Duel Disk, ready to restart.

"I will win this Duel and prove our worth!" Honmaru stated firmly.

"You are wrong, Honmaru." Benmaru told the weakened Superheavy Samurai Monster, earning him a glare from the said Monster.

"With that Deck, you are strong. But inside, your heart, is weak. I understand you want to give your friends the glory they deserve. But that exactly what makes your heart weak." Benmaru said, turning his back on Honmaru to return to his spot.

"What was that?!" Honmaru spat out angrily at Benmaru.

"Right now, you're not fighting for the sake of your friends! You're unleashing your hatred because of them! You have lost your way!" Benmaru pointed his finger at Honmaru to emphasize his mean, taking Honmaru aback.

"Of course, this also goes the same for Big Benkei and the other Superheavy Samurai monsters in the village. They have also got their prides into their heads that they have forgotten the kinship they have with you and your friends. There shouldn't be any reason for the same kin to hate one another! What of their rule, their creed, though you might howl about it all times, those are nothing but empty words! Instead of continue to live in conflict, you should think about what you can do for the future together!"

Benmaru has learned from the war last year and the battle before this. Synchro Dimension was almost destroyed because back then the citizens were divided into Commons and Tops that tried to take down one another. If Yuya and Jack didn't interfere, either Roget or Academia would have brought hell on earth. And then, Cantidel. They were divided between the nobility, reformist, and the neutral faction. Again, they would be in a much bigger mess if only the Lancers and Yuno didn't interfere and unite the whole factions.

"All of you wants the same thing: to protect the ones and the home you care for. Then, wouldn't it be better, if you protect them together? If you really are a samurai, then you must know what is the best path to protect what is precious to you, without straying from your way."

They all have a common enemy, so why would they fight against each other when they could have work together to protect their world? It's the same for these samurais. Maybe it's not his place to say that since he's a human and not even one you can consider a true samurai, but as someone who also has people and home he wishes to protect, he wishes to help them in any way he can.

As Benmaru prepared to start his Turn, the altar from the inner shrine started to shine, letting out blue-colored light. The orb of light came out from the altar and floating above the three Duelists. The flame briefly took form of a Superheavy Samurai Monster with a full-bodied grey armor with red parts designed to look like exposed muscle tissue, as well as back armor that resembles a spine. It also wore a menacing helmet with the appearance of a skeletal demon. Its gauntlets are black and its hakama tucked into its dark green greaves with gold decorations.

"I have been waiting for the one who is able to reach and embrace that answer. You're able to understand the true essence of our kind, and thus, you have proven your worth. I shall lend you my power for the fight that is to come."

The Superheavy Samurai Monster went into Benmaru's Deck, accepting him as its wielder. Benmaru could feel the surge of power coming from his Deck. He might be able to win with this power now.

"Thank you." Benmaru thanked his new Monster.

"You sure got some spunk and head, for a human."

Benmaru turned to Honmaru who fell on his knees, his legs have given up from Benmaru's outburst earlier. He hated to admit it, but the human was right. Honmaru was rendered speechless by his words. He couldn't think of anything to retort his every word. The fact that he took it seriously and unable to deny it, was the proof that he knew what Benmaru was saying was true, and he admitted it. He was too clouded by the need to succeed that he overlooked what's the most important. What he did wouldn't bring glory for his friends, it'll just worsen the rift between them and the Superheavy Samurai monsters.

"...I guess I'll lend you a hand and observe you..." Honmaru turned into an orb of light that went into Benmaru's Deck, effectively surrendering the Duel.

"My Turn! I summon Superheavy Samurai Honmaru (ATK: 200 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 3)!" Benmaru summoned Honmaru in Defense Position in the Main Zone next to Tetsudo-O.

"When Honmaru is Normal Summoned, it can be treated as two Monsters. With this, I open the circuit!" Benmaru summoned the Link Summoning Circuit, confirming the arrowhead and setting Honmaru in the Link Markers, combining the circuit.

"Link Summon! Apppear! Link 2! Superheavy Samurai Aku-B (ATK: 2000 / LINK: 2 / LM: Bottom, Right)!" Benmaru summoned his new Link Monster in Attack Position in the Link Monster Zone.

"I activate Aku-B's first effect! When this card is Link Summoned, I can negate the effects of all monsters my opponent controls on the Field!" Benmaru declared. Aku-B threw one of its swords, stabbing the genie-like Monster on its abdomen.

"Battle! I attack Garnashia with Tetsudo-O!" Benmaru declared Battle Phase. Tetsudo-O once again charged forward at the Ritual Monster, hitting it at full speed. Garnashia caught Tetsudo-O with its bare hands and tried to push it back, but Tetsudo-O's force was too powerful for the Ritual Monster to endure, eventually striking it down.

**ROWAN LP: 800 = 500**

"You got it, Benmaru! Now all that left is use Aku-B to–" Ginger cheered, thinking that Benmaru got this. He expected for Benmaru then to use Aku-B to declare Direct Attack and end Garnashia's LP. However...

"I activate Garnashia's second effect." Rowan declared calmly the moment Garnashia left the Field.

"What?!" Benmaru exclaimed, not expecting Rowan to activate an effect now.

"Once per Turn, when Garnashia leaves the Field, I can banish the opposing Monster!" Rowan revealed, pointing at Tetsudo-O who was caught by Garnashia's haunting spirit's giant hands. The spirit of the Ritual Monster crushed the Synchro Monster until it exploded, destroying it.

"Impossible!" Benmaru yelled out in dismay at his Monster's destruction. He quickly tried to regain his composure, reminding himself he still has Honmaru by his side. Unfortunately, his last hope was immediately crushed like his Tetsudo-O earlier.

"And then I can inflict damage equal to half the original ATK or DEF according to its position of the banished Monster!" Rowan added. Garnashia's spirit turned to Benmaru. Using its right fist, it threw Benmaru flying up, reducing his remaining LP.

"_Darn it! I can't fall now! I can't die yet...!" _

**BENMARU LP: 1150 = 0**

"Benmaru!" Ginger rushed into the field as Benmaru fell flat to the ground, coughing out blood from the impact and barely conscious. His entire body was hurt. While it wasn't his real body, he was positive that it'll still feel hurt once he returned to the real world.

"He is getting too cocky just because he gained two new Monsters. He let himself open. What a fool." Rowan stated coldly.

Ginger gasped when Rowan was approaching. Ginger stood protectively in front of Benmaru, glaring at the Apophis offspring. He clicked the screen of his Duel Disk, sending a message back to the HQ. Their little trip has just turned unexpectedly turned worse than he imagined.

"I'm your next opponent!" Ginger challenged the Apophis offspring, activating his Duel Disk.

**MEADOW – EAST – DUEL MONSTER REALM**

The meadow was a glorious expanse of grass and flowers, grass rustling gently in the breeze. There was a narrow brook flowing through it choked with weeds. Tall water-mint with pale lilac flowers, like dozens of tiny bells were growing at the edge of the brook. There was a shallow ditch at edge of the meadow. The grass was thick and lush grass, growing in dense tussocks. The oak tree provided sun-flecked shade, a cool and refreshing respite from the mid-summer sun. The rutted track, once boggy was mud hardened and cracked. The meadow lay peaceful in the thickening light of late afternoon.

Odd-Eyes didn't know why he came here. When he fell from the ravine with Yuya, he was sure that they were going to die. He could only hug Yuya tightly as they fell. When he opened his eyes, he was back in his dragon form in the middle of a forest with Yuya by his side. From his form and the atmosphere of his surrounding, he could tell that they have somehow ended up in the Duel Monster realm. He quickly checked on Yuya, and to his surprise, his body was surrounded by a warm light. To add to his surprise, the light slowly closed his injuries, including the fatal ones. The light was familiar. It was the same light that Ma'at's blessing emitting.

However, Yuya, hasn't regained his consciousness no matter how hard Odd-Eyes tried to wake him. While Yuya's injuries were healed, his heartbeat and breathing were so shallow that even the dichromatic-eyed dragon wasn't sure if Yuya was truly alive. It was already a miracle that he was still a human even though they have stumbled into the Duel Monster realm where living humans cannot enter. As it'll be dangerous to stay in the forest, Odd-Eyes carried Yuya and left the forest. He didn't have any place in particular to go to, so he just aimlessly walked to the path that he thought would be good for them through his hunch.

And that's how they're now at the meadow. This meadow is beautiful and serene, so he thought this place would be perfect for Yuya to rest until he knew what to do next. Odd-Eyes couldn't contain his tears when he saw his master. He thought he had lost him. He was so afraid, so scared, when Yuya fell. And now, his master is not dead, but he's not alive either. It broke his heart to see his master like this. He was afraid that his master will leave from this world at any moment.

"Odd-Eyes! Yuya!"

Odd-Eyes raised his head, turning his head right and left when he heard his and Yuya's name being called. And the voices that calling for him were...

Odd-Eyes beamed when he saw his sister and her master approaching them. He didn't know why they're here, but it doesn't matter. After everything that he went through, meeting them felt like a reunion after years being separated.

"Starve Venom! Yuri!" Odd-Eyes shouted back, leaping to Starve Venom in joy. Starve Venom was taken aback, but gently nuzzled her youngest brother. She didn't show it, but she was as much relieved and happy as he was.

"I thought you're dead!" Starve Venom told her brother.

"I know! I thought I was dead too when we fell!" Odd-Eyes replied cheerfully. He knew what he said wasn't supposed to be a good thing, but he was just so happy to meet his sister.

"What happened to Yuya?" Yuri asked, kneeling beside Yuya.

"In a coma...I guess." Odd-Eyes answered unsurely.

"How is this even possible?" Yuri inquired. He checked for Yuya's heartbeat, pulse, and breathing. They were weak, but still there. Yuya was barely alive. But what Yuri was curious the most was that there's no injury even though the report said that Yuya received a heavy blow on his chest, causing him to bleed. But there was not even a bruise on Yuya's body.

"I think...it's Ma'at's blessing. When I woke up, Yuya was surrounded with this light, similar when Yukiya used it the blessing for the first time. The light slowly healed all of Yuya's injuries and prevent him from dying." Odd-Eyes explained. While he wasn't sure it was true, but it's the only plausible explanation he could think of.

"But it only healed his body's injuries. He's still at death's door. He better not opens the door any time soon." Yuri pointed out. He knew that Yuya was not completely out of danger yet. It was already a miracle Yuya managed to survive the attack, so Yuri won't count on a second miracle to happen. They need to do something fast.

"Why didn't you return if you're still alive?" Starve Venom asked.

"I'm not sure what to do with Yuya's condition. Something might happen if I move him around too much." Odd-Eyes answered sheepishly, lowering his head in apology for worrying her and the others.

"The blessing." Yuri said, interrupting the two dragons. Yuri could sense that there were still some of Ma'at's blessing in Yuya. It hasn't disappeared yet, and it also what's keeping him alive in this realm, but not enough to wake him up.

"Maybe, if I combine my whole blessing with what remains in Yuya, we can save him." Yuri theorized, looking at both his hands. He barely used the blessing given by Ma'at through Yukiya, so there's still plenty of that power inside of him. If he uses them all combined with Yuya's, maybe it'll give more energy to bring back Yuya.

"But if you do that, you won't be able to defeat Apophis' offspring for good." Odd-Eyes reminded. Ma'at's blessing was the only thing that could defeat Apophis and his offspring, expelling the dark forces from the vessel and erased them from the Earth. Without it, even if they won against them in a Duel, they'll still remain alive.

"We can think about that later. Yuya is the most important right now." Yuri replied sharply. He didn't wait for or need any permission, and he was sure that both Odd-Eyes and Starve Venom agreed that Yuya was their top priority at the moment. Yuri placed both of his hands on Yuya's chest. Closing his eyes, he concentrated, transferring all of his blessing into Yuya. White light moved from Yuri's entire body to Yuya's, surrounding the Pendulum user's entire body. It stayed that way for a couple of minutes until the light dissipated.

Yuri, Odd-Eyes, and Starve Venom stared at Yuya nervously, praying that the boy would show any sign of improvement. It didn't take a second for them to see Yuya's finger moved. His eyelids moved, frowning before slowly opening, revealing his red-colored eyes. The eyes blinking slowly before turning to meet Yuri's violet ones.

"Yu...ri...?" Yuya called out weakly.

Before Yuri could respond, he was pushed to the side by Odd-Eyes who tackled his master with flowing tears.

"YUYAAAA!" Odd-Eyes hugged his master while nuzzling his head.

"Ow! Ouch! That hurts, Odd-Eyes!" Yuya cried out. Fortunately, his dragon quickly let go of him.

"It's your fault! Worrying us like that!" Odd-Eyes retorted. He lowered his head until he reached to grass, tears continue to flow down. Yuya's gaze softened at his dragon's crying form. He instantly remembered when he was dying. The distraught expression on Odd-Eyes' face while he was holding him. If they were to switch position, Yuya would have reacted the same.

"That's right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you guys like that." Yuya kindly hugged his dragon's head, which Odd-Eyes returned with a lick.

Yuri and Starve Venom sighed at the sight. It was like they were not even there. Yuri sighed, feeling tired all of a sudden that he sit down. There was a lot he wanted to tell Yuya, but for now, he'll let them be. He smiled. All that matters was Yuya is alive. He couldn't wait to see how everyone would react once they see him.

"But...humans can't survive in the Duel Monster realm unless they die, right? So, how come I'm still alive here?" Yuya asked, inspecting his own body. His injuries were gone like it was never there. He was sure that Apophis has pierced his chest. It was hurt a lot.

"You're protected by Ma'at's blessing. I combined our blessings to bring you back and also to protect you from dying in this realm." Yuri explained.

"I see. Thank you, Yuri. I owe you a big time." Yuya hugged his Fusion counterpart, feeling very grateful. He expected that Yuri would tell him to pull away, but surprisingly, Yuri returned his hug with a pat on his back. That was the first. Yuri would usually tell him to back off or pushing him back. Looks like Yuri was worried about him. Very worried.

"Anyway, let's go back. Everyone will rejoice once they see you alive." Yuri stood up, pulling Yuya with him, but his Pendulum Counterpart then pulled his hand away from Yuri's.

"No." Yuya said softly but firmly.

"What?" Yuri blinked in question.

"No. I can't go back yet." Yuya shook his head to make his point.

"What are you saying? Ma'at's blessing won't protect you for long in this realm. If you don't leave quick, you'll die again here." Starve Venom reminded.

"That's not it. I mean, I can't go back to where everyone is for a while." Yuya frowned sadly.

"Why is that?" Yuri questioned again.

"Yuzu...still can't get over with my death." Yuya answered, confusing Yuri and the others. "I-I don't know how to explain this, but, while I was unconscious, I saw Yuzu. She looked so depressed and almost lost her will because of my death."

"Yeah. That's why you need to go back so she'll regain her spirit again." Yuri retorted, but Yuya shook his head firmly in refusal.

"No, Yuri. That's precisely why I can't. Even if I go back, what then? If I happen to die for good in the next battle, Yuzu will be depressed again like the way she is now." Yuya argued.

"Just because you died once, now you're being so pessimistic? We have learned from the Duel last night, so no one will die again." Yuri argued back, his tone started to sound annoyed by his insistence. However, Yuya also refused to back down.

"I'm not being pessimistic. I'm being realistic. Even if we survived, we'll eventually die either by accident or sickness or old age later on. Death is something inevitable that we must accept. In this war, no doubt there'll be sacrifices, there will be people who will lose their lives and we're no exception to that possibility." Yuya reminded. It's not like he's sure that they're going to die, but they being confident doesn't mean that they forget that one possibility no matter how painful it is. They're at war. That's a reality. Reality won't always go the way they hope.

"Don't be mistaken, Yuri. I really want to meet Yuzu, Yukiya, and everyone again. But, not now. I know I'm being cruel, but Yuzu must have the resolve to let go of me when I die. If not, then, when the time come again, she can't accept my death like now." Yuya tried hard not to cry. He clenched his fists together. He didn't know how long it has been, but he missed his friends and family already like he has been gone for years. He wanted to meet and hug Yuzu into his arms. He wanted to play with Yukiya like they usually do. He wanted to train his D-Wheel skill with Yugo. He wanted to exchange knowledge of his Deck with Yuto to improve each other. He wanted to be with everyone's side. He missed them greatly. But he couldn't. Not now.

"The same also goes for all of you. We have to steel our hearts for the worst-case scenario whether we like it or not." Yuya told his Fusion Counterpart. It wasn't just about him and Yuzu, but also all of them who were involved in this cruel war. "Once everyone has made their resolve, I will return without a doubt. Until then, please, don't let anyone else, especially Yuzu, know about this."

Yuya stared straight into Yuri's eyes without budging. Yuri narrowed his eyes, trying to force him into changing his mind. However, it's not use, Yuya won't turn away. He has made his decision. He was prepared for the consequence. Reluctantly, Yuri gave up.

"I don't like it, but you do have a point there." Yuri sighed, ruffling his hair. He couldn't deny what Yuya said was right. If something were to happen to Serena and Dennis, he's not sure he could handle it well. Imagining the same thing to befall on them, Yuri realized he hasn't made his resolve. "Fine. I'll keep this quiet for now."

"Thanks, Yuri." Yuya smiled gratefully mixed with guilt.

"Still, what are you going to do now? You have to leave quickly before the time runs out." Yuri asked. Yuya only has around several hours or a whole day at best before the blessing can no longer protect him.

"Odd-Eyes knew another exit other than the one you used. We'll return through that one. But before that, there's a place I want to visit." Yuya said, riding on Odd-Eyes, but didn't stand like he usually did with his monster.

"Where?"

"I think you should come too, Yuri."

**ENTRANCE – CAVE OF DESIRE – MOUNTAIN – MILLIA – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

When Sara, Reiji, and Yuhei arrived at the place Yuhei told them, they didn't expect to see Celica and Johan there as well. They waited until the helicopter descended and landed safely, allowing them to get off. Using the helicopter was the right choice, otherwise it would have taken a whole day to reach the cave. When she looked at it at first glance, Sara thought it was just an ordinary scary cave. But when she stepped closer, there was this chill that shook her entire body almost to the core. She quickly retracted her thought. This was definitely not an ordinary cave.

"What are you doing here?" Celica asked, not expecting them to come.

"That should be our line, Mom!" Yuhei asked his now step-mother. While his siblings have still a little bit trouble of calling Celica 'Mom', Yuhei didn't need to wait even need a minute to call her so, immediately referring her new family title right after she and Yuno officially made husband and wife.

"We're waiting for Yuzu to come out from the cave. She's undergoing a trial right now." Celica answered.

"Wait, Yuzu is in there?!" Yuhei repeated in shock, hoping he misheard Celica. Sara and Reiji quickly turned pale at the answer they heard.

"Yes. She's in a horrible state, so I brought her here to clear her mind. I did the same thing before in this cave." Celica explained.

"No! That's not good, Mom! There's an entrance to the Duel Monster realm inside that cave!" Yuhei revealed in panic. People who didn't return after entering the cave must have lost and entered the Duel Monster realm by accident, which usually resulted with them reincarnated into Duel Monsters.

"Wait, what?! There's an entrance to the Duel Monster realm inside?!" Celica repeated. She didn't stumble on such a thing when she last entered the cave.

"Yes! You and a few people were lucky not to end up there! What if Yuzu enter the Duel Monster realm?! She's not gonna coming back alive!" Yuhei held his head with both his hands. It was already bad enough with Yuzu being so depressed by Yuya's death, and now it was like she was going to follow him to the death.

"I'll go in! It's my responsibility as her mentor!" Johan volunteered to go, but stopped by Yuhei.

"I told you, it's too dangerous for humans to go in there! I'll go! I'm a Duel Monster!" Yuhei pulled Johan back away from the cave.

Sara stared at the cave, worrying for Yuzu's well-being. It'll be too risky if all of them go inside. The best option was to let Yuhei go in there alone like he has suggested. Yuhei knew this better than them, so he'll be able to find Yuzu and bring her back safely.

"_We have to go in there."_

Sara gasped. Ray's voice was ringing in her head, urging her to go. Without even thinking, she just ran, ignoring the shouts that was trying to stop her. She just ran and dashed into the cave before any hand could reach her. Yuhei didn't need to wait and ran after her, leaving the dumbstruck Celica, Johan, and Reiji outside.

"It'll be too reckless if we go in as well. Let's try to contact HQ and asked Haruna-san. She should know what to do, since she's a Holy Elf." Reiji suggested, holding Celica's arm once noticing her movement. If he hadn't, she would have chase after Yuhei and Sara inside.

Celica couldn't argue with Reiji. She relented. She never thought that it would be like this.

She joined her hands in prayer, wishing for the safety of her family.

**CAVE OF DESIRE – MOUNTAIN – MILLIA – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Sara didn't think when she was running inside the cave. She just let her feet and the voice inside her mind guiding her. The cold darkness of the cave made her feel sticky and suffocated. Her clothes and hair, slick with perspiration, clung to her skin. Cold sweat rolled down her skin in thick, salty beads. She could feel her heart throbbing inside her chest. Her skin felt like it was freezing from the cold despite her constantly moving her body. She began bouncing slightly as she jogged, which wore her out quickly. But she didn't stop herself from continuing her way.

It was strange. Even though it was so dark here that she couldn't see a thing, she didn't hit any rocky wall or the sort. There was nothing in her way.

Then, she saw the light. She knew that the light could lead her to the Duel Monster Realm. It could kill her. But the chance wasn't zero that it'll lead to where Yuzu is. There's no time to think. She ran towards the light.

Yuzu fell on her knees, hugging herself while tears falling uncontrollably from her eyes. She sobbed as she saw more of her memories with her most precious person. Each and every one of them were so precious to her. She could relive this moment over and over again.

If it means she could hear his voice again. If it means she could see his smile again...

"_I want to stay here forever..." _Yuzu thought while watching more of her memories. She didn't want to leave. She wanted to be with Yuya. This place gave that chance to her.

"Now, that's a very sad soul you have. How disappointing."

Yuzu gasped when a loud voice echoed throughout the place. She almost fell from the shock.

There was a presence behind her.

Turning around, Yuzu saw the person she didn't expect to see.

"You're... Ray...?"

Sara blinked when Yuzu identified her. True, she was Ray's reincarnation and so identical to her, but she Yuzu should still be able to tell the difference and won't mistake her as her previous incarnation. But yet, the way Yuzu was staring at her was like she was seeing her past self. Sara opened her mouth, but then realized that her mouth moved on its own and the tone that came out was not hers.

"It's been a while, Yuzu." Ray answered.

Sara was surprised. She didn't know how, but somehow, Ray has taken over her body. She was borrowing her body to speak directly with Yuzu. Was this because of the influence of the cave?

"You can't go on like this, Yuzu." Ray told her Standard fragment. She looked down on Yuzu who was still staring at her in bewilderment. "When I died, you're not like this."

Yuzu looked away from her criticizing stare, looking down at her hands while fiddling with it.

"That was...different..." Yuzu answered unconvincingly.

"What's the difference? People died, Yuzu. Me, Zarc, Father, and eventually your father, Ayu-chan, Tatsuya-kun, Futoshi-kun, and everyone else will eventually die. Yuya is the same." Ray said passively with a neutral tone that neither gentle nor cruel. However, her words hurt Yuzu nevertheless.

"That's not it! Yuya was killed! He was killed!" Yuzu tried to cover her ears, not wanting to hear what she feared the most.

"Then, if Yuya died because of old age, illness, or accident, you can accept it? I don't think so." Ray retorted. She kneeled, so she's at the same height as Yuzu.

"What you're doing right now, is no different than ignoring your pain. Trying to ignore your pain or keep it from surfacing will only make it worse in the long run. This is not something that Yuya would want. You must face your grief and actively deal with it." Ray placed her hands at Yuzu's, gently removing them from her hand, but Yuzu still refuse to look at Ray.

"I know how it feels to lose someone who is the most important to you. You feel like you want to just follow to where he is. But that's not right. You mustn't think that losing your most important person is the end of the world. Especially, when your most important person left something precious behind." Ray recalled when she was forced to fight Zarc. Her heart ached when she lost him and became a demon. She confronted him in hope of vanishing together with him. This was wrong. She didn't save his soul. His soul was still tormented, and so did she. But, thanks to Yuya and Yuzu, they were able to find peace. And it's not like they were gone forever. They left their hope and dreams through their Duel against Yuya and Yuzu, and in return, their Duel inspired many and the new generations carried their hope and feelings.

"Yuya has left many things for us, for you. If you stay here, indulging yourself in this illusion, it'll be no different from forgetting Yuya." Ray added. Yuzu still won't budge, but Ray could sense the girl's heart slightly moved. Ray could see herself in Yuzu. It shouldn't be weird, since they were originally the same person. Yuzu was a part of her.

Ray closed her eyes, retreating to the deep sea of mind where she belonged. Sara regained control of her body, almost stumbling from the sudden switch. Ray didn't say anything more, but she knew what she must do. Ray left her to do the rest.

"Yuya, had let go of Zarc." Sara told Yuzu gently.

"He has accepted that Zarc is no longer here. Moving on means you've accepted your loss—but that's not the same as forgetting. You can move on with your life and keep the memory of someone you lost as an important part of you." Sara has observed Yuya. From the way he spoke to Yukiya, from the way he acted, he no longer saw Yukiya as Zarc. He has learned to let go, accepting the fact that Zarc could never be replaced by anyone, and will always live in his heart.

"Yuya-kun has touched the hearts of many people. No one will forget about him. He'll always be remembered. That's why, you don't need to be afraid. If you ever forget, we'll remind you about Yuya-kun. There'll always be people who remember the wish and hope he left to us." Sara held Yuzu's hands together in hers and leaned until their foreheads touched.

"Yuya-kun wished to bring back peace to our world. He wished to protect us. We can't let his wish to die along with him. If we are gone, then so is Yuya-kun. There'll be nothing left of him. Yuya-kun wished to protect all of us, so we must look out for each other, continue his wish in his place." She tightened her grip on Yuzu's hands, but still gentle.

"Sora-kun sent us an SOS message. He, Gongezaka-kun, Yuri-kun, Serena-chan, Yura, and Kino-san are in trouble right now. We have to help them. You must help them. They need you, Yuzu. Don't let any more of our friends die. Don't let Yuya die in vain. Please. Stand up." Sara couldn't stop herself from tearing up.

After lowering her head for so long, Yuzu finally raised her head. She has been listening the whole time despite her effort to ignore it. The more she listened, the more she remembered of the moments she shared with Yuya last year until how he pushed her away from that critical attack that killed him. Since then, she regretted not doing anything back then. She thought she deserved to be punished for her failure to help him. But no matter how much she thought of it, she couldn't find the answer.

She thought of it since that night, but she couldn't find the answer to atone for her failure. And the more she thought of it, the more she wanted to see Yuya. She thought about Yuya, that she forgot something as much important.

Her father getting too worked up that she must hit him with her paper fan. Ayu, Futoshi, and Tatsuya waiting for her at You Show Duel School. She's riding her bicycle while Gongenzaka is jogging. Sora teaching her Fusion Summon. Sawatari gloating his so-called reputation. Yugo mistaking her for Rin that she must hit him. Serena asking her about common sense that she's not aware of. Rin teaching her D-Wheel mechanism. Ruri helping her cook. Johan introducing her more to his Duel Monsters. Celica teasing her.

Even through all her grief, there's one thing that she can't throw away.

She wanted to protect them.

Now in the present and from now on, in the future, people who continue to believe in her are waiting for her return.

The time will come she'll have to say goodbye to them. Death can never be avoided. That is part of life. However, their memories will always remain as part of the world even if they're gone. Accepting their deaths doesn't mean she'll forget them. In fact, as she moves through life, these memories can become more and more integral to defining the person she is.

For that reason, she must stand up.

She must fight.

It'll be painful when the time comes when death do them apart.

But they'll always be there in her memories.

To make sure they'll continue to live on...

Yuzu freed her hands from Sara's grip. She stood up and walked to where she dropped her Duel Disk. She picked it up and strapped it on her left wrist. She saw a few more bubbles that showed Yuya when he was dueling. Despite the pain, the agony, the sadness, he still continued to fight for the sake of his dream, the dueling he believe in, and the people he loved. Even when there were times he fell; he would rise up again.

She loved that side of him very much. She was such an idiot for forgetting that.

Now, it's her turn.

"I will fight and protect our friends."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**Winds of Synchronization – **Yugo, who is trying to perfect his ability to synchronize his mind with his counterparts and monsters, tries to synchronize with his counterparts and Clear Wing. Meanwhile, the Holy Elves reveal the secret of the last Supreme King Dragon.

* * *

**This chapter turned out longer than I expected. My fingers just continued typing until I'm satisfied. Alright, things will start moving again from the next chapter. Sorry for making you wait about Yuya and Odd-Eyes, and thank you for your patience. I'll say this again, I promise that there'll be a happy ending for this fanfic, just like the previous two installments :D**

**After this fanfic is over, I'm gonna do a rewrite of Arc-V Manga, but before that, I'm going to take a long break.**

**Please don't forget to review this chapter!**


	19. The Wind of Synchronization

**Big thanks to **_**Unknowedz, KuriMaster13, Divadix999, Ulrich362, yuman28, Guest, dvdryms, Jansen**_** for reviewing the previous chapter!**

**I hope you'll enjoy reading this chapter as well!**

* * *

**ROAD – FOREST – EAST – DUEL MONSTER REALM**

When Yuya said that there's a place he and Odd-Eyes needed to visit, Kuribohder and Winged Kuriboh suddenly materialized themselves and motioned them to follow their lead. It has been 30 minutes since they departed from the meadow. They went deeper into the forest. Fortunately, Odd-Eyes and Starve Venom who were now in their real form have a whole lot stamina, so they're hardly tired. Since they're in their dragon forms, they're able to carry their respective masters. Yuya was on the top of Odd-Eyes like he usually does whenever they were dueling together, though this time he was sitting with Kuribohder instead of standing. Venom, on the other hand, was sitting comfortably on Starve Venom's palm with Winged Kuriboh purring on his lap.

For the past 30 minutes, Yuya said nothing and only played with Kuribohder. As he and Odd-Eyes were walking ahead, he couldn't see Venom's stare on his back, and he was too tired to notice it. The Predator Plants user has been observing Yuya's behavior. Only a stranger would see Yuya being fine. Those who are close to him would know at first glance that something was weighing on the Entermate user's mind. A one big weigh that can only be solved by Yuya himself.

"Master, are you sure you'll keep quiet about Yuya?" Starve Venom asked, breaking the long silence. She made sure her voice was low enough for everyone but Venom unable to hear her.

"Only for the time being." Venom answered, not budging his eyes from Yuya.

"I understand his reason, but to fight Apophis and his forces, we'll need Yuya's strength." She responded. Yuya is one of their best Duelists. They can't have him being absent for too long. It's not an exaggeration to say that Yuya's presence would make a big difference in their manpower against Apophis, and her master knows that.

"I know. But if we force him, he'll just be in the way and may get himself killed again. Until his heart is ready, we'll keep quiet." Venom replied, leaning on Starve Venom's arm.

"Until his heart is ready? What do you mean?" Starve Venom looked down at her master with confused look. Finally, Venom raised his head to look at his dragon.

"He said he'll stay away until we can steel ourselves for the sacrifices to come. He really meant what he said, but I think rather than us, those words were directed more for himself. The one who needs to steel his heart the most is his own self." Venom explained.

When Yuya first made the request, Venom knew that the one who was not ready to return is his Pendulum Counterpart himself. He could see fear in his eyes. It was similar to those whom he had carded in the war last year. Not that Venom could blame him. This war was much more dangerous and terrifying than last year. Unlike those who were carded were able to return to normal, in this war, the death is permanent. Yuya had experienced many life-threatening battles, some even almost got him killed, but this time, Yuya had experienced death itself. He was only lucky that Ma'at's blessing managed to revive him.

Venom never experienced a death beforehand, so he doesn't know how it feels. But, judging from Yuya's reaction, to die that way must have scarred him. Any assuring word he says would do nothing to help the Pendulum user. It would be nothing but wishful words. This is reality. While there's nothing wrong in being optimistic, there's no turning back against reality if they want to win this war.

"How long do you think we can keep it up? What if Yuzu move on and find a new guy?" Starve Venom asked again, trying to lighten the subject.

"That'll never happen. She's head over heels for Yuya since forever. A chance of her finding a new love so quick is zero." Venom answered confidently.

"I see. It's like how Serena is the only girl for you." Starve Venom nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it is– Wait, why do you bring up Serena into this?" Venom questioned his dragon by the sudden inclusion of the name. He tried his best to remain composed, but his dragon knew him better to notice the miniscule movement that expressed his surprise.

"I'm merely stating the fact, Master." Starve Venom replied with a straight face that was telling that she's saying the obvious.

"There's no fact in that. She's my childhood friend." Venom corrected her.

"Is that so? That's too bad. She seems to like you." Starve Venom said again, expecting for a reaction from her master. And it was beyond her expectation.

"She is?" Venom asked. He abruptly stood up to face his dragon properly. His face was showing mixed emotions like confusion, curiosity, expectation, and excitement.

"I'm just jesting." Starve Venom said with a sweat dropped. She couldn't blame his obliviousness. Not just him, but also Serena and other kids who were taught in Academia. They were so Duel-focused that the concept of common sense, common courtesy, and love were basically alien to them. His master, especially, has it worse because he was isolated from others and only recently, he started socializing better. The concept of love was not quite familiar to him.

"Then, as a friend, if she has a boyfriend, you'll be happy for her, right?" Starve Venom asked again. Nevertheless, it was interesting to see her master making that kind of reaction. She'd like to tease him more for that.

Venom paused. He thought and tried to imagine if Serena get herself a boyfriend. Imagining her holding hands with other boy, smiling together and all, strangely left a bitter taste in his tongue. A lump form in his throat that he felt like throwing up. His stomach was bubbling crazy inside like a lava pit. It was infuriating. Imagining Serena going out with another boy is revolting. He hates it.

"I don't think so... I think I'll torture the guy for the rest of his miserable life." Venom answered with not-so-barely concealed fury. It was like he was going to go berserk again like when Zarc took over him.

Seeing this reaction, from this moment, Starve Venom made it her goal to bring Yuri and Serena together to save any poor guy who possibly has feelings for Serena before her master could ruin his sanity and life.

Unaware of what the Fusion users were talking behind them, Yuya and his monsters were in their own world so to speak.

"Yuya, are you sure you're feeling better?" Odd-Eyes asked worriedly.

"Yeah. Thanks for worrying me, Odd-Eyes. I really do feel better." Yuya answered with a smile, patting his dragon gently.

"Kuri!" Kuribohder pouted, not wanting to be left out.

"You too, Kuribohder." Yuya chuckled, ruffling Kuribohder's fur before hugging it.

Yuya tried his best to act like usual. He didn't want to worry Odd-Eyes and the others any more than he already had. However, deep down, he felt like he was closing himself like whenever he covered his eyes with his goggles. Then, it came back again, the moment of his death. Before, he had thought how that will feel. Will it hurt? Will he be scared? Will there be release or just panic and pain? Those questions crossed his mind several times, but he didn't think too much because he had always believed as long as he's with his friends, everything would be alright. And as long as it's for his friends, death won't be scary for him.

Now that he had experienced it beforehand, he couldn't think the same as before.

The pain that once burned like fire had faded away to an icy numbness. Black filled the edges of his vision and the only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat. His breath came in ragged, shallow gasps. In the moment that the coolness rushes in he knew he was already dead. In moments he was sure he'll float like the sea weed, nothing more than flesh and bones ready to decay in the currents. All alone, leaving everything and everyone he loves behind. Unable to hear their voices, unable to see them, unable to be with them. Immense fear surged inside his entire being. He wanted to be saved, he wanted a rescuing hand to tow him back to life, to the world he knows, the those he loves.

It was the most terrifying experience he ever had. Death is an inevitable fate for every living being. It's something that everyone must accept. Yuya knew that. Yuya understood that. He thought he was ready whether he or someone else died. Now, he knew that he wasn't. He's never been ready. His mind understood but his heart has yet to accept it. The thought of losing himself or his loved ones, unable to be with them again, terrified him to no end.

He repeated what Yuno had told him before to remind him that death wasn't something to be afraid of. Unfortunately, it was useless.

"_I'm sorry, Yuno-san... This is harder than I thought..."_ Yuya was ashamed of himself for being like this. Everyone was still fighting so hard, but here he was, struggling like this. He couldn't face them like this. It frustrated him that the he couldn't bring himself to have a violent resentment at having to leave this world. He felt he had disappointed his friends and family.

Yuya's thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Odd-Eyes threw him up and then caught him in his arms, obviously startling the Entermate user who was questioning his dragon. Odd-Eyes leaned his face and nuzzled his master in comfort.

"I understand very well, Yuya. I had experienced it too. Take your time." Odd-Eyes told him and then said nothing. No words of comfort will help him. From the start, having children go on a war was not right. No matter how strong they are, it doesn't change the fact that they're still children. They should be spending their days in peace, away from the war. Having to carry the weight of life and death is too much of a burden for children, especially for kind children like Yuya. They said they had prepared, but truthfully, none of them wants to die.

Yuya didn't say anything either. He held Odd-Eyes and Kuribohder tightly but gently. He buried his face in them, trying hard not to cry from his frustration.

**CAVE OF DESIRE – MOUNTAIN – MILLIA – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

"I'm sorry for making you all worried." Yuzu apologized, lowering her head in shame while wiping her tears.

"It's okay. Ray also said she's sorry if she's being too harsh." Sara smiled gently in understanding.

"Not at all. That's exactly what I needed. I have to thank both of you for coming all this way for me." Yuzu thanked Sara and Ray. She couldn't believe it take her this long to realize the answer. There's no point chaining herself to the past. She'll move forward and put an end to what they started. For Yuya's sake.

"But, wait, you mentioned Ray and Zarc, does that mean you knew everything? About your past life?" Yuzu asked, realizing that Sara and Yukiya shouldn't have known about their past lives. She and the others had agreed not to tell the two of them. She doubted any of them spoke about it, so the only explanation would be both Sara and Yukiya remembered everything about their past lives.

"Yes. Yukiya too. We decided to keep quiet because we wanted you to know us as Yukiya and Sara, not as our past lives." Sara replied.

"You don't have to worry about that anymore." Yuzu smiled in return. They were thinking the same thing. Now that they knew, there's nothing to hide anymore nor should they worry that they'll cling to the past. They won't do that.

"We haven't been able to talk properly since we're so busy. I've always wanted to talk with you, like Yuya did with Yukiya." Yuzu admitted. She has met Sara several times, but they didn't have the time to have a long talk because of the whole Reformist remnants and Apophis' army. They could only exchange brief greetings.

"Tell you what, once we get back, we'll have our talk in your room." Sara suggested happily. The feeling is mutual. She has wanted to speak with Yuzu. Seeing her from Ray's memories made her curious about Yuzu. She wanted to get to know Yuzu like Yukiya did with Yuya. She hopes that now it's truly their chance to start.

Yuzu then held Sara's hands in hers.

"If...I lose another person precious to me and end up depressed again...can you help me get back to my feet again?" Yuzu requested, which Sara returned with a nod.

"Of course. Not just me, Celica-san and the others will be there to help." Sara held back Yuzu's hands to affirm her promise. "When things are at worst, we will always have each other's back."

The two girls were smiling tenderly at each other, happy at the prospect of beginning their friendship. A huffing sound alerted the girls from their moment. They turned to the way where they came from and saw a silhouette of someone coming towards them. It was then Sara remembered that she didn't come alone.

"Finally...! I caught up...to you...!" Yuhei said with a ragged breath, taking a deep breath once he reached them.

"Yuhei!" Yuzu called out in surprise.

Before Yuzu could ask anything, Yuhei stood up straight and gave Sara an admonishing look while pointing his finger at her.

"Seriously, didn't you listen to me?! It's dangerous to recklessly going inside! You're a human! What if you get lost and end up entering Duel Monster realm?! You're gonna die!" He scolded the Sephira user who stayed quiet until Yuhei was finished. She was reckless, and there's no denying that.

"I'm sorry, but I just had to do it." Sara apologized.

"Umm...what's going here? You mentioned about Duel Monster Realm and Gongenzaka is in danger." Yuzu finally asked once the two calmed down.

"Gongenzaka and the others went to the Duel Monster realm to recruit new allies and find out about the last Supreme King Dragon. 30 minutes ago, we received an SOS from Sora. Because the Rift is sealed, I intended to go through the entrance inside this cave." Yuhei explained straight to the main point.

"This entrance...it has something to do with this place?" Yuzu asked, looking around the cave. The bubbles with her memories were gone, but their surrounding was still the same. She didn't see any entrance or the sort and thought it was a dead end.

"The last time I used this entrance, this place didn't exist. And then there's a story about people disappearing inside this cave and never return, it's not hard to figure out..." Yuhei walked several steps away. He stopped and stared at what looked like nothing but a thin air. Then, all of a sudden, he brought out a knife and slashed the thin air, causing their surroundings to dissolve back into a black cave. Following his slash was a loud screech and something blue then jumped away from him.

"What's that?!" Sara exclaimed in shock upon seeing a humanoid female creature with blue skin, long brown hair, and butterfly-like wings glaring at them.

"Illusion Fairy. She lures people with their happiest memories and then led them astray to the Duel Monster realm." Yuhei identified the creature. It was typically friendly Duel Monsters, there were some cases where it brought the idea of salvation too far. The Illusion Fairy clearly refused to leave. Yuhei couldn't let any more people fall victim to her false salvation.

"I don't need to ask to know that you're doing this because you believe you're helping them from the pain of living. Even so, that doesn't give you the right to kill those people." Yuhei stated as he activated his Duel Disk, challenging the Illusion Fairy. He must make her leave and never return by force since clearly, she won't listen to any word he says.

"Yuzu, Sara, get out of here. I'll handle this. I'll be fine. Besides, you can't enter Duel Monster realm anyway. There's no point in you two staying! Get out of here, now!" Yuhei instructed the two girls without looking back at them, eyes stays steadily at the Illusion Fairy who materialized her own Duel Disk, accepting his challenge.

Yuzu and Sara looked at each other before nodding in agreement. This was the best option. They'll believe in Yuhei, in Clear Wing.

"We'll be waiting for you, Yuhei!" Yuzu said before she ran out of the cave with Sara.

"Let's get this over with, shall we?" Yuhei addressed the Illusion Fairy, both activating their Duel Disk and begin the Duel.

**[[MASTER DUEL!]]**

"As I control no cards, I activate Magic Card: Speedraw! It let me to draw 2 cards and send 1 Speedroid monster to the Graveyard!" Yuhei drew 2 cards before sending Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice.

"I summon Speedroid Double Yoyo (ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1400 / LV: 4)!"

"I activate Double Yoyo's effect! Since it was Normal Summoned, I can target a level 3 or less Speedroid monster in my Graveyard, and Special Summon it!" Yuhei targeted and Special Summoned Tri-Eyed Dice (ATK: 300 / DEF: 1500/ LV: 3) via this effect.

"I tune Double Yoyo with the Level 3 Tuner monster Tri-Eyed Dice!"

"Spread your wondrous wings! Blow your enemies away with fierce turbulence! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! Clearwing Speed Dragon (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000 / LV: 7)!" Yuhei summoned his ace monster in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I set 3 cards and end my Turn!" Yuhei concluded.

"My Turn! I summon Witchcraft Pittore (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1500 / LV: 3)!" Illusion Fairy summoned Pittore in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Pittore's effect! During Main Phase, I can release this card and discard 1 Spell Card to Special Summon a Witchcraft Monster from my Deck except itself!" Illusion Fairy tributed Pittore and discarded a card and then summoned Witchcraft Edel (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2300 / LV: 5) in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Edel's effect! I can discard a Spell Card and then Special Summon a Witchcraft Monster from my hand!" Illusion Fairy discarded another Spell to Special Summon Witchcraft Haine (ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 7) in Attack Position in the Main Zone next to Edel.

"I activate Witchcraft Haine's effect! I can discard a Spell Card to destroy a face-up card my opponent controls!" Illusion Fairy discarded another Spell and pointed at Clearwing Speed Dragon, choosing the only face-up card on Yuhei's Field.

"I activate Clearwing Speed Dragon's effect! When it was targeted by a monster's effect, the effect is negated and the opposing monster is destroyed and it gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster until the end of this Turn!"

"When my opponent activates an effect that targeted a Magician Monster, I can activate the effect of Witchcraft Golem Arles (ATK: 2800 / DEF: 0 / LV: 8)! I can target 1 card my opponent controls or 1 Spell Card in my Graveyard to Special Summon it!" Illusion Fairy once again chose Clearwing before then summoning Golem Arles in Attack Position in the Main Zone next to Haine.

"And when Golem Arles is summoned through this effect, that targeted card is returned to the hand!" Illusion Fairy revealed. Since Clearwing was Synchro Monster, it'll be sent to the Extra Deck instead. Golem Arles formed a magic circle right beneath Clearwing Fast Dragon, forcefully absorbing the Pendulum-Synchro Monster into the magic circle, leaving Yuhei's Field with only his three set cards.

"Battle! I attack directly with Golem Arles!" Illusion Fairy declared Battle Phase. Golem Arles pointed its magic staff, unleashing bright yellow destructive stream towards Yuhei.

"Trap Card: Storm Quell! When my opponent declares Battle Phase, I can end the Battle Phase and Special Summon a Speedroid Monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position!" Yuhei took a backward jump, evading the strike and then revived Tri-Eyed Dice in Defense Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Storm Quell's additional effect. I banish it from Graveyard to increase my LP by 500!" Yuhei banished his Trap Card, increasing his LP.

**YUHEI LP: 4000 = 4500**

"I set a card and end my Turn." Illusion Fairy concluded.

"Due to the effects of my Spell and Trap Cards, during End Phase, if I control a Witchcraft Monster, those cards return to my hand." Illusion Fairy revealed as she retrieved the Spell cards she has discarded back to her hand and concluded her Turn.

"_Spell Cards that will return itself at the End Phase as long as she has Witchcraft on her Field? That's not so different as able to repeatedly using it in her every Turn unless I empty her Field..."_ Yuhei thought alarmingly. Illusion Fairy was usually docile by nature, so to think he encountered one who's so hostile means that Apophis' influence must have reached the Duel Monster realm. Yeah, the situation was worse.

"My Turn! I summon Speedroid Pachingo-Kart (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 4)!" Yuhei summoned Pachingo-Kart in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"Appear once more! Clearwing Speed Dragon!" Yuhei summoned back Clearwing Speed Dragon by once again performing Synchro Summon by tuning Pachingo-Kart and Tri-Eyed Dice.

"Battle! I attack Witchcraft Edel with Clearwing!" Yuhei declared Battle Phase. Clearwing whirled its body with wind covering its body, making itself looked like a whirlwind. The dragon easily strike through Edel, destroying it.

**ILLUSION FAIRY LP: 4000 = 3500**

"I activate Trap Card: Green Road! During Battle Phase, if a WIND Monster I control successfully performs an attack, that WIND Monster can make a second attack!" Yuhei opened his second Trap Card, pointing at the Illusion Fairy's second monster.

"Next, I attack Witchcraft Haine!" Yuhei declared attack again. Clearwing, once more, destroyed the said monster with ease.

**ILLUSION FAIRY LP: 3500 = 3400**

"I end my Turn." Yuhei concluded.

"My Turn! I activate Quick-Play Spell: Witchcraft Demonstration! I can Special Summon Witchcraft Monster and my opponent cannot activate any effect in respond to my Magician Monster's effect for the rest of this Turn!" Illusion Fairy summoned Witchcraft Master Verre (ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2800 / LV: 8) in Attack Position in the Main Zone next to Golem Arles.

"I activate Continuous Magic: Witchcraft Bystreet! The first time each Witchcrafter monster I control would be destroyed each turn, by battle or card effect, it is not destroyed. I can only use 1 of the following effects of Witchcraft Bystreet per turn, and only once that turn." Illusion Fairy activated her Magic, preventing her monsters from being destroyed.

"I activate Magic Card: Witchcraft Collaboration. I can target one Witchcraft I control, that monster can make a second attack during Battle Phase." Illusion Fairy chose Golem Arles that was her only monster left on the Field.

"Battle! I attack Clearwing Speed Dragon with Witchcraft Golem Arles!" Illusion Fairy declared Battle Phase. Golem Arles once again pointed its staff, this time, towards the Synchro Monster.

"Due to Witchcraft Collaboration's effect, you cannot activate any effect until the end of this Turn!" Illusion Fairy added, stopping Yuhei from any attempt to activate an effect. Without defenses, Clearwing was incinerated by Golem Arles' magic strike.

**YUHEI LP: 4500 = 4200**

"The second attack!" Illusion Fairy continued her Battle Phase. Golem Arles attacked Yuhei directly, sending him to the rocky wall behind him with a groan of pain coming out from Yuhei's mouth.

**YUHEI LP: 4200 = 1400**

"And now, the final attack!" Before Yuhei could recover from the second attack, he was pushed again by Verre's attack, almost knocking him out.

**YUHEI LP: 1400 = 400**

"I end my Turn." Illusion Fairy concluded. Following the effects of her Spell Cards, she retrieved them again from the Graveyard back to her hand.

"_Oh, shoot. I gotta do something in this Turn."_ Yuhei thought to himself while wiping the blood from his mouth. If he didn't do something now, Illusion Fairy would use her deadly Spell Cards combo again in her next Turn.

**COTTAGE – FOREST – CAPITAL – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

Yugo recalled the times he synchronized his mind with his counterparts and Clear Wing. The instances when he synchronized his mind with them mostly whenever either himself or the others were dueling. That's most likely because of their connection as Zarc's fragments. After Zarc passed on, the synchronization had stopped and he thought it would never happen again in the future. He was proven wrong when he synchronized his mind with Clear Wing during the battle at Ramssess Fortress. Their connection is still there. If he can master this ability, it'll be a great help for him and his friends in this war.

They don't have much time until the next battle, so he must master this ability as soon as possible.

"We're here." Sherry said as the car stopped, snapping out Yugo from his mind. Yugo looked outside the window. They have stopped in front of a cottage. The small cottage was perched on the plain near the woods, so old and poor that it was surprising how it was still standing. And yet it seemed alive and welcoming, a warm ribbon of smoke rising from the old chimney. The walls were made of the same wood and the roof was clearly stone, so old that it was a wonder how it did not yet cave in. If the smoke didn't give it away, anyone would've thought it's abandoned.

"This is Haruna-san's temporary house. She's is waiting inside." Sherry said, beckoning Yugo to come out.

"Haruna-san? If it's her, we can meet back at the HQ." Yugo asked with a raised brow. He has crossed paths with the disguised Holy Elf for several times at the HQ since she's helping them, so why the need to go meet all the way in her temporary residence? Speaking about residence, why she chose this secluded place?

"Because this is her hideout when she and Sara and the others secretly investigating Apophis. There are things that she left hidden here just in case of an ambush like last night. Also, Holy Elf prefers to be close to nature." Sherry answered, able to guess what Yugo was thinking.

Sherry knocked the front door twice. Once hearing a soft voice that gave them permission to come in, they entered the old cottage. Yugo was astonished to find the inside of the cottage was completely the opposite of the outside. It was still old, but much cleaner and one you could see in any ordinary house. It also has a nice scent of iris flower.

"Welcome, Sherry-san, Yugo-kun. Sorry that there's not much room in here." Haruna greeted her two guests, serving them some tea and sweets as they took a seat together.

"No! Not at all! This place is amazing!" Yugo told her in response.

"Sherry already told me of your reason coming here. I think, I can help you with that." Haruna said calmly while putting a cube of sugar into her own cup of tea.

"You can?" Yugo looked at Haruna hopefully, eyes brimming with expectation.

"Yes. For you to Synchronize, first, you must die." Haruna answered bluntly after taking a sip of her tea.

"Okay." Yugo nodded seriously.

And then, there was a pause on Yugo's part before he burst out.

"Wait just a sec there! What do you mean I gotta die?! The whole point of me trying to master this synchronization is to not die!" Yugo yelled while standing up from the shock that finally hit him. Even so, this didn't bother Haruna in the slightest. Yugo earned himself a signature smack from his Kuriboh from behind his back and he was then pulled back to his seat by his mentor.

"Let her finish first, brat." Sherry said while pinching Yugo's right ear for around 10 seconds before she let it go with an exasperated sigh. "Seriously, children these days don't even know a common courtesy."

"It's okay. I like how energetic Yugo-kun is." Haruna answered sincerely, chuckling at the two.

"So...what do you mean by die...?" Yugo asked in a more polite tone.

"To be precise, you'd be in a state where you're partially dead. You don't just synchronize your mind but also your soul with the other person. It'll be especially stronger if your minds and souls are in the same wavelength. If you're trying to initiate a synchronization one-sided, then first you must send some sort of signal to the other so they can match their wavelength with yours and this can be done even without you yourself realizing." Haruna explained. It was like when people make a call through phone. You make a call and then the other person answers it. In Yugo and his counterparts' case last year, it happened because of Zarc's influence. Zarc's scattered essences that resided within each boy and the dragons' desire to become one made it possible.

"What do I need to do to send this signal?" Yugo asked again.

"With the help of your Synchro Monsters. Yugo-kun, the reason why you're the only one with this ability is because that power originated from Synchro Monsters. There are few of other Monsters who have the same power, but not all of them can and even if they are, it won't be as strong as Synchro Monsters." Haruna answered.

"So anyone with Synchro Monsters can do this?" Sherry asked, also curious.

"Only if they have a strong connection with their Synchro Monsters. Those who only treated their Synchro Monsters as disposable tools would never be able to achieve such state." Haruna firmly but softly answered to emphasize that it was the most important criteria.

"Yugo-kun, with the help of your Synchro Monsters, try to remember the feeling you have when you unknowingly performed the synchronization. Remember it and immerse yourself in that feeling with your Synchro Monsters while thinking of the one whom you want to synchronize with." Haruna told the Speedroid user. She stood up, opening the back door that leads to a small garden.

"You can try to concentrate here. But the wind is quite strong today. If you feel cold, feel free to return inside. We'll let you be with your monsters so we won't be a bother." Haruna gently urged Yugo outside and closed the door without waiting for the boy's reply, leaving him alone.

"Synchro Monsters, huh..." Yugo took out all the Synchro Monsters he brought with him. There were plenty of them, and he's positive that he has a strong connection with each of them, so he didn't know which one he should ask for help. If Clear Wing was with him, he'll definitely choose his ace monster.

"It's decided, I'll try to synchronize with him again." Yugo made up his mind. The last time it happened, he synchronized with his temporarily human form ace monster, so he'll do it again this time. It might be easier that way. As for the Synchro Monster...

"When Haruna-san said to ask help from my Synchro Monsters, I don't think she meant all of them..." Yugo could notice the underlying meaning in Haruna's words. The Synchro Monsters that help him must also has some sort of connection with the one he chose to synchronize. The problem was, those times he synchronized that he remembered, everything was when he has Clear Wing with him.

"She said I need to remember the feeling I have when I synchronized..." Yugo tried to recall what kind of feeling he experienced when he did the synchronization. It happened when either he or his counterparts were in the middle of dueling. But from what Haruna said, it's not necessarily needed for them to duel to achieve it. As long as he remembered the feeling when he first initiated the synchronization, that'll do the trick. The problem is, how exactly you immerse yourself in that feeling when that should be something you can only do when experiencing it directly?

"_Try follow your instinct!"_ Was something that Yugo imagined Yuya would say.

"I already tried, but it didn't work." Yugo stated as if responding to Yuya himself.

"_This is why I told you to pay attention. Be more attentive next time."_ Was something that Yugo imagined Yuto would say.

"I can't wait for a next time, it has to be now." Yugo sighed in exasperation as if whining to Yuto himself.

"_Aren't you the type who remembers with your body instead your head? You'll only wreck your brain if you try to think. For the sake of that little head of yours, give it up unless you clear your mind."_ Was something that Yugo imagined Yuri would say.

"You're not helping at all, grinning bastard!" Yugo exclaimed furiously as if Yuri was there mocking him.

Kuriboh, who was with him the whole time, was giving its master a look as if its master has gone crazy. Seeing someone talking to nobody all by himself, it won't be weird if anyone think so. And then abruptly, a strong blow of wind caught Yugo by surprise that he slipped and fell flat on the garden floor. But instead of sitting up and cursing at the wind, Yugo lay there, looking up at the sky with eyes widened.

"The wind... Clear my mind..." Yugo then remembered. The blowing wind that he felt whenever he was riding his D-Wheel in Riding Duel. The wind felt exceptionally exhilarating when he was the one who inadvertently initiated the synchronization. The wind felt so liberating. He couldn't feel anything except the joy together with his monsters.

"The only times I synchronized like that, and the monsters I used during those times were..." Yugo was hit with realization. He quickly stood up and checked his Synchro Monsters. He took out four cards from his Extra Deck.

Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon, Clearwing Fast Dragon, Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon, and Shine Wing Dragon.

These dragons have strong connection with Clear Wing out of other monsters he has. Not only that, they're his most powerful Synchro Monsters. If it's with them, he might be able to synchronize with Clear Wing no matter how far he is. Perhaps, not just Clear Wing, but also his other counterparts. No, it has to be.

Feel the wind. Feel the excitement. Feel the liberation. Clear your mind. Don't think of anything else.

"I need your help. Please, lend me your power." Yugo pleaded to his four Synchro Monsters.

Responding to their master's plea, the three cards started to glow.

**CAVE OF DESIRE – MOUNTAIN – MILLIA – CANTIDEL EMPIRE – ARC-V**

"Isn't it about time you surrender?" Illusion Fairy told Yuhei.

"That's not an option I would take." Yuhei retorted sharply.

"Are you really in the position to say that? If you surrender, I'll give you what you desire the most." Illusion Fairy offered him.

"I may look like this, but I am also a Duel Monster like you. Sorry, but your offer won't work on me." Yuhei stuck his tongue out, irritating the opposing Duel Monster.

"Can't you mind your own business? I'm doing my job here." Illusion Fairy said with evident hostility in her tone.

"You almost killed my friend a while ago, so letting you be is out of question." Yuhei persisted in continuing the Duel. He narrowed his eyes at the Illusion Fairy. It's faint, but there's no doubt that he sensed the same revolting power of Apophis from the Illusion Fairy. At first, she did this to ease the feeling of the humans who were hurt and led them back out of the cave, but after the seal was broken, Apophis' power influenced her to the worst level.

"_I can purify her with Ma'at's blessing...but it'll be quite difficult getting out of this situation..."_ Yuhei hated to admit it, but he's in a bind. This draw would be his Destiny Draw. Everything will be decided in this Draw Phase.

Just as Yuhei about to start his Draw Phase, he noticed his Extra Deck glowing. Even though he was inside a cave, he felt a wind, even though there's no wind blowing from anywhere. Following the feeling of wind were excitement, trust, freedom...these feelings...he always felt it whenever he...

"Yugo...!" Yuhei murmured softly. There's no mistaking it. He could sense Yugo. He was calling him. He was trying to connect their mind and soul together. The synchronization.

It's not a difficult task for Yuhei. There's no way he'll forget about it. The feeling of enjoying the wind and dueling alongside his master. Nothing chaining them down. Together taking down their enemies. They perfectly coordinated their moves. It was like they're part of each other.

"It's our Turn now!" Yuhei and Yugo exclaimed together.

"I activate Magic Card: Squall Alteration! When I control no monster, I can Special Summon a WIND Monster from my Graveyard with its effect negated!" Yuhei and Yugo opened his last face-down card. He revived Clearwing in Attack Position in the Main Zone with its effect negated.

"And then I summon Tuner Monster Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice (ATK: 100 / DEF: 100 / LV: 1)!" Yuhei and Yugo summoned Red-Eyed Dice in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I Tune Clearwing with Red-Eyed Dice! Synchro Summon! Appear! Level 8, Highspeedroid Kidrake (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2800 / LV: 8)!" Yuhei and Yugo summoned Kidrake in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Kidrake's effect! If this card is Synchro Summoned, I can choose between destroying all cards on the Field except itself or negate the effects of all face-up cards my opponent currently controls! I choose to negate all effects of the cards you control!" Yuhei and Yugo negated all of Illusion Fairy's Witchcraft monsters' effects and Witchcraft Bystreet's effect.

"I activate Squall Alteration's additional effect! When this card is in Graveyard while I control a Level 8 or higher WIND Monster, I can banish it to increase the ATK of my WIND monster and decrease the ATK of all non-WIND monsters on the Field by 200 equal to the number of Levels of the WIND Monster I control!" Yuhei and Yugo revealed. Since Kidrake is Level 8 Monster, that means Kidrake's ATK will increased by 1600 while all of Illusion Fairy's Witchcraft Monsters' ATK were decreased by the same amount. Kidrake's ATK was increased to 4600 while Golem Arles' ATK was decreased to 1200 and Verre's ATK was decreased to 600.

Illusion Fairy was too much in shock by the sudden turn of events that she was rendered speechless.

"Battle! I attack Witchcraft Verre with Highspeedroid Kidrake!" Yuhei and Yugo declared Battle Phase. Concentrating their blessing into Kidrake's entire body, Kidrake's mechanical wings glowed green and red. From the crimson crystals attached on its body, it unleashed crimson lasers attack that strike through Verre's body, exploding the Witchcraft monster, followed by Golem Arles that got caught in the explosion.

**ILLUSION FAIRY LP: 3400 = 0**

Illusion Fairy fell on her knees, sobbing continuously as her body slowly and eventually disappeared without anything left.

"She should be purified and returned to the Duel Monster realm now." Yuhei stated with a sigh, relieved that he won the Duel.

"_Oh yeah, we did it! I did it!"_ Yugo cheered in his mind, making Yuhei smiled wide proudly. As expected from him and his master. They finally pulled it off. Yuhei then turned to the portal. He could see the other side, his home.

"Here we go."

**VILLAGE OF HOLY ELF – EAST – DUEL MONSTER REALM**

The village of the Holy Elves, to put it into simple word, resembled Venice, the city of water. The only transportation was boat moved by gondoliers. Other than that, they all walk. It was beautiful. Since there's no modern technologies or the sort, it's more refreshing and cleaner than Venice. If only they're not here on an important mission, Artemis and the others would like to take their time here like a vacation.

"Here we are." The Holy Elf who became their escort stopped at a house with a plate that has the same ancient writings found in the hieroglyph. Following the Holy Elf, they entered the house. They were welcomed by an elderly Holy Elf sitting in the living room, having expected them.

"Welcome to the Holy Elf Village. Please, make yourself comfortable." The elderly Holy Elf beckoned the escort to leave them be. With a bow, the escort left.

"I have heard everything from Haruna. You wish to know about the last Supreme King Dragon, correct?" The Elder inquired for confirmation.

"Yes. We wish to know if this dragon is another being similar to Ma'at and Apophis or something else. And from the hieroglyph, we heard this dragon might be our chance to vanquish Apophis for good." Artemis answered, representing herself and her friends.

"The Last Supreme King Dragon in the hieroglyph doesn't refer to an existence that was already born like Ma'at and Apophis." The Elder held out a scroll, rolling it out to show similar hieroglyphs copies written there with several translated points as well.

"It refers to an existence that will be born the moment all of the Supreme King Dragons in existence reached their peak, in which they will give birth to one and final Supreme King Dragon." The Elder revealed, filling the entire room with a surprised gasp coming from the three visitors' mouths.

"Wait, you mean, once this dragon is born, there won't be any Supreme King Dragon to be born anymore in the future?" Artemis asked again, finding herself unsure that she heard it right, to which the Elder nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. As its title suggests, this dragon will be the last Supreme King Dragon to be born into this world."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**The Elves' Prayer – **Yuya and Venom are led to the inner part of the Dimension Pulse by the Kuriboh. At the Holy Elf Village, Sora and Gongenzaka, who are able to escape with the Superheavy Samurais' help, warns of Apophis' forces in the realm, only for the village to be attacked.

* * *

**Because of the whole corona pandemic, now my workplace is temporarily closed until further notice. As the result, I'm stuck at home and have more time write. It's quite difficult to go out now even with mask and all prepared. This arc will be wrapped up in a few more chapters, and then the story will return back to the human realm. **

**Please don't forget to review this chapter!**


	20. The Elves' Prayer

**INNER SHRINE – GRAND SHRINE – SUPERHEAVY SAMURAI VILLAGE – SOUTH – DUEL MONSTER REALM**

"Benmaru!" Ginger rushed into the field as Benmaru fell flat to the ground, coughing out blood from the impact and barely conscious. His entire body was hurt. While it wasn't his real body, he was positive that it'll still feel hurt once he returned to the real world.

"He is getting too cocky just because he gained two new Monsters. He let himself open. What a fool." Rowan stated coldly.

Ginger gasped when Rowan was approaching. Ginger stood protectively in front of Benmaru, glaring at the Apophis offspring. He clicked the screen of his Duel Disk, sending a message back to the HQ. Their little trip has just turned unexpectedly turned worse than he imagined.

"I'm your next opponent!" Ginger challenged the Apophis offspring, activating his Duel Disk.

"Very well. Come. I'll obliterate each one of you." Rowan activated his Duel Disk, beginning the Duel once more.

**[[MASTER DUEL!]]**

"I'm taking the first Turn! With Scale 4 Death-Toy Claw Pirate and Scale 9 Death-Toy Bone Diver, I set the Pendulum Scale! Pendulum Summon! Come forth, my Monsters!" Ginger Pendulum summoned Death-Toy Meister (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0) and Furnimal Leo (ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 4) in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Meister's effect! I can Special Summon another copy of a Death-Toy Monster I control from the Deck!" Ginger summoned another copy of Furnimal Leo in Attack Position.

"I activate the second effect of Meister! By releasing two copies of Death-Toy or its lower unit Monsters, I can Special Summon a Death-Toy Monster from my Extra Deck whose Level equals to the sum of Levels of copies of the released Monsters ignoring its Summoning Condition!" Ginger summoned Death-Toy Daredevil (ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500 / LV: 8) in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I set 1 card and end my Turn!" Ginger concluded.

"My Turn! I activate Magic Card: Djinn's Magical Lamp! I can add a Ritual Djinn monster from my Deck to my hand." Rowan added Ritual Djinn Presider (ATK: 1800 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 4) into his hand.

"I summon Ritual Djinn Enforcer (ATK: 1300 / DEF: 500 / LV: 4)!" Rowan summoned Djinn Enforce in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Djinn Enforcer's effect. When this card is summoned from my hand, I can add 2 Magic or Trap Cards into my hand." Rowan added one Magic and one Trap into his hand.

"I activate Magic Card: Djinn Arcane! I can pick 2 Djinn Cards from my Deck and then send it to the Graveyard!" Rowan sent Ritual Djinn Demolisher (ATK: 200 / DEF: 200 / LV: 1) and Ritual Djinn Releaser (ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1000 / LV: 3) to his Graveyard.

"I activate Ritual Spell: Ritual of Destruction! I use Djinn Enforcer and Djinn Releaser in my Graveyard as materials to Ritual Summon! When I performed Ritual Summon and Djinn Releaser is in Graveyard, I can banish it as one of the monsters required for the Ritual Summon!" Rowan declared, releasing Enforcer from his Field and banished Releaser from his Graveyard.

"Ritual Summon! Appear! Level 7! Demon King of Destruction – Garlandolf (ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1400 / LV: 7)!" Rowan summoned Garlandolf in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"When Djinn Releaser is used as Ritual material, my opponent cannot Special Summon Monster as long as there's a Ritual Monster on my Field." Rowan revealed. Ginger clicked his tongue at the news. This means that he first must get rid of Rowan's Ritual Monster first if he wants to summon another powerful monster.

"Heh. You're pretty good." Ginger said sarcastically.

"Obviously. Since His Excellency has started to regaining his power, we, as his offspring, have also grown stronger." Rowan replied. Apophis' dark sinister aura emitting from Rowan's body as if to emphasize his extraordinary growth within a short time.

"Is that so? Well, we won't lose either! We have Ma'at on our side!" Ginger retorted. While his voice was confident, inside, the Fusion user was rather unnerved by Rowan's new power. He defeated Benmaru so easily after all, even with the help of the new monster. If all of Apophis' army became stronger this far, the upcoming battle would be far from easy. It's almost frightening.

"Hmph. Even the almighty Ma'at would be reduced to an insect before His Excellency's current power. Even after losing your friend, you still can't see the difference between us. How pitiful." Rowan said with a sympathetic tone, but his words were clearly condescending.

It took everything Ginger has not to lose his cool. How dare this guy demeaned Yuya like that. The nerve he has. He glared at the Apophis offspring. Anger built up within his stomach that threatened to explode. But his mind knew that he mustn't take the bait. Yuya wouldn't want that.

"I set a card and end my Turn." Rowan concluded.

"My Turn! Battle! I attack with Death-Toy Dare Devil!" Ginger declared Battle Phase. Dare Devil used its trident and slashed down Garlandolf, destroying the Ritual Monster.

**ROWAN LP: 4000 = 3500**

"I activate Dare Devil's effect! When this card destroys an opponent's monster, I can deal 1000 damage to my opponent!" Ginger dealt an additional damage to Rowan. Dare Devil's eyes unleashed lightning shock, electrocuting the Apophis offspring. Rowan crossed his arms to partially block the damage, gritting his teeth as he endured the damage taken.

**ROWAN LP: 3500 = 2500**

Holding his ground, Rowan opened his face-down card. "Trap Card: Djinn Recycle! When a Ritual Monster summoned using Djinn Ritual Monsters I control is destroyed by Battle, I can Special Summon it back from Graveyard by banishing a Djinn Ritual Monster in my Graveyard!" Rowan banished Djinn Demolisher, reviving Garlandolf back to his Field immediately in the same condition it did before.

"Since Garlandolf is revived from Graveyard, its previous effects are gone, but in exchange, due to Djinn Recycle's effect, its gains Demolisher's effect. It cannot be targeted by my opponent's card effects. Also, it gains 1000 ATK until my opponent's next Standby Phase." Rowan added, increasing Gardlandolf's ATK to 3500.

"So you took the attack to increase your monster's ATK and make it higher than Dare Devil. A fine move, but don't think that you've won yet. I end my Turn." Ginger concluded.

"My Turn! I summon Ritual Djinn Presider from my hand!" Rowan summoned Presider in Defense Position in the Main Zone next to Garlandolf.

"I activate Magic Card: Foggy Lamp. I can add and then activate a Magic Card from my Graveyard." Rowan added Djinn Arcane back to his hand and activated it. He sent two Djinn cards from his Deck to the Graveyard.

"Battle! I attack Death-Toy Dare Devil with Garlandolf!" Rowan declared Battle Phase. Garlandolf formed a ball of destructive energy and blast it towards the Fusion Monster. Dare Devil was trapped within the destructive sphere, crying in pain before exploding to bits together with the sphere.

**GINGER LP: 4000 = 3500**

"I set a card and end my Turn." Rowan concluded.

Ginger blinked. Now that he realized it, why didn't Rowan set Presider in Attack Position? Its ATK might be not so high, but at least it could deal more damage. He could have declared attack with it after he destroyed Dare Devil. Was he avoiding risk of it being destroyed and received big damage?

"My Turn! I summon Furnimal Bear (ATK: 0 / DEF: 0)!" Ginger summoned Bear in Attack Position in the Main Zone. And since it's already Ginger's phase, Garlandolf's ATK reverted to normal.

"I activate Meister's effect!" Ginger Special summoned another copy of Furnimal Bear in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"I activate Claw Pirate's effect! By destroying Bone Diver from my other Pendulum Zone, I can Special Summon a Death-Toy Monster, whose Pendulum Scale is lower than that of the destroyed monster!" Ginger revived Dare Devil from his Graveyard in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"Once more, I activate Meister's second effect! By tributing Dare Devil and two copies of Furnimal Bear, I can Special Summon a Fusion Monster ignoring its condition! Dangerous Death-Toy Nightmary (ATK: 2000 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 10)!" Ginger summoned a long-haired female doll-like Fusion Monster in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"Battle! I attack Garlandolf with Nightmary!" Ginger declared Battle Phase. And Nightmary's ATK was raised by 300 for each Death-Toy Unit monster in Ginger's Graveyard. Five cards of that archetype were in his Graveyard, so Nightmary's ATK was increased to 3500 ATK. Nightmary opened its mouth, letting out a horrifying screech, forming a sound destructive sound wave.

"Trap Card: The First of Lamp! When a Ritual Monster I control is targeted for attack, my Ritual Monster won't be destroyed!" Rowan opened his Trap, summoning a lamp where Garlandolf hid and protected itself from the sound wave. Once the attack finished, Garlandolf came out and the lamp disappeared, having fulfilled its purpose.

**ROWAN LP: 2500 = 2000**

"Persistent! I end my Turn." Upon the end of turn, the ATK of Nightmary was returned to normal.

"Ginger-dono!"

Ginger turned around hearing his name being called. Several Superheavy Samurai monsters came in, surprised by what they were seeing. They must have seen when Rowan made his entrance. And with the whole explosion and smoke coming from the inner shrine, it's understandable that the samurais couldn't stay still and went in because they were worried. Seeing the unconscious Benmaru, the samurais quickly attend to him.

"Everyone, take Benmaru far away from here! Now!" Ginger instructed the samurais.

"We'll help too, Ginger-dono! He is Apophis' offspring, isn't he!" Benkei requested, narrowing his gaze at the Ritual user.

"No! He is too dangerous for you! Just prioritize getting Benmaru and everyone who can't fight out of here! Hurry! Now! Lives are at stake here!" Ginger strongly insisted, his eyes telling the Superheavy Samurais that this isn't something he would be debating with them.

"U-understood! Please be careful, Ginger-dono!" Benkei obeyed without further argument, sensing desperation in Ginger's voice. Benkei motioned his comrades to carefully carry their boss and take him outside. He briefly glanced back at Ginger, silently praying for his victory before retreating.

"Sacrificing yourself to let your comrades escape. How noble of you. It's unfortunate that they won't last long because I'll catch up to them soon. Your sacrifice would be in vain." Rowan told the Fusion user, staring at the exit where the Superheavy Samurais have gone to.

"Aren't you being too confident? The Duel is not over yet. I still have Nightmary by my side." Ginger pointed out.

"This will end in this Turn now." Rowan said, surprising the Fusion user.

"I activate Ritual Spell: Ritual of Salvation. I release Presider and banish Enforcer from my Graveyard! Ritual Summon! Appear! Level 7! Beautiful Goddess of Salvation – Northwemko (ATK: 2700 / DEF: 1200 / LV: 7)!" Rowan summoned Northwemko in Attack Position in the Main Zone next to Garlandolf.

"I activate Ritual Spell: Endless of the World. I release Garlandolf and Northwemko as materials to perform another Ritual Summon!" Rowan declared. He summoned a magic formula that emitting orbs with golden light. The orbs joined together, forming a shape of a woman with silver hair holding red-colored axe-like staff in her right hand.

"What?! Another Ritual Summon using his two Ritual Monsters?!" Ginger was shocked.

"Ritual Summon! Appear! Level 10! Ruin – Beautiful Goddess of Destruction (ATK 2900 / DEF: 3000 / LV: 10)!" Rowan summoned his new Ritual Monster in Attack Position in the Main Zone.

"Ruin might have lower ATK than Nightmary, but with Nightmary's effect, it won't lose in Battle!" Ginger reminded.

"Will you?" Rowan questioned calmly, not in the least perturbed. "Battle! I attack Dangerous Death-Toy Nightmary with Ruin!"

Ruin twirled its staff before pointing it at the Fusion Monster. From the tip of the staff, it unleashed flame with mixed colors of red and black. Before it reached Nightmary, Rowan revealed a card in his hand and activated it.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell: Ritual Enhancement! Ritual Monster I control gains 1000 ATK until the end of this Turn!" Rowan increased Ruin's ATK to 3900. Ruin's flame incinerated Nightmary's entire body without a trace, leaving Ginger's Field empty.

**GINGER LP: 3500 = 3100**

"I activate Ruin's effect! When this card destroyed a monster by Battle, I can inflict damage to my opponent equal to the destroyed monster's original ATK!" Rowan added. Ruin hit Ginger with its staff, which Ginger barely dodged.

**GINGER LP: 3100 = 1100**

"But I still have LP! I'll pay you back in my next Turn–" Ginger was cut off when Rowan revealed his hidden trump card.

"If all materials to summon Ruin are Ritual Monsters, then Ruin can make a second attack!" Rowan declared.

"What?!" Ginger exclaimed. Now he knew why Rowan went out all his way to summon Northwemko. It was because he was aiming for activating Ruin's second effect. He didn't have anything left to protect himself. Ruin shot her flame, engulfing Ginger in a burning hot fire, reducing his remaining LP into nothing.

**GINGER LP: 1100 = 0**

Ginger lay motionlessly on the ground. His body couldn't move. Not even a finger. Everything hurts. To think Apophis' power could do this much damage even though he's not in his real body. His consciousness was slowly fading away. He could hear footsteps coming towards him. It must be Rowan. He's going to finish the job. Even though he vowed to protect his friends and avenge Yuya, it came to this. He cursed himself. He was all bark and no bite. He failed them.

"_I'm sorry everyone...!"_

He was prepared for pain to come, but instead, he felt his body being lifted in someone's arms. This metallic body feel was definitely not Rowan. Ginger closed his eyes shut before slowly opening them again, clearing his vision. It was still a bit blurry, but Ginger now was able to identify who was carrying him. It was Big Benkei. And then he heard several other footsteps. It must be belonged to the other samurais

"You...guys...!" Ginger uttered weakly before wincing in pain.

The Superheavy Samurai stood protectively in front of Benkei who was carrying Ginger. They all bravely facing Rowan.

"Take him and run! Hurry!"

The samurais instructed Benkei who quickly rushed out of the temple with Ginger in his arms.

**INNER CORE – DUEL MONSTER REALM – DIMENSION PULSE**

Yuya and the others arrived at what it seemed to be a massive volcanic caldera that serves as a gateway to an endless maze of chambers and tunnels. There were many separate bands of green-white fluid flowing as a whole from the caldera. When they went further into the caldera, they were amazed to see a giant tree at the very center of the place. Their surroundings consisted of various plants that they doubted exists in the human realm, glowing rocks that lights the path, and several Kuriboh nests. Upon their arrival, they were welcomed by the Kuribohs. If it weren't for Kuribohder and Winged Kuriboh, Yuya and Venom may have been suffocated from being surrounded by them.

"This is the core of the Dimension Pulse?" Yuya wondered out loud.

"You're the one who brought us here yet you don't know?" Venom asked.

"I only following Kuribohder's suggestion." Yuya replied, turning to Kuribohder who was still in his lap.

"Kuri! Kuri!" Kuribohder gestured them to stop as they came face-to-face with two paths leading to caverns. Kuribohder jumped to the right path while Winged Kuriboh flew towards the left path. Both Kuribohs pointed at the respective paths they were standing at, telling their respective masters to follow the pathways they have chosen. Yuya and Venom looked at each other and then at their dragons, but the dragons also didn't know why they have to take the path and where these paths lead them to.

"I guess only one way to find out." Yuya said, nodding at Venom. The latter nodded back at him.

Yuya went ahead with Odd-Eyes and Kuribohder. Once their form disappeared into the cave, Venom followed Winged Kuriboh into the path with Starve Venom. At first, it was too dark. It was hard for Venom to see anything and he almost trip several times. He then saw lights. The same glowing stones outside lightened the cave. When Venom's eyes finally able to see his surroundings, he realized that his attire has changed.

"Master, your form is back to normal!" Starve Venom pointed out. Venom has changed back into Yuri.

"How come? We're still inside Dimension Pulse, right?" Yuri wondered as he saw his own reflection on a crystallized wall inside the cave.

"Kuri!" Winged Kuriboh pulled Yuri's sleeve, telling him that they need to continue.

While Yuri has many questions and would like answers from his Kuriboh, Yuri deemed it faster if he just followed its instruction and continue their way. Exiting the cave, Yuri found what it seemed to be a chamber. There were more plants and crystals here compared to outside. Seeing various new plants brought an urge within Yuri to pick one and bring it home with him. But he somehow knew that's impossible as the plants could only live their lives in this realm. As much as Yuri wants it, he won't ruin these plants' beautiful life.

"Winged Kuriboh. Isn't it about time you tell us why we're here?" Yuri finally asked his Kuriboh.

"This is the place where all souls return when they died and wait for their new life to come."

Yuri went still upon hearing the familiar voice. The voice that he thought he won't be able to hear ever again until the day he died. Because the owner of the voice was supposed to have passed on. And he's not dead yet, so it shouldn't be possible to hear that voice. Still. If it's really that person. Yuri slowly turned to where the voice come from. He saw orbs of light, gathering and becoming one, forming into a person that Yuri instantly recognized.

"Professor...?" Yuri uttered with question mixed with disbelief. On the other hand, Starve Venom didn't seem all that surprised to see the former leader of Academia, Leo Akaba, in this place. She understood now.

"It's been a while. Yuri. Starve Venom." Leo greeted them with an unusually kind smile.

"Of course... Dimension Pulse is a point manifestation of mother nature's power that permeates a dimension and the core of the planet's memories. You are the manifestation of Leo Akaba's memories." Starve Venom recalled the lesson she was taught from her father years ago.

"Yes. That is why it's possible for us to meet here." Leo confirmed. His eyes then locked on Yuri and Yuri alone. "I've been wanting to meet you, Yuri."

Yuri didn't answer. He didn't know what to say. Now that he met him again, he thought he could finally tell him everything that he wanted to say. Things that he didn't get to say before because he thought he'll never meet him again. Everything seemed to just stuck on his throat. And after staring at each other for minutes, Yuri turned his eyes away. Leo didn't need to ask what's wrong. He knew what the problem is. And this is something that he must do first.

"I'm sorry, Yuri."

Leo's apology quickly made Yuri face him again with pure surprise. Leo smiled apologetically at the boy who stared incredulously at him. The reaction was more than Leo expected. He never thought Yuri could make such a face. He had never seen it before until now.

"I'm sorry for everything I had done to you. I know that apology won't be enough to atone. And it's too late for me because I can't be with you now. Even so, I felt that it won't be right if I didn't apologize. Even if I won't be forgiven, I must do this. That's what I believe." Leo explained without turning away from Yuri. He never properly treated Yuri as himself. He only saw him as Zarc's reincarnation that he thought he could take advantage of, nothing more and nothing less. It was only during his days in exile that he realized the gravity of his crimes. How much he owed this boy in front of him.

"I don't need your apology...because I never hate you. Not once." Yuri finally took the words out of his mouth, surprising Leo.

"It's true that you stole my happiness once. I went through many unpleasant things since then. However, the fact that you acknowledged my worth, always made me happy. And it's thanks to your guidance that I can become strong. No matter how hard I tried, I can't hate you. Not even once." Yuri admitted honestly. In the midst of his loneliness, whatever the reason was, a praise and acknowledgement from Leo was one of the few things that made him happy.

Yuri turned away again, failing to see how much impact his words have on Leo. If not, he would have seen Leo's almost dumbstruck expression from hearing his reply. Leo couldn't help but regretted his actions even more. If from the beginning he raised Yuri as a normal boy instead of a weapon, if he saw Yuri for who he is now instead who he was before, they could've reached an understanding. However, seeing how much Yuri have grown like this wasn't so bad. He wished he could see how he could grow so much.

"Once you're back to the human realm, go see Reiji. I left him with something that I intended to give to you. I hope it can help you in the battle that is to come." Leo walked closer to Yuri as he spoke. Yuri didn't move from his spot, which was a relief. The boy was still having his head down. Then, gently, Leo ruffled Yuri's head. The boy flinched for a moment, but didn't move or slap away Leo's hand. He let Leo patting him until he removed his hand. It felt different from whenever Ryo pat him, but it wasn't bad.

"Take care. I wish you and your friends' victory." Leo's form slowly dissolved into particles of light. He glanced at Starve Venom whom he realized didn't say anything when he appeared. He had expected the dragon would spout out threat or hateful words at him for hurting her master. The Fusion dragon gave him a look that was a mix of hostility and begrudging respect. Ah. Looks like the dragon indeed resented him for what he had done but at the same time she also respected him for able to acknowledge those mistakes and tried to atone for it.

"Thank you for everything, Professor." Yuri thanked Leo, looking up at him again. He was grinning like usual, but Leo could see from his eyes there was tenderness hidden, something that wasn't there before.

Leo smiled back and closed his eyes contently as he disappeared. Yuri felt a huge weight has been lifted off from his back. The pain in his chest subsided entirely. He touched his head, where Leo has patted him. For the first time since he met the Professor, the man gave him warmth. And this would also be the last time. It's fine. He didn't mind. This was more than enough for him.

Winged Kuriboh snuggled into Yuri's neck in comfort. Yuri petted Winged Kuriboh to assure that he's alright before beckoning Starve Venom to proceed their way. Now that he met the Professor, did that mean Kuribohder and Winged Kuriboh brought him and Yuya here to meet the people who had passed on and their memories remained here? To tie up loose-ends? To put behind their regret?

Yuri stopped when the same firefly-like lights gathered and changed into a form of a person again. However, this time, it took a form of a boy who seemed to be around his age but shorter than him. He wore the yellow-colored Academia uniform. His blue hair is sectioned in three layers, his grey eyes positioned between the three bangs closest to his face and behind a pair of round-lensed glasses. Yuri blinked. He never met this boy before, so why did this boy appear in front of him?

"Nice to meet you. I'm Sho Marufuji." He introduced himself to Yuri.

Yuri blinked again. He had heard that name before. It was in the Academia's textbook. The one who was none other than...

"Ryo-san's younger brother." Yuri recognized the boy. The younger brother of his mentor who had died and became the main drive for Ryo to betray his own friends and sides with Apophis.

"And you're my brother's disciple, right? I've been watching over the two of you." Sho replied, surprising Yuri. While Yuri was confused what Sho meant by he has been watching over them, his mood turned a bit sour at the mention of Ryo being his teacher.

"Then you should know we're no longer teacher and student. Your brother betrayed us. Betrayed me." Yuri said bitterly. Even though Ryo still treated him well when he was held captive, it doesn't change the fact that he betrayed his own student, kidnapped him, which led to him being stuck inside the network while someone else was using his body. It hurt him very much because he truly respected Ryo.

"I know. I saw everything after all. I'm always by his side." Sho said. His smile turned sad at the fact his older brother whom he admired the most took Apophis' side for a ridiculous reason.

"By his side? What do you mean?" Yuri asked.

"I am but a fragment of memory manifested by the Dimension Pulse. My real soul is with my brother. Dimension Pulse recorded each memory from those who are alive and already died. The memories are continuously updated in this place. That's why I knew what happened." Sho explained. Yuri for a moment was still confused as to what Sho meant by him being at Ryo's side. But then everything he had learned since coming here popped out in his mind, and he finally realized what Sho meant.

"But, my brother can't notice me no matter how much I tried. That's why, I want to ask you a favor, Yuri-san." Sho looked up at Yuri, looking at him pleadingly. "Please, save my brother. If it's you, I'm sure you can get through him."

"I'm not sure about that. Maybe all those times he was being nice to me was just because he considered me as your replacement." Yuri said while frowning. He had a feeling that was the case after hearing about Sho from Ryo himself. It irked him even more thinking about Ryo.

"No. I'm sure you can do it. You can reach his heart." Sho insisted on his faith in Yuri.

"What made you think that I can do it? I even lost against him." Yuri clenched his fists, trying to swallow down his anger from remembering the many times he lost against Ryo, especially the last time they dueled at the party.

"Ever since what happened to me, my brother built a wall in his heart. Even though he acted normally, there's a gap between him and his friends. But ever since you came into his life, there's a crack in that wall that he built. Whatever the reason, he's opening up to you. That's why, if he's going to listen to someone, that'll be you, Yuri-san." Sho said further. However, sensing there's still doubt in Yuri, he grasped Yuri's arms, surprising the latter.

"Also, because more than anyone, you want to win against my brother. Most people would just give up when it comes to my brother, but you're different. You never gave up. Each time you're training with my brother, you always try to think to win against him. Just now you said you lost against him, but inside you're actually frustrated and want to duel him again, right?" Sho has been watching Yuri since he first met Ryo. The Predator Plants user never let his loss against Ryo to stop him from trying to become stronger than the latter. No matter how big the gap between them, Yuri kept coming closer and closer to close that gap. He's close to his brother and has the determination to fight against him no matter what the odds, he has fulfilled all conditions to reach his brother's heart.

"And more than anything else, I know you want to open his eyes as much as I do, Yuri-san." Sho added the most important part. Above all, despite what Yuri said, he knew that the Predator Plants user still cares for Ryo. He's hurt and disappointed, but his affection for his mentor is still there. He believes in Yuri. He'll bet everything on him.

"Stop with the 'san', just call me Yuri. You're supposed to be older than me." Yuri said with a sigh. He stared down at Sho. Despite being brothers, Sho and Ryo didn't look alike at all. There's no resemblance whatsoever judging by their appearance. However, he has to admit, that the two brothers sure know how to give someone a lecture. They have way with words to hit him hard. He didn't hate it though.

"I still need to become stronger first if I ever want to reach him." Yuri added. As much as he wanted to get through Ryo, his current skill was still not enough to beat him. He'll need to do something to catch up, no, to surpass him. And he must find it soon.

"Follow this path. You'll find your answer here. And I'll help you too." Sho took Yuri's hand and led him to further to the pathway.

As Yuri let Sho guiding him, he wondered how Yuya is doing.

**THE VILLAGE OF HOLY ELF – DUEL MONSTER REALM**

"Since we're speaking about the Supreme King Dragons, maybe the answer lies on the Supreme King Dragons that Yuri and the others have?" Artemis wondered. The only people who are in possession of the Supreme King Dragon cards are Yuri, Yugo, Yuto, Yuya, Yuno, and Yukiya. Not counting Apophis who is the Supreme King Chaos Dragon himself. They're the only ones who have connection to the Supreme King Dragons. Perhaps, the scroll was referring to them.

"When it said 'all of the Supreme King Dragons in existence reach their peak', do you think it means once they reach their full potential the last dragon will be born? Because it seems to imply so." Ifrit deduced. Six Duelists with the same faces who are closely connected by blood and soul, possessing the Supreme King Dragons. It was too much for a coincidence.

"Apophis has always been obsessed with Yuno-sama and the others. I thought it's because of their connection with Ma'at, but maybe Apophis is actually aware about this prophecy. He's afraid. That's why he targeted Yuya-kun." Kino assumed, thinking of Apophis' actions up until now. By putting this information and others together, everything was starting to make sense.

"Indeed. Haruna once said that she felt something special from those boys. It'll be best if you watch over them." The Elf Elder suggested to the three guests.

"One person is already down though..." Ifrit mumbled, but it was loud enough for Artemis and Kino to hear. Artemis frowned deeply, remembering her lost friend. Kino sent a cold reprimanding glare at Ifrit who quickly mumbled an apology for slipping his tongue.

"Actually-"

An explosion and shaking house cut off the Elder. All of them almost lost their footing from the quake. Artemis and the others quickly rushed outside to see what happened, and what they saw horrified them. The entire village burned in a sea of red, yellow and orange and the cries of the people echoed into the night. They watched as the flames ripped their way through the buildings surrounding them, tendrils of smoke reaching desperately into the sky, as if trying to escape the blazing inferno below. Apophis' soldiers ran amok, destroying everything on their path.

"Everyone!"

Ginger and Benmaru approached them with several Superheavy Samurai Monsters.

"Ginger! Benmaru! What's happening here?!" Artemis questioned.

"It's Apophis' army! They're attacking the Superheavy Samurai village and now the Elf Village!" Ginger revealed with barely held back panic.

"We already have the Superheavy Samurais to help with the evacuation. And I think we also need to leave now! There's too many of them!" Benmaru firmly told them. The urgency in his voice was enough to let them know that the situation was dire.

"Their main priority is to kill us. The sooner we leave, the sooner they'll leave the village alone." Ginger added.

If it's the old Serena, she would insist that they stay together and fight. But she has learned from experience that they're not alone. These Elves couldn't fight the way they do. Even with the help of the Superheavy Samurais, they're still losing in numbers. If they stay and fight, there might be more casualties from their side, particularly the elves. They couldn't fight these enemies all at once while also needing to evacuate the elves. Back at Xyz Dimension, it was only possible because they have more people.

"No. I cannot leave now." The Elder said, shocking everybody.

"What do you mean?! You will die if you stay here!" Artemis argued.

"I still have duty to uphold as the Elder of the Holy Elves. I cannot leave our sacred village until my duty is fulfilled." The Elder answered back calmly.

"What is this duty you're talking about?" Ifrit asked.

"Please, follow me." The Elder implored.

They were taken to a cathedral. It has a wide central nave of four square bays, with an aisle on either side. The chancel and transepts are of identical polygonal plan, separated by two smaller polygonal chapels. The whole plan forms a Latin cross. The nave and aisles are separated by wide pointed Gothic arches resting on composite piers. Inside the cathedral, several Elves were already there, waiting for them.

"For the last Supreme King Dragon to be born safely, it must receive the blessing of the original Supreme King Dragon, which is Ma'at. However, as Ma'at's power has been splintered to fragments, there's no one to give this dragon a blessing. For this reason, us, Holy Elves, will be the one to bless the birth of the dragon who will become our savior." The Elder said as she walked towards the altar while the rest of the Holy Elves stood still at their seats.

"We shall pray to bestow the last Supreme King Dragon the blessing it deserves. That is something that we can only do in this holy place where we can give all of our power to the fullest. We cannot let this place get destroyed until we finish our prayer." The Elder explained, not budging from her position. This was the duty that has been entrusted to her since the day she was born. For the sake of the world she loves, for the sake of the people she loves, she won't go until she fulfils her duty.

Artemis and her friends looked at each other worriedly. They couldn't just leave the Elves like this. On the other hand, the last Supreme King Dragon is necessary for them to fight against Apophis and it must be blessed through the Elves' prayer to be born. Is it really possible for them to stay here until they finish their prayer? Whatever they said, the Elves certainly won't budge.

Artemis clicked her tongue and headed out with her Duel Disk on, prompting the rest except Ifrit to follow her. She stopped for a moment right in front of the door and turned around to the Elves.

"We'll buy you some time. Pray to your hearts' content." Artemis told them before closing the door.

The elves joined their hands together, beginning their prayer.

"Help us to learn your ways,  
Your ways that are only love,  
We are grateful for our mother earth,  
We are humbled by your gift of life,  
We will only move our lips to say good words,  
We will open our minds to friendship and love,  
We understand that your creation is divine and to be cherished,  
We will only serve the Power of Love,  
Working every day to bring your Heaven on Earth,  
Healing your children,  
Protecting our natural world,  
Love is the keeper of our souls,"

They absolutely must not fail.

They'll make sure that their savior will be born.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

**Trial of Dragons – **Yuya and Yuri enters the sanctuary of the dragons and meets a fragment materialized from the memories within the core of the Dimension Pulse. Yuya and Yuri are then instructed to take a certain trial. Serena and the others fight against the incoming enemies to buy some times for the Elves.

* * *

**Hello, everyone. How are you doing? I hope all of you are still healthy in the midst of this corona virus pandemic. Fortunately, I'm doing well so far by keeping myself clean and following social distancing. ****My workplace is closed until this situation calms down, but I still can't update often because I have to help chores and work at home. ****You should be careful too. I pray for your good health!**

**Okay, back to the fanfic, I hope this is good enough for the time being. Only two chapters left and then the story will be back to the human realm. After this arc, which characters do you think I'll focus on next? (^w^)**

**Please don't forget to review this chapter!**


End file.
